UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE
by JillValentineSS
Summary: Candy conoce el amor con Terry, pero nunca se imagina que será en otra época. ( NOVELA de M. Evans ) y personajes de Candy Anime.
1. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 1

CAPÍTULO 1.

Hacía casi dos meses que Candy White había llegado a Nassau. Se había instalado en esa calurosa ciudad y había comenzado a redactar su tesis. A sus veintiséis años era Licenciada en Historia por la Universidad de Salamanca, con un Máster Universitario en Estudios avanzados e investigación en Historia, sociedades, poderes e identidades y ahora, estaba a punto de terminar su Doctorado sobre La España del Siglo xviii. Su doctorado se había basado en el estudio del Imperio español, en el comercio de esclavos, en cómo todo ello había influido en la Guerra de Sucesión Española y el sistema de Utrecht, en el cambio dinástico que se había dado en ese siglo y las reformas internas que se habían realizado, en la política borbónica que se había aplicado. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que las Bahamas para acabar su doctorado? Había solicitado la beca y, gracias a su imponente expediente y a la fluidez de los idiomas que hablaba, se la habían concedido. Allí podría visitar lugares concretos, museos e incluso ver algún barco hundido en un naufragio. Gracias a los museos y a la documentación que databa de aquella época, podría hacer una tesis brillante y, seguramente, conseguir aquella plaza tan ansiada como profesora de Historia en la Universidad de Salamanca. Entró en la Facultad, notando aquel intenso calor. Al menos, mientras el sol no siguiese rozando su piel, sería más llevadero. El profesor William había sido su mentor allí. Si de algo podía estar agradecida es que además tenía a uno de los mejores historiadores a su lado, un hombre que había impartido Historia en la Universidad de Columbia durante veinte años y que ahora, desde hacía poco más de dos años, era el Decano de la Universidad de Nassau. No podría haber tenido un tutor mejor que ese. William era un verdadero encanto. Poco después de saber que le habían concedido la beca, recibió un email de él diciendo que se encargaría de todo para su llegada, incluso le pidió información sobre su tesis para comenzar a adelantar trabajo y ayudarla. No era solo eso, había cenado con él y su esposa infinidad de veces en aquellos dos últimos meses en su casa, incluso se había quedado a dormir con ellos.

—¿Se te han enganchado las sábanas? —preguntó William con una sonrisa mientras le tendía un buen tazón de café. Candy forzó una sonrisa mientras depositaba la carpeta sobre la mesa y cogía el café que le ofrecía, realmente agradecida.

—Este calor es horrible —dijo de mala gana—. No puedo dormir por la noche.

—Todo es acostumbrarse —pronunció sentándose a su lado—. Bien —dijo sin más dilaciones—, ¿tienes preparado lo que te pedí ayer? Candy abrió la carpeta y sacó unos documentos.

—Aquí está —explicó mientras le mostraba el mapa—. Estuve mirando las cartas navales tal y como me dijiste, y creo que he trazado la ruta que seguían los buques españoles entre las islas para comerciar con los esclavos. William observó el mapa atentamente.

—Es interesante. ¿Has incluido a los franceses también?

—No, solo los españoles. He pensado hacer otro mapa con las rutas francesas. Él la miró de reojo.

—Puede que sean las mismas. No lo olvides, eran aliados.

—Ya, pero el gobierno era diferente —pronunció divertida—. Puede que tuviesen otras directrices. Tengo que conseguir las cartas de navegación de algún buque francés —pronunció pensativa. William sonrió ante la emoción que transmitía su voz. Tras varios segundos de observarla adoptó una posición despreocupada.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Ella se volvió para mirarlo con una ceja enarcada.

—No serán cuatro libros más de ochocientas páginas, ¿no? —bromeó—. Porque de verdad que te lo agradezco pero…

Él negó divertido por el comentario.

—Richard Ericksen —susurró. Ella abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y se puso en pie de inmediato.

—¿Richard Ericksen? —gritó. William la miraba muy sonriente—. ¡Pero di algo! —continuó nerviosa.

—Ha aceptado verte. Candy llevó sus manos hacia su boca, totalmente impresionada. Richard Ericksen, uno de los historiadores más prestigioso del mundo, especializado en la época de la colonización española y de cómo afectó a los indios de América, ¿había aceptado una entrevista con ella?

—¡Dios! ¿En serio? —seguía totalmente incrédula—. ¿De verdad? No bromees con eso —le amenazó.

—Sabes que jamás bromearía… —rió William al ver el entusiasmo de la muchacha. Candy dio unos cuantos saltos y directamente se abrazó a él. Sabía que si conseguía reunirse con él era gracias a William. Obviamente, el Doctor Richard Ericksen no aceptaría la visita de una estudiante, aunque fuese una futura doctorada. Supuso que debía haber hecho un gran esfuerzo.

—¿William? ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy, nos invita a cenar a su casa.

—¿Qué?

—Que nos invita a cenar hoy a su casa —repitió divertido. Candy parecía estar en éxtasis—. Ahora está veraneando aquí, en Exuma, tiene una bonita casa en los Cayos. Hemos quedado a las siete allí.

—¿A las siete? —seguía totalmente impresionada.

—Sí, así que a las seis tienes que estar en mi casa. Tardaremos unos cuarenta minutos en llegar con La Gioconda —dijo feliz, aunque aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que Candy arrugase la nariz.

La Gioconda, una bonita lancha de madera que surcaba aquellas cristalinas aguas a gran velocidad. La primera vez que la había visto se había quedado totalmente impresionada. Era una lancha de líneas elegantes. La Riva Aquarama, tal y como le había explicado William. Había sido original de Italia, la primera de ellas construida por el carpintero Pietro Riva, en un astillero familiar en mil ochocientos cuarenta y dos.

William la había comprado de segunda mano a un italiano por el módico precio de poco más de trescientos mil euros. Un lujo que obviamente se podía permitir y con el que disfrutaba siempre que tenía ocasión. Con una eslora de poco más de ocho metros, una capacidad para ocho personas y dos asientos de cuero blanco, aquella belleza náutica destacaba sobre aquellas aguas turquesas y cristalinas.

—¡Puede alcanzar los cuarenta nudos! —había dicho William totalmente orgulloso, como si hablase de un hijo. Candy se apartó el cabello rubio de sus ojos mientras la brisa marina lo movía de un lado a otro. Lo cierto es que navegar por esa zona era increíble. Había salido con él y su esposa varias veces y siempre quedaba fascinada por la belleza del lugar.

—Deberías haberle dicho a tu esposa que se viniese —pronunció elevando un poco la voz para que lo escuchase.

—Es una invitación, Candy. Además, sabes que no le gustan estos temas. Prefiere quedarse en casa —explicó a disgusto.

—Una lástima —respondió observando las aguas cristalinas y como al final comenzaban a vislumbrarse los Cayos.

Exuma era el distrito de las Bahamas que constaba de más de trescientas cincuenta islas o cayos. El mayor de estos, llamado Gran Exuma, con unos sesenta kilómetros de longitud.

El lugar era impresionante, entre las cristalinas aguas se podía contemplar las playas de arena blanca. No tardaron más de cincuenta minutos en divisar el amarre hacia el que dirigían la lancha. Un hombre de color, de mediana edad, corrió hacia ellos ayudándose a través de un bichero a coger las cuerdas que William le lanzaba. El amarre estaba un metro por encima del agua, así que necesitó la ayuda de William para poder subir. Se desplazaba hasta una pequeña playa de arena blanca y unos metros más allá las palmeras inundaban el pequeño cayo.

Candy caminó a su lado. Se había puesto un vestido blanco resaltando el poco bronceado que había conseguido tras dos meses allí. Estaba nerviosa, mucho. Desde que William le había anunciado la invitación aquella mañana, no había dejado de plantearse qué preguntas le haría. No quería parecer demasiado ansiosa, ni pesada… pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad, así que había metido en un pequeño archivador un resumen de su tesis, los mapas que había ido elaborando, las conclusiones a las que había llegado y, cómo no, un documento que había elaborado a ordenador con todas las preguntas que se le habían ocurrido que pudieran ser de su interés. Solo esperaba que fuera tan atento y amistoso como William.

—William —pronunció Richard con una enorme sonrisa, extendiendo los brazos hacia él, al inicio de una hermosa vivienda estilo colonial— ¡Viejo amigo! William comenzó a reír mientras se estrechaba con él en un efusivo abrazo.

—Richard, te presento a Candy White, la joven que es como toda una española en Historia. Ella sonrió algo tímida.

—Encantado de conocerte, Candy —pronunció Richard mientras estrechaba su mano—. William habla maravillas de ti. —Candy sonrió mientras miraba de reojo a su tutor, el cual sonreía amablemente, sin importarle aquel comentario.

—El placer es mío —susurró intimidada por encontrarse ante tal eminencia.

—Bien, pues vamos, os enseñaré la casa. — invitó mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de William—. Luego podremos cenar en el porche y hablar sobre tu tesis.

—Exuma fue colonizada en mil setecientos ochenta y tres por los norteamericanos que huían de la Guerra de la Independencia. Estos cayos no fueron conquistados por los españoles o franceses.

—Pensaba que la colonización había abarcado todas las Bahamas —pronunció entusiasmada. Richard negó.

—No, aunque como sabrás, la mayoría de las islas o cayos colindantes a las importantes como Nassau o la zona de Andros Town eran usadas por los piratas para el tráfico de alcohol o bien el tráfico ilegal de esclavos. Piratas sobre todo de origen inglés.

—Sí —confirmó ella— ¿Pero esta parte no perteneció a ningún bando hasta que llegaron los americanos? William sonrió interviniendo en la explicación.

—Los expatriados americanos crearon aquí una plantación de algodón para la economía de las islas, pero como bien dice mi fiel amigo, no fue hasta esa época que este territorio no perteneció a un país.

—Eran lugares escondidos, lejos de cualquier civilización y que se usaban para intercambios ilegales —repitió Richard—. Lo que llamaríamos el mercado negro de aquella época movía incluso más dinero que el mercado legal. Si bien es cierto, la corona española respaldada por sus aliados franceses contaba con una gran flota para el transporte de esclavos. Los ingleses, queriendo menguar su economía, asaltaban aquellos barcos destruyéndolos y acabando con todos los marineros y la mercancía que transportaban, ya fuese alcohol, telas o esclavos. La revendían en el mercado negro, nutriendo a su país de una economía sumergida bastante interesante. ¿Dónde crees que se hacían esos intercambios ilegales? Como es obvio, no podían hacerlos en las grandes islas, pues eran atacadas por la corona española y sus aliados una vez tras otra. Esas islas eran el punto de mira de la corona española, así que sabiendo la cantidad de piratas y desertores que había en esas islas y teniendo en cuenta su posición estratégica hacia Florida, eran asaltadas sin descanso.

—Esos barcos estaban totalmente equipados, detonaban sus cañones contra los fuertes y murallas de las islas como Nassau —volvió a intervenir William—, pero está claro que lo hacían porque el calado de sus barcos les permitía aproximarse a la orilla para bombardear.

—Aquí no podían llegar —continuó Richard—. Si lo intentaban se exponían a quedar varados. De hecho, muchos naufragaron intentando llegar a estas islas.

—Ante todo barcos españoles y franceses naufragaron en estas aguas. Su plan de expansión, aunque no lo respaldo, era mucho más tolerante que el inglés. Candy sonrió y decidió intervenir.

—Sí, a diferencia de los ingleses, que no admitían el mestizaje por considerar otras razas que no fuese la suya como impuras, los españoles tenían menos prejuicios raciales, de hecho llegaron a formar matrimonios mixtos.

—Exacto —pronunció William. Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que el hecho de que los castellanos hubiesen tenido siglos de convivencia junto a árabes, judíos y cristianos en la Península Ibérica los hacía más tolerantes.

—Y así era —pronunció Richard dándole toda la razón, aunque luego sonrió con sorna—. Aunque no puedes obviar el dato de que las mujeres castellanas siempre fueron muy escasas en América —acabó riendo.

Sí, esa información ya la conocía, lo sabía prácticamente todo sobre esa época, pero escuchar aquella información de la mano de aquellos dos grandes historiadores le hacía darse cuenta de cuán importante había sido la historia de aquella época.

—Enséñale el plano que has hecho con las rutas comerciales —le animó William.

Ella se removió nerviosa pero finalmente aceptó. Abrió la carpeta y depositó el plano sobre la mesa. Richard se levantó y se tendió levemente sobre él, observando con interés.

—Está muy bien. Como bien expones, la mayor ruta de esclavos era la de Senegal-Bahamas. —Siguió observando y sonrió—. Podrías añadir una ruta aquí. —Señaló Portugal—. De Portugal también salían mercantes con manufacturas a Senegal y Gambia. Muchas veces usaban los mismos barcos para los esclavos que para las manufacturas. Esos eran los barcos más preciados —apuntó divertido—. También añadiría que de las Bahamas había una ruta hacia Francia e Inglaterra con la exportación de azúcar, café y algodón. Vamos, que aquí traían a la mano de obra para luego llevarse los beneficios.

—Sí, aún tengo que acabarlo —pronunció sonrojada. Richard aceptó con una sonrisa.

—La zona del virreinato de Nueva España y el Virreinato de Nueva Granada es muy correcta, muy precisa, sobre todo traficaban con oro y plata. Muy codiciados también por los piratas ingleses —precisó. Candy se acercó un poco más al mapa y observó.

—He pensado añadir también las que eran exclusivamente francesas, las que salían de las colonias británicas y Canadá.

—Algodón, tabaco y pieles —intervino William. Candy sonrió hacia su tutor y volvió a mirar el mapa.

—Y he pensado añadir la ruta triangular de Francia, Golfo de Guinea y las Bahamas.

—Vas a necesitar un mapa más grande —bromeó Richard—. Ya puestos, para recalcar hasta dónde llegaba el Imperio español, podrías añadir las rutas de Asia. Sobre todo comerciaban con algodón, té, seda y especias. Salían de Bombay, Goa, Madrás, Cantón y Batavia.

—Bueno, quería centrarme únicamente en las Bahamas y en América del Sur —pronunció tímidamente.

—Haremos un anexo con las otras rutas —intervino William—. Seguro que será bien valorado por el Tribunal que te ha de valorar la tesis. Richard afirmó, de acuerdo con lo que decía su amigo William.

—Espera, tengo un mapa con todas las rutas a nivel mundial que se dieron en el siglo dieciocho —comentó mientras entraba en la vivienda. Candy se quedó impresionada y miró a William con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Me va a dejar un mapa suyo? —preguntó. William se encogió de hombros muy sonriente.

—Seguramente te lo va a regalar.

—Vaya —susurró—. Estoy pensando en decirle que me lo firme por la parte de atrás —bromeó.

William sonrió ante aquel comentario y volvió a observar el mapa de ella.

—La verdad es que estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Mañana podemos cotejar los datos del mapa que nos dé con los que tienes aquí y las cartas navales.

—Sería estupendo.

—¡Aquí lo tengo! —pronunció colocando el mapa sobre el de ella, el cual lo cubrió al momento, pues debía ser cuatro veces más grande que el suyo, y en él habían recalcadas todas las rutas que se habían realizado.

—Vaya, es impresionante —pronunció observándolo. Richard sonrió, la verdad es que le gustaba poder conversar con entendidos en el tema y aquella muchacha, sin duda, se convertiría en una de las grandes historiadoras.

—Buscaré algo para envolverlo. Candy miró con ojos como platos a su tutor.

—¿Me lo da? —preguntó en un susurro, sin dar crédito. William se encogió de hombros.

—Tiene una habitación llena de mapas de este estilo —bromeó—. Seguramente tenga diez o veinte iguales —explicó para quitarle importancia.

Tras una hora más de charla y una vez fue noche cerrada decidieron abandonar la vivienda. Richard les ofreció quedarse allí pero ambos declinaron su oferta, al día siguiente debían madrugar para ponerse manos a la obra y William debía impartir su clase a las nueve en punto de la mañana.

—Ha sido todo un honor conocerlo —pronunció Candy mientras estrechaba su mano.

—El placer es mío. Espero que nos podamos ver pronto en algún congreso.

—Claro, me encantaría —dijo con gran alegría mientras saltaba a la lancha de su tutor.

—Hasta pronto. —Se despidió Candy mientras se sentaba en el asiento de cuero con el gran tubo de plástico donde había guardado el mapa—. Y muchas gracias por el mapa. Richard esperó en el muelle hasta que se alejaron.

El clima seguía siendo bueno. Al coger velocidad el aire era más fresco, lo cual era agradable. El mar en calma parecía un espejo donde se reflejaban las estrellas y la luna. Por suerte, la Gioconda portaba dos enormes faros delanteros que les permitía ver muchos metros por delante.

—Ha sido fantástico —dijo Candy elevando un poco el tono—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era amigo tuyo? William rio.

—Era una sorpresa, mujer.

Ella rio divertida.

Miró al frente y observó la enorme luna llena en el cielo, cómo reflejaba un camino plateado sobre el agua. Podía encontrar cada estrella del cielo en ese mar.

Durante unos segundos la calma la embargó. Estaba haciendo su sueño realidad, todo le estaba saliendo bien, tenía a sus amigos, a sus padres que la apoyaban, a su hermano dos años mayor que ella y que acababa de aprobar las oposiciones para fiscal. La vida le sonreía, era plenamente feliz, y no solo por ella, sino por todos los que le rodeaban.

—¿Te quedas a dormir en casa? No quiero que vayas sola en bicicleta ahora, y no tengo ganas de conducir. Aquella pregunta hizo que despertase de sus pensamientos.

—De acuerdo.

—Así vamos mañana juntos a la Universidad. Iba a aceptar de nuevo cuando el sonido de un trueno le alertó.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó asustada. William redujo la velocidad al máximo para que el sonido del motor no amortiguase aquel estruendo.

—Parece un trueno —comentó observando el cielo estrellado. Una corriente de aire provino de un lado haciéndoles observar hacia ese lugar. Notó cómo su corazón comenzaba a palpitar desbocado mientras el viento que había surgido de la nada movía sus cabellos rubios hacia atrás. En la lejanía podía verse unos rayos cayendo hacia el mar, pero aquello era diferente a todo lo que había visto hasta ahora.

Las espesas y negras nubes que iban cubriendo el cielo parecían surgir de la nada, como si fuesen avanzando hacia ellos mientras los relámpagos iban cayendo hacia el mar iluminándolo todo.

—Dios mío —susurró ella—. William, ¿qué es eso? William parecía estar en estado de shock. En todos los años que llevaba viviendo allí jamás había visto algo igual. Permanecieron observando aquella extraña tormenta, viendo como a cada segundo que pasaba el cielo se iluminaba de una luz cegadora causada por los relámpagos, avanzando hacia ellos con una rapidez sobrenatural.

No fue hasta que el sonido del trueno hizo vibrar toda la lancha que no salió de su aturdimiento.

—No lo sé —gimió asustado—. Pero será mejor que nos apartemos lo antes posible —gritó. Al instante, ascendió la palanca de la velocidad al máximo. Candy introdujo el mapa en el camarote interior, tirándolo hacia dentro y se colocó al lado de William, asustada, sin apartar la mirada de aquellas espesas nubes que cada vez se acercaban más a ellos. Le hubiese propuesto ir marcha atrás, volver a la casa de Richard, pues hacía pocos minutos que habían abandonado el lugar, pero aquellas nubes les cerraban el paso.

—¿Esto es normal? —gritó cerrando los ojos ante la luminosidad del último rayo. William se giró para observar la tormenta. Avanzaba a una velocidad que distaba mucho de ser la de una tormenta normal.

—¡Jamás había visto algo así! —gritó hacia ella.

En ese momento la lancha saltó varios metros sobre una ola haciendo que los dos cayesen al suelo al chocar contra el mar. —¡Candy! —gritó cogiéndola del brazo y levantándola de nuevo, intentando mantener el equilibrio, pues el mar parecía haberse enfurecido de repente. La colocó a su lado y la instó a que se sujetase a la baranda mientras él volvía a poner a la máxima potencia la lancha—. ¡Agárrate fuerte! —gritó mientras otra ola los elevaba hacia el cielo.

El viento cada vez era más fuerte y las olas comenzaban a inclinar la lancha peligrosamente.

—¿Es un huracán? —gritó Candy mientras se sujetaba con fuerza.

—No. No sé lo qué es.

El vendaval estuvo a punto de tirarlos de la barca. Candy cayó sobre el asiento de un golpe y William logró permanecer firme sujetándose al timón. La lancha se movía de un lado a otro considerablemente. Tuvo que sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas a la baranda de metal intentando no caer por la borda ante el enérgico balanceo.

—No te sueltes, Candy. Ella ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar. Lo único en lo que se mantenía concentrada era en sujetarse lo más fuerte posible a aquella barra y en no salir despedida.

—Dios mío —escuchó que gritaba William, con un tono de voz realmente conmocionado.

Candt echó su mirada al frente. Una ola de al menos cinco metros se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¡William! —gritó asustada, viendo caer aquellos rayos cada vez más cerca.

—¡Hay que atravesarla! ¡No te sueltes! ¡Sobre todo no te sueltes! —gritó de nuevo dirigiéndose hacia la ola a toda velocidad. Sabía que si la ola rompía ante ellos haría volcar la barca. Contempló a Candy, cogida a aquella barra de metal con fuerza y con la mirada clavada en aquella ola.

—Lo conseguiremos —dijo William con toda la determinación que pudo. La lancha comenzó a inclinarse mientras comenzaban a ascenderla y ella gritaba asustada.

El motor de la lancha parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Vamos, vamos —gritó William como si así pudiese ayudar a la lancha a pasar aquella ola.

No fue así. Sabía que les quedaba poco para llegar, a duras penas medio metro, pero la lancha cedió a la pendiente echándolos hacia atrás. Candy se notó caer, era como si todo girase a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba cayendo pero todo pasaba a una velocidad demasiado lenta.

Le pareció una eternidad hasta que el impacto de su espalda contra el mar embravecido le arrebató el aire de los pulmones. Pareció que se suspendía unos segundos sobre el mar y luego este cedía al fuerte impacto para abrirse y sumergirla. Durante unos segundos el impacto fue tan brutal que no logró reaccionar, pero la falta de aire le hizo recuperar las fuerzas y darse cuenta de que si no salía a la superficie moriría ahogada.

Dio varias vueltas entre aquella corriente, notando como sus pulmones parecían querer escapar de su cuerpo reclamando aquella bocanada de aire tan ansiada.

Justo cuando creía que iba a perder el sentido salió a la superficie. Respiró una bocanada de aire mientras un grito de desesperación surgía de lo más profundo de su ser. El aire y la cercanía de aquella extraña tormenta hacía que las olas ocultasen toda la visión de lo que tenía por delante. Escupió agua mientras luchaba por mantenerse a flote, por no ser arrastrada por la corriente.

—¡William! —gritó intentando dar una brazada delante de la otra. No veía absolutamente nada, solo cuando los relámpagos cada vez más cercanos iluminaban todo durante un breve segundo—. ¡William! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento le pareció ver, entre ola y ola, la lancha volcada. Comenzó a nadar en esa dirección pero le era imposible.

—¡Candy! —escuchó la voz de William—. ¡Candy! Ella giró sobre sí misma intentando observar entre las crestas blancas la silueta de William.

—¡No te veo! ¡William!

—¡La Gioconda! ¡Ve hacia allí! ¡Sujétate!

A duras penas podía avanzar un poco sin que las olas la desplazasen de un lado a otro. Una ola rompió justo delante de ella arrastrándola y sumergiéndola hacia el interior del mar. De nuevo, las corrientes arrastraron su cuerpo en todas direcciones, sin control. La oscuridad era tal que no sabía dónde estaba arriba y dónde abajo. Necesitaba salir a la superficie, respirar. Comenzó a moverse desesperada hasta que logró salir a flote de nuevo.

—¡William! —gritó desesperada, luchando por no ser arrastrada de nuevo hacia el fondo.

Entonces, un destello de luz como jamás había visto cayó delante de ella. Notó cómo la piel le ardía, cómo la cegaba, cómo incluso la temperatura en ese momento templada del agua parecía subir varios grados. Aquella luz fue tan deslumbrante que pensó que se quedaría ciega. Y justo cuando esa luz desapareció y el trueno hizo estallar sus oídos, otra ola rompió sobre ella hundiéndola una vez más. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Aquella luz tan brillante, tan luminosa, la había dejado ciega momentáneamente. El sonido del trueno hacía que en su cabeza solo escuchase un pitido mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado por las aguas. Aún así, pudo escuchar los gritos de William a lo lejos, entre el viento y el agua, llegando hasta ella, aunque cada vez de una forma más lejana. Supo en ese momento que iba a morir. Notó cómo sus músculos se relajaban, se rendían. Dejó de luchar, de nada serviría. Solo esperaba que fuese rápido.

Estaba en paz.

No había ruido, ni dolor, nada. Solo calma.

De repente fue consciente de todo. Se estaba ahogando. Comenzó a moverse compulsivamente, consciente del poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y de la necesidad que sentía en ese momento de salir a respirar.

Se movió. Desesperada hasta que logró hallar la superficie. Respiró hondo recuperando el aliento, el oxígeno que tanto ansiaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido bajo el agua? Era como si se hubiese quedado dormida. Seguramente, se habría quedado inconsciente unos segundos y el propio cuerpo le había hecho reaccionar por la falta de aire. Se quedó totalmente parada.

La oscuridad, aquel silencio, aquella calma.

Miró de un lado a otro asustada. ¿Y la tormenta? Elevó su mirada al cielo, donde pudo divisar la enorme luna, las estrellas… El mar estaba en calma, como si se tratase de un espejo ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

—¿William? —preguntó en un susurro, asustada por la repentina calma. Giró sobre sí misma varias veces intentando encontrarlo.

—¡William! —gritó más fuerte. No entendía nada. ¿Pero qué había ocurrido? Algo llamó su atención, al final parecía que algo flotaba, como una silueta, aunque con la poca luz que había no lograba divisar correctamente qué era.

—¡William! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas nadando en esa dirección. Notó cómo sus músculos se estiraban al máximo, su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía de forma apresurada, pero no era por el esfuerzo, sino por el miedo que sentía en aquel momento. Nada más llegar observó que se trataba de un trozo de madera y un aro salvavidas. Cogió el trozo de madera y la reconoció al momento. La Gioconda. Podría reconocer aquella madera en cualquier parte del mundo. Se cogió al aro salvavidas y gritó desesperada el nombre de su tutor hasta quedar afónica, pero nada, absolutamente nada, ni un solo sonido, ni una contestación.

Estaba totalmente perdida. Una lágrima comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla y la desesperación comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, su mente.

Debía pensar con claridad. ¿Pero qué pensar? Hacía escasos minutos se encontraba en la vivienda de Richard, cenando junto a él, luego habían cogido la lancha para volver a casa para, poco después, verse sorprendidos por una tormenta, pero una tormenta muy extraña, demasiado.

Se secó las lágrimas y miró a ambos lados. Ahora estaba sola, totalmente sola, sin conocer la zona, sin ninguna forma de pedir ayuda, sin William. Sabía que no estaba lejos de la vivienda de Richard, aunque realmente no se ubicaba. ¿Hacia dónde debía ir? Recordó que desde la lancha tenía la luna a su derecha. La contempló, se giró, se introdujo en el aro salvavidas y comenzó a nadar en aquella dirección, observando de un lado a otro y gritando de vez en cuando el nombre de William. Jamás había estado en un lugar con tanto silencio. ¿Acaso estaría muerta? Decidió apartar aquella idea de su mente, aquello era realmente extraño, pero no conseguiría nada pensando en ello ahora, lo único que debía hacer era juntar todas sus fuerzas y concentrarse en nadar lo más rápido posible hasta la casa de Richard para pedir ayuda. Necesitaba encontrar al profesor. Aún se sentía débil tras la tormenta, los músculos le dolían y cuando debía llevar más de cuatro horas a nado sin encontrar nada se rindió.

Apoyó su rostro contra el aro salvavidas naranja y dejó que la poca corriente que había la arrastrase. ¿Aquello que veía era tierra? Comenzaba a amanecer y en el horizonte se veía una fina línea anaranjada. Acabó de abrir los ojos lentamente y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Sí, aquello era tierra. No sabía si sería una de las islas habitadas o una en las que no vivía nadie, pero no le importaba. Al menos allí estaría a salvo y, a lo largo del día, podría encontrar a alguien que la ayudase. Comenzó a mover los pies hacia aquella playa blanca, totalmente agotada, gimiendo con cada movimiento de sus piernas, incluso luchando por no perder el conocimiento por el esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Jamás se había sentido tan agotada. Tardó prácticamente media hora en llegar a aquella playa. A la que pudo hacer pie se relajó, aun así, a medida que iba saliendo de las cristalinas aguas era cada vez más consciente de que sus piernas no aguantarían su peso.

Tuvo que agacharse y llegar gateando a la orilla, luchando por no desfallecer. A la que se alejó levemente del mar se dejó caer sobre la arena blanca, fresca y húmeda, notando como todo su vestido se impregnaba de ella.

A duras penas logró mantener los ojos abiertos para mirar a su lado, observando algunas piedras redondeadas y, justo frente a ella, numerosas palmeras. No vislumbró ninguna vivienda, ninguna persona por aquella playa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que perdía el conocimiento quedándose inconsciente sobre la arena.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente pero tuvieron que ser horas, ya que cuando abrió los ojos el sol lucía con fuerza, casi en el punto de mayor altitud. Le costó centrar la mirada pero finalmente logró enfocarla sobre aquellas palmeras, varios metros por delante de ella. Gimió intentando moverse. En ese momento todo lo ocurrido volvió a su mente. William, la cena en casa de Richard, la tormenta, la falta de aire al ser hundida y maltratada por el mar, el rayo de luz más potente que había visto nunca y la calma que hubo tras volver a la superficie. Se incorporó levemente mientras notaba cómo una gota de sudor caía por su mejilla. El calor era asfixiante. Se limpió la arena de la mejilla que había mantenido apoyada durante todas aquellas horas y se sacudió el vestido blanco, aún de rodillas sobre la arena, cuando el sonido de unas voces le hizo volver su rostro. Tras aquellas piedras, a varios metros, varios hombres caminaban en dirección a las palmeras y otros tantos arrastraban una barca de madera con remos sobre la arena.

Se levantó de inmediato, notando cómo su corazón volvía a latir. ¡Al fin! ¡Salvada! Debía alertar a aquellas personas de lo que había ocurrido y que avisasen a las patrullas marítimas para buscar a William. Notó sus piernas temblar cuando logró ponerse en pie.

—¡ Eh!—gritó elevando la mano hacia ellos—. ¡Ayuda!—pronunció dando ya unos pasos en su dirección. Aquel grito llamó la atención de los cuatro hombres que acababan de dejar la barca sobre la arena y que comenzaban a seguir a los que se habían introducido entre las palmeras. Se giraron hacia ella observándola confundidos.

—Por favor—gimió Candy aumentando el paso—. Necesito que avisen a… —Se quedó totalmente estática sobre la arena. Aquellos cuatro hombres la miraban sin comprender qué hacía ella allí, pero no era eso lo que le sorprendió. Vestían… vestían algo diferentes.

—¿ Una mujer?—preguntó uno de aquellos hombres mirando de reojo a otro.

—Eso parece—respondió el otro con una sonrisa. Al momento, ambos sacaron sus espadas.

—Hola bonita, ¿necesitas nuestra ayuda?—preguntó el primero mientras a este se le unían dos más. Candy dio unos pasos hacia atrás, totalmente confundida.

Mierda, debían ser narcotraficantes, algo chapados a la antigua, pero obviamente no tenían muy buena pinta. No lo pensó más. Se giró y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria dirigiéndose hacia las palmeras.

—¡ Eh! ¡Espéranos! ¡Queremos ayudarte!—bromeó uno de ellos con la espada en la mano. Automáticamente, los cuatro hombres salieron corriendo tras ella.

Candy los observó justo cuando saltaba por encima de unos arbustos y llegaba a la zona de vegetación. ¿Pero quiénes eran esos? Estaba claro que no iban a ayudarla. Sabía que por esa zona se movía mucho narcotráfico. Lo que le faltaba era aquello, lo único que necesitaba era que una persona llamase a la guardia costera y buscasen a William.

Corrió. Entre las palmeras, huyendo de aquellos hombres cuando le alertó el sonido de pisadas detrás de ella. Se giró para observar que uno de aquellos hombres corría tras ella, muy cerca.

—Mierda—susurró bordeando una palmera e internándose entre una vegetación aún más frondosa. Sabía de lo que eran capaces aquellos hombres, seguramente la violarían y después la matarían. Un gemido salió de lo más profundo de su ser mientras comenzaba a apartar ramas bajas de los matorrales que le impedían el paso. Salió justo de aquel matorral cuando uno de los hombres la asaltó por el lado echándola al suelo. Gritó mientras caía, pero al momento comenzó a removerse huyendo del peso de aquel hombre. Tenía el cabello negro oscuro, largo, y llevaba una perilla alrededor de sus labios. Sus ojos parecían de un color grisáceo.

—¡ La tengo!—gritó hacia los matorrales. Llegó hasta ella el olor a alcohol y tuvo deseos de vomitar durante unos segundos.

—¡ Suéltame!—gritó intentando salir de debajo de él.

—¡ Estate quieta!—gritó mientras intentaba sujetar sus muñecas. Candy intentaba arañar su cara, seguramente no tendría nada que hacer, acabarían con ella, pero al menos ese se iba a llevar unos cuantos arañazos. Su esperanza de salir ilesa de aquel ataque aumentó cuando de reojo divisó una piedra redondeada a su lado. No lo pensó dos veces, la cogió y la estampó contra la cabeza de aquel hombre que gritó y se echó a un lado llevándose las manos a la zona dolorida. Entre gritos logró deshacerse de las manos de él y volvió a ponerse en pie echando a correr. Justo antes de desaparecer tras unos matorrales pudo observar que aquel hombre examinaba su mano ensangrentada y volvía la mirada hacia ella, una mirada llena de odio. Comenzó a correr sin rumbo, intentando esconderse de aquellos hombres. Lo tenía complicado. Había visto como mínimo a seis, cuatro de ellos dejando la barca sobre la arena y dos de ellos internándose entre la espesa vegetación, pero realmente no sabía cuántos más podría haber. Le iba a ser difícil huir de allí sin toparse con ninguno. Miró hacia atrás y comprobó que nadie le seguía. Se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aliento e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

No tuvo más que unos segundos para poder descansar, pues escuchó unos pasos rápidos entre la vegetación. ¿De dónde provenían? Comenzó a correr sin rumbo, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. Cada vez los pasos eran más cercanos, no sabía si serían de un solo hombre o de más de uno, pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Pasó entre unos arbustos justo cuando notó que se le echaban de nuevo encima. Cayó al suelo golpeándose contra la tierra, notando el peso de uno de los hombres sobre ella. Gritó desesperada intentando levantarse pero aquel hombre fue más rápido y sujetó sus dos manos a la espalda.

—¡ Quieta!—gritó sujetándola. Ella siguió removiéndose, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero le era imposible. Intentó deshacerse de esas manos y girarse pero no podía ni moverse. Escuchó los pasos rápidos y el movimiento de la vegetación y las piernas de varios hombres más aparecieron ante ella, aunque algo llamó su atención, ¿llevaban botas? Miró al frente para reconocer al hombre de cabello negro al que había golpeado con una piedra unos minutos antes.

—¿ Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó el hombre a su espalda, el que la mantenía sujeta contra la tierra.

—¡ Me ha golpeado! ¡Me ha dado con una piedra!—gritó mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente limpiándose la sangre. No era una herida muy profunda aunque a buen seguro le dolería horrores.

—¿ Te has dejado atizar por una mujer?—bromeó el hombre a su espalda, pero aquello hizo que el de la herida en la frente chasqueara la lengua.

—Me ha pillado por sorpresa… la muy zorra…

Candy comenzó a removerse de nuevo intentando soltarse de las manos.

—Quieta—pronunció con paciencia, aunque ella no paraba, intentando derribarlo de encima de ella. El hombre comenzó a reír a su espalda—. Menuda fierecilla.—Soltó sus manos agarrándola por los hombros y la giró directamente. Candy intentó arañar su rostro pero el hombre cogió sus dos muñecas de nuevo inmovilizándola—. Veamos qué tenemos aquí—pronunció con una sonrisa. Candy se fijo finalmente en su rostro. Era un chico joven, no debía superar los treinta años. Su cabello, de un castaño oscuro, caía con algunos mechones sobre su frente. Tenía un tono claro dorado de piel que destacaba más con aquella camisa holgada blanca que llevaba puesta. La camisa no tenía botones, simplemente estaba atravesada por un cinturón que llevaba colgado al cuello, de cuero, y que se desplazaba hacia el lateral, pero sin duda lo que más destacaba de aquel muchacho eran sus enormes ojos zafiros.

—¡ Suélteme!—gritó hacia él.

Él la miró y sonrió, directamente miró hacia sus seis compañeros e hizo un gesto gracioso, como si el carácter de la muchacha le divirtiese. Volvió a centrar la mirada en ella, esta vez examinándola detenidamente.

—¿ Qué está haciendo aquí, señorita?—preguntó con voz autoritaria. Ella miró a los hombres que los rodeaban.

—Mi barca naufragó. Hubo una tormenta. El profesor William de la Universidad de Nassau iba conmigo, necesito que avisen…

—¿ Pero qué dice?—preguntó otro de los hombres acercándose.

—Está loca—pronunció el de la pedrada. El muchacho que la retenía la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿ Naufragó su barco?—Sí, sí… por favor, necesito ayuda, que avisen a la guardia costera para que busquen al profesor William. El chico la observaba con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y volvió a mirar a sus compañeros bastante divertido.

—¡ Eh!—Le llamó la atención Candy, aún sujeta por las manos de él—. ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

—¡ Menudo carácter!—exclamó otro de los hombros.

—Sí, creo que debería controlarse un poco—volvió a decir el muchacho de ojos Zafiros, investigándola—. Su acento no es de aquí, ¿de dónde es? Ella pareció desesperar por aquella pregunta y tardó unos segundos en responder. Lo único que quería era que avisasen a la guardia costera, era lo único que le importaba.

—Me crié en España.—Al momento detectó como todos parecían ponerse en tensión, incluso el chico de cabello castaño que la sujetaba borró la sonrisa de su rostro—. Llevo viviendo aquí dos meses—volvió a gritar—. Estoy haciendo el Doctorado de Historia en la Univ…

—¿ Qué hacemos con ella, capitán?—preguntó el del golpe en la frente dando un paso hacia ellos, con actitud intimidante, algo que hizo guardar silencio a Candy.

¿Capitán? Candy miró a todos confundida. El joven volvió a observarla, esta vez con más dureza.

—¿ Cómo te llamas? Otra vez con las preguntas, aquella actitud la estaba desquiciando.

—¿ Pero es que no me ha escuchado?—volvió a gritar de los nervios—. Le estoy diciendo que nuestra barca se hundió, nos sorprendió una tormenta en el mar y el hombre que iba conmigo se hundió, puede que esté muerto en estos momentos…

—Te he preguntado por tu nombre—le cortó con voz contundente. Y en ese momento decidió que lo mejor sería responder a la pregunta, pues ninguna sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

—Candy White—gimió—. Aquel muchacho, el de pelo castaño al que habían llamado capitán aceptó y miró al resto de sus compañeros.

—Jimmy, trae una cuerda. Candy intentó moverse de nuevo al ver lo que planeaban hacer.

—Una cuerda… ¿para qué?—gritó hacia él.

—¿ Para atarte, quizás?—preguntó socarrón sujetándola sin problema alguno.

—¡ Noooooo!—gritó con más fuerza.

—Creo que una mordaza tampoco iría mal—pronunció el de la pedrada en la frente. Candy miró hacia ese hombre con odio y luego retó con la mirada al joven de ojos zafiros.

—No me tientes—volvió a bromear mientras uno de sus amigos dejaba una cuerda al lado. Sujetó con una sola mano las dos muñecas de Candy colocándolas en frente suyo pero ella volvió a patalear intentando quitárselo de encima—. ¡Estate quieta de una maldita vez!

—¡ Déjame! Ni se te ocurra atarme, desalmado—decía intentando apartar sus muñecas de las manos de él. Logró soltarse una de las manos y agarró con fuerza un mechón de cabello castaño, tirando con fuerza de él.

—Ahhhhhh—gritó el joven mientras soltaba la cuerda y agarraba con su otra mano la de ella.

—¡ No te lo repetiré dos veces!—gritó con fuerza.

—¡ Qué no me toques!—pronunció Candy incorporándose cuanto pudo hacia él.

Las risas de los compañeros de ese muchacho inundaron el bosque, como si la situación les divirtiese.

—Maldita mujer—susurró el joven consiguiendo sujetar de nuevo sus dos muñecas con una mano.

—¡ No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooooooooo!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras pasaba la cuerda entre sus muñecas. El muchacho hizo un nudo bastante fuerte para su gusto y posteriormente se levantó de encima de ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era altísimo, pocos centímetros le debían quedar para llegar al metro noventa y estaba realmente fornido. La cogió por un brazo y la puso en pie atrayéndola hacia él.

—¿ Van a hacer falta más cuerdas?—volvió a retarla con una mirada cargada de fuerza. Candy negó, aunque su mirada lo recorrió de arriba a abajo. ¿Pero de dónde se habían escapado aquellos hombres? El joven, a parte de la camisa blanca bastante holgada llevaba unas mayas marrón oscuro y unas botas, detrás, a su espalda, parecía que llevaba una pistola y de su cintura colgaba una espada. Candy lo miró de nuevo y luego se fijó en el resto de sus compañeros. Todos vestían más o menos igual. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando allí?

—Terry—pronunció el hombre al que había golpeado con la piedra. El muchacho castaño se giró hacia él—. ¿La atamos a un árbol hasta que volvamos?

¿Terry? ¿Así es como se llamaba? Él la miró pensativo y luego se giró de nuevo hacia su amigo.

—No, prefiero no arriesgarme a que escape. Podría delatar nuestra posición.—Volvió a girarse hacia ella y se arrimó de forma amenazante—. Vas a estar muy quieta y muy calladita. Ella miró de un lado a otro y gimió. Aquello iba en serio, parecía que aquellas personas eran realmente peligrosas.

—Pero necesito avisar para que vayan a buscar a…

—Cállate o te juro que te pongo una mordaza—le previno de nuevo. Tragó saliva y aceptó de nuevo. Tras unos segundos, Terry se giró y miró hacia sus compañeros. —Está bien. Ralph, indícanos el camino.

Terry comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la vegetación hasta que la soltó y se obligó a caminar por delante.

Candy observó su espalda y miró hacia detrás mientras se internaban entre la vegetación. ¿A dónde la llevarían? Las palabras «podría delatar nuestra posición» la alertaron de nuevo. Estaba claro que se trataba de contrabandistas. Durante unos segundos pensó en salir corriendo entre los árboles e intentar huir, pues sabía que seguramente, una vez ella ya no pudiese ser una amenaza, acabarían con su vida, pero tuvo que desistir de la idea al ver que los otros seis hombres seguían sus pasos. Cruzó la mirada con un par de ellos, hasta que se topó con los ojos grises del hombre al que había golpeado. Tenía una mirada enfurecida. Tragó saliva, apretó los labios y se limitó a seguir caminando. Tras varios minutos de caminar entre la espesura Terry se detuvo. Todos se pusieron en guardia llevando la mano hacia sus armas.

—¿ Pero qué…?—gimió ella mientras se removía. Terry la cogió del brazo mientras le retaba con el dedo a que se estuviese callada y la arrimó a un árbol indicándole que se sentase. Ella lo hizo notando que la respiración se le aceleraba, que su corazón parecía querer salírsele por su boca. ¿Qué más podía ocurrir? Todos los compañeros de Terry se arrodillaron y caminaron los últimos metros en cuclillas hasta llegar a unos arbustos. Comenzaron a observar a través de ellos. Candy alzó la mirada para mirar a Terry, el cual seguía con la mirada fija en ella.

—¿ Qué vais a hacer conmigo?—sollozó. Terry no respondió, se limitó a estudiarla unos segundos más y finalmente se agachó acercándose al resto de sus compañeros, apartando parte de los arbustos que tenían por delante para poder inspeccionar el terreno. Se removió inquieta mientras observaba a los hombres por delante, todos agachados y susurrando palabras entre ellos. Aquello era de locos. Necesitaba escapar de allí y poner en conocimiento de las autoridades todo lo ocurrido. Examinó el bosque. Ellos parecían estar concentrados en lo que estuviesen mirando, parecían incluso haberse olvidado de ella. Quizá si se movía con cuidado y sin realizar ningún ruido hasta los árboles podría despistarlos. Se giró y vio que Terry la miraba enarcando una ceja. Colocó la mano en el hombro de uno de sus compañeros y susurró muy bajo.

—Intentad escuchar qué planean. Automáticamente, dio unos cuantos pasos agachados hasta ella colocándose justo enfrente. Ella puso su espalda recta y miró al suelo. Aquel hombre, pese a su juventud, le imponía un gran respeto. Quizá fuese la agilidad de sus movimientos o la fuerza que emanaba de aquella mirada azulada, pero lo cierto es que irradiaba peligrosidad y cada vez era más consciente de ello.

—No estarás pensando en escapar, ¿verdad?—susurró mirándola fijamente. Ella lo miró de reojo y se mordió el labio negando con su rostro, notando cómo comenzaba a temblar. Él tuvo que darse cuenta porque la miró enarcando una ceja y luego suspiró mientras se removía el cabello como si estuviese agotado.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta…—susurró ella finalmente. Él elevó de nuevo su mirada—. No me habéis dicho qué vais a hacer conmigo—gimió—. ¿Vais a matarme? Aquel comentario pareció hacerle gracia.

—Si te portas bien, no.—Ella resopló, pero aquello hizo que él enarcase la otra ceja—. Tienes mucho carácter para ser una mujer. Esta vez fue ella la que lo miró sin comprender.

—¿ Qué?

Terry iba a volver a hablar cuando uno de sus compañeros le alertó. Ni siquiera se volvió hacia ella, simplemente volvió a desplazarse al lateral colocándose al lado de su compañero. Candy intentó afinar el oído. Necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo allí para poder elaborar un plan de huida.

—Han dicho algo de Haití—susurró.

—¿ Seguro? Él afirmó.

—¿ Qué cargan?

—Sobre todo hombres, pero no descarto que lleven también algo de armas.

Aquello intrigó a Candy. ¿Hombres? ¿Armas? ¿Estaba ante una mafia de trata de blancas? ¿De tráfico de armas? Sabía que el tema de la trata de blancas era muy común en esa zona, incluso había jóvenes que iban allí solamente de turismo sexual. Pero si era así, ¿qué estaban haciendo ellos? ¿estaban investigando ese caso? Quizá no fuesen tan malos como pensaba. Sin poder evitarlo avanzó lentamente hacia el arbusto y observó a través de él. La playa era inmensa, podía perder incluso la vista. Las aguas turquesa se confundían con el azul del cielo en el horizonte, pero aquello no fue lo que más llamó su atención. Muchos hombres caminaban por la playa con alguna caja en sus manos y dos enormes barcos colonos con sus altos mástiles y sus velas izadas esperaban a varios metros de la costa. ¿Barcos coloniales? ¿Velas izadas? Se fijo en que los hombres vestían los uniformes blancos de chaqueta azul, igual que los franceses del siglo xviii. Algunos de ellos remaban con fuerza hacia la orilla, en botes. Notó que el corazón se le paralizaba, más aún cuando vio como sobre esos enormes barcos paseaban unos cuantos oficiales franceses conduciendo a hombres negros. Se quedó sin respiración ante aquello. Aquello no… no podía ser real. No entendía nada. Giró su rostro lentamente hacia los siete hombres que tenía al lado y que ni siquiera habían reparado en su presencia, pues cuchicheaban sobre las armas y la cantidad de esclavos que podía haber a bordo. Vestían también como si fuesen del siglo xviii: las calzas, las camisas holgadas, las botas… Su mirada recayó directamente en aquella espada y aquella arma gravada. Volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el barco y observó cómo uno de esos oficiales golpeaba a un hombre de color en su rostro, el cual cayó de rodillas, pero justo antes de caer pudo ver que tenía las manos esposadas con grilletes oxidados. Se puso en pie de inmediato, realmente asustada. Aquello no podía ser cierto… no…. No…

—¿ Pero qué coño…?—comenzó a gritar, aunque al momento Terry se echó sobre ella arrojándola al suelo y tapando su boca. Terry no fue consciente de la cercanía de ella hasta que escuchó el grito, lo cual le hizo girarse rápidamente, asustado.

Se abalanzó sobre ella tapando su boca. No fue delicado, pues sabía lo que se estaban jugando. Si los franceses o españoles daban con ellos los matarían al momento. Candy se removió al principio, alterada.

¿Pero qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Aunque era una mujer hermosa, seguramente una de las más hermosas que había visto, no podía olvidar que vivía con los españoles. Los hombres que había al otro lado de los arbustos eran franceses y, por lo tanto, aliados del Imperio español. Pero ella no había pedido ayuda, podría haber gritado auxilio y en este momento estaría liberada, ellos serían prisioneros y, seguramente, al día siguiente serían ejecutados al alba. La observó directamente a los ojos verdes, los tenía totalmente abiertos e intentaba verbalizar algunas palabras aunque, por suerte, Terry aún cubría sus labios con su mano. Colocó un dedo en sus propios labios y la miró con actitud enfada, gesticulando para que guardase silencio. Miró a sus compañeros, los cuales tenían las armas preparadas para defenderse si era necesario. Jimmy le indicó con su rostro que no se habían alertado, lo cual hizo que respirase algo más tranquilo. Sabía que ellos siete, por mucho que supiesen defenderse, no tendrían nada que hacer frente a todos los hombres de los dos barcos franceses. Volvió la mirada hacia ella, amenazante, y se acercó levemente.

—No volveré a repetírtelo. Guarda silencio. Ella tardó un poco pero al final aceptó. Terry fue retirando su mano lentamente, pero en el momento en que dejó sus labios más o menos libres ella comenzó a balbucear.

—¿ Qué es todo esto? ¿De dónde han salido esos barcos? ¡Tienen esclavos! ¡Esclavos! ¿Qué ha pasado?—Iba susurrando totalmente alterada. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a tapar sus labios con su mano mientras miraba a sus compañeros con un gesto un tanto desesperado. No quería hacer daño a esa chica, pero si iba a continuar así se vería obligado a hacerlo. No pensaba poner en peligro su vida y la de sus amigos. Hizo un gesto con su rostro a Jimmy y al momento le pasó un pañuelo. Terry apartó la mano de su boca y le introdujo el enorme pañuelo haciendo que sus mejillas se abultasen. Aquello no gustó a Candy, que comenzó a removerse intentando golpearlo con las dos manos juntas. La agarró sin delicadeza y la sentó a su lado, apoyándola contra el árbol.

—Vuelve a pronunciar una sola palabra y te corto la garganta—le amenazó.

—Yo… brbbr… noo… brbrbr…

—Silencio—volvió a susurrar amenazante. Ella gimió pero finalmente pareció desistir de su empeño por hablar.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Aquellos dos barcos con sus altas velas de tela, tres mástiles y los hombres vestidos de franceses. En ese momento lo comprendió, o al menos una idea atravesó su mente. La tormenta. Aquella era la zona de las Bermudas, donde habían desaparecido a lo largo de los años barcos y aviones. ¿Podía ser posible? Gimió de nuevo haciendo que Terry volviese a mirarla. Si estaba en lo cierto, había viajado al pasado. ¡Al pasado! Negó con su rostro como si no diese crédito. Aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole a ella, pero lo cierto es que a pocos metros de su posición se encontraban dos enormes barcos coloniales, hombres de la armada francesa y frente a ella… Aquello le hizo quedarse helada. ¡Ingleses! Comenzó a gemir y a costarle respirar. Por esa misma razón no sabían qué hacer con ella. Los ingleses eran enemigos de los franceses y de los españoles, luchaban contra ellos. Piratas. Aquel pañuelo la estaba asfixiando y en cualquier momento iba a sufrir una crisis de ansiedad. No podía apenas respirar con aquel pañuelo y comenzó a hacerlo por la nariz, demasiado fuerte, alertando a los ingleses. Prácticamente todos giraron su rostro hacia ella.

—¿ Se está ahogando?—pronunció Jimmy asustado. Terry suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, alargó el brazo y le retiró el pañuelo. Cuando se lo extrajo le produjo arcadas pero pudo controlarlas, lo que no pudo controlar fue el llanto.

Estaba perdida, totalmente perdida. En un lugar que no conocía, secuestrada por unos piratas ingleses que la matarían simplemente por vivir con los españoles. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas hasta que se fijó en que Terry la observaba con el rostro algo desquiciado.

—No voy a cortarte el cuello—susurró como si así quisiese tranquilizarla. ¿Se pensaba que la causa de sus lágrimas era la amenaza de él? Ojalá ese fuese su único problema. No, realmente eso ya no le asustaba, lo que le asustaba era lo que había detrás de aquellos arbustos. Gimió un tanto más fuerte y posteriormente intentó controlarse. De nada serviría si sucumbía al pánico. Lo primero de todo era pensar. Ella era historiadora, sabía perfectamente todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella época. Ahora bien, ¿en qué año se encontraba? Podía asegurar que por los barcos y las ropas que vestían debían encontrarse a finales del siglo xvii o principios del xviii. Fuese el siglo que fuese los españoles habían sido aliados de los franceses, justo los hombres que estaban al otro lado de los arbustos. Sin embargo, los ingleses eran sus mayores enemigos y en ese momento se encontraba rodeada de ellos. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era escapar y, en segundo lugar, intentar buscar una tormenta como la de hacía pocas horas para volver a su tiempo. Debía escapar y ponerse a salvo, y nada mejor que los españoles o los franceses para conseguirlo. Ellos no harían ningún daño a una compatriota . En ese momento los ingleses se acercaron a ella y Terry la volvió a coger por el brazo para elevarla, parecía realmente enfadado. Candy tragó saliva y se dejó arrastrar. Debía hacer algo, sabía que no dudarían en matarla y a pocos metros tenía su única salvación. Al menos debía probarlo o moriría en el intento. De todas formas iba a acabar muerta si seguía allí. Contempló de reojo a aquel enorme hombre. Jamás había visto un hombre igual a ese. Era realmente atractivo, aunque todo desaparecía si recordaba que se trataba de un pirata inglés. Necesitaba alejarse de allí ya, y a cada paso que se alejaba de aquella playa más difícil se volvía la huida. Mejor dejar de pensar y actuar. Candy se quejó y al momento se detuvo mirando hacia el suelo, hacia sus pies descalzos.

—Ayyyy—gimió como si se hubiese hecho daño, inclinándose hacia delante. Terry se detuvo a su lado y se inclinó hacia abajo mirando sus pies descalzos.

—¿ Te has hecho da…? Ahhhhhhh. No pudo continuar. Candy ascendió sus dos manos atadas y lo golpeó directamente en la nariz, haciendo que Terry la soltase, llevándose las dos manos a la zona dolorida. Ni siquiera esperó a ver si sangraba o cómo reaccionaba. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Solo unos pocos metros la separaban de sus aliados franceses y solo entonces estaría a salvo.

—Dejadla—escuchó que decía Terry al ver que sus compañeros salían tras ella. Candy saltó un arbusto y se giró para observarlo. Terry la miraba fríamente, dolorido, aunque algo llamó su atención, parecía sorprendido—. Delatará nuestra posición. Hay que marcharse de aquí de inmediato. Los seis hombres salieron corriendo en dirección contraria a ella.

Terry fue el último en abandonar el lugar. La observó unos segundos más y una media sonrisa curvó sus labios.

¿Por qué sonreía ese hombre ahora? Se giró y desapareció tras la vegetación. Candy tragó saliva y corrió directamente hacia esa playa. No pudo evitar girarse varias veces controlando que no la siguiesen. Nada más saltar sobre la arena blanca comenzó a hablar en castellano. Lo prioritario era que aquellos franceses la identificasen como española, era mejor así.

—Ayuda, por favor… ayúdenme—gimió sin controlar sus lágrimas, aunque tropezó y cayó sobre la arena. Cuando elevó su rostro se encontró a varios franceses apuntando sus rifles hacia ella, la mayoría de hombres de la playa se habían girado para observarla, totalmente asombrados.

—Soy española, --no podía decir que era de Chicago cuando no existía para ellos-- , por favor… me mantenían secuestrada unos piratas ingleses. Por favor… ayúdenme—gimió mientras volvía a llorar desesperada y echaba su rostro hacia abajo. Algunos hombres parecían dudar hasta que uno de mayor rango pasó entre ellos con la espada en la mano. Ella ni siquiera se atrevió a elevar la mirada.

—Señorita, por favor, levántese—pronunció en castellano con un marcado acento francés. Se levantó despacio. Miró primero hacia los lados donde algunos hombres aún la apuntaban con sus fusiles.

—Caballeros, por favor, bajen las armas—pronunció en francés, luego volvió su atención hacia Candy. Ella finalmente lo observó. Vestía un uniforme francés y, tal como había pensado, se trataba de un rango mucho más superior, un general—. ¿Entiende el francés?

—Ella afirmó levemente—. De acuerdo—pronunció ya en francés—¿Cómo se llama? Ella lo observó a los ojos. Tenía unos ojos de color marrón verdoso que contrastaban con la negrura de sus cabellos.—Candy, señor.

—¿ Qué está haciendo en esta isla? ¿La mantenían secuestrada?—Ella afirmó, aunque al notar la delicadeza con la que realizaba esas preguntas se relajó. Sí, ahora estaba a salvo. Notó cómo sus piernas temblaban y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero el general la sostuvo sin permitir que cayese—. Tranquila—pronunció mientras la sujetaba—. Pierre—Llamó a un joven que se encontraba cerca—. Encárgate de llevarla al barco y dadle todo lo que necesite.—Luego observó su corto vestido—. Tranquila, ahora está a salvo. Allí le darán de beber, comida y ropa. No se preocupe. Ella se quedó observándole durante unos segundos, agradecida, mientras notaba cómo sus ojos se empañaban de nuevo.

—Gracias—susurró mientras el joven la conducía a una de las barcas con las que podría llegar a uno de los enormes navíos. Totalmente perdida, sin saber qué hacer. Aunque muy familiarizada con su historia no sabía realmente cómo actuar. Nada más llegar al barco le habían dado de beber y comer, y tras estar saciada la condujeron a uno de los camarotes. El joven le había mostrado un cofre con varios vestidos, ofreciéndoselos. Había escogido uno rojo, no por nada en especial, era el primero que había a mano. Acabó de anudarlo y dejó su vestido blanco sobre el pequeño camastro. Seguramente para ellos, con aquel vestido, era como si fuese en ropa interior. Se observó de nuevo en el espejo y se realizó una trenza anudándolo con una cinta. El vestido era hermoso y le quedaba realmente bien, como si estuviese hecho a su medida. Era extraño verse así vestida. Cuando acabó de arreglarse, ya bastante más calmada, se fijó en lo austero de aquel camarote. Tenía lo justo y necesario. El pequeño camastro situado en un lateral bajo una pequeña ventana, un diminuto armario al otro lado y una butaca justo frente al camastro. No había nada más. No le importó, se sentía segura allí. Había hecho bien en escapar de los ingleses, seguramente a estas horas ya estaría muerta si no hubiese logrado huir. Fue hacia la butaca y se sentó. Necesitaba pensar, elaborar un plan. Si todo aquello era real y no se trataba de una pesadilla había quedado atrapada en el pasado. Había viajado unos doscientos o trescientos años atrás. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido al profesor William ? ¿Le habría sucedido lo mismo? Recordó que tras el estallido de luz del relámpago y tras ser sumergida por la ola, escuchó su voz a lo lejos. Posteriormente, cuando había recuperado la consciencia y conseguido volver a la superficie se había encontrado totalmente sola. Ni rastro del profesor.

Continuará...

Saludos Lectores. Al final dejaré detalles de la historia, que espero les guste.

JillValentine.X.


	2. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 2

CAPÍTULO 2.

Debía intentar volver a su tiempo, a su hogar. Si había viajado al pasado seguramente habría una forma de volver al futuro, a su época. Iba analizando cada recuerdo de aquella tormenta cuando unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron. Se abrió levemente, como si pidiese permiso, y Candy se puso en pie de inmediato. El general francés la observaba bajo el marco de la puerta. La recorrió de arriba a abajo, como si le impresionase verla así vestida y dio un paso al frente con una actitud bastante elegante.

—¿El vestido y el camarote son de su gusto? Ella afirmó. Se recordó a sí misma que debía aparentar ser una mujer de aquella época, que lo mejor sería pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

—Sí, mucho. Han sido muy amables. Les debo la vida. El hombre aceptó sus agradecimientos y dio un paso al frente colocándose justo delante. Era un hombre alto, también bastante joven, debía tener cinco o seis años más que ella, a lo sumo.

—Mi nombre es Bastian Dupont. Ella aceptó con una sonrisa. — Candy White. Dio unos pasos al frente apartando la mirada de ella y se dirigió hacia la ventana para observar la playa y a sus hombres.

—¿Cómo una mujer como usted acaba en una playa como esa? Candy se removió inquieta mientras su mente trabajaba a una velocidad extraordinaria elaborando una excusa creíble. —Viajaba hacia las Américas cuando los ingleses nos atacaron —pronunció—. Mi padre tenía un barco mercante, había realizado la ruta de España-Senegal varias veces para transportar manufacturas. —El francés la miraba interesado en su historia.

—¿Y usted lo acompañaba? —preguntó inquieto. Ella afirmó.

—Mi madre falleció hace tres años, yo era la única familia que tenía y no quería separarme de él. Le pedí acompañarle y él acepto para complacerme. Aunque pareció sorprendido por la explicación acabó aceptando.

—Es una ruta peligrosa para una mujer.

—Lo sé. Pero ya nada me ataba a España. Necesitaba irme de allí. Bastian pareció reflexionar durante unos segundos.

—¿Los atacaron?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántos días llevaban de viaje? Aquella pregunta le pillo de improviso.

—No lo recuerdo bien, puede que una semana o poco más desde la salida de Senegal. —Bastian la miró fijamente y aceptó. Aquel francés parecía estar realmente interesado en lo que le había ocurrido, y lo que ella menos necesitaba era tener que buscar excusas, estaba agotada física y mentalmente—. Un día, al alba, nos atacaron. Hundieron el barco con sus cañones, pero antes de eso cogieron toda la mercancía de mi padre y me llevaron con ellos. Acabaron con todos. —En ese momento Candy comenzó a llorar. No es que se creyese la historia, pero realmente tenía la necesidad de desahogarse por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, por la situación en la que se encontraba, y la historia que estaba inventando era bastante triste. Quizá así, el francés dejase de preguntar. En un principio parecía que aquel plan había surtido efecto y que ella no estaba preparada para hablar, pues se acercó y le tendió un pañuelo de tela, aunque tras esperar unos segundos volvió a la carga.

—Lamento tener que hacerle estas preguntas —Le susurró de forma tierna—. Pero eso no explica cómo llegó a esa isla. Ella tragó saliva, puso su espalda recta y se giró pensativa, caminando lentamente hacia la ventana, intentando encontrar una respuesta.

—Querían venderme —pronunció sin mirarlo, clavando su mirada en la hermosa playa de arena blanca.

—¿Venderla? —preguntó horrorizado. Aquello pareció enfurecerlo.

—Sí, o eso creo. No me explicaron nada. Simplemente me metieron en un bote y me llevaron hacia la playa. Poco después vi aparecer un par de siluetas al final. No esperé a ver qué era lo que querían o pretendían y en un momento de despiste salí corriendo. —Finalmente se giró hacia él—. El resto ya lo sabe. He tenido mucha suerte de encontrarlos. Él afirmó conmovido por los hechos que le relataba.

—Ha tenido mucha suerte. —Luego dio un paso acercándose a ella mientras colocaba sus brazos en su espalda—. ¿Cómo se llamaba el buque de su padre? Estuvo a punto de comenzar a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de madera. «Piensa Candy, piensa»

—Santa Cecilia, en honor a mi madre —pronunció apartando la mirada de él. Bastian permaneció en silencio observándola. Era una mujer hermosa, joven, y parecía que había vivido situaciones muy difíciles. Aún así demostraba una gran valentía y no había nada más hermoso que ver a una mujer luchadora.

—Disculpe mi pregunta —pronunció Candy girándose de nuevo hacia él—. ¿Podría indicarme qué día es hoy? Me tuvieron encerrada en un camarote sin ventana, y…

—Veinte de agosto —pronunció interrumpiéndola. Ella aceptó, no muy conforme con la respuesta. Lo miró de reojo y susurró.

—De… —intentó que continuase la frase.

—De mil setecientos trece, por supuesto. —Ella tragó saliva ante la atenta y confundida mirada de él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo la han mantenido retenida? —preguntó asustado.

—No, no ha sido mucho —intentó calmarlo, pues parecía realmente nervioso—. Es simplemente que ando desubicada, han sido tiempos difíciles. Me ha parecido una eternidad. Bastian la contempló y aceptó comprendiendo su situación. Se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro, hecho que llamó la atención de ella.

—Ahora no tiene porqué preocuparse. La armada francesa la protegerá y cuidará de usted. Puede estar tranquila. Aquellas palabras casi hicieron que se echase a llorar. Bastian tuvo que notar aquel sufrimiento porque suavizó su mirada.

—Muchas gracias. —Inspiró intentando calmarse y se mordió el labio mientras contemplaba cómo los botes llenos de soldados franceses se dirigían de nuevo hacia el barco—. ¿Puedo preguntar hacia donde nos dirigimos? Bastian apartó finalmente la mano de ella y contempló por la ventana, justo a su espalda.

—Debemos atender unos asuntos más en esta zona y posteriormente tomaremos rumbo a Francia. Puede acompañarnos en la travesía. Será bien recibida.

Ella aceptó y finalmente se giró para observarlo. Bastian la observaba con algo de duda en su mirada, aunque sus gestos parecían ser comprensivos. Una barba de dos días asomaba a su rostro dotándolo de masculinidad y sus ojos, gracias a la claridad del sol que entraba por aquella ventana, habían tomado una tonalidad verdosa. Paseó su mirada por su rostro. Algo en aquel hombre, aunque también mostraba un semblante peligroso, lo hacía parecer muy diferente al inglés. Tenía unos rasgos más delicados. Quizá era la forma en la que le hablaba, los modales tan pulcros que presentaba.

—Se lo agradezco mucho. Él aceptó y se distanció de ella.

—Puede instalarse en este camarote y es libre de moverse por el barco cuanto desee. Cualquier cosa que necesite hágamelo saber. La dejo a solas para que guarde reposo. Ella aceptó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza mientras lo observaba salir por la puerta sin echar la vista atrás. Una vez sola en el camarote fue hacia el camastro y se sentó pensativa. Al menos, ya estaba ubicada. Veinte de agosto de mil setecientos trece.

Debió dormir durante varias horas porque cuando despertó el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Durante unos segundos no se ubicó. ¿Dónde se encontraba? Luego todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en aquellas últimas horas la pusieron en alerta. Se incorporó sobre el camastro notando el suave balanceo del mar, ¿se estaban moviendo? El general Bastian le había dicho que atenderían unos asuntos y luego partirían rumbo a Francia. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? Por un lado allí estaría a salvo, sabía que en ese barco la protegerían en un época conflictiva como era aquella pero, por otro lado, no podía irse a Francia, necesitaba quedarse allí, encontrar otra tormenta y volver a su tiempo. Se levantó y miró a través de la ventana. La playa donde los había encontrado había desaparecido, solo se veía mar. Se pasó la mano por la frente agobiada y decidió salir del camarote, de todas formas el general le había dicho que era libre de pasear por el barco cuanto quisiese. Caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a unas escaleras que subían hasta la cubierta. Había bastante movimiento. Los marineros trabajaban en cubierta izando velas, vigilando. Alzó la mirada hacia los altos mástiles. Algunos de los marineros descendían por las cuerdas trenzadas. Elevó más la mirada y observó que un marinero oteaba a través de un catalejo desde la cola de vigía, en lo alto del mástil.

—Disculpe —pronunció un marinero pasando por su lado, llevando una enorme cesta de mimbre donde portaba telas. Se apartó y volvió a mirar al frente. Lo cierto es que la cubierta estaba en constante movimiento.

—Señorita White —escuchó que decían detrás de ella. Se giró y vio que el general bajaba los escalones desde popa, donde estaba situada la toldilla y el timón. A medida que se acercaba notó cómo la timidez se iba apoderando de ella, era la única mujer en aquel barco y en ese momento fue consciente de que todos la observaban de reojo.

—Veo que ya ha descansado —pronunció sonriente mientras se colocaba frente a ella. Tenía una sonrisa dulce, lo cierto es que era un hombre atractivo.

—Sí —susurró mordiéndose el labio, consciente de que los tres muchachos que estaban izando la vela de trinquete la observaban—. El camastro es muy cómodo. Bastian se colocó ante ella, con sus manos cogidas a la espalda y un porte realmente elegante. Acto seguido sonrió.

—Hemos tenido un problema con la vela de trinquete —explicó—. Una bandada de pájaros —dijo como si fuese algo gracioso—. Por suerte llevamos de repuesto y la hemos cambiado. No nos retrasará más que unas horas. Ella aceptó aquella explicación, aunque no entendía mucho. Sabía que lo hacía por cortesía. Se apartó los cabellos del rostro, pues el aire en cubierta soplaba con fuerza y volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Bastian.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? Bastian le hizo un gesto con su rostro para que le siguiese acercándose a la baranda y apoyándose en ella.

—Intentaremos fondear en Cuba esta noche y seguiremos la ruta por las Bahamas. Nos llevará solo unos días. Posteriormente, como le comenté, partiremos hacia Francia. Ella aceptó. Sabía lo que había ocurrido en esa época. La historia escrita de Cuba comenzaba con la llegada de Cristóbal Colón en mil cuatrocientos noventa y dos, siempre había recibido ese nombre. Sabía que en mil seiscientos setenta y cuatro el gobierno español de aquella época, en la que se encontraba, había autorizado el corso. Esta medida había forzado a los filibusteros, los piratas del siglo diecisiete, a que se movieran hacia el mar de las Antillas, dado que eran muy perseguidos en el Pacífico. Pero también sabía que en mil seiscientos noventa y siete, el almirante inglés Nivelle acabó con todos ellos, siendo el último el holandés Lorenzo Graff, llamado Lorencillo por su baja estatura. Aquello le produjo cierta calma y tranquilidad. Sabía que a finales del siglo XVIl la colonia de Cuba estaba prácticamente mermada, estimándose en treinta o cuarenta mil habitantes, habiéndose casi extinguido los autóctonos de la zona, ante todo por las epidemias que traían los europeos. No existía aún la industria y la educación era muy básica. Con el ascenso de la dinastía Borbón al trono español se modernizaron las concepciones mercantilistas que presidían el comercio. Lejos de debilitarse, el monopolio se intensificó y aquello ayudó a la supervivencia económica de colonias como la de Cuba. En su caso, la Corona española contribuyó en aquella zona a la elaboración del tabaco, comercializando su hoja. Aquello dio lugar a protestas y sublevaciones por parte de los comerciantes y cultivadores. La tercera revuelta fue reprimida con la ejecución de once vegueros en Santiago de las Vegas. La población de Cuba, viéndose imposibilitada a luchar contra el monopolio del gobierno español, decidió participar de sus beneficios y logró interesar al rey y obtener su favor para constituir una Real Compañía de La Habana en mil setecientos cuarenta. Aunque aquello aún no había ocurrido. Justamente, en el año en el que se encontraba se ponía fin a la Guerra de Sucesión en España, un conflicto internacional pero también civil, pues mientras la Corona de Castilla y Navarra se mantenía fiel al candidato borbónico para ocupar el trono, la Corona de Aragón prestó su apoyo al candidato austriaco. Los combates en el país fueron favorables a las tropas felipistas, que tras la victoria en la batalla de Almansa, en mil setecientos siete, obtuvieron el control de Aragón y Valencia.

Concretamente en 1713, el archiduque Carlos fue elegido emperador de Alemania y las potencias europeas, temerosas del excesivo poder de los Habsburgo, retiraron todas las tropas y firmaron en pocos meses el Tratado de Utrecht, por el que España perdía sus posesiones en Europa, aunque seguía conservando los territorios metropolitanos, excepto Gibraltar y Menorca, que pasaron a manos de Gran Bretaña. Felipe fue reconocido como legítimo rey de España por todos los países, con la excepción del archiduque Carlos, ya convertido en emperador, el cual seguía reclamando para sí mismo el trono de España.

—Cuando lleguemos a Francia me encargaré de su transporte —interrumpió el general sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró confusa. Su transporte a España. No tenía a nadie allí, en aquella época no conocía a nadie. No podía alejarse tanto de aquella zona, necesitaba volver a su tiempo. Ella lo miró dudosa, buscando algo que decir para no ser arrastrada hacia Europa.

—No me queda nadie allí. De hecho, no me gustaría volver —susurró. Él la miró confundido—. Me gustaría comenzar una nueva vida en esta tierra. —Desde luego esa no era la respuesta que había esperado el general—. Sé que se están creando nuevas colonias aquí, las mujeres castellanas no son muy comunes. Me gustaría iniciar una nueva vida aquí. Bastian parecía confundido con lo que decía.

—No creo que eso sea lo más aconsejable para una mujer joven como usted.

Esta vez fue Candy la que lo miró con una ceja enarcada, aunque al momento recordó en qué época se encontraba. Si estuviese en su siglo le hubiese dicho educadamente que eso no era asunto suyo, que ella podía decidir por sí misma, pero se obligó a morderse la lengua. Ni loca pensaba ir hacia Europa.

—Le agradezco mucho su preocupación y su interés. Pero creo que podría ser de ayuda y realizar un mayor servicio en estas islas —pronunció con una sonrisa agradecida—. Estoy segura de que las colonias españolas estarían encantadas de recibirme. Él seguía observándola incrédulo. Iba a hablar cuando uno de los marineros llamó su atención.

—Señor, la vela ya está izada. Bastian aceptó intentando concentrarse en la información que le daba. Parecía que lo que había pronunciado lo había dejado confundido. Sabía de sobras que aquellas colonias eran pobres, muchas veces pasaban hambre, pero aquello no le importaba. Debía quedarse en aquella zona como fuese y buscar una de aquellas tormentas.

—Corrijan el rumbo hacia Cuba. El marinero repitió la orden de su general y se distanció. Bastian volvió su mirada hacia ella y luego miró hacia el horizonte, donde la línea anaranjada remarcaba el límite del mar.

—Es tarde —susurró volviendo su atención sobre ella—. Si lo desea me gustaría cenar con usted.

Se quedó un poco aturdida ante su propuesta pero aceptó su ofrecimiento con un ligero movimiento de su rostro. De todas formas, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quizá de aquella manera podría persuadirle para que la llevase a alguna de las colonias de las Bahamas.

El camarote del general estaba situado en la popa del enorme barco. Tenía todos los lujos posibles que podían permitirse en un navío como aquel. Era enorme. En un lateral tenía una mesa en la que rezaban varios mapas y cartas náuticas. Justo al lado descansaban unas estanterías con muchos libros, Bastian parecía un hombre bastante culto. El camarote disponía de algunos cuadros con pinturas marinas en las que un barco colonial surcaba unas aguas embravecidas. Justo debajo de uno de esos enormes cuadros había una enorme cama con su colcha azulada y varios cojines a conjunto. En medio del enorme camarote una mesa para seis comensales se encontraba atornillada al suelo de madera. Bastian cerró la puerta e indicó con un movimiento cortés que se dirigiese hacia la mesa y tomase asiento.

—Nos servirán la cena en breve. Candy se sentó cohibida y guardó silencio mientras Bastian se dirigía a uno de los muebles y abría uno de sus cajones. Paseó su mirada por el camarote examinándolo todo y su mirada se detuvo en la enorme ventana desde donde se observaba la estela que iba dibujándose en el mar tras el paso del navío.

—Espero que sea de su gusto —pronunció tendiéndole una copa. Candy la observó. La copa había sido servida hasta la mitad, de un vino tinto con un color picota—. Se trata de un burdeos. Es originario de donde nací —pronunció con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Ella aceptó sonriente.

—¿Dónde nació?

—Médoc, al norte de Francia. Candy aceptó y degustó el vino. Era delicioso, y después de los acontecimientos de aquel día necesitaba esa copa.

—Es delicioso —pronunció con una sonrisa—. Le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad. —La observó durante unos segundos con una sonrisa y se quedó pensativo—. Si no es mucho preguntar ¿qué mercancías transporta? —preguntó intentando dar algo de conversación, pues el silencio la incomodaba.

—Telas y esclavos. Aquello le hizo poner la espalda recta. Era cierto, no lo había recordado hasta ahora, una de las cosas que le había llamado la atención en aquella playa era ver a los hombres de color con grilletes, siendo golpeados por un oficial francés. Aquello estuvo a punto de hacerle ponerse en pie y abandonar aquel camarote, pero necesitaba la ayuda de ese hombre, aunque Bastian tuvo que interpretar aquella mirada como asustada.

—No se preocupe, los esclavos no suben a cubierta. Justo cuando la encontramos estábamos recogiendo otros esclavos más para su venta en el mercado. Apretó sus labios y afirmó no muy segura. Intentó calmarse y respiró de forma profunda. Sabía que por mucho que intentase dialogar con él para la liberación de aquellos hombres no serviría de nada.

—¿Cómo decidió esta vida? —preguntó intentando cambiar de tema, pues aquel le ponía la piel de gallina.

—¿La vida en el mar? —preguntó sonriente. Se encogió de hombros—. Mi padre pertenecía a la armada francesa. Crecí prácticamente en el mar. Mi madre falleció cuando yo apenas tenía siete años y mi padre me llevó a surcar con él todos los mares.

—Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros y enarcó una ceja hacia ella con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Ahí fue donde descubrí mi verdadera pasión, el mar. Realmente es la única forma de vida que he conocido. —Dio un sorbo a su vino y volvió a depositar su copa en la mesa con la mirada fija en Candy—. Dispongo también de unas tierras que recibí por parte de mi padre en Francia, las tengo arrendadas. —Luego elevó su copa y le mostró el vino—. Este vino procede, en cierto modo, de las viñas con las que cultivan una parte de mis tierras. Ella aceptó.

—¿Y siempre está en el mar? Él parecía complacido con la conversación. Negó al momento.

—No. Es cierto que la mayor parte de mi tiempo lo paso en el mar, pero también agradezco las largas estancias en tierra firme. ¿Y usted? Supongo que también amará el mar. Su padre disponía de un navío. Candy estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Debía recordar y asimilar como suya la historia que le había explicado.

—Sí.

—Aunque no apruebo mucho el hecho de llevar a una mujer a bordo. —Al momento sonrió—. No me malinterprete —pronunció rápidamente al ver como ella lo miraba de forma fija—. El mar es un lugar peligroso para una mujer. Usted misma lo ha experimentado. Candy chasqueó la lengua y luego le sonrió.

—Sí, pero como en su caso este es el tipo de vida que yo he tenido, el que escogí, por voluntad propia.

Bastian la miró, como si estuviese maravillado por lo que decía.

—Es una mujer muy valiente —pronunció con fascinación—. Pese a su juventud.

—Bueno, es la vida que me ha tocado vivir, no puedo hacer nada por cambiarla, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante. Bastian aceptó y se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento, pensativo de nuevo.

—Me ha dejado preocupado el hecho de que quiera establecerse en una de las colonias de las Bahamas. —Candy lo miró de reojo—. Si me lo permitiese, podría procurarle un lugar en Francia en el que comenzar. Como le he dicho, dispongo de tierras. Sería un lugar mucho más tranquilo para vivir, alejada de todos los peligros.

—Se lo vuelvo a agradecer. Pero nada me ata a Francia —susurró intentando cortar aquella conversación. Sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, ella era una mujer española, perteneciente al Imperio para el que él trabajaba y su obligación era buscarle un lugar donde vivir sin peligros, pero con lo que él no contaba es que, a diferencia de muchas mujeres de aquella época, ella prefería la independencia y vivir su vida sin un hombre a su lado, sin sentirse atada a nada. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Pueden entrar —pronunció el general poniéndose en pie—. Nos servirán la cena —explicó hacia ella. Dos marineros entraron con unas bandejas en las manos y las depositaron sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, me ocupo yo mismo —pronunció el general hacia los marineros que abandonaron al momento la estancia. Candy observó las bandejas. Disponían de un par de platos de sopa y varios pescados. A pesar de haber comido bien poco en las últimas horas no tenía mucha hambre, los nervios le habían cerrado el estómago. Depositó la servilleta de tela sobre sus rodillas mientras él, muy gentilmente, colocaba dos platos frente a ella.

—Gracias.

Bastian se sentó esta vez frente a ella con una sonrisa, parecía realmente complacido de disfrutar de compañía durante la cena, aquella actitud le pareció graciosa.

—Supongo que debe ser aburrido cenar solo cada día. Él aumentó su sonrisa.

—Sí, la verdad es que se agradece la compañía. Son muchas horas, días, semanas e incluso meses de soledad. Por mucho que esté rodeado de marineros la verdad es que la vida en el mar es muy solitaria.

—Ya —pronunció volviendo su mirada hacia el plato y cogiendo la cuchara.

—Que aproveche.

—Igualmente.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos

—Está muy sola en el mundo. —Ella se encogió de hombros mientras seguía tomando la sopa, sin mirarle a los ojos—. ¿No le asusta?

—¿Por qué debería asustarme? —Aquella respuesta lo pilló de improviso—. Estoy triste pues he perdido a todos mis seres queridos, pero no me asusta estar sola, me considero una mujer trabajadora y capaz de sobrevivir sin la ayuda de nadie. De hecho, lo he hecho durante estos últimos meses. Bastian se removió incómodo en el asiento.

—¿Le hicieron daño los ingleses? —preguntó con tono angustiado. Candy le sonrió y negó. Al momento, el rostro de aquel inglés se apoderó de su mente. Pese a que era un pirata inglés y sabía que odiaba todo lo que pertenecía al Imperio español, no la había tratado de una forma tan brusca como ella hubiese esperado. Si bien era cierto que no había sido muy cortés, ahora lo veía todo de otra forma. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

—No. Con ello no quiero decir que fueran amables, pero fueron respetuosos hasta cierto punto. No me hicieron daño. Bastian aceptó volviendo su mirada al plato, como si aquella respuesta le hubiese calmado.

—¿Sabe quién era el capitán del navío que la secuestró? Se quedó pensativa.

—Creo que era Terry. Directamente elevó su mirada.

—¿Terry GrandChester? —preguntó asombrado. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Lo siento, no sé su apellido —dijo depositando la cuchara en el plato, inquieta por lo que aquellos ojos transmitían—. ¿Lo conoce?

—Me temo que sí.

—Un chico de melena castaña , ojos de un azul muy intenso…

—Sí.

—¿De qué lo conoce? Él resopló y volvió a dar cuenta de la sopa durante unos segundos.

—Ha asaltado varios navíos españoles y franceses. Me topé una vez con él, hace varios años.

—¿Lo atacó? Bastian suspiró.

—Sí, es uno de los piratas más despiadados que he conocido. Estábamos defendiendo la costa de Nassau de los piratas cuando un navío inglés nos sorprendió. Estaba esperando tras unas rocas. Nos arrinconó contra la costa. Hundió el navío en el que yo viajaba. Muchos de mis compañeros murieron ahogados. Por suerte, unos pocos pudimos saltar al mar y nadar hasta la costa.

Candy sabía a lo que se refería con defender la costa de Nassau. En aquella época los piratas ingleses y holandeses invadían aquella isla que pertenecía al Imperio español y estos intentaban sacarlos a cañonazos de ella.

—Tuvo que ser muy duro.

—Lo más duro fue sobrevivir en aquella isla entre ingleses. Por suerte, logré llegar a la costa junto a un grupo reducido de compañeros y nos escondimos en unas cuevas cerca de la playa, allí esperamos unas dos semanas a que pasase un buque español o francés. Cuando lo vimos aparecer, después de bastante tiempo, saltamos a la mar nadando hacia él, aún sabiendo que quizás no nos verían, pero logramos ser rescatados.

—Me alegro de que así fuese —respondió. Bastian también parecía ser bastante joven, había tenido una vida dura y llena de peligros. Durante unos segundos se lo imagino escondido en aquella cueva, oscura y húmeda, esperando divisar en el horizonte algún barco español o francés. La desesperación que tuvo que sentir al encontrarse en aquella isla, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía ser sorprendido por los piratas ingleses que la invadían, tuvo que ser horrible. Y después estaba el trato que le estaba dando a ella. A pesar de ser un general de la armada la trataba con delicadeza, incluso con dulzura, aunque al momento recordó la cantidad de esclavos que llevaba en las bodegas y aquello le hizo poner la piel de gallina. No parecía mal hombre, al contrario, parecía preocuparse por ella.

—Los esclavos que transporta… —susurró sin observarlo, aunque notó la mirada de él sobre ella—. ¿De dónde provienen? —Candy ya lo sabía, pero era una buena forma de sacarle el tema.

—Senegal, y el último cargamento de Gambia —pronunció no muy convencido. Sabía que no eran temas que una mujer tratase habitualmente.

—¿Son adultos? Bastian no apartó la mirada de ella.

—La mayoría.

—¿Transporta niños? —En ese momento elevó la mirada. Bastian la observaba con cierta frialdad.

—Algunos son jóvenes, once o doce años. Son los más preciados. Notó que las tripas se le revolvían. Bajo sus pies quizás había cincuenta o más esclavos, algunos de ellos no serían ni conscientes de lo que les estaba ocurriendo. Tanta crueldad le desesperaba.

—¿Los alimentan? —preguntó sin pensar.

—Disculpe, señorita White, pero no son temas que me guste tratar en la cena —pronunció bastante seco, como si estuviera realmente disgustado por el cambio de conversación. En ese momento reaccionó. Debía controlarse. Aquello, tanto si quería como si no, era parte de la Historia, y Cany no iba a poder conseguir nada. Lo mejor sería centrar toda su atención en tener una relación cortés y amable con él, pues era la única esperanza que tenía de permanecer a salvo en aquella época tan dura.

—Disculpe —susurró—. No era mi intención importunarle. —Miró hacia su plato cortada por la situación—. La cena está deliciosa.

Bastian la observó durante varios segundos. Aquella mujer era realmente impresionante, aunque tenía un carácter bastante fuerte. Suponía que el hecho de haberse criado sin madre y rodeada de hombres de mar la había hecho curtirse. Por un lado admiraba ese coraje, por otro, intuía que era una mujer que no se dejaría doblegar fácilmente. Era realmente preciosa, sería un bobo si no se diese cuenta de ello. Bastian aceptó sus disculpas y siguió con la sopa hasta que la acabó y cogió el plato con el pescado.

—¿La alimentaban bien los ingleses? Candy miró de un lado a otro, sin saber muy bien cómo contestar a ello.

—Sí, bastante bien —pronunció sin mirarle.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad. Él le explicó sus primeras experiencias en el mar, algunas aventuras que había tenido. Era un gran orador, si dejaba de lado a lo que se dedicaba podría encontrarlo incluso encantador. Tenía una sonrisa realmente tierna, le parecía imposible que un hombre que hablaba de aquella forma, que la trataba con tanta educación, pudiese comercializar con esclavos. Aunque sabía que simplemente era un general al servicio de su rey y que lo que hacía era obedecer órdenes. Se fijó en sus ojos casi verdes más claros que los de ella, en su cabello negro, en su sonrisa divertida y juvenil. Era un hombre con buena planta. Tras la cena y un rato más de charla se levantó de su asiento.

—Ha sido una cena muy agradable —pronunció Candy mientras se levantaba, al momento Bastian se puso en pie—. Pero estoy bastante cansada y además el vino me ha dejado un poco mareada —sonrió—. Me gustaría retirarme a descansar.

—Claro, por supuesto. Abrió la puerta y, al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, Bastian la acompañó hasta su camarote situado al inicio de aquel pasillo. Candy abrió sin saber cómo despedirse, por mucho que dominase la historia de la época y las costumbres la práctica era muy diferente.

—Es un camarote muy austero —pronunció él mirando al interior.

—No necesito nada más. Bastian la miró y aceptó con una breve sonrisa. Se quedó observándola unos segundos hasta que finalmente dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Que descanse. Buenas noches.

—Igualmente, general. Él ladeó su rostro y sonrió de forma más abierta.

—Usted no tiene por qué llamarme así —pronunció divertido—. Puede llamarme Bastian. Me sentiría más cómodo.

—Está bien, Bastian.

Tras unos segundos volvió a sonreír.

—Que descanse —pronunció antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia su camarote.

Apenas pudo dormir aquella noche. Las olas mecían el barco con fuerza hasta que, en un determinado momento, estas dieron tregua y el barco permaneció más estable.

Candy despertó cuando la luz del sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana. Hacía poco que debía haber amanecido, pues el sol estaba aún muy bajo, aunque el sonido en cubierta era ensordecedor.

A través de la ventana solo podía ver la inmensidad del mar. ¿Dónde se encontrarían en ese momento? ¿Habrían llegado ya a Cuba? Se aseó lo poco que pudo y se puso un vestido amarillo que había en aquel cofre. Era un vestido hermoso, le daba vitalidad. Se hizo una trenza y salió a cubierta.

Tal y como había imaginado había un constante movimiento en cubierta. Como imaginó, habían llegado a Cuba, pues a pocos metros de ellos se extendía una enorme playa de arena blanca donde llegaban las barcas cargadas con dos o tres marineros franceses, aunque sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando comprobó que algunas de las que regresaban al barco venían llenas de hombres de color. Más esclavos. Notó cómo la sangre le hervía y sintió deseos de abandonar aquel barco, de saltar literalmente por la popa.

—Buenos días, ¿ha dormido bien? Se giró de inmediato. Bastian se encontraba a su espalda.

—Sí, gracias —pronunció volviendo la vista al frente, hacia aquella playa y los esclavos que transportaban hacia el barco.

—En pocas horas partiremos de nuevo. —Candy lo miró de reojo—. Debemos llevar la mercancía al mercado y partiremos para Francia. Candy se giró de nuevo.

—Si no le importa yo me quedaré aquí.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó mirando hacia la isla.

—En la próxima barca, cuando bajen a… a los esclavos —pronunció con asco al final. Bastian la rodeó y se colocó ante ella. Ladeó su rostro hacia un lado y le sonrió levemente.

—Por su tono de voz y la conversación de ayer entiendo que no está muy de acuerdo con el trabajo que realizo. Ella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Quiere que le sea sincera? —le retó.

—Por supuesto. Candy se removió inquieta.

—Supone bien. No estoy de acuerdo con el tráfico de personas, me parece una crueldad. Él permanecía sonriente, como si ya supiese la contestación que le iba a dar y no le hubiese cogido desprevenido. Se giró y observó hacia la isla.

—Les damos un hogar, una formación, y trabajan a cambio de alimento y techo, solo que en mejores condiciones de las que están ahora.

—¿ Sí? ¿Usted cree?—le retó—. ¿Les han preguntado si están de acuerdo con ir con ustedes? Él inclinó una ceja.

—No es mi trabajo.—Suspiró—. Simplemente me encargo de transportar lo que mi reino solicita.—Candy lo miró de reojo, iba a volver a hablar pero él le interrumpió—. ¿Le apetece dar un paseo por la playa?—Aquello le pilló desprevenida. No se lo esperaba. Tuvo que ver su rostro sorprendido porque aumentó su sonrisa—. Aún nos quedan unas cuantas horas para que elevemos anclas. Quizá le apetezca dar un paseo por tierra firme.

—Sí, claro—pronunció entusiasmada. Ya no era solo el hecho de investigar la isla en aquella época, sabía que Cuba no estaba casi colonizada, era el bajar de aquel barco lo que de verdad la alegraba. Bastian la ayudó a descender a través de una escalera hasta una de las barcas. Nada más sentarse un oficial bajó colocándose frente a ellos y comenzó a remar. Era un día hermoso, no había una sola nube. Una brisa fresca hacía que sus mechones bailasen de un lado a otro.

A medida que iban aproximándose a la playa fue más consciente de la cantidad de marineros que había en ella. Al final de esta, sobre la arena, varios hombres de color esperaban sentados bajo las palmeras a que llegase su turno para ser conducidos mediante botes al barco. El oficial y el general saltaron de la barca para llevarla hasta la costa. Candy iba a hacer lo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que Bastian la miraba sorprendido por su gesto. Decidió mantenerse sentada hasta que le ofreció su mano para descender.

—Gracias. Observó las altas palmeras, la arena blanca y lo turquesa de las aguas. Aquello sería un paraíso si al final de la playa no hubiese gente enmanillada. Se fijó que en su mayoría eran hombres, algunos bastante mayores, otros relativamente jóvenes, pero le sorprendió que no hubiese ninguna mujer. Se giró para comprobar cómo el oficial le entregaba a Bastian una espada y una pistola, lo cual hizo poner su espalda recta.

—¿ Es peligroso estar aquí?—preguntó mientras él daba unos pasos acercándose.—No. Es solo como precaución. Ella aceptó no muy segura.

—Vamos—le sugirió cogiéndola del brazo para ayudarla a caminar por la arena. Tuvo que subirse con la otra mano el vestido, la verdad es que era realmente incómodo caminar por allí con aquel vestido tan largo. A la que llegaron a la zona de palmeras y el sol dejó de quemarles la piel y se relajó bastante. Bastian la soltó e inició una caminata bastante lenta, al lado de Candy. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, caminando sobre aquella arena dura en la que comenzaba a crecer algo de hierba.

—¿ Sabe a dónde vamos?—preguntó mirando hacia los lados, viendo que se metían un poco más en la selva.

—Hay un lago muy hermoso aquí cerca, siempre que vengo a la isla paso un rato allí—pronunció con una sonrisa—. Es tranquilo. Candy aceptó.

Tras casi quince minutos de caminar entre la maleza llegaron al lugar. Había una pequeña cascada que había formado un lago de aguas cristalinas rodeado de piedras y hierba. Se detuvieron ante el lago y finalmente Bastian se giró para sonreírle.

—Hemos llegado. Ella se distanció unos pasos de él, observando. El sitio parecía sacado de un cuento.

—Es precioso. Bastian se acercó de nuevo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Normalmente suelo bañarme—pronunció mirándola de reojo. Ella se giró en actitud divertida. Estuvo a punto de decirle que si quería bañarse que por ella no se sintiese cohibido, pero una vez más se obligó a recordarse que una mujer de ese siglo no diría tal cosa, ni haría tal insinuación. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Dudaba que llevase un bañador bajo aquellos pantalones blancos. ¿Se bañaría desnudo? Aquello podía ser todo un espectáculo, estaba segura de que bajo aquella camisa había un gran cuerpo. Candy le miró de reojo sin saber cómo responder. Aquello la estaba desquiciando. Necesitaba volver a su época ya.

—General…

—Bastian—Le interrumpió. Ella aceptó recordando que el día anterior ya le había hecho la misma petición.

—¿ Hace dos noches dónde se encontraba? Pareció hacer memoria unos segundos. —Nos acercábamos hacia aquí. Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Por casualidad… no… no vio una tormenta, ¿verdad?

—¿ Hace dos noches?

—Sí.

—Sí, es cierto, vimos una a lo lejos, pero la bordeamos. Candy lo miró impresionada.

—¿ En qué zona se dio esa tormenta?

—Entre Nassau y los Cayos creo recordar… Candy negó, pensativa. Bueno, al menos ya sabía que la tormenta no había sido algo que afectase únicamente al doctor William y a ella.

—¿ Y suelen haber muchas tormentas por aquí? Él parecía intrigado. Tomó asiento sobre la hierba, de cara al lago.

—De vez en cuando—pronunció como si no tuviese mucha importancia.

—¿ Cada cuánto?—Se sentó a su lado, intrigada.

—No lo sé. Suelo hacer esta ruta una o dos veces al año. Hay veces en que he visto alguna tormenta, en otras el mar ha estado en calma.

—¿ Suelen ser eléctricas?—Él inclinó una ceja ante ese término—. Me refiero a si hay rayos de luz y truenos.

—Algunas veces, pero ya le digo, si nos encontramos con alguna solemos bordearla. Es mejor no atravesarla cuando se llevan es…—Se quedó callado de inmediato. Aquella actitud le sorprendió. ¿Había evitado decir la palabra esclavo delante de ella? Bastian apartó la mirada y contempló el lago. —Solemos esquivarlas—acabó diciendo. No supo cómo reaccionar, parecía que se esforzaba por tener una buena relación con ella. Sabía que aquella palabra le disgustaría. Tras unos segundos él volvió a mirarla.

—No se preocupe, si hay alguna tormenta la esquivaremos.

Ella le sonrió, ¿ahora pensaba que le asustaban? No, lo que necesitaba era otra tormenta de esas. ¡Vaya que sí!

—Ya.—Candy chasqueó la lengua y contempló las aguas cristalinas del lago. En ese momento pudo observar de reojo cómo Bastian parecía mirarla fijamente, como si estuviese resiguiendo su perfil. Notó las mejillas encenderse y lo miró algo tímida.

—¿ No se marcharán sin nosotros, verdad?—preguntó intentando dar algo de conversación.

—No, por supuesto que no—respondió divertido—. Necesitan mis órdenes. Candy aceptó. Pasaron varios minutos más notando la brisa húmeda y pensó que, pese a la crueldad de aquella época, aún había lugares donde podía respirarse algo de paz. Bastian parecía buen hombre y debía reconocer que era muy atractivo, mucho. Sabía que el contar con una mujer a bordo era como un regalo, en aquella época disfrutar de la compañía de una mujer era un lujo que muchos hombres de mar no podían permitirse a no ser que parasen en una isla, pero no le daba esa sensación con Bastian, parecía un hombre bastante honorable, de gustos refinados y porte elegante.

—¿ Y qué me dice de establecerse en un lugar? Ella lo observó con una sonrisa, sin comprender aquello.

—¿ Establecerme en un lugar?

—Sí, ayer me dijo que quería quedarse en las colonias y ahora dice que quiere quedarse en Cuba.

—Sí, quizá Cuba no, pues no hay mucha civilización—pronunció algo tímida—. Pero respecto al resto de colonias, así es—dijo rápidamente.

—¿ Quiere formar una familia allí? Apartó la mirada de él. ¿Formar una familia allí? Ni loca, aunque sabía que eso sería lo que desearían la gran mayoría de mujeres de ese siglo. No, ella lo que quería era huir de allí, de aquella época. Se encogió de hombros. Durante unos segundos se planteó qué ocurriría si le dijese la verdad, si le confesase que ella no pertenecía a aquella época, que había viajado en el tiempo casi trescientos años atrás y que lo único que deseaba era volver a su hogar. Solo tenía clara una cosa, la tomaría por una loca sí o sí.

—No lo sé. Todo a su debido momento—pronunció nerviosa. La compañía de aquel hombre y esa conversación la estaban alterando, sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Ella no podía estar por esas tonterías en aquel momento, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como encontrar otra tormenta como la que le había traído allí. Lo observó de reojo, él parecía totalmente relajado, incluso con una sonrisa, como si estuviese a gusto—. ¿Le importa si volvemos?

—Claro, por supuesto—dijo poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, es…—Buscó una excusa rápida—. Es que no he desayunado nada y con este calor… Aceptó y volvió a cogerla del brazo para ayudarla a moverse entre la vegetación. No habían llegado a la playa cuando algo la alertó. ¿Había escuchado un grito? Se soltó de su brazo y dio un paso hacia atrás mirando a su alrededor.

—¿ Qué ha sido eso? Él se giró para observarla y luego miró también alrededor.

—¿ El qué?

—Un grito. Al momento escuchó otro. Parecía el de un joven. Bastian fue a cogerla de la mano pero ella se separó un poco más. Lo había escuchado con claridad. Poco después, oyeron otro grito más.

—Alguien necesita ayuda—dijo aterrorizada. No esperó respuesta por parte de él, corrió hacia la zona de donde provenían aquellos gritos.

—Espere, señorita White —escuchó a Bastian a su espalda—. Espera… Candy—dijo su nombre por primera vez. Ella no esperó, los gritos se intensificaban a cada paso que daba. Apartó unas ramas de un árbol y se quedó petrificada. Notó que se le cortaba la respiración y sintió deseos de vomitar. Un oficial francés blandía un pequeño látigo con el que fustigaba a un joven de color al que habían amarrado a un árbol. Tres oficiales más observaban el espectáculo con una sonrisa, como si el sufrimiento que le estaban infligiendo les fuese indiferente, al contrario, incluso les produjese cierta satisfacción. Escuchó cómo aquella fusta cortaba el viento y golpeaba la carne de aquel joven, que al momento inclinó su rostro surcado por lágrimas hacia atrás y gritó de dolor. Notó cómo el corazón se le partía en dos.

—¡ Basta!—gritó atrayendo la mirada de los cuatro oficiales franceses. Todos se quedaron petrificados al observarla, pero sus miradas volaron tras ella, donde Bastian aparecía a su espalda con actitud enfadada.

—General—dijeron los cuatro oficiales poniéndose firmes. Ella iba a avanzar hacia el muchacho, que observaba lo que ocurría con lágrimas en los ojos y la miraba asustado, pero Bastian la sujetó por el brazo y giró su rostro hacia ellos.

—¿ Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

—Señor—pronunció el que aún mantenía la fusta en la mano—, intentó escapar. Bastian miró a sus cuatro oficiales y luego miró al chico de color, el cual tenía algunas salpicaduras de sangre en su rostro. Tuvo que forzar a Candy a que se quedase a su lado, pues parecía realmente escandalizada por lo que había visto y sabía que quería aproximarse al esclavo.

—¿ Cuántos latigazos le habéis dado?

Candy se giró hacia él sorprendida por aquella pregunta.

—Cinco, señor. Bastian aceptó y luego contempló el rostro blanquecino de Candy.

—No creo que vuelva a intentar escapar. Soltadlo y llevadlo al barco—Automáticamente se giró arrastrando a Candy con él, la cual seguía resistiéndose.

Candy siguió con su rostro hacia atrás, observando cómo soltaban de mala gana al pobre muchacho que cayó al suelo abatido, aunque elevó su mirada hacia ella justo antes de que la vegetación le quitase toda visión posible. Volvió a removerse intentando que Bastian la soltase, pero le era difícil. Él parecía bastante enfadado.

—¡ Suélteme!—gritó deshaciéndose de su mano. Dio unos pasos a un lado, preparada para esquivar la mano de él por si intentaba volver a atraparla, pero no hizo ningún gesto, la observaba fijamente, en actitud francamente seria—. ¿Por qué permite que sus oficiales hagan eso?—gritó hacia él. Bastian dio un paso hacia ella, muy calmado, intentando cogerle de la mano de nuevo, pero ella volvió a dar un paso alejándose.

—No, no se acerque a mí. —Él miró de un lado a otro confundido, como si no comprendiese su actitud. Se removió inquieta, sin saber cómo actuar ante la brutalidad que había visto—. ¿Ni siquiera va a castigar a sus hombres?

—¿Por qué iba a castigar…? —preguntó con tono paciente, intentando mantener la calma.

—Estaban fustigando a…

—A un esclavo —interrumpió elevando el tono—. Un esclavo que ha intentado huir. Candy lo observó con ojos cargados de lágrimas.

—¿Es lo único que ve usted? —gritó—. ¿Un simple esclavo? ¿Sabe? Cuando se les golpea sienten… igual que usted o que yo. Usted no es más que él simplemente porque lleve una pistola o una espada. Bastian puso su espalda recta y contempló a Candy de arriba a abajo, pensativo. Sabía que si hubiese sido un hombre el que le hubiese pronunciado aquello no hubiese dudado en usar las armas, pero sabía que los modales de Bastian imperarían ante lo que ella pudiese llegar a decirle. La forma en la que la trataba desde que la había recibido en su embarcación había sido excelente.

—Señorita White —pronunció con voz grave y tirante—. Soy un general francés, obedezco las órdenes que me dan, sean las que sean.

—¿Y también le ordenan maltratar a sus esclavos? Él dio un paso hacia ella en actitud agresiva, aquello hizo que Candy diese un paso atrás huyendo de él, el cual se detuvo al momento. Desde que la había visto en aquella playa había sentido unas ganas de protegerla increíbles. Había sido capturada y él le daría su protección sin dudarlo. Incluso, durante la cena, había fantaseado mientras hablaban con la idea de llevarla con él a Francia y una vez estuviesen allí pedirle que se quedase junto a él. No quería que ella le tuviese miedo, ni que lo detestase por lo que hacía. Cualquier mujer se hubiese sentido orgullosa y complacida de ser la esposa de un joven general francés, pero ella en ese momento parecía odiarlo y detestarlo.

—Siento que haya tenido que ver eso. La próxima vez hágame caso y no se mueva de mi lado, nos evitaríamos estas discusiones. Candy lo miró impresionada. ¿Esa era la solución que proponía? Estaba claro: ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

—Sé que tiene un gran corazón, Candy —pronunció más calmado, acercándose con la mano extendida, pero ella volvió a dar un paso atrás. Suspiró y miró al suelo pensativo durante unos segundos, luego colocó sus manos en su cintura—. Debemos regresar al barco —pronunció en un susurró. Al momento, escuchó los pasos de aquellos oficiales que caminaban pasando entre la maleza. Se giró y pudo ver cómo llevaban casi a rastras a aquel muchacho. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas y se mordió el labio. Lo que ese muchacho joven había sufrido no era justo. Durante unos segundos sintió odio hacia él y hacia ella misma.

—Candy —susurró Bastian acercándose, colocando la mano por delante de él—. Vamos. De todas formas, ¿qué iba a hacer? Debía volver a ese barco.

—Si se siente mejor haré que el médico baje a curar las heridas del… —volvió a quedarse callado, oprimiendo aquella palabra. Candy suavizó sus rasgos. Sabía que Bastian había crecido con aquella ideología, aquellas costumbres y hasta cierto punto podía comprenderlo. Si hubiese podido, en aquel momento, los hubiese abofeteado a todos, pero el hecho es que Bastian parecía esforzarse por agradarle. El no pronunciar la palabra esclavo de nuevo, el hecho de que le ofreciese que el médico de su navío se encargase de uno de los esclavos… sabía que aquello no era lo común. Ni siquiera hubiese debido poner fin a aquella paliza. Suspiró e intentó calmarse.

—Está bien —susurró. Bastian seguía con su mano extendida para conducirla a través de la vegetación, pero ella no la aceptó, simplemente pasó por su lado y siguió su camino hacia la playa, sin girarse siquiera a observarlo. Bastian le siguió en silencio.

Tal y como Bastian había informado partieron poco rato después. Nada más llegar al navío se dirigió a su camarote. Una vez hubieron zarpado, a las pocas horas, escuchó los pasos de alguien por el pasillo deteniéndose ante la puerta, como si vacilase en llamar. Contuvo la respiración durante aquellos segundos. Estaba segura al cien por cien de que se trataba de Bastian.

Finalmente, a la hora de comer decidió salir. Al fin y al cabo, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, a los que se les tendría que caer la cara de vergüenza era a ellos. Cuando abrió la puerta de su camarote miró hacia los lados, tampoco quería encontrarse con él. Aunque supiese que tenía razón la situación era bastante violenta pues, al fin y al cabo, él la había rescatado y eso era lo único que la alejaría de cualquier peligro en aquel momento, que la protegería, pero solo por aquel hecho… ¿debía hacer que abandonase sus ideales? Cerró la puerta del camarote y avanzó por el pasillo hacia cubierta.

El sol la cegó durante unos segundos y se obligó a poner la mano a modo de visera. Bien, objetivo marcado. Ir hasta la cocina y comer algo. Observó la puerta ante ella al otro lado de la cubierta y comenzó a avanzar cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Bastian, apoyado en la barandilla de arriba, justo donde el timón.

Candy apartó su mirada y avanzó hacia la puerta, pero de reojo se percató de cómo el general bajaba las escaleras a ritmo acelerado.

—Señorita White… Ella no se detuvo.

—Solo voy a comer algo, tengo apetito —susurró sin mirarle—. Luego volveré a mi camarote y no le molestaré más. Escuchó como Bastian chasqueaba la lengua y luego interrumpió su paso poniéndose ante ella. Al principio no se atrevió a mirar su rostro. Le había gritado, a un general francés, al hombre que le estaba dando asilo y la estaba protegiendo.

—Usted no me molesta —susurró acercándose un poco más. Finalmente, elevó su mirada algo tímida hacia él. No podía evitar sentir odio hacia ese hombre, pero a la vez le transmitía cierta ternura, la forma en que controlaba sus modales ante ella era increíble.

—No tiene porqué quedarse encerrada en el camarote, ya le dije que es libre de pasear por el barco cuanto quiera. —Candy volvió a removerse inquieta por los modales de él. Bastian la cogió con delicadeza del brazo y la condujo hacia el pasillo que daba a la cocina para tener algo de intimidad. A la que llegaron la soltó.

—Estoy bien en mi camarote —susurró mordiéndose el labio.

—Ya —pronunció no muy seguro—. Está bien. —Se giró hacia el cocinero—. Prepárele algo de comer. —Luego volvió la mirada hacia ella —Después me gustaría que subiese a cubierta conmigo.

—¿Para?

—Para charlar —sonrió él—. Aunque no lo crea, disfruto bastante de su compañía. Aquello le hizo sonreír a ella también y finalmente se rindió. Tampoco podía estar enfadada con él, ni siquiera podía evitarlo, aunque realmente tampoco sabía si quería—. Coma tranquila, le espero en la popa.

—General, yo… —dijo ella al ver que él se giraba hacia la puerta. La miró y ladeó su rostro.

—Hagamos un trato —interrumpió él—. Yo dejaré de llamarle señorita White y, si no le importa, la llamaré Candy. Usted llámeme Bastian. Finalmente afirmó, ya se lo había dicho varias veces, pero al verle vestido de uniforme le salía directamente pronunciar general.

—De acuerdo. ¿Sabe… sabe cómo está el chico al que sus hombres…?

—Se pondrá bien. Lo ha examinado el médico tal y como le prometí —pronunció en actitud seria.

—Y… usted… usted cree que yo…

—Bastian —volvió a repetir. Candy se mordió el labio de nuevo.

—¿Podría ir a verlo? Aquello lo pilló totalmente desprevenido.

—¿Verlo?

—Sí, me gustaría asegurarme de que está bien y bueno… no sé mucho sobre medicina pero tengo buenas manos, me gustaría ayudar al médico si fuese posible.

—¿Ayudarlo? No tiene que hacer nada de eso. Usted es mi invitada.

—Ya, lo sé. Y de verdad que le estoy muy agradecida. Por eso mismo me gustaría compensarlo de alguna forma.

—No tiene que compensar nada.

—Insisto, por favor. —Luego suspiró. Bastian volvió a mirarla de reojo, no muy contento con lo que le ofrecía.

—Aunque le agradezco su ofrecimiento no veo adecuado que ayude al médico —pronunció mirándola fijamente. Bueno, eso ya lo sabía ella, no le pillaba por sorpresa—. Pero si lo desea, después de comer le diré a Pierre que la acompañe un momento a ver al joven. Así podrá estar tranquila. Ella afirmó rápidamente, tal y como había sospechado Bastian no le negaría dos cosas. Durante unos segundos se dio cuenta de que más o menos podía manipularlo y no se sintió muy bien, pero lo cierto es que él parecía interesado en ella. Quizá pudiese sacar algún provecho durante su estancia en el barco.

—Muchas gracias.

Comió con celeridad y cuando salió a cubierta, Pierre se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de madera, esperándola. Era joven, debía tener poco más de veinte años. Tenía el cabello negro como el carbón y los ojos de un color grisáceo.

—El general me ha pedido que le acompañe a la bodega. Atravesaron la cubierta justo cuando coincidió la mirada con Bastian, que la observaba de reojo mientras charlaba con otro de los marineros. Giraron por varios pasillos hasta que dieron con una puerta.

—Cuidado —Le previno Pierre —. Los escalones son estrechos. No solo los escalones, el pasillo también lo era, aunque eso le dio más estabilidad para bajar por aquellas empinadas escaleras ya que podía apoyar sus manos en las dos paredes. Comenzó a bajar cuando algo llamó su atención. Había un fuerte olor en el ambiente, a cerrado, con una mezcla de sudor y de sangre. Se le revolvió el estómago hasta que logró calmarse y continuó bajando los escalones que le quedaban. Lo primero en que se fijó fue en la poca luz que gobernaba el ambiente, a pesar de ser pleno día. Pequeños orificios en las paredes de madera dejaban que se filtrase algo de luz. Toda aquella zona estaba constituida por pequeñas prisiones. En algunas de ellas se contaban cinco o seis hombres, otros estaban encadenados a la pared. Tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a llorar allí mismo. Había estudiado en qué consistía la esclavitud, pero no estaba preparada para verlo con sus propios ojos. Sintió de nuevo cómo el estómago se le revolvía y durante unos segundos cerró los ojos e intentó controlar la quemazón que subía desde su estómago. Cuando los abrió, Pierre se había distanciado unos metros y se había girado hacia ella, esperando a que se acercase. Le llamó la atención cómo caminaba por allí con total normalidad, como si no fuese consciente de que los tenían allí encarcelados, retenidos en contra de su voluntad mediante grilletes.

—El chico está al final —pronunció secamente. Pasó por su lado mientras observaba de reojo cómo todos aquellos hombres de color la miraban impresionados. El silencio era extremo y solo podía escucharse el murmullo de los marineros en cubierta y el susurro del mar, de las olas al golpear contra el navío. Lo reconoció al momento. Tal y como había intuido parecía un muchacho bastante joven y a pesar de estar arrodillado parecía corpulento. La miraba sorprendido. Estaba claro que la había reconocido. Candy se dirigió a paso lento hacia él pero Pierre la cogió del brazo.

—Señorita, es mejor que no se acerque. Ella se soltó de mala gana.

—Déjeme —susurró volviendo la mirada de nuevo hacia el chico. No esperó a escuchar otra protesta por parte de aquel marinero y caminó hacia el joven, el cual seguía con la mirada clavada en ella. Se colocó ante él y lo examinó. Uno de sus brazos estaba hacia arriba sujeto a través de un grillete a la pared de madera.

—¿Entiendes francés? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Sí, un poco. Ella aceptó.

—¿Ha venido a examinarte un médico?

—Sí, antes.

—¿Te ha curado las heridas? El muchacho se removió inquieto.

—El… el médico —comentó colocándose de rodillas—. Me ha dicho que todo estaba bien. Ella inclinó una ceja y se giró hacia Pierre, el cual se había quedado unos metros por detrás y tenía la mano puesta en la espada, como si estuviese preparado para un eventual ataque. Volvió su rostro hacia el muchacho, preocupada.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Enam —susurró. Ella aceptó y se acercó un poco más.

—Enam, ¿ puedes enseñarme tu espalda? Los pasos de Pierre tras ella la pusieron en tensión.

—Señorita White —pronunció como si fuese una amenaza—. No se acerque más. Ella se giró fusilándolo con la mirada.

—Usted no me tiene que decir lo que tengo que hacer. El general me prometió que enviaría a un médico a examinarlo y el médico ha venido pero no lo ha hecho. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué se infecten las heridas y muera? —preguntó en un tono más contundente—. Aléjese unos pasos, ahora —ordenó.

Pierre la miró con una ceja enarcada. Sabía que aquel comportamiento no era normal en una mujer de aquella época, pero ver tanta desesperación y tanta crueldad le había hecho olvidar los modales que debía tener. Se giró de nuevo hacia Enam, colocándose totalmente a su lado.

—Déjame que te mire la espalda, por favor —susurró. Se giró levemente, todo lo que le permitía el grillete que mantenía presa su muñeca. Tenía varios cortes, no eran muy profundos, pero lo suficiente como para abrirle la piel y un poco la carne. Algunos de ellos parecían más rojos, lo cual sabía que era síntoma de que podía haber infección. Necesitaba desinfectarle la herida pero allí no había medicamentos ni antibióticos. Miró hacia Pierre, el cual parecía bastante molesto con su comportamiento. Se puso en pie y colocó su espalda recta.

—Necesito agua con sal. Pierre se cruzó de brazos con una actitud que rozaba la prepotencia.

—¿Para qué?

—Algunos de esos cortes se han infectado. Necesito curar las heridas.

—Usted no tiene porqué hacer eso.

—Tiene razón, debería hacerlo un médico, pero su médico parece que no es lo suficientemente responsable como para hacerlo él mismo —acabó pronunciando de malos modos. Pudo ver que varios de aquellos hombres parecían aturdidos al presenciar aquella actitud en una mujer.

—Vaya a buscar agua y sal —ordenó finalmente mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia Enam.

Tras varios segundos Pierre dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, con una marcha un tanto acelerada y agresiva. Le daba igual lo que pensase sobre ella, no podía permanecer impasible ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, ante una persona que necesitaba su ayuda. Enam se giró hacia ella y la miró confundido—. El agua con sal hará que la herida se cierre antes, puede que te escueza un poco cuando te la ponga, pero luego te dolerá menos, ya verás. Él aceptó y miró de reojo a sus compañeros.

—Gracias.

Candy suspiró y miró a todos aquellos hombres que a su vez también la observaban.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veintitrés años, señora —pronunció tímido—. La vi en Cuba. Detuvo a los hombres que me pegaban.

—No me parece justo lo que os hacen —susurró—. Dime, ¿te ofrecieron ir con ellos?

—Señora —dijo el de al lado—. Aquí, sus amigos, nos dicen que trabajaremos a cambio de comida, pero no nos preguntan qué opinamos sobre ello. Si no, ¿cree que estaríamos aquí encadenados? —preguntó moviendo su grillete. Candy aceptó y volvió la mirada hacia Enam.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Has tenido fiebre? Él negó.

—No, me duelen la espalda y el brazo —pronunció moviéndolo. No le extrañaba, tener el brazo hacia arriba durante varias horas debía provocar un dolor muscular horrible—. La cabeza no. Escuchó cómo la puerta se abría, pero la alertó el hecho de escuchar que no solo descendía las escaleras una persona. Se puso en pie cuando el primero que apareció ante ella fue Bastian, seguida de un Pierre realmente enfadado. Bastian miró de un lado a otro y luego enarcó una ceja hacia ella.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Ella dio un paso hacia él, intentando parecer segura de lo que decía. Maldito Pierre, lo único que tenía que hacer era traerle agua con un poco de sal, no ir directo al general.

—Usted me prometió que lo visitaría un médico.

—¿Y no ha sido así? —preguntó mirándola de reojo, mientras los esclavos apartaban la mirada de él.

—El médico no lo ha examinado, solo le ha dicho que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, las heridas no lo están y algunas de ellas están enrojecidas lo que significa que…

—¿Es usted médico? —pronunció dando un paso hacia ella. No usaba un tono de voz elevado, pero su mirada era autoritaria y su voz era realmente seca—. Creo recordar que este tema ya lo habíamos hablado —pronunció colocándose ante ella, bajando su rostro. Candy se removió inquieta.

—Lo único que le he pedido a su marinero es un poco de agua con sal para curar las heridas, nada más —susurró con una clara petición en su voz. Bastian la miró directamente y luego echó la vista más atrás, hacia ese esclavo arrodillado, que le miraba con temor.

—Pierre, traiga un vaso de agua con sal. ¿Con un vaso tendrá suficiente? Candy aceptó agradecida.

—Sí, muchas gracias. Bastian miró de un lado a otro comprobando los hombres que llevaba como mercancía. Candy se mantuvo callada, al menos había conseguido todo un logro. No pronunció nada hasta que llegó Pierre y le tendió el vaso con agua y sal de forma delicada, aunque su mirada no era amistosa en absoluto. Estaba claro que había ido a buscar a su general pensando que él la haría entrar en razón, pero lo que Pierre no sabía es que Bastian parecía estar interesado en ella. Ahora lo veía claro, Bastian se sentía atraído por ella… si no, ¿por qué iba a actuar de aquella forma? En aquel momento lo vio con otros ojos. Era un hombre atractivo, alto, guapo… tenía un porte refinado y elegante.

—Pierre, ya me ocupo yo —pronunció el general indicándole que los dejase solos.

—Claro, señor. Candy fue hacia Enam y se arrodilló a su lado. Quizá debería haber pedido también un trapo, pero dudaba que tuviesen gasas esterilizadas en aquella época.

—Puede que te escueza un poco, pero mejorarás más rápido —susurró antes de ir echando el contenido del vaso sobre la espalda del joven. Los músculos del muchacho se tensaron bajo la piel, seguramente aquello debía escocerle muchísimo, pero Candy no escuchó ningún gemido del chico. Enam se giró, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Muchas gracias —susurró. Luego miró hacia el general, el cual les daba la espalda, pues iba examinando a todos los hombres uno a uno—. ¿Qué hace en este barco?

—Le preguntó—. Usted no es francesa. Candy lo miró y le sonrió.

—No, —susurró—. Me encontraron en una isla. Me rescataron.

—¿Y les habla así? —pronunció entre asustado y divertido. Candy se encogió de hombros y respondió con otra sonrisa.

—Dime, ¿os dan de comer?

—Una vez al día. —Ella aceptó y se puso en pie con el vaso en la mano—. Intentaré bajar mañana para ver cómo te encuentras. Él volvió a aceptar.

—Muchas gracias —volvió a decir, realmente agradecido. Candy le sonrió y finalmente se giró. Bastian se había dado la vuelta y la miraba con semblante serio. Se dirigió hacia él.

—¿Ya ha acabado?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo —pronunció cogiéndola del brazo. Subieron las escaleras poco a poco. Lo cierto es que subirlas era más difícil que bajarlas. Cuando llegó al pasillo la luz le cegó, había un gran contraste entre la oscuridad que había en las bodegas y aquel pasillo luminoso. Se giró hacia Bastian mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Bastian —susurró. Él se giró lentamente, sorprendido porque finalmente hubiese usado su nombre—. Muchísimas gracias —pronunció entregándole el vaso—. Creo… creo que he sido algo injusta contigo. Aquello le pilló de improviso y enarcó una ceja hacia ella.

—No comprendo.

—Comprendo tu trabajo —explicó—. Pero aunque mi opinión sobre lo que haces no sea buena, tienes buen corazón.

Candy se fue pronto a su camarote. Se deshizo la trenza y se acercó a la ventana. La luna se reflejaba en el mar. No se veía tierra. Llevaba ya casi cuatro días allí. ¿La estarían buscando en su época? ¿Qué habría sido de William? ¿Su familia la estaría buscando? Notó una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla mientras observaba el mar. Su madre, su padre, su hermano… todos sus amigos. ¿Podría volver a su tiempo? ¿Los volvería a ver? Se sintió totalmente desolada. Pasó hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin poder dormir, rememorando recuerdos de su infancia, de su primer día en la universidad, de cuando se había licenciado.

Cuando despertó debía ser casi mediodía porque el sol entraba con fuerza a través de la ventana. Se vistió y salió a cubierta, su cabello se movió hacia atrás por la fina brisa marina, pero algo la alertó. ¿Estaba nublado? Al momento, las esperanzas resurgieron en su corazón ¿Habría una tormenta? Cuando se giró, Bastian la observaba desde el puesto de mandos y la saludó con un ligero movimiento de su rostro. Candy no dudó en dirigirse hacia él.

—Buenos días —pronunció Bastian mientras se apartaba de aquel enorme timón y un marinero se colocaba en su lugar.

—Buenos días. —Miró directamente al cielo—. ¿Va a haber tormenta? Él inclinó su cuello hacia el cielo, con gesto de desagrado.

—Es posible, pero la bordearemos. No te preocupes —explicó como si aquello la tranquilizase. Miró de un lado a otro y finalmente se volvió hacia él.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—Haití —dijo con una sonrisa—. Si el viento sigue siendo favorable esta noche anclaremos en su costa y así mañana podremos partir hacia Francia. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa forzada.

—Ya… mmmm… Haití es una colonia francesa, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó como si no lo supiese. Bastian la miró sorprendido. Normalmente una mujer no sabía tanto sobre eso.

—Sí.

—Desearía quedarme allí —dijo rápidamente. Él volvió a removerse inquieto y miró durante unos segundos hacia el horizonte. Finalmente suspiró y volvió a centrar la mirada en ella.

—No creo que sea aconsejable que…

—Es lo que deseo. No quiero ir a Francia. Iba a volver a hablar cuando un marinero le interrumpió.

—Capitán —gritó hacia él—. ¿Tomo rumbo este? Bastian se distrajo unos segundos mirando hacia el cielo, hacia esas nubes negras que asomaban en el horizonte.

—Sí. —Volvió la mirada hacia ella. Parecía confundido, como si no comprendiese que ella quisiese quedarse allí. Era lógico, pero lo que él no sabía era todo lo ocurrido—. Esta tierra es peligrosa —continuó diciendo.

—Lo sé —acabó diciendo desquiciada por la insistencia de él—. Pero mi padre falleció en estas aguas. Quiero quedarme aquí. A él pareció pillarle por sorpresa aquella respuesta. Candy sabía lo que hacía, sabía que al mencionar la muerte de un ser querido seguramente cesaría en su empeño, al menos por el momento. Bastian quiso hablar de nuevo pero Candy le interrumpió.

—¿Su médico ha bajado hoy a la bodega?

—No que yo sepa —respondió sinceramente.

—Si no le importa, ¿puedo bajar? Será solo un momento. Quiero asegurarme de que Enam está bien… A Bastian no pareció gustarle aquello, pero una vez más se controló y se quedó pensativo.

—Si espera unos minutos, le acompañaré a que… —No hace falta. No quiero molestarle…

—Ya le he dicho que usted no me molesta. —Serán solo unos minutos. No va a pasar nada. Todos esos hombres están atados mediante grilletes a las paredes.

—No voy a dejarle ir sola —susurró, aunque en su tono había una orden implícita y esa era que iba a acompañarle.

—De acuerdo. —Estaba claro que Bastian era encantador, pero también que no había conseguido aquel título por cortesía. Aunque intentase mantener todos los modales posibles con ella, Candy era consciente de que un título como el que ostentaba no se conseguía solo con buenas formas. Dio unas cuantas órdenes a sus marineros y le señaló con su rostro hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, le acompaño.

Candy no dijo nada, de todas formas lo que quería ya lo había logrado. Le acompañó de nuevo por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras. El olor a cargado volvió a echarla para atrás. Había un silencio total. Le ayudó a bajar los últimos escalones y avanzó delante de ella, con aquella postura que no daba lugar a dudas: si algunos intentaban algo se las verían con él.

La mayoría estaban dormidos o, al menos, no parecían interesados en abrir los ojos para descubrir qué ocurría. Candy fijó directamente los ojos en Enam, el cual la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pasó al lado de Bastian y se colocó justo frente a Enam.

—Hola —pronunció agachándose.

—Hola. —Le llamó bastante la atención que en aquellas condiciones Enam aún pudiese ofrecerle una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? Enam miró detrás observando durante unos segundos al general que se ponía a la espalda de ella. Candy se giró para observarlo. Se giró de nuevo hacia él y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, solo me está acompañando —intentó calmarlo, pues parecía que la presencia de él lo había puesto nervioso—. ¿Cómo tienes la espalda?

—Creo que mejor, no me duele.

—¿Puedo verla? Candy se colocó a su lado mientras él se giraba, aunque observó de reojo cómo Bastian daba otro paso más acercándose, como si intentase protegerla. Algunas heridas habían cicatrizado, otras aún estaban rojizas, pero sin duda había mejorado mucho.

—Está mucho mejor. Me alegro mucho. Enam volvió a apoyarse contra la pared y luego se llevó la mano hacia el hombro dolorido, sujeto por el grillete. Candy se giró hacia Bastian rogándole con la mirada pero él ya estaba negando antes de que ella dijese nada. Sabía lo que quería pedirle, seguramente quería que le quitase el grillete. Candy suspiró y finalmente se puso en pie. Tampoco quería abusar ni perder la oportunidad de bajar allí y asegurarse de que todos estaban más o menos bien, sobre todo Enam.

—Gracias por venir a verme —pronunció agradecido. Ella le sonrió, pero Bastian ya la cogía del brazo de nuevo.

—Debemos subir.

—De acuerdo —susurró. Volvió la mirada hacia el joven y le sonrió—. Hasta la próxima. Enam aceptó y la observó alejarse cogida por el brazo del francés. Nada más cerrar la puerta Candy se soltó.

Bastian la observó durante unos segundos y comenzó a caminar hacia cubierta.

—¿Qué va a ocurrir con ellos? Él suspiró y colocó las manos a su espalda.

—Mañana los dejaremos en Haití —explicó mirándola fijamente, aunque luego ladeó su rostro sin perder el contacto con sus ojos—. Verá, no quiero parecer pesado, pero preferiría que no abandonase este barco. Haití no es un lugar agradable para una mujer como usted. Ella le sonrió divertida.

—¿Para una mujer como yo? Él pareció relajarse al verla sonreír.

—No niego que es una mujer fuerte y con carácter pero la vida en la colonia francesa es dura.

—Lo sé.

—Acompáñeme a Francia. Prometo cuidar de usted —susurró.

Candy lo miró fijamente y puso su espalda recta. Al momento se mordió el labio. Bastian no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos. Había pensado en retrasar aquella conversación unos días, pero tras mencionar ella que quería quedarse en Haití el tiempo se agotaba. Sabía que era demasiado pronto pero no quería perder aquella oportunidad. Era una mujer preciosa, de buen corazón.

—Verá… —pronunció acercándose un poco más, ladeando su rostro, con una leve sonrisa tímida—. Llevo varios meses pensando en dejar durante un largo tiempo el mar. Establecerme en tierra firme y, bueno, cuidar de mis tierras, buscar esposa… —susurró—, crear una familia. ¿De verdad estaba insinuando lo que estaba insinuando?

—Bastian, yo…

—No me malinterprete —rio—. No le estoy pidiendo matrimonio —bromeó—. Simplemente le digo que estaré en Francia, que dispongo de un patrimonio abundante y que no me importaría ayudarla a iniciar una nueva vida allí. El otro día dijo que no quería volver a España, que no tenía familia, y las colonias Francesas no son un buen lugar para vivir. Ella aceptó, sin saber cómo declinar su oferta. Sabía que tenía muy buenas intenciones, al igual que sabía que ella no le era indiferente.

—Verá, yo… le estoy muy agradecida pero no quiero quedarme con la duda de qué hubiese ocurrido si me quedase aquí —susurró—. ¿Usted volverá a Haití?

—Cuando llegue a Francia solicitaré mi última expedición. Ella respondió rápidamente.

—Entonces regresará. —Él no pareció muy seguro de cómo estaba encaminando la conversación—. Déjeme aquí durante estos meses y, si fuera posible, cuando usted regrese a Haití tal vez pueda ir con usted a Europa. Él no parecía de acuerdo, pero ella había tomado su decisión. Realmente era lo más sensato, sabía que como mínimo tardaría seis o siete meses en volver. Durante ese tiempo buscaría la forma de regresar a casa pero, si no lo conseguía, debía estar preparada para todo. ¿Y si se había quedado atrapada allí? ¿Y si no podía volver nunca? Debía dejar abiertas todas las puertas posibles.

—¡General! —escuchó que gritaban a lo lejos. Un marinero apareció corriendo desde cubierta—. Creemos que un buque se acerca. Bastian se giró directamente hacia él.

—¿Un buque?

—Hay bastante niebla, señor, pero el vigía ha gritado que le ha parecido ver unos mástiles. Sin prestarle más atención a ella corrió en compañía del marinero hacia cubierta. ¿Y qué pasaba ahora? Candy corrió también hacia cubierta. Al momento, se quedó totalmente petrificada. La niebla era abundante e incluso parecía haber descendido unos grados la temperatura. Dio unos pasos por cubierta, ni siquiera podía alcanzar a ver la popa. La niebla era blanca, espesa, así que pocos metros podía divisar por delante de ella. Se giró cuando escuchó de nuevo los gritos que provenían de la gavia, una pequeña cabina en el mástil mayor desde donde un marinero divisaba el horizonte.

—¡Capitán! ¡Un navío a pocos metros! ¡Por babor! Notó cómo la piel se le erizaba. Toda la cubierta se puso en movimiento. Observó a Bastian varios metros por delante girarse con nerviosismo hacia el timonel.

—¡Gire todo a estribor!

No pasaron más que unos pocos segundos hasta que sintió que el barco se inclinaba bruscamente. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? ¿Iban a chocar? Se agarró a la baranda con fuerza intentando no perder el equilibrio cuando detectó que alguien la cogía por el brazo.

—Candy, ¿qué hace aquí? Métase en su camarote. No salga de allí hasta que yo le avise —gritó mientras comenzaba a dar unos pasos por cubierta arrastrándola.

—¿Pero qué ocurre? —preguntó alarmada mientras veía a los marineros correr de un lado a otro.

—¡Capitán! —gritó el vigía. Ambos alzaron su mirada hacia el cielo viendo como el vigía, desde lo alto, señalaba hacia babor. Se giraron justo cuando la imagen de un enorme navío aparecía a su lado, saliendo de entre la niebla, como un barco fantasma.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos soltándose del brazo de Bastian, asustada por la inminente colisión, pero el enorme velero corrigió a tiempo su rumbo colocándose justo al lado. Bastian dio unos pasos al frente, en dirección al timonel, aunque a duras penas podía verlo por la espesa niebla.

—¡Todo a estribor! —gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo. El timonel giró el timón a toda prisa hasta que este dio el tope, pero era imposible, el poco viento que había entre aquella niebla se lo quitaba el gran velero que se había colocado a su lado. Candy lo observó, asustada, sabía lo que eso significaba, seguramente sería un barco pirata y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando unas cuerdas con ganchos fueron lanzadas desde ese enorme navío a los mástiles.

—¡Cortad esas cuerdas! —ordenó Bastian. Pero las cuerdas estaban demasiado altas. Unos gritos le congelaron la sangre. De entre la niebla comenzaron a aparecer hombres, colgados de aquellas cuerdas. No pudo reaccionar, se le había parado el corazón y sus piernas no respondían ante aquel horror.

—¡Candy! —gritó Bastian mientras la zarandeaba—. Corre a tu camarote y no salgas de allí, oigas lo que oigas, no salgas. —Mientras lo pronunciaba sacó la enorme espada de su cinturón. Candy consiguió reaccionar cuando escuchó el primer choque de espadas. Había demasiada gente en cubierta. De repente todo era caos.

—¡Corre! —volvió a gritar Bastian haciendo que finalmente saliese corriendo en dirección a su camarote, con el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Qué más le podía ocurrir? Tropezó varias veces, oyendo el chocar de las espadas, viendo de soslayo cómo algunos miembros de la tripulación francesa ya se encontraban en el suelo apretándose con fuerza alguna parte de su cuerpo. Entró en el pasillo, corriendo, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. En ese barco no había ningún lugar seguro en ese momento. Corrió por el pasillo escuchando los cañones disparar. No, aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole. Se negaba a la evidencia. Sabía que su camarote no sería un lugar seguro pero, ¿a dónde iba a ir sino? Si esos piratas lograban vencer la contienda lo saquearían todo, inspeccionarían cada parte del barco. Primero se harían con el botín, las manufacturas, telas, armas… y los esclavos. ¡Los esclavos! Quizá ellos pudiesen ayudar, la mayoría eran jóvenes y, como era lógico pensar, los piratas serían mucho más crueles que los franceses. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se encaminó hacia la puerta que la llevaría hasta la bodega, escuchando cómo se estaba librando una dura batalla en cubierta.

Continuará...


	3. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 3

CAPÍTULO 3.

¡Cortad esas cuerdas! —ordenó Bastian. Pero las cuerdas estaban demasiado altas. Unos gritos le congelaron la sangre. De entre la niebla comenzaron a aparecer hombres, colgados de aquellas cuerdas. No pudo reaccionar, se le había parado el corazón y sus piernas no respondían ante aquel horror.

—¡Candy! —gritó Bastian mientras la zarandeaba—. Corre a tu camarote y no salgas de allí, oigas lo que oigas, no salgas. —Mientras lo pronunciaba sacó la enorme espada de su cinturón. Candy consiguió reaccionar cuando escuchó el primer choque de espadas. Había demasiada gente en cubierta. De repente todo era caos.

—¡Corre! —volvió a gritar Bastian haciendo que finalmente saliese corriendo en dirección a su camarote, con el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Qué más le podía ocurrir? Tropezó varias veces, oyendo el chocar de las espadas, viendo de soslayo cómo algunos miembros de la tripulación francesa ya se encontraban en el suelo apretándose con fuerza alguna parte de su cuerpo. Entró en el pasillo, corriendo, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. En ese barco no había ningún lugar seguro en ese momento. Corrió por el pasillo escuchando los cañones disparar. No, aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole. Se negaba a la evidencia. Sabía que su camarote no sería un lugar seguro pero, ¿a dónde iba a ir sino? Si esos piratas lograban vencer la contienda lo saquearían todo, inspeccionarían cada parte del barco. Primero se harían con el botín, las manufacturas, telas, armas… y los esclavos. ¡Los esclavos! Quizá ellos pudiesen ayudar, la mayoría eran jóvenes y, como era lógico pensar, los piratas serían mucho más crueles que los franceses. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente se encaminó hacia la puerta que la llevaría hasta la bodega, escuchando cómo se estaba librando una dura batalla en cubierta.

El barco volvió a moverse bruscamente y una explosión le hizo caer al suelo.

—Mierda —susurró mientras se ponía en pie. No era solo que los estuvieran atacando, sino que si seguían bombardeando así hundirían el barco y todos morirían.

Abrió la puerta y esta vez no fue silencio lo que escuchó. Los esclavos gritaban, sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo. Bajó a trompicones las escaleras, con el corazón compungido y la respiración acelerada. Todos la observaron pero Enam fue el primero que le gritó.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Nos atacan. Piratas —gritó corriendo hacia él. Se detuvo a su lado y miró de un lado a otro, nerviosa—. ¿Dónde están las llaves de los grilletes? Uno de los esclavos que había a su lado señaló hacia el principio de la bodega.

—¡Llaves! —gritó hacia ella. Candy centró su mirada en la viga de madera, de un clavo colgaban unas llaves. Corrió hacia ella cuando otra explosión hizo que cayese al suelo, al igual que la mayoría de los esclavos. Los gritos se hicieron más patentes. Miró al frente y vio las llaves, la fuerte explosión hizo que acabasen en el suelo. Las cogió y corrió hacia Enam. Se puso a su lado y le quitó el grillete. La cerradura estaba oxidada e iba demasiado dura, pero en cuanto Enam fue liberado quitó la llave de la mano de Candy y comenzó a liberar a sus compañeros, con premura.

—Escuchad, los piratas os quieren a vosotros —gritó hacia Enam, el cual acababa de liberar a uno de sus compañeros y se dirigía hacia el siguiente.

—¿A nosotros? —preguntó alterado mientras iba liberando uno a uno. Los que estaban libres cogieron vigas de metal para ayudar a quitar los grilletes al resto de sus compañeros y romper los candados con los que mantenían cerradas las puertas de las pequeñas prisiones improvisadas.

—Os venderán en el mercando negro. Creedme, eso es mucho peor que pertenecer a los franceses o a los españoles. —Corrió y cogió un trozo de metal, para acto seguido comenzar a aporrear el candado de otra de las puertas hasta que esta cedió—. Hay que acabar con los piratas.

—Y con los franceses —gritó otro de los esclavos que acababa de ser liberado. En ese momento no supo si lo que hacía era correcto, puede que aquello empeorase las cosas.

—Bastian —susurró. Se giró hacia Enam y lo miró—. Debemos luchar junto con los franceses. Si los ayudáis os dejarán libres. Enam la miró fijamente y aceptó. Candy fue a por el siguiente cerrojo cuando escuchó unos pasos acelerados por el pasillo. Al momento la puerta de la bodega se abrió de par en par y reconoció las voces que hablaban en inglés.

—No, no… —gimió. No se había equivocado. Tres hombres bajaron por las escaleras pero se quedaron quietos al comprobar que la mayoría de los esclavos estaban libres. Gran parte de los esclavos se abalanzó sobre ellos. A Candy le llamó la atención ver que Enam cogía una barra de hierro y se colocaba ante ella protegiéndola.

—No te separes de mí.

—¿Sabes luchar? —preguntó asustada. Él se giró un segundo, no muy seguro.

—Sé defenderme. Se obligó a apartar la mirada de las escaleras. Los esclavos habían arrojado a los piratas al suelo y los golpeaban con dureza. Enam se giró y la cogió del brazo. —Vámonos, aquí abajo somos presa fácil si vienen muchos más piratas —gritó mientras tiraba de ella. Pasaron al lado de los piratas tirados en el suelo y comenzaron a subir las escaleras seguidos de unos cuantos más, los cuales empuñaban todo lo que habían encontrado a su paso: trozos de madera afilados, alguna barra de hierro e incluso habían conseguido algunas cadenas.

—¿Pero a dónde vamos? —gritó Candy. En ese momento acabaron de ascender por las escaleras. Enam iba justo delante de ella cuando recibió un empujón que lo echó hacia atrás, haciendo que ella cayese al suelo. Alzó la mirada para encontrar a varios piratas más, empuñando sus armas. El que tenía más cercano alzaba su espada hacia Enam, pero este colocó la barra de hierro delante de él parando aquella hoja afilada que bajaba a gran velocidad. Justo detuvo el golpe cuando con su pierna golpeó la del pirata, que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, concediéndole el tiempo suficiente a Enam para levantarse. No hizo falta que atacase, tras ella, por la puerta, salían un gran número de esclavos que atacaron directamente a esos piratas. Se giró justo para cogerla del brazo y elevarla.

—¡Corre! —gritó señalando en sentido contrario. Advirtió que por delante de ella entraban muchos ingleses más. ¿Correr? ¿Hacia dónde? Enam se giró y se unió al grupo de esclavos que intentaba detener el avance de los ingleses. Muchos de los esclavos comenzaban a caer al suelo malheridos. Esos piratas jugaban con ventaja, iban armados, mientras que los pobres esclavos no disponían de prácticamente nada para poder defenderse. Se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos hasta que fue consciente del avance de los ingleses. Si no salía de aquel pasillo la apresarían. Miró por última vez a Enam esquivar la afilada espada y echó a correr en dirección contraria. Necesitaba salir a cubierta y, a ser posible, saltar por la borda. Sin duda aquello sería mejor que caer presa de uno de aquellos despiadados piratas.

Cuando salió a cubierta fue consciente de la masacre que se estaba viviendo. La mayoría de los marineros franceses permanecían tirados en el suelo, sangrando, con alguna brecha abierta en su frente o tirados en el suelo sin respirar. Pocos se mantenían en pie. Debía salir ya de allí antes de que la viesen, sabía lo que harían con ella si la encontraban. Buscó el rostro de Bastian entre todos aquellos franceses tirados en el suelo pero no lo encontró, justo cuando escuchó el sonido de espadas a pocos metros de ella.

En ese momento lo reconoció. Bastian luchaba contra uno de aquellos piratas, pero algo llamó su atención, aquel inglés le sonaba. ¿No era al mismo al que había golpeado con una piedra hacía pocos días? En ese momento lo comprendió. Recordó cuando tras aquellos arbustos habían espiado a los franceses, que decían algo sobre que se dirigían hacia Haití.

—No, no, no… —fue lo único que pudo decir. La niebla seguía siendo espesa. Con suerte, si se daba prisa, podría saltar al mar y refugiarse allí hasta que aquel infierno acabase, aunque parecía que aquella batalla no la iban a ganar sus amigos. Volvió a correr, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse. En ese momento una figura apareció tras la niebla. Se quedó paralizada. Ese cuerpo fornido y sexy, las manos grandes, su pelo castaño, sus ojos zafiros. Lo reconoció al momento. El pirata inglés que la había atado, que la había mantenido presa. Su corazón se paralizó.

Terry la miró seriamente, aun así esbozó una leve sonrisa tal y como había hecho la última vez que lo había visto. Avanzó hacia ella, al principio lentamente, luego apresuró el paso siempre con la mirada fija en Candy.

—No, no, no… mierda —gimió mientras echaba a correr en dirección opuesta a él, cogiendo su vestido. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Hacia dónde dirigirse? Corrió en dirección a la proa del barco, subió unas escaleras que conducían a la zona del timón, donde varios hombres luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo y se dirigió corriendo hacia el final del barco. Uno de los piratas clavó la miraba en ella, sorprendido al verla allí. Sí, aquel era otro de los hombres que habían acompañado a Terry en su expedición. Guardó su espada en el cinturón y sonrió. Automáticamente, corrió en su dirección interceptándola. Candy cayó al suelo pero comenzó su particular lucha golpeando con sus manos y sus pies.

—¡No! ¡Suélteme! —gritó desesperada. Alzó su rodilla y lo golpeó justo en la entrepierna. Al momento la soltó mientras una mueca de dolor atravesaba su rostro.

—Hija de… —gritó en un perfecto inglés mientras ella se ponía en pie. No esperó ni un segundo, necesitaba huir de ese barco. Se giró para advertir cómo Terry subía las escaleras con la espada en la mano a paso apresurado y centraba su mirada en ella, luego giró su rostro hacia su compañero y sonrió levemente al ver que él apretaba la delicada zona dolorida que Candy acababa de golpearle.

—No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo —Terry bromeó pasando por su lado.

—De acuerdo —susurró el joven que aún seguía encogido—. Pero ten cuidado.

Terry sonrió aún más.

Candy se subió apresurada a la barandilla. Sabía que sería una caída dura, pero no le importaba si lograba salir de ese barco con vida. Al menos, aquel vestido era bastante ligero y su peso no la arrastraría hacia el fondo. Respiró profundamente e iba a darse impulso justo cuando un brazo la cogió por la cintura y la giró sin contemplaciones.

—Ni se te ocurra saltar —le amenazó Terry como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Tú. Suéltame. Maldito inglés. —Fue lo único que salió por su boca. Terry le cogió más fuerte por la cintura y comenzó a elevarla, pero Candy luchaba, luchaba sin contemplaciones por no ser depositada en su hombro. Rasgó su camisa, golpeo hacia su rostro… pero no había manera, las manos de ese hombre la mantenían sujeta y era incapaz de deshacerse de ellas. Cuando Terry lo consideró apropiado le cogió las dos manos, se inclinó y comenzó a elevarla sobre su hombro.

—Basta de jueguecitos… por ahora —pronunció mientras se la colocaba sobre su hombro. Candy golpeó su espalda tan fuerte como pudo, entre gritos y llantos.

—¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Socorro! —gritó desgarrándose la garganta.

Terry hizo caso omiso de las súplicas y sollozos de la muchacha. Bajó las escaleras justo cuando una espada se colocó ante él. Bastian lo apuntaba directamente al pecho.

—Suéltala —pronunció con la voz agotada por la lucha que había mantenido. Terry lo miró mientras seguía recibiendo golpes en la espalda por parte de ella. La soltó lentamente y a la que los pies de Candy tocaron el suelo corrió hacia Bastian que la colocó directamente tras su espalda. Terry aprovechó esos momentos para cerciorarse de que sus hombres ya habían acabado prácticamente con todos los franceses. La mayoría de estos se arrastraban por el suelo gritando de dolor y otros permanecían inconscientes o sin vida.

—No tienes nada que hacer, francés —pronunció Terry en un francés bastante fluido. Bastian miró hacia los lados, consciente de que habían perdido la batalla. Pasó un brazo hacia atrás uniendo a Candy a su espalda, advirtiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—No permitiré que te la lleves —susurró alzando más su espada. Terry se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Su mirada recayó de nuevo en Candy, la cual permanecía escondida a la espalda del general francés.

—No puedes hacer nada por evitarlo —pronunció de forma tranquila. Al momento varios ingleses los rodearon—. Baja tu arma y dejaré que vivas —Le propuso. Bastian continuó con la espada alzada. Terry esperó unos segundos y miró al resto de sus compañeros señalándoles con un ligero movimiento de su rostro. Segundos después varios piratas se echaron sobre Bastian. Candy cayó al suelo mientras gritaba. Los ingleses dieron la vuelta a Bastian y comenzaron a anudarle las manos a la espalda mientras le quitaban el arma. Pero Bastian no se rendía, seguía luchando mientras observaba de reojo a Candy, la cual permanecía petrificada en el suelo. Fue consciente de que su corazón se aceleraba, sobre todo, cuando los ingleses arrastraban por cubierta a los esclavos que ella misma había liberado.

—No —gimió poniéndose en pie y dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Sus ojos se humedecieron al comprender la situación. Contempló, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, cómo golpeaban el rostro de Bastian y este quedaba inconsciente sobre la cubierta. Candy siguió alejándose, intentando poner la mayor distancia entre aquellos hombres y ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que Terry permanecía impasible con la mirada clavada en ella, de brazos cruzados, esperando su próximo movimiento. Candy miró de un lado a otro. Ante ella ocho hombres ingleses permanecían observándola aunque, de entre todos, Terry destacaba por su altura. Se giró de nuevo y echó a correr por cubierta en dirección a la barandilla, pero antes de que se diese cuenta Terry la había vuelto a interceptar.

—No tan rápido —dijo mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y la elevaba de nuevo.

—¡No! Por favor —gritó golpeando sus manos. Escuchó el suspiro de Terry que no dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar con ella elevada por los aires hasta uno de sus compañeros de abordaje.

—Llévala al barco —pronunció mientras la soltaba en el suelo y acto seguido era retenida por el otro hombre.

—No, por favor… por favor…. —gimió mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

Terry se quedó observándola mientras la pasaban al otro barco. La muchacha no dejaba de patalear y luchar contra sus hombres. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando atacase aquel barco aún siguiese allí. No había podido sacársela de la cabeza durante aquellos últimos días. Se quedó mirando la cubierta de su barco donde ella seguía luchando y gritando mientras la introducían por una de las puertas. Poco después sus gritos desaparecieron. Se giró hacia sus hombres y observó todas las bajas francesas que había.

—Llevad toda la mercancía al barco —pronunció lentamente. Luego miró a todos los franceses heridos, muertos e inconscientes y su mirada voló directamente hacia el general que había intentado proteger a Candy, chasqueó la lengua y se giró hacia su barco mientras se subía de un salto a la barandilla—. Abandonad el barco en cuanto lo hayáis cargado todo.

Candy no dejó de gritar y patalear mientras la arrastraban por la cubierta y por el pasillo de aquel enorme navío. Aquel hombre no era nada delicado, la apretaba con fuerza por la cintura hundiéndole las costillas. La arrastró hacia una de las puertas del final del pasillo, abrió y la empujó hacia dentro sin contemplaciones. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Justo cuando se giró el marinero cerró la puerta dejándola en aquel camarote. Corrió hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla cuando escuchó que echaban la llave.

—¡Noooooo! —Golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Por favor! ¡Dejadme salir! ¡Socorro! Se desgarró la garganta y se le enrojecieron los nudillos. Tiró del pomo intentando abrirla pero era imposible. La habían encerrado. La respiración se le entrecortaba, su corazón iba a salir disparado por su boca y las lágrimas comenzaron una vez más a caer por sus mejillas. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, no ganaba para sustos. Si no tenía suficiente con haber sido arrastrada al pasado, ahora era secuestrada por unos piratas ingleses. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento era escapar y buscar una tormenta con la que volver junto a sus seres queridos, sus conocidos… era su mayor deseo.

Miró de un lado a otro mientras escuchaba los pasos acelerados que provenían de cubierta. Aquella habitación era enorme, incluso algo más que la de Bastian, y estaba decorada con un gusto impecable. Parecía mentira que aquello se tratase de un barco pirata. En el centro había una enorme cama, con una colcha color verde con unos gravados en dorado. La mesita de noche, el escritorio, las sillas, la mesa y el armario eran de madera oscura, todo tapizado con la misma tela verdosa que la colcha. Corrió hacia una de las ventanas y observó. Podía ver el barco francés desde allí.

—Bastian —susurró. ¿Qué le habrían hecho? ¿Lo habrían matado? Se secó las lágrimas sintiendo que le costaba respirar. Necesitaba escapar de allí como fuese. Intentó abrir la ventana pero le fue imposible.

—Malditos ingleses —susurró. Habían bloqueado las ventanas—. Mierda. Fue hacia el escritorio y comenzó a abrir los cajones. Documentos, una pluma con tinta para escribir… nada. Abrió otro de los cajones y encontró un pequeño puñal. Lo observó, era afilado y parecía de plata. Bien, aquello quizás le ayudase a defenderse si llegaba el momento. Se lo colocó en el cinturón de su vestido amarillo y escuchó de nuevo los pasos acelerados en cubierta, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le encogía. Debía escapar fuese como fuese o acabaría muerta. Al momento percibió que el barco se mecía.

—No, no, no —gritó volviendo de nuevo a la ventana. Habían comenzado a alejarse del barco francés. Cogió el puñal y lo introdujo en la ventana haciendo presión. Se fijó en la pequeña cerradura que había en el marco de la ventana. Apostaría a que habían cerrado cada una de las ventanas que había en aquel camarote. Fue probando una a una sin tener suerte. Se giró resoplando y esta vez se dirigió al armario. La habían capturado, pero ella pertenecía al siglo XXI, opondría resistencia hasta el final. Sabía lo que entrañaba ser una prisionera criada a la española a mano de los ingleses y por nada del mundo iba a quedarse quieta esperando una muerte segura. Abrió el armario de par en par. Perfecto, un montón de ropa, la mayoría bastante planchada y ordenada. La removió con urgencia hasta que encontró algo que podía servirle. Una escopeta. La cogió entre sus manos. Pesaba lo suyo. Parecía que tenía algunas partes de plata grabada y otras de madera. La analizó unos instantes hasta que escuchó que metían una llave en la cerradura. Cerró el armario con urgencia, se escondió el puñal en su cinturón tapándolo con los pliegues del vestido y elevó el arma hacia la puerta.

Terry entró sin preocupación alguna, sin siquiera mirarla. Cerró la puerta de forma delicada y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama. Candy lo observó sin bajar el arma hasta que Terry la miró de reojo y enarcó una ceja hacia ella. No hizo ningún gesto ni señal de estar asustado porque ella lo estuviese apuntando. Simplemente se giró y se soltó el cinturón en el que llevaba su espada, depositándolo sobre la cama. Era un pirata, lo sabía, debía de estar muy acostumbrado a luchar y a que lo apuntasen con armas. De hecho, cuando Bastian lo había apuntado con su espada tampoco se había inmutado, pero no esperaba que se moviese tan relajado.

—Baja el arma —ordenó mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a sacarse las botas, sin prestarle atención. Ella apretó los labios pero no bajó el brazo sino que dio un paso hacia él acercándose.

—Te exijo que me lleves de nuevo con los franceses.

Terry sonrió mientras tiraba una de sus botas al suelo y luego movió su rostro divertido.

—¿Exiges?

—Sí. Terry suspiró y finalmente volvió su rostro hacia ella.

—No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir nada. Candy dio otro paso hacia él apuntándolo directamente.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió moviendo con contundencia el arma hacia él. No sabía si le intimidaba más tener un arma de fuego en sus manos o el hecho de que a Terry pareciese darle igual. Se puso en pie y la miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a disparar? —preguntó en tono de mofa.

—Lo haré —dijo Candy con un rugido . Él suspiró y se dirigió hacia ella—. Eh, quieto —se quejó mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, distanciándose de él—. ¡Qué te estés quieto! ¡No te acerques! —gritó moviendo la escopeta compulsivamente. Terry llegó hasta ella colocándose justo en frente. La retó con la mirada durante unos segundos colocándose ante el cañón y, al final, cogió su mano quitándole la escopeta sin apenas esfuerzo.

—No, no —gritó ella mientras luchaba para que no se la arrebatase. Terry la cogió en sus manos y se la mostró.

—No está cargada. —Automáticamente la arrojó hacia la cama. Candy dio unos pasos nerviosos hacia detrás del escritorio, poniendo espacio entre los dos mientras él colocaba las manos en su cintura y la observaba. Bueno, al menos le quedaba el puñal que podría usar para defenderse llegado el momento, pero eso era algo que aún no le iba a mostrar.

—¿Qué se supone que hago yo aquí? —Logró pronunciar, aunque la voz le salió extremadamente temblorosa. Él se pasó la mano por sus cabellos castaños removiéndolos y volvió a dirigirse hacia la cama.

—Eres parte del botín. Ella puso su espalda recta.

—¿Parte del botín? —gritó haciendo que él se girase sorprendido por aquel grito. Lo cierto es que aquella mujer era realmente sorprendente, jamás se habían encontrado con una muchacha con tanto carácter.

—Sí. La vio removerse inquieta, aunque hablaba con fuerza podía apreciar el temblor de todo su cuerpo.

—Nadie va a ofrecerte dinero por mí, no te sirvo de nada… —Él enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué pagarían un rescate por mí? Él la miró de arriba abajo.

—No. —Finalmente se giró otra vez acercándose a la cama—. Pero dudo que los barcos españoles o franceses nos ataquen si llevamos a una mujer crecida y considerada como una española con nosotros, además…

—¿Vas a usarme de escudo humano? —gritó interrumpiéndole. Él la miró divertido y se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

—Bonita expresión, no lo había pensado —dijo mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de sus pantalones—. Respecto a lo que dices de un rescate… —Chasqueó la lengua mientras se sacaba la camisa de los pantalones—. Tengo todo lo que necesito, no me hace falta nada más.

—Claro, ¿cómo no vas a tenerlo? —respondió con asco—. Eres un pirata, saqueas barcos y matas a todo aquel que te impide tener lo que quieres.

—Exacto. Ella se removió nerviosa. Lo contempló de reojo mientras se quitaba la camisa y la arrojaba al suelo, piel poco bronceada, fibrado, lo cierto es que tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Se dirigió hacia una palangana que había en una de las mesas y volcó agua de una jarra que tenía colocada al lado, sin importarle ir desnudo de cintura para arriba ante ella. Cogió un paño y lo sumergió en la palangana mientras observaba a través de la ventana cómo iban alejándose del barco francés.

—¿Qué habéis hecho con el general francés?—exigió saber ella. Escuchó el suspiro de Terry y se giró para observarla mientras se apoyaba con un brazo en la palangana.

—Ese general intentó protegerte —reflexionó. Luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Es mejor no batirse en duelo contra un pirata, ¿no crees? —Cogió el trapo húmedo y se lo pasó por la nuca.

—Te estoy preguntando —dijo ella con más contundencia—. ¿Qué has hecho con él?

—La última vez que lo vi yacía inconsciente en cubierta. ¿Así que seguía vivo? Eso la dejó algo más tranquila. Si seguía vivo seguro que la buscaría e intentaría rescatarla aunque, ciertamente, sería difícil encontrar aquel navío en el océano. Se fijó a través de la ventana en que el barco francés cada vez quedaba más lejos de ellos. Debía intentar escapar de allí lo antes posible y volver junto a sus aliados.

Terry le daba la espalda de nuevo mientras se pasaba el paño por el cuello, el pecho y el estómago.

—¿Y los esclavos? Él se giró sorprendido por su pregunta.

—Tienes demasiadas agallas para ser una mujer —pronunció como si aquello le enfadase.

—Pues si no te gusta no tienes más que devolverme al barco francés —respondió con burla. Él sonrió al momento.

—¿Y quién dice que no me guste?

—Bien, ¿y los esclavos? —volvió a exigir, ignorando su contestación.

—Como te he dicho, los esclavos y tú formáis parte del botín. Ellos están donde deben estar y tú también.

—¿Y qué significa eso? —preguntó de los nervios. Él enarcó una ceja y arrojó el trapo sobre la palangana, girándose hacia ella y cruzándose de brazos. En aquel momento se asustó. Miró a su alrededor, podía dar por hecho que aquel era su camarote y, ¿ella estaba donde debía estar? Corrió tras el escritorio y sacó el puñal apuntándolo, lo cual hizo que él volviese a enarcar la ceja.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí —amenazó comenzando a ahogarse por la ansiedad. ¿Iba a violarla? ¿Es lo que iba a hacer?

—¿Es ese mi puñal? —preguntó sorprendido. Luego extendió los brazos hacia los lados—. ¿Has inspeccionado todo mi camarote?

—¿Y qué esperabas? —preguntó alzando más el brazo hacia él. Terry se acercó.

—Vamos, Candy, baja eso. —Pero ella seguía con el brazo en alto, dirigiéndolo directamente hacia él, mientras este cada vez se aproximaba más. Corrió hacia el otro lado del escritorio poniendo más distancia entre ambos—. Los dos sabemos que eso no te va a servir de nada.

—No me tientes —rechinó de dientes—. No me conoces de nada, no sabes nada sobre mí. Quizás soy una experta luchadora.

—Sí, claro, se nota —bromeó mientras rodeaba el escritorio haciendo que ella diese unos pasos rápidos hacia el otro lado.

—¡Qué no te acerques! ¡Jodido inglés! La contempló durante unos segundos escudriñándola. Se le veía pequeña y menuda a su lado.

—No tienes por qué temerme…

—¿Ah no?

—No. —La observó de nuevo de arriba a abajo—. No voy a hacerte daño. Ella dio unos pasos al lado, sin bajar su brazo.

—Ya, claro, igual que no le has hecho daño a los franceses, ¿verdad?

Sonrió y dio unos pasos acercándose haciendo que ella volviese a rodear la mesa alzando el brazo una vez más.

—Te prometo que como te acerques o llegues siquiera a tocarme pienso clavártelo.

—Candy —pronunció su nombre mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa con sus dos brazos—. Llevo muchos años luchando en el mar, ¿de verdad crees que vas a poder hacer algo con esa miniatura? Tenía razón, toda la razón del mundo, sabía que no lograría nada, pero a nivel psicológico le ayudaba el hecho de tener algo cortante en su mano.

—Suéltalo, hablemos tranquilamente —propuso él señalándole con la mano.

—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Has matado a mis amigos franceses, me has secuestrado, me mantienes retenida en tu camarote…

—Tienes razón. —Volvió a enarcar una ceja divertido—. ¿Prefieres que luchemos?

—Ni una cosa ni otra. ¡Lo único que quiero es que me dejes libre!

—Eso no va a ser posible. Ahora me perteneces. Ella puso su espalda recta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pertenezco? —gritó hacia él.

—Estás en mi barco y todo lo que hay en él es mío. Aquello más que asustarla la alteró.

—Yo no pertenezco a nadie —gritó—. Y menos a un egocéntrico pirata inglés —Automáticamente, cogió uno de los libros que había sobre el escritorio y lo lanzó hacia Terry golpeándole directamente en la cabeza.

—¡Auuuu! —se quejó él llevándose la mano a la frente—. ¿Pero qué…? —pronunció asombrado al ver su reacción, aunque tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el siguiente libro—. ¡Quieta! —Le señaló poniéndose firme.

—¡Ni hablar! —gritó cogiendo una de las copas y arrojándola hacia él. Terry volvió a esquivarla.

—¡Pero qué carácter tienes! —gruñó enfadado mientras observaba la copa hacerse añicos contra el suelo. Se giró de nuevo hacia ella y la vio coger en este caso un catalejo—. Ni se te ocurra, Candy —Le previno con el dedo.

Ella observó el catalejo, la verdad es que era bonito—. Déjalo de nuevo en la mesa, no pienso repetírtelo dos veces.

—¿O qué?

—Estoy intentando ser paciente, pero me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. —Y esta vez lo pronunció con un tono de voz bastante más autoritario y grave. Vaya, pues parecía que aquel catalejo le importaba. Lo observó. Era de madera oscura, ensartado por unos anillos dorados. Examinó el catalejo unos segundos y luego lo miró a él, mantenía una postura relajada, aunque detectaba que su mandíbula estaba en tensión. No lo pensó dos veces, era ahora o nunca. Echó el brazo hacia atrás y arrojó el catalejo hacia Terry mientras salía disparada hacia la puerta del camarote.

Terry cogió el catalejo al vuelo, lo arrojó con un impulso sobre la cama, salió disparado hacia ella y, justo antes de que llegase a tocar el pomo de la puerta, la alzó por los aires.

¿Quién le había dicho que iba a ser tan fácil escapar de allí? La reacción de ella no se hizo esperar. Comenzó a patearle las piernas y a mover los brazos hacia atrás intentando golpearlo y alcanzarle con el puñal, aunque antes de que se diese cuenta también se lo había quitado arrojándolo al suelo y la conducía hacia la cama.

—No, no, no… —gritó ella. Terry la arrojó sobre ella sin mucho miramiento. A la que cayó sobre aquel colchón se incorporó y gateó hacia el otro extremo poniendo la cama entre medio de los dos.

—Maldito seas —susurró ella buscando algo más que arrojarle, pero la voz de Terry le hizo detenerse.

—Vuelve a intentar golpearme o arrojarme algo y pienso ponerte sobre mis rodillas. Y créeme, no seré nada delicado. —Y lo dijo con tal intensidad que se quedó paralizada. Aquello le hizo erguir la espalda y mirarlo asustada. Quedaba claro que no iba a poder escapar de él tan fácilmente.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas claras —continuó colocando las manos en su cintura. Ahora parecía bastante más enfadado, ninguna sonrisa cruzaba su rostro—. Aquí eres una prisionera, harás lo que se te ordene y cuando se te ordene. De ti depende tener mi beneplácito y, por la cuenta que te trae, será mejor que te guardes para ti esos arrebatos de cólera. Aquello iba en serio, muy en serio. Los ojos se le humedecieron al ser consciente de que no tenía escapatoria, era una prisionera, prisionera de un pirata inglés, enemigo del imperio al que ella pertenecía y sabía que no tendrían ninguna piedad con una mujer criada como una española.

—¿Vas… vas a matarme? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Él siguió con la mirada clavada en ella.

—No —susurró esta vez con la voz más pausada—. Pero vuelve a hacer algo como lo de ahora y te aseguro que no me temblará la mano. Estás avisada. —Siguió contemplándola unos segundos y comenzó a rodear la cama despacio. Candy miró de un lado a otro, no tenía escapatoria, la cama por delante y la pared por detrás. Reculó cuanto pudo intentando fundirse con aquella pared para escapar de aquel hombre que se acercaba—. ¿Lo has comprendido? —preguntó colocándose a unos palmos de ella.

A ella comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior y una lágrima comenzaba ya a caer por su mejilla. Apartó la mirada de él desviándola al suelo y aceptó, sin siquiera atreverse a hablar. Lo cierto es que en ese momento Terry imponía y le asustaba. Qué diferente había sido el trato de Bastian, amable, cortés… y ahora, ante ella, se encontraba un hombre que la amenazaba con pegarle una paliza si no obedecía sus órdenes.

—Mírame cuando te hablo. Ella respiró intentado calmarse y ascendió levemente su mirada hacia él, con miedo. Terry la observó, parecía que fuese a desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Se mordía el labio intentando frenar su temblor, sus ojos estaban llorosos y su mirada perdida.

—Ya te lo he dicho —pronunció esta vez suavizando más su voz—. No tienes por qué temerme. —Se colocó en una postura más relajada y ladeó su rostro hacia el lado, sin apartar la mirada de ella—. Puedes subir a cubierta si lo deseas e ir a la cocina si tienes hambre. Ella aceptó escondiendo la lágrima que caía lentamente.

—¿Y el resto de hombres del barco? —preguntó asustada.

—Mis hombres hacen lo que yo les ordeno. No tienes que preocuparte por ellos. —Luego suavizó la mirada y la contempló durante unos segundos en silencio—. No llores, por favor. Aquello la sorprendió y alzó su mirada. Terry la estudiaba y, aunque su rostro no era tan amistoso como al principio, al menos había suavizado sus rasgos. ¿Quizás había algo de compasión en aquel temible hombre? Era consciente de que no sería fácil escapar de allí, pero quizás si era sumisa y se ganaba más o menos su confianza podría despistarlo. Candy aceptó y se pasó la mano por la mejilla.

—¿Puedo… puedo subir a cubierta ahora? —preguntó con temor. Terry se giró mientras se dirigía al armario. Lo abrió y cogió una camisa holgada color crema, pasándosela por los brazos.

—Aún no. En breve. Ella se relajó ante su lejanía.

—De acuerdo. —Se quedó unos segundos callada mientras lo observaba coger de nuevo el cinturón con la espada, colocándoselo—. Y… —Tragó saliva nerviosa—. ¿Puedo saber a dónde nos dirigimos? Terry cogió unas botas nuevas y se las puso, ya sin mirarla ni prestarle atención.

—Nassau. Al oír aquella palabra se le disparó el corazón. Nassau. La isla conquistada por los piratas ingleses. Al menos no iban a desviarse de la ruta y seguiría por la zona. Aquello en cierto modo la tranquilizó.

—¿Y… dónde puedo quedarme? —preguntó mirando de un lado a otro. Terry se puso en pie.

—Aquí estarás bien.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó dando un paso hacia él. Terry se encogió de hombros como si no le diese importancia.

—Mis hombres ocupan el resto de camarotes del barco y como comprenderás no te voy a enviar con los esclavos.

—Pero tú… Él volvió a enarcar una ceja.

—Yo, ¿qué?

—Tú… duermes… aquí…

—Sí. —Se colocó la camisa por dentro del pantalón—. Si quisiese hacerte daño ya te lo hubiese hecho, ¿no crees? —Aquella afirmación le hizo poner la piel de gallina. ¿Iba a quedarse en el mismo camarote que él?

—En el barco francés disponía de un camarote para mí.

Terry volvió a sonreír mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Creo que eres muy consciente de que esto no es un barco francés. —Abrió la puerta y la observó—. Pero si lo prefieres, puedes instalarte con el resto de mis hombres. Seguro que muchos están encantados de compartir su camarote contigo.

—No —respondió asustada.

—Lo imaginaba. —Salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta sin decir nada más, sin siquiera mirarla, dejándola totalmente sola. Miró alrededor, nerviosa. Necesitaba un plan. Parecía que el inglés tenía algo de paciencia. Recordaba cuando la encontró en la isla, habían estado espiando a los barcos franceses. ¿Cómo no había caído antes en eso? Se acercó corriendo a la ventana y observó el barco francés, ya bastante alejado. Necesitaba salir de allí como fuese o perecer en el intento. Si se quedaba allí la cosa acabaría mal, lo presentía. Fue hacia la puerta y esta vez se sorprendió. ¿Terey no había echado la llave? La abrió lentamente. El pasillo estaba desierto, aunque los gritos y carreras de los marinos por la cubierta le llegaban con fuerza. Dio unos pasos al frente esquivando todas las cuerdas, cofres y armas que había tiradas por el pasillo. Todo ello robado del barco francés. Miró al frente asegurándose de que no había nadie y cogió una espada. Pesaba demasiado, así que se obligó a cogerla con las dos manos. No, ella no pensaba rendirse. Saldría de ese barco costase lo que costase. Necesitaba huir para mantenerse con vida, necesitaba volver junto a sus amigos franceses y, ¿para qué engañarse?, volver junto a Bastian. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas al recordar cómo había intentado defenderla. Tomó aire e intentó reunir el valor suficiente para salir a cubierta.

Continuará...


	4. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 4

CAPÍTULO 4.

Lo imaginaba. —Salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta sin decir nada más, sin siquiera mirarla, dejándola totalmente sola. Miró alrededor, nerviosa. Necesitaba un plan. Parecía que el inglés tenía algo de paciencia. Recordaba cuando la encontró en la isla, habían estado espiando a los barcos franceses. ¿Cómo no había caído antes en eso? Se acercó corriendo a la ventana y observó el barco francés, ya bastante alejado. Necesitaba salir de allí como fuese o perecer en el intento. Si se quedaba allí la cosa acabaría mal, lo presentía. Fue hacia la puerta y esta vez se sorprendió. ¿Terry no había echado la llave? La abrió lentamente. El pasillo estaba desierto, aunque los gritos y carreras de los marinos por la cubierta le llegaban con fuerza. Dio unos pasos al frente esquivando todas las cuerdas, cofres y armas que había tiradas por el pasillo. Todo ello robado del barco francés. Miró al frente asegurándose de que no había nadie y cogió una espada. Pesaba demasiado, así que se obligó a cogerla con las dos manos. No, ella no pensaba rendirse. Saldría de ese barco costase lo que costase. Necesitaba huir para mantenerse con vida, necesitaba volver junto a sus amigos franceses y, ¿para qué engañarse?, volver junto a Bastian. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas al recordar cómo había intentado defenderla. Tomó aire e intentó reunir el valor suficiente para salir a cubierta.

Terry subió los escalones de cubierta que le permitían acceder a la popa, la parte más elevada del barco y donde se encontraba su timonel. Se fijó en que mientras estuvo en su camarote con Candy sus hombres habían cumplido sus órdenes a la perfección. Habían izado las velas y tomado el rumbo indicado. Se pasó la mano por la zona dolorida de la cabeza donde ella le había golpeado con el libro.

—Maldita mujer —susurró mientras observaba a sus hombres.

—Menudo botín —escuchó que decían tras él. Terry se giró hacia Jimmy, el cual subía las escaleras con una tela color rosa puesta sobre los hombros—. Desde luego los franceses tienen buen gusto. Lo observó de reojo y finalmente con un movimiento ligero de su rostro indicó al timonel que ya podía abandonar el puesto cogiendo él directamente el timón.

—Telas, joyas, armas, esclavos… —pronunció Jimmy divertido, colocándose aquella tela a modo de chal—. ¿Qué más podemos pedir?

—Quítate eso —pronunció con la vista al frente. Jimmy sonrió divertido y se lo quitó colocándose la tela en un solo hombro. Miró toda la cubierta aún con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Y la mujer? —En mi camarote. —Luego lo miró—. ¿Qué tal el golpe que te dio? Jimmy rugió y miró al horizonte.

—La muy… Está claro que sabe dónde golpear a un hombre. —Luego se giró hacia su amigo—. Deberías tener cuidado. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué harás con ella? Terry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—Una mujer joven y criada bajo la bandera española debe ser muy preciada en el mercado negro. Terry lo miró de reojo y aceptó. Su amigo tenía razón, sabía que cualquier compañero pirata pagaría una buena suma de dinero por ella o por tenerla en uno de los burdeles de Nassau, aunque aquella idea no acabó de gustarle. Cuando la había visto por primera vez en la isla había quedado impresionado. Aquellos ojos color verde, su cabello largo rubio ondeado, su naricita respingona con pocas poquitas y sus labios carnosos habían provocado que no se la pudiera quitar de la mente durante aquellos últimos días. Tenía planeado atacar aquel barco francés, pero los días hasta que había podido hacerlo le habían parecido una eternidad.

—Ya veremos cuando llegue el momento —acabó diciendo—. De momento se quedará en mi camarote hasta que lleguemos a la isla. —Jimmy lo miraba con una ceja alzada—. ¿Prefieres que la deje durmiendo en cubierta? ¿O con el resto de hombres? No sobreviviría ni una noche. Jimmy chasqueó la lengua dándole la razón a su amigo. Iba a volver a hablar cuando un revuelo en cubierta les hizo bajar la mirada. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Pero qué…?

—Timonel —gritó Terry mientras abandonaba el puesto de mando para que aquel marinero lo sustituyese. Ambos se dirigieron a la barandilla para observar hacia cubierta. Varios marineros permanecían formando un círculo, con sonrisas en sus labios y una actitud a la defensiva y, en el centro, Candy empuñaba con las dos manos una enorme espada. Terry suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos intentando calmarse y armarse de paciencia.

—¡Le ordeno que baje un bote! —Candy gritó desesperada. El marinero alzó un momento la mirada hacia su capitán, unos metros por detrás de ella, sin saber cómo actuar.

—Esa orden solo puede venir del capitán —pronunció mirándola de reojo.

—¡Al cuerno con el capitán! ¡Y al cuerno con todos vosotros! —gritó Candy de los nervios—. Haz ahora mismo lo que te ordeno o te juro que te arrepentirás—. El hombre sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras iba echando miradas furtivas a su capitán, el cual los observaba con una ceja enarcada—. ¡Vamos! —gritó acercando la espada a su cuello. El marinero seguía sin moverse, aunque alzó las manos como si estuviese sufriendo un atraco.

—¿Por qué no se lo pide usted misma? —preguntó con impaciencia. Ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, ni siquiera miraba al resto de hombres que la rodeaban, parecía haber focalizado toda su ira en aquel hombre de unos cuarenta años, cabello largo castaño y ojos azules claros. Hacía poco más de media hora que habían comenzado a alejarse de su barco, así que con un poco de esfuerzo llegaría hasta él, pues aún podía ver la pequeña silueta del barco en el horizonte. Con un bote sería más fácil llegar pero si no lo conseguía tenía pensado, aunque fuese, llegar a nado. La primera mirada que había recibido de aquel hombre era de incredulidad. Estaba claro que no estaban muy acostumbrados a que una mujer les elevase el tono pero, al menos, parecía que no la atacaban. Sabía que si fuese un hombre ahora mismo estaría echada sobre el suelo recibiendo latigazos. Suponía que debía haber recibido órdenes de su capitán, recordaba la frase que él había dicho: «mis hombres hacen lo que yo les ordeno». Todos la observaban pasmados, alguno con una gran sonrisa de incredulidad. ¿Les estaba divirtiendo? ¡No deberían ponerse así! ¡Ella era peligrosa, tenía un arma!

—Por lo menos entretenimiento no faltará —susurró Jimmy a su amigo. Terry miró de reojo a su amigo, impresionado por lo que estaba observando. Desde luego, aquella mujer era una inconsciente.

—Le digo que baje un bote ahora mismo —repitió furiosa. El marinero volvió a mirar de reojo a su capitán sin saber muy bien cómo actuar frente a ella. Terry se pasó la mano por el cabello y finalmente fue bajando hacia las escaleras, lo cual hizo que todas las miradas recayesen sobre él.

Aquello llamó la atención de Candy que se giró directamente, olvidando que estaba apuntando con aquella espada al hombre, aunque el marinero no se movió ni se aprovechó de su descuido, sino que incrementó su sonrisa de incredulidad hacia su capitán.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó Terry fijando su mirada en ella. Ella se quedó sin habla, totalmente pálida, aún girada hacia atrás y apuntando con la espada hacia otro lado. Se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella, ladeando su rostro.

—La muchacha quiere un bote, capitán —explicó el hombre. Candy se giró de golpe, recordando la presencia del marinero detrás de ella, y volvió a apuntarle con la espada.

—¿A ti quién te ha dado permiso para hablar? —Candy gritó hacia él molesta por su intervención. El hombre chasqueó la lengua y miró de nuevo hacia su capitán. Terry observó el espectáculo, toda su tripulación se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—Vamos, Henry —pronunció con voz pausada—. Baja las manos y ven aquí. El marinero comenzó a alejarse de ella y a dirigirse hacia su capitán, como si Candt no estuviese a su lado.

—¡Eh!, ¿a dónde te crees que vas? —Le seguía apuntando con la espada a su espalda— ¡No te muevas! Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que Terry se decidió a hablar.

—Creo recordar que ya te he advertido de lo que ocurriría si volvías a tener uno de estos arrebatos tuyos —pronunció un tanto agresivo, dando un paso al frente hacia ella—. Te creía más lista. Ella dio automáticamente unos pasos hacia atrás, sin bajar la espada.

—Tú no tienes porqué retenerme aquí —le gritó—. No tienes ningún derecho. Terry suspiró mientras observaba de reojo a todos sus marineros. La mayoría miraban impresionados a Candy, pues hasta ese momento nadie se había atrevido a elevar la voz de aquella forma hacia su capitán.

—Baja el arma de una vez, no vas a conseguir nada —le previno dando un paso más hacia ella, armándose de paciencia.

—Lo único que deseo es un bote y unos remos, no es tanto pedir —gimió.

—Sí, sí, querida, eso ya lo sé —bromeó. Ella puso su espalda recta y esta vez se envalentonó dando un paso hacia él, alzando más su espada.

—¡Yo no soy su querida! —le gritó mientras colocaba su espada en el cuello de él. Terry permaneció con los brazos bajados, mirándola fijamente.

—Voy a contar hasta tres —pronunció con la mirada fija en ella, una mirada cargada de fuerza—. Si no ya sabes lo que va a ocurrir y, créeme, no vamos a disfrutar ninguno de los dos. Ella puso su espalda erguida, pero aun así continuó con el brazo alzado, sin apartar la hoja afilada de su cuello.

—Uno —dijo Terry sin apartar la mirada de ella—. Dos…

Candy lo miró, realmente en ese momento daba miedo. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y sabía que no podría escapar de él. Por Dios, era un pirata, no podía batirse contra él, si ni siquiera se inmutaba con aquella espada rozando la piel de su garganta.

—Tre…

—¡Está bien! —gritó Candy—. De acuerdo —pronunció dando unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose para tener algo de espacio entre los dos. Miró a ambos lados y se agachó lentamente depositando la espada en cubierta.

—Bien hecho, muchacha —rió uno de los marinos que observaba apoyado contra la baranda. Ella lo fusiló con la mirada, actitud que tuvo que parecerle bastante graciosa a aquel hombre porque acentuó su sonrisa.

—Vuelve al camarote, ahora. —Señaló Terry hacia la puerta. Ella dio unos pasos más hacia atrás, observando de reojo la figura ya bastante lejana del barco francés. Al momento negó débilmente con su rostro.

—¿Tengo que llevarte a rastras? —volvió a preguntar con voz grave. Ella lo miró durante unos segundos y volvió a observar la figura del barco lejano. Bien, de perdidos al río, solo tenía aquella oportunidad.

—¡Ve! —volvió ordenar Terry, aunque con un tono de voz más contundente—. No me obligues a… —Al momento se quedó callado. Candy giró hacia su derecha y acto seguido echó a correr por la cubierta ante la mirada atónita de todos. Aunque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que ella había planeado, pudo gritar antes de que Candy saltara por la borda.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso —Le advirtió. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Candy había tomado carrerilla, había subido de un salto a la barandilla y desde allí había saltado al mar.

—¡¿Está loca?! —gritó Jimmy cuando la vio arrojarse. , al igual que el resto de la tripulación, corrió hacia la barandilla justo cuando la vio hundirse en sus claras aguas.

El golpe fue fuerte, demasiado, de hecho no esperaba que doliese tanto. Se quedó sin oxígeno en los pulmones y durante unos segundos pensó que iba a desmayarse. Justo cuando pudo recobrar más o menos el control de su cuerpo, tras aquel intenso dolor, el mar la arrastró hacia abajo. No había contado con la inercia del barco. La sumergió hacia abajo dando vuelta tras vuelta, golpeándose una vez con la madera del barco.

—Maldita sea. ¡Bajad las velas! —gritó Terry mientras se quitaba las botas y se subía a la baranda.

—¿Damos un rodeo con el barco? —preguntó Jimmy nervioso. —No hará falta —gritó antes de tirarse al mar.

Candy logró salir a la superficie justo cuando pensaba que los pulmones le iban a explotar, cuando aquel zumbido había comenzado a instalarse en su cabeza por la falta de oxígeno. Tosió y respiró compulsivamente. Quizá no hubiese sido tan buena idea. Notó un ligero mareo mientras conseguía expandir sus pulmones para facilitar la entrada de aire, pero entre el golpe que se había dado y el agotamiento de luchar contra la corriente por subir a la superficie le era difícil mantenerse a flote. Gimió un par de veces y se giró hacia el barco, situado a pocos metros. Todos la observaban desde cubierta.

—Vuelve aquí ahora mismo. Aquel gritó la alertó, sonaba demasiado cerca. Al momento, divisó el rostro de Terry nadando con agresividad hacia ella.

—¿Pero qué…? —gritó desesperada. ¿Había saltado a por ella?

—Maldito loco —gritó antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a nadar rumbo al barco francés con todas las fuerzas que podía.

—¡Déjame tranquila! —gritó mientras extendía sus brazos lo máximo posible. Se giró y lo observó más cerca. Desde luego era un experto nadador.

—Esto va a traerte consecuencias, y lo sabes —gritó él mientras se acercaba.

—¡Que noooo! —Candy seguía gritando y pataleando, pero los nervios eran tales que nadaba a lo loco, sin sincronización alguna. Siguió pataleando hasta que Terry la cogió del tobillo. Se sumergió unos segundos antes de gritar, intentando deshacerse de la mano que la cogía. Terry la cogió del brazo y la sacó a flote mientras ella comenzaba a luchar.

—¡Suéltame! —Comenzó a revolverse para soltarse de su mano. Terry no decía nada, simplemente intentaba parar los golpes y mantenerla sujeta, a flote. Consiguió cogerla de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, rodeándola con los dos brazos.

—¡Nooooo! —gritó mientras lo golpeaba con las dos manos en la cara. Terry logró esquivar algunos manotazos pero alguno que otro se llevó. Esta vez sí se movió con más energía. Soltó un brazo de su cintura y logró sujetarle una mano, pero Candy tomó impulso y se apoyó en el hombro de él intentando hundirlo hacia abajo, hecho que llamó la atención de Terry, que poco se hundió ante la presión de ella.

—Estás agotando mi paciencia —rugió, y finalmente la hundió en el mar durante unos segundos. Candy aguantó la respiración mientras clavaba sus uñas en la carne de la mano que la sumergía. Volvió a sacarla a flote y esta vez la agarró con las dos manos presionándola contra su pecho e inmovilizándola.

Candy volvía a intentar recuperar la respiración, pero a la que pudo volvió a gritar. La cogió de la nuca y la obligó a mirarle. Su mirada era realmente fría, agresiva.

—Si tengo que dejarte inconsciente para llevarte de vuelta al barco lo haré —le amenazó. Ella rugió intentando un último esfuerzo por soltarse, pero las manos de Terry parecían haberse adherido a sus brazos.

—¡Basta! —gritó tan fuerte que a ella se le heló la sangre. Gimió y finalmente se quedó quieta. Terry la observó con dureza hasta que la cogió por la cintura con un brazo y comenzó a nadar arrastrándola hacia el barco.

De acuerdo, tocaba abortar la misión huida. Cuando había salido a flote pensaba que la dejaría tranquila, pero aquel hombre no se rendía con facilidad, estaba claro. Se dejó arrastrar mientras observaba en la lejanía el barco francés, viendo como la niebla que lo había rodeado en un principio volvía a acogerlo. Adiós a sus esperanzas de volver junto a sus aliados, junto a Bastian. En ese momento no lo soportó más y comenzó a llorar sin ocultarlo. Ahora ya no era solo el hecho de que se encontraba en el pasado, lejos de todos sus seres queridos, sino que, además, era la cautiva de unos piratas ingleses. Terry se mantuvo callado, concentrado en llegar hasta su barco, manteniéndose a flote tanto a él como a ella, pues ahora Candy no luchaba, ni siquiera nadaba, simplemente se dejaba arrastrar con su peso muerto. Bueno, mejor así que tener que llevarla a la fuerza.

—¡Tirad la escalera! —gritó Terry una vez se aproximaron. Una escalera de cuerdas con escalones de madera se desenrolló ante ellos. Terry se sujetó a ella y colocó a Candy.

—Sube —ordenó. Ella lo miró fijamente y finalmente se agarró a la escalera. Subir no era fácil, a pesar de que los marinos la sujetaban desde arriba se movía y le hacían perder el equilibrio. Por suerte o no, Terry subía justo por debajo de ella e iba alzando la mano para darle algo de estabilidad. Cuando llegó arriba del todo Jimmy la cogió y la soltó en cubierta. Tenía el vestido amarillo pegado a su cuerpo y, a pesar de que no hacía nada de frío, sintió que toda la piel se le ponía de gallina cuando fue el centro de atención de todos los marineros de cubierta, que no eran pocos. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás al ver a Terry saltar sin ningún esfuerzo sobre cubierta. Removió sus cabellos con su mano y luego la miró. Candy dio otro paso atrás y tragó saliva mientras la respiración se le entrecortaba. Jamás había visto una mirada como aquella, ni siquiera cuando le había arrojado el libro y lo había golpeado. Las palabras de él volvieron a su mente: «Esto va a traerte consecuencias, y lo sabes».

Terry se acercó colocando las manos en la cintura. Se le notaba realmente tenso, como si se estuviese conteniendo.

—Al camarote —ordenó indicándole con la mano—. Ya —rugió. Candy tembló, su voz había sonado fuerte, demasiado fuerte para lo que ella podía soportar en aquellos momentos tan angustiosos. Sus piernas perdían fuerzas otra vez y rompió a llorar de nuevo, con la respiración entrecortada y sin disimular sus lágrimas desesperadas.

Aquello pareció pillar de improviso a toda la tripulación, pero sobre todo a Terry, el cual puso su espalda recta, si bien no suavizó mucho su mirada. Candy se giró y salió corriendo hacia el camarote, esquivando a los marineros que permanecían observando el espectáculo en cubierta. Nada más desaparecer Terry se giró hacia todos aquellos hombres con una ceja alzada y el rostro enfurecido. Todos se pusieron manos a la obra con las órdenes que habían recibido por parte de su capitán antes de que ella saltase por la borda, algo nerviosos y con movimientos acelerados.

—¡Izad las velas de nuevo! —gritó hacia un grupo próximo a las cuerdas. Terry resopló un par de veces mientras miraba detenidamente la puerta por donde hacía pocos instantes Candy había salido corriendo, dirección a su camarote. Sabía que debía estar asustada, y mucho, para arriesgarse a saltar por la borda, pero no podía permitir aquel comportamiento a bordo. No podía permitir que lo desafiase delante de sus hombres, sabía que tenía todo su respeto y aparte de ser sus hombres eran sus amigos… pero aquello no lo podía tolerar. Caminó acelerado hacia el pasillo aunque cuando se introdujo aminoró la marcha. Fue hasta uno de los cofres que habían robado del barco francés y lo abrió. Telas, vestidos, camisas de seda… podría venderlo todo en el mercado negro. Cogió un vestido azul claro y cerró el cofre con fuerza. Su mirada voló hacia detrás de este, donde un montón de espadas y armas reposaban en el suelo. Suspiró y miró hacia fuera.

—Recoged estas armas. Guardadlas —gritó. Lo que menos necesitaba es que estuviesen todas esas armas por medio y que Candy pudiese ir sirviéndose de todo lo necesario. Miró directamente hacia la puerta de su camarote mientras un grupo de marineros entraba con celeridad y se hacía cargo de las armas. ¿No habría cogido otra, no?

—¿Dónde las dejamos capitán?

—Llevadlas a la bodega —pronunció sin mirarlos. Se pasó la mano por la camisa mojada pegada a su cuerpo y se removió el cabello con fuerza, intentando sacudirlo de las gotas de agua salada que resbalaban por su frente. No llamó a la puerta. Entró directamente y pegó un portazo. Estaba enfadado, lo que aquella muchacha había hecho rozaba la locura. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Matarse? Pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla allí. ¿Y ahora dónde se había metido? Dio unos pasos al frente mientras la ira se iba apoderando poco a poco de él cuando la encontró detrás de la cama, en el suelo, hecha un ovillo y temblando. Se le veía extremadamente pequeña y delicada, toda su ira fue desapareciendo de su mente y sus músculos se fueron relajando. Ella ni siquiera alzó su rostro, permanecía con la frente pegada a sus rodillas y estaba llorando desconsolada. Terry suspiró y dio unos pasos hacia ella pero en ese momento Candy alzó la mirada y se movió hacia la esquina haciéndose a un más un ovillo, con movimientos temblorosos. Estaba realmente asustada. Terry se quedó frente a ella de pie, observándola, estudiándola con detenimiento.

—Sé que estás asustada, pero ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué temerme —pronunció. Su voz aún sonaba autoritaria, aunque había intentado ser lo más suave posible. Ella lo miró de reojo pero no dijo nada, lo único que hizo fue girar su rostro hacia el otro lado mientras se limpiaba una lágrima. Aquello desquició un poco a Terry, que prefería mil veces verla enfurecida a verla con esa actitud. Depositó el vestido sobre la cama.

—Cámbiate de ropa. Estás empapada —continuó mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía a su armario. Candy elevó su rostro observando el vestido color azul que había depositado sobre la cama. Volvió lentamente la mirada hacia él, le estaba dando la espalda, abriendo su armario y mirando la ropa para cambiarse. Se quitó su camisa arrojándola al suelo e hizo lo mismo con las mallas. Cansy apartó la mirada, aunque podía observar de reojo que él la miraba de vez en cuando. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba claro que no podía escapar de allí. Qué ilusa había sido al pensar que podría lograrlo. Terry se puso una camisa nueva, unos pantalones y cogió uno de los cinturones preparados para albergar las armas que necesitase. Cuando se giró de nuevo ella permanecía en la misma posición, mirando hacia el vestido.

—Póntelo —volvió a ordenar.

—Me lo pondré cuando te vayas —dijo bastante enfadada. Se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, observando su cinturón. Lo arrojó sobre la cama, cerró el armario y se dirigió hacia ella con una actitud más agresiva.

—¿En qué estabas pensando mujer? ¿Es que querías matarte? —Ella se removió inquieta. Sí, sabía que había sido una locura, la locura más grande que había cometido nunca, ¿pero que pretendía él? ¿Qué se quedase quieta? ¿Qué no intentase huir?

—Te lo advertí, te dije que no volvieses a emplear ese carácter conmigo… Ella puso su espalda recta al escuchar aquella amenaza.

—¿Qué significa eso? Dio un paso más hacia ella.

—Te dije que esto tendría consecuencias y las va a tener. Candy se puso en pie mientras lo observaba nerviosa. Tragó saliva y se removió sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No puedes actuar de esa forma —dijo alterado—. Por Dios, te has arrojado por la borda, has tenido suerte de poder salir a flote.

—¿Y qué pretendías? —preguntó ella temblando—. Eres un pirata inglés, no quiero estar aquí.

—Te dije que no te haría daño —Le advirtió con el dedo—. Y… —siguió nervioso—. Y aunque hayas tenido la gran suerte de poder salir a flote, ¿qué pretendías? No conseguirías llegar al otro barco.

—Ese no era el plan… —gimió ella—. Se suponía que tenías que darme un bote y unos remos —pronunció desesperada.

—¡Ja! —Alzó los brazos hacia el cielo—. Y ya no es solo el hecho de que hayas saltado por la borda. Me has puesto la espada en el cuello —rugió. Sí, estaba furioso, muy furioso. Volvió a ponerse nerviosa, algo le decía que aquella conversación no iba a acabar nada bien.

—Lo… lo siento… —lloró.

—¿Que lo sientes? —preguntó alzando una ceja hacia ella—. Ahora de nada me sirven tus disculpas. —Dio un paso hacia la cama y cogió el cinturón volviéndose hacia ella—. Te dije que no salieses a cubierta aún, que permanecieses un rato aquí. —Volvió a explicarle mientras se acercaba en actitud intimidante.

—Pero no, tú tenías que desobedecerme. —Fue hacia ella e intentó cogerla del brazo, pero ella lo esquivó. Sus miradas se encontraron, azul y verde.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó asustada.

—Soy el capitán de este navío. —Volvió a moverse de forma rápida y esta vez atrapó su brazo—. Y aquí se obedece todo lo que yo ordeno. —Directamente comenzó a tirar de ella.

—Nooo… ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haces?

—Vas a aprender una lección —explicó mientras la cogía por la cintura y comenzaba a llevarla hacia la cama.

—¡Noooo! ¡Gritaré! —chilló mientras comenzaba a patalearle de nuevo.

—Grita todo lo que quieras —pronunció mientras la elevaba por los aires a la vez que ella intentaba oponer resistencia.

—¡Yo no soy parte de tu tripulación! ¡No soy uno de tus hombres para que puedas darme órdenes! Llegó hasta la cama y la arrojó sobre ella. Pero antes siquiera de que ella pudiese incorporarse para huir la cogió del tobillo y tiró de ella hacia él. Cansy se cogió a la colcha deshaciendo la cama.

—Tienes razón, no eres uno de mis hombres y eso te va a salvar. Si fueses uno de ellos recibirías una paliza mucho mayor. Ella se giró hacia él, asustada.

—¿Qué? —gritó mientras movía compulsivamente su pierna intentando soltarse de él.

—¡Lo que oyes! Aquí se obedece y si no lo haces por las buenas será por las malas. La cogió del otro tobillo y la giró colocándola de espaldas a él. Candy vio que Terry sujetaba sus dos piernas con el brazo y cogía el cinturón con la otra mano libre. ¿Iba a azotarla? El miedo se apoderó de su ser. Comenzó a luchar como si su vida dependiese de ello, pataleando sin parar hasta que logró soltarse una de las piernas.

—¡Quieta! Cuanto antes acabemos mejor —gritó intentando coger su pierna.

—¡No me toques! ¡Ponme un solo dedo encima y eres hombre muerto! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Arqueó su pierna y le golpeó con su pie en el rostro, dándole justamente en la nariz.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¿Pero qué haces? —gritó de los nervios. La soltó llevándose la mano a la nariz sin soltar el cinturón, lo que dio tiempo suficiente a Canst como para incorporarse, gatear hacia el otro lado de la cama y saltar de ella.

—¡Cuanto más lo retrases será peor! —gritó pasándose la mano por la nariz—. Y lo que acabas de hacer va a empeorar las cosas.

—Como vuelvas a acercarte a mí te romperé la nariz —le amenazó mientras se ponía de pie en el otro extremo. Escuchó el gruñido de Terry. Respiraba demasiado fuerte, como si estuviese conteniendo toda la rabia que sentía dentro.

—¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! —gritó desesperada—. Te… te prometo que… —Saltó sobre la cama al ver que Terry la rodeaba para atraparla, cruzándola en varios saltos.

Bajó de ella por el otro lado mientras él se detenía y la observaba con la mirada fija—. Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo. —Colocó sus manos por delante como si así pudiese calmarlo—. Te prometo que haré todo lo que me ordenes, sin rechistar, pero por favor… por favor… —gimió con lágrimas en los ojos—. No me golpees.

Él volvió a correr en su dirección. Candy saltó sobre la cama de nuevo cuando Terry hizo el mismo movimiento interceptándola justo en el medio. Gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo mientras él volvía a cogerla por la cintura y la tumbaba sobre el colchón. Esta vez no le dio tiempo a defenderse. Inmovilizó sus dos piernas con la suya y con una mano sujetó sus dos muñecas.

—¡Nooooo! Por favor… —Lloró con fuerza—. Por favor… no me hagas daño. Haré lo que me pidas… lo que me pidas… pero por favor… —Intentaba deshacerse de sus dos manos.

—Esto tampoco es agradable para mí —gruñó sujetándola con fuerza.

—Noooooo —gritó moviendo todo su cuerpo—. Maldito pirata inglés —gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No quería ver como aquel cinturón de cuero caía con fuerza sobre su piel—. ¡Me prometiste que no me harías daño!

Abrió los ojos y encontró a Terry extremadamente cerca, observándola con una mirada llena de furia, aunque no tenía su mano alzada para golpearle.

Se quedó callada. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Dejó de resistirse, simplemente se quedó observándolo.

—Por favor —susurró una vez más mientras su pecho se agitaba por el llanto. Terry recorrió su rostro unos segundos y finalmente maldijo por lo bajo.

—Maldita seas, mujer —susurró tirando la correa al suelo—. Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así o te prometo que la próxima vez te dejaré el trasero tan rojo que no podrás sentarte durante días. Terry la soltó de inmediato y saltó de la cama poniéndose en pie. Candy no se atrevió a moverse del sitio. Se quedó unos segundos más observándola, embargado por una mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado necesitaba templar sus nervios, calmarse. Por otro, sentía cierta lástima por la muchacha y un sentimiento de culpabilidad inundó su mente al verla allí tirada temblando y llorando.

—Levántate y vístete —ordenó antes de salir por la puerta de su camarote a paso acelerado, dando un portazo.

Bastian abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Gruñó y se incorporó sobre la cubierta de su barco. Lo primero que notó fue el calor de la sangre resbalando por su mejilla. Se llevó la mano hacia la frente y palpó su cálida humedad mientras inhalaba su característico olor a hierro. Le costó fijar la mirada, pero cuando lo hizo vio que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? Los gritos le hicieron reaccionar y se apoyó contra la baranda del barco. Los habían atacado. Los ingleses habían asaltado su barco. Recorrió la cubierta donde varios hombres arrastraban los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros. Debían haberlo apartado de la cubierta porque se encontraba en un lateral. Al momento reconoció la figura del médico, agachado frente al cuerpo de uno de sus hombres. Percibió el sabor de la sangre en su boca y durante unos segundos sintió arcadas. El recuerdo de todo lo ocurrido volvió a su mente.

—Candy —susurró mientras elevaba su mirada al cielo, donde unos puntos celestes comenzaban a aparecer. Se la habían llevado los piratas. Gimió y se pasó la mano por los ojos intentando controlar el mareo que sentía. Aquellos malnacidos se la habían arrebatado.

—¡General! —gritó uno de los marineros corriendo por cubierta. Le costó reconocerlo, entre el mareo y la oscuridad que comenzaba a inundarlo todo no logró ver bien su rostro hasta que el muchacho se arrodilló a su lado.

—Damien —susurró colocando una mano en su hombro, en actitud amistosa. Damien se giró directamente hacia el médico.

—¡Chris! —gritó—. El general, está consciente. Chris se puso en pie y corrió hacia ellos arrodillándose al lado.

—Bastian —dijo su amigo con una sonrisa. Cogió un trapo y lo colocó en su frente, en la herida aún abierta. Bastian gimió de dolor—. Tranquilo, ya está.

—La mujer. Candy —susurró hacia él—. ¿Se la han llevado? Chris y Damien se miraron durante unos segundos y finalmente el joven fue quien habló.

—Sí, no pudimos impedirlo. Bastian se removió e intentó ponerse en pie, pero aún se sentía muy débil como para que sus piernas pudiesen aguantar su peso.

—No, no, debes guardar reposo durante unos días. Has recibido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

—Necesito ir a buscarla —gimió intentando ponerse en pie.

—Tranquilo, general —pronunció Damien colocando una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se quedase quieto. Bastian suspiró, consciente de que no se aguantaba en pie y apoyó su nuca contra la baranda cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cuántas horas he estado inconsciente? —preguntó.

—Son casi las nueve de la noche. Casi siete horas —explicó Chris. Bastian volvió a abrir los ojos y se pasó la mano sobre ellos, intentando mantener la mirada centrada en un punto.

—¿Qué rumbo han…?

—Bastian, no estás en condiciones de dirigir el barco ahora —le interrumpió Chris—. Es más, el barco ha sufrido considerables daños.

—¿Qué daños?

—Tenemos varios boquetes por los bombardeos. La vela mayor y la de trinquete están rasgadas.

—Suspiró como si aquello le deprimiese—. Y nos han derribado el mástil de mesana. —Bastian lo miró fijamente—. Los hombres que han sobrevivido están intentando arreglar los desperfectos. Cerró los ojos luchando por no desfallecer.

—¿Cuántos hombres han sobrevivido?

—Hemos perdido siete hombres. Y ahora mismo hay cinco muy graves que no sé si lo conseguirán. Tenemos heridos leves a los que ya he asistido y están colaborando para arreglar el barco. Bastian aceptó lentamente.

—¿Qué se han llevado? Chris y Damien se miraron.

—Todo. Las manufacturas y los esclavos —continuó Chris.

—Y a la mujer —acabó Damien. Todo su cargamento perdido totalmente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se lo habían arrebatado todo, ya no era solo el encargo que le había hecho su imperio y que él no había podido defender, sino que también le habían arrebatado a Candy. ¿Qué le estarían haciendo ahora? Aquella idea le revolvió el estómago y tuvo que controlar la acidez que le subía por la garganta.

—¿Cuánto estimas que tardarán en tenerlo todo arreglado? Damien se quedó pensativo.

—Puede que un par de días. He mandado poner rumbo a Haití, con suerte podremos llegar mañana por la mañana si la mar acompaña.

—Alzó su mirada hacia las velas, a duras penas avanzaban con solo las velas de gavia y la cebadera—. Allí podremos arreglar mejor el barco.

—¿Es el rumbo que han tomado los piratas ingleses? Damien se removió inquieto.

—No, señor, han tomado rumbo en sentido contrario. Bastian lo miró con dureza.

—¿Y por qué no los has seguido? Chris intervino intentando relajar a su amigo.

—Ahora mismo no podríamos hacer nada contra ellos. La mayoría de tus hombres no están listos para el combate y han robado prácticamente todas nuestras armas. No podemos defendernos. Aquello le pilló desprevenido.

—¿Las armas también? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, general. Bastian tragó saliva. Los habían desvalijado. Por mucho que no quisiese aceptarlo Damien había hecho lo correcto. Lo primero era dejar el barco en buenas condiciones para que navegase y, lo segundo y más importante, era que sus hombres pudiesen ser bien atendidos en tierra. Sabía que los ingleses no matarían a una mujer española. Puede que se divirtiesen con ella, pero a él no le importaría volver a acogerla y hacerle el mismo ofrecimiento que le había hecho aquella misma mañana, antes del ataque. La encontraría y la llevaría a Francia con él, a un lugar donde pudiese protegerla y ponerla a salvo de todos los peligros que entrañaban aquellas aguas. Necesitaba encontrarla, tenerla a su lado de nuevo. Y lo haría, costase lo que costase. Tarde o temprano volvería a tenerla con él, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

—Está bien Damien, buena decisión —acabó susurrando. El joven pareció relajarse con el beneplácito de su general. Chris intervino de nuevo.

—Bastian, debes descansar. —Miró hacia Damien mientras cogía a su general por un brazo echándolo sobre sus hombros—. Ayúdame a llevarlo a su camarote.

Continuará...


	5. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 5

CAPÍTULO 5.

La encontraría y la llevaría a Francia con él, a un lugar donde pudiese protegerla y ponerla a salvo de todos los peligros que entrañaban aquellas aguas. Necesitaba encontrarla, tenerla a su lado de nuevo. Y lo haría, costase lo que costase. Tarde o temprano volvería a tenerla con él, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

—Está bien Damien, buena decisión —acabó susurrando. El joven pareció relajarse con el beneplácito de su general. Chris intervino de nuevo.

—Bastian, debes descansar. —Miró hacia Damien mientras cogía a su general por un brazo echándolo sobre sus hombros—. Ayúdame a llevarlo a su camarote.

Candy había pasado todo el día encerrada en el camarote del capitán. Se había bajado de la cama y arrinconado de nuevo en aquella esquina. Las horas pasaron mientras las lágrimas y los recuerdos lo empañaban todo. No había vuelto a recibir ninguna visita. Estuvo toda la tarde sola, pensando. Cuando el sol comenzó a desaparecer en el horizonte entraron en el camarote sin decir nada. Un joven llevaba una bandeja con varios platos de comida.

—El capitán me ha ordenado que le traiga la cena. Ella ni siquiera había dado las gracias, ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarlo, simplemente había escuchado aquella voz de fondo. El recuerdo de su hermano, su madre, su padre… ¿qué sería de ellos ahora? Lo había perdido todo. Seguramente los estarían buscando, a ella y al profesor William. Lloró más fuerte por la desesperación e impotencia que debían sentir sus seres queridos. Aquello no era justo para nadie. La oscuridad fue internándose en el camarote poco a poco hasta que no consiguió ver prácticamente nada, solo la luz que irradiaba la luna alumbraba de vez en cuando el camarote proyectando algunas sombras.

Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta del camarote. No hubo un portazo, ni celeridad en los pasos que escuchaba. Finalmente, elevó su rostro y observó entre lágrimas.

Terry llevaba un par de farolillos que alumbraban toda la alcoba. Le costó un poco que sus pupilas se adaptasen a aquella repentina luz. Colgó uno de los farolillos en un clavo que sobresalía cerca de la puerta de entrada y con el otro fue hacia la mesa. No se había dignado a mirarla, simplemente llegó hasta la mesa, depositó el farolillo y observó los platos de comida fría. Directamente su mirada voló hacia ella y, a su vez, Candy apartó la suya.

—No has comido nada.

Cuando se había marchado de aquel camarote lo hizo siendo un manojo de nervios, pero el pasar toda la tarde dando órdenes y gritos lo sosegaron bastante.

Candy no respondió.

—Eh, te estoy hablando —dijo en un tono un poco más fuerte atrayendo la mirada de ella.

—No tengo hambre. Terry fue hacia ella cruzándose de brazos, la observó durante unos segundos y luego tendió la mano hacia ella.

—Ven, debes comer. No quiero tener una prisionera enferma. Ella observó su mano pero desvió una mirada llena de furia hacia sus ojos zafiros, lo cierto es que eran bonitos.

—Pues no la tengas. Libérame, es mucho más fácil.

Terry apretó su mandíbula.

—Hazte a la idea, no voy a liberarte —Lo pronunció de forma lenta, sin ninguna amenazada en su voz, simplemente como quien da el parte del tiempo—. Vamos —insistió—. Tienes que comer.

—No pienso comer. Terry puso su espalda recta y Candy fue consciente de que, de nuevo, comenzaba a agotarle su paciencia. Bien, acabaría tan harto de ella que la liberaría solo para estar tranquilo.

—Cuando dije que no debías temerme… es siempre y cuando obedezcas. Creía que te había quedado bastante claro —dijo con un tono de voz helado. Ella tragó saliva y enderezó su espalda. Mierda, el cinturón —pensó mientras lo observaba pasar lentamente sus dedos sobre el fino cuero a modo de advertencia. Se puso en pie, apoyándose en la pared. Terry le sacaba poco más de una cabeza, con aquella luz su cabello se veía más oscuro, también sus ojos con un brillo metálico.

—Bien —sonrió Terry, aunque con bastante ironía. Luego hizo un movimiento con su rostro hacia la mesa—. A comer.

Ella se movió de forma enérgica hacia la mesa, con movimientos tensos que denotaban enfado, lo cual hizo sonreír a Terry. Desde luego, tal y como había dicho su amigo Jimmy, estaría muy entretenido en su compañía.

Candy llegó a la silla y se sentó de mala gana. Se quedó mirando los dos platos. En uno había unas patatas hervidas, en otro un trozo de carne en salsa que no sabía identificar. ¿Era pollo? ¿Ternera tal vez? Removió el plato asqueada y lo apartó quedándose con el de las patatas. Terry fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, viéndola remover la comida.

—Come —volvió a repetir con paciencia, como quien habla con un niño. Finalmente partió una patata con el tenedor y se la llevó a la boca. Él pareció relajarse cuando la vio llevarse algo de comida a la boca. Luego la observó intrigado cuando ella puso cara de desagrado.

—¿No te gusta?

—Está fría.

—Si te la hubieses comido cuando te la han traído no tendrías ese problema. Ella lo miró de reojo y resopló. Dejó el tenedor con un golpe más fuerte de lo que quería sobre la mesa y lo miró fijamente.

—No tengo hambre. Tengo el estómago cerrado. Él se arrimó hacia la mesa.

—No te he visto probar bocado desde que llegaste aquí, así que vas a comer —dijo cogiendo el tenedor y pasándoselo de nuevo. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, retándose, hasta que ella volvió a coger el tenedor de mala gana, volviendo a revolver las patatas.

—No juegues con la comida —le advirtió. Ella refunfuñó y cogió otro trozo de patata llevándoselo a la boca. Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio mientras ella iba comiendo de mala gana.

—Así que tu barco naufragó —pronunció pensativo. Candy lo miró de reojo, no muy segura, y afirmó mientras se llevaba otra patata a la boca.

—¿Con quién viajabas?

Candy puso su espalda recta. Mierda, cuando los había encontrado por primera vez no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido y había hablado como si se encontrase en el siglo XXI.

—Con mi padre —pronunció sin mirarle, concentrada en las patatas. Él la miró fijamente.

—Hablabas de un tal William D…

—Mi padre —le cortó ella.

—¿Tu padre? Me dijiste que te llamabas Candy White, no Candy D . Se quedó helada, sin llegar a meterse la patata en la boca.

—Bueno, era… —intentó improvisar, cualquier cosa era mejor antes que decir que venía del futuro y que la tomasen por una loca—. Era mi tío realmente. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era una niña y me ha criado él. Era como mi padre.

Terry aceptó como si aquella explicación le convenciese. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla rascándose la barba de un par de días.

—Dijiste algo de la guardia costera… —pronunció sin comprender. Ella volvió a dar un respingo. Mierda, mierda… aquello se complicaba. Bueno, él era inglés, suponía que no entendía el español o, al menos, no todas las expresiones porque lo que sí recordaba era que había hablado con Bastian en francés.

—Es una expresión de mi creencia —improvisó—. Significa que hay que alertar a la gente.

—No la conocía. Ella lo observó intrigada.

—¿Hablas español?

—Un poco. —Luego le sonrió más abiertamente—. Es bueno para hacer negocios con algunos países. —Ella aceptó no muy segura y volvió a concentrarse en las patatas—. ¿Cómo se hundió tu barco? Aquella conversación la estaba desesperando. Con él era más difícil improvisar, ya no era solo que se encontrase mentalmente cansada, sino la forma en la que él la escudriñaba.

—Un ataque.

—¿Un ataque?

—Sí, nos atacaron —respondió llenándose la boca de patatas, al menos si tenía la boca llena no podría hablar.

—¿Quién os atacó? —preguntó intrigado.

Candy no se atrevió a elevar la mirada del plato. Ufff…la patata estaba realmente seca. Comenzó a masticar con ahínco—. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu barco? Estuvo a punto de gemir. Por Dios, ¿qué era aquello? ¿un tercer grado? Terry la analizaba fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo abultado de sus mejillas y la fuerza con la que masticaba. Fue hacia un mueble y cogió una botella y una copa.

—¿Te ha entrado hambre de golpe? —bromeó sentándose de nuevo a su lado. Ella apartó la mirada, intimidada, y volvió a tragar mientras cogía la copa que acababa de llenarle—. Bien, ¿cómo se llamaba tu barco? Se llevó la copa hacia sus labios, desquiciada. ¿Cómo le había dicho a Bastian que se llamaba? Mierda, no lo recordaba. ¿Santa algo… no? Piensa, piensa…

—Santa Cecilia —dijo finalmente, con demasiado énfasis.

—Ya veo. —La miró extrañado—. No lo había escuchado.

—El nombre era en honor a mi madre —explicó—. Mi tío era su hermano. Cuando mi madre murió le puso su nombre, o al menos eso me decía él.

—¿Qué transportaba?

—Manufacturas —respondió rápidamente. Al menos, esa respuesta se la sabía—. La ruta de Senegal. La miró sorprendido y ladeó su rostro hacia ella.

—¿Y cómo una mujer como tú se encontraba en ese barco? Candy volvió a apartar la mirada de él. Por Dios, aquel hombre la observaba como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento.

—Cuando mi padre murió me quedé sola. Le pedí a mi tío que me llevase con él…

—¿Y lo hizo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Pues sí. Resopló como si no diese crédito a lo que escuchaba, lo cual hizo que ella lo mirase enarcando una ceja.

—Me parece una actitud bastante temeraria por su parte.

—No sería temeraria si el mar no estuviese lleno de hombres como tú. Aquel comentario debió hacerle gracia porque acentuó su sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a la isla?

—Salté por la borda —respondió cogiendo el tenedor rápidamente. Por lo visto ese hombre no se cansaba de interrogar.

—Vaya, te gusta bastante saltar, ¿no? —bromeó.

—Mejor eso que permanecer prisionera. Él volvió a mirarla pensativo.

—¿Y llegaste a esa isla donde te encontré?

—Sí.

—Pero dijiste que llevabas dos meses allí… Ella apartó la mirada de nuevo.

—Yo no dije eso —pronunció mirándolo de reojo—. Dije que llevaba dos meses por la zona, no que llevase dos meses en aquella isla.

—Dijiste que…

—¿Y tú? —Le cortó para intentar cambiar de tema. Aquel interrogatorio la estaba matando. Terry tenía una forma mucho más exhaustiva de interrogar que Bastian. Tenía una mirada que intimidaba demasiado.

—Yo, ¿qué?

—Tú… ¿estabas en aquella isla para espiar a los franceses?

—Ya sabes la respuesta. Ella aceptó mientras tragaba y volvía a meterse otra patata en la boca. La última. A malas seguiría con aquella carne, al menos el hecho de tener la boca llena le permitía disponer de unos pocos segundos para poder reflexionar.

—¿Y un doctorado? ¿Qué es?

Candy puso su espalda recta. Maldita boca la suya.

—Son cosas privadas —pronunció en un susurro—. Cosas personales.

—Ya. —Se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinándose un poco. Esperaba que al menos eso sirviese—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—No tengo porqué decírtelo. Él sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué no? Creo que eres más joven que yo, así que eso no tendría que…

—Eso está claro. Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que obviamente soy más joven que tú.

—Eso yo no lo sé —volvió a sonreír—. Si tuvieses la amabilidad de decirme tu edad podríamos saberlo.

—¿Qué edad tienes tú? —preguntó ella rápidamente.

—Veintinueve.

—Pues sí, soy más joven que tú —pronunció mientras cogía la copa de vino y daba un buen sorbo. Terry se mojó los labios y sonrió divertido.

—Pues tienes mucho carácter para ser una mujer tan joven.

—Luego observó las manos de ella y se apoyó sobre la mesa—. Y no eres una mujer casada… —acabó pronunciando. Directamente cogió el plato de carne colocándolo delante de ella.

—Ya te dije que no tenía a nadie a quien pudieses pedir un rescate —explicó mientras intentaba cortar el trozo de carne. Por Dios, parecía una piedra.

—Así que eres una mujer solitaria.

—No lo estaba. Estaba con los franceses. Iban a llevarme a Francia y allí me procurarían el transporte necesario para llevarme de vuelta a España —improvisó.

—Sí, ya veo. El general parecía bastante interesado en mantenerte a salvo.

—Es un buen hombre. Me ha tratado muy bien. Es educado y atento. —Luego se inclinó hacia él—. Y jamás me hubiese amenazado con golpearme.

—Si sigues hablándome de él así me va a entrar sueño —pronunció con la voz un tanto ronca.

—Pues sabes… él te conocía. Parece que atacaste su barco… —Aquello pareció intrigarlo y ladeó su rostro hacia un lado, hecho que llamó la atención de Candy—. ¿No lo sabías?

—¿Cómo se llamaba el general? Ella puso su espalda más recta.

—No pienso decírtelo.

—Oh, sí, y tanto que lo harás…

—¡Pero bueno! —elevó ella un poco su tono de voz—. ¿No recuerdas su rostro? ¿Cuántos barcos has atacado?

—Muchos —respondió de forma acelerada—. Dime su nombre.

—No, ¿para qué quieres saberlo? Terry se puso directamente en pie, en actitud amenazante.

—Bastian, Bastian… —dijo rápidamente y luego resopló—. El apellido no lo sé.

Maldito fuese. Estaba claro que debía aprender a cerrar la boca.

—¿Qué te contó? —preguntó sentándose de nuevo.

—Prácticamente nada. Le dije que me había encontrado con… —Luego descendió su tono al ser consciente de lo que aquello entrañaba, iba a confesarle que los había delatado a un general francés.

—Habla —ordenó. —Le dije que me había encontrado con unos piratas ingleses y me hizo describirte. Me dijo que tú habías atacado su barco y nada más. Solo eso —apartó la mirada de él.

—¿Me reconoció por mi descripción?

—Le dije tu nombre —susurró mirando fijamente el plato. Al momento, el tenedor comenzó a temblarle en la mano. Terry debió darse cuenta de ello porque suspiró—. Pero no le dije nada más, en serio. Ella no había podido decir nada más, pero Bastian sí le había explicado su historia, cómo los habían sorprendido arrinconándolos contra la costa y los habían atacado, cómo Bastian había sobrevivido durante varias semanas escondido en una cueva hasta que un barco los había rescatado. Pero aquello no iba a contárselo. Si no lo recordaba era asunto suyo, ella no tenía por qué ayudarlo.

—Está bien —pronunció tranquilo. Luego miró la carne que Candy intentaba cortar sin mucho éxito. Soltó el cuchillo y el tenedor.

—No tengo más apetito. Terry aceptó, de todas formas ya había conseguido que comiese algo. Sabía que el estado de nervios en que se encontraba le habría quitado el apetito, pero no quería que se pusiese enferma y, si fuera necesario, la obligaría a comer él mismo.

—De acuerdo. —Se quedó observándola durante unos segundos y finalmente se puso en pie mientras comenzaba a sacarse la camisa de los pantalones. Candy apartó la mirada de inmediato. ¿Ese hombre no tenía pudor alguno?

—Acuéstate. Torció su rostro hacia él y lo miró con ojos extremadamente abiertos. Su mirada voló hacia aquella cama y luego vio que tiraba la camisa al suelo. Al momento, se puso en pie rodeando la mesa e interponiéndola entre los dos, lo cual llamó bastante la atención de Terry.

—No pienso acostarme contigo —dijo sin titubeos.

Terry observó la cama y luego se giró hacia ella muy sonriente.

—Pues es la única que hay. —Luego dio un paso hacia ella quitándose el cinturón, pero no la amenazó, lo dejó sobre la silla con bastante delicadeza—. No voy a violarte —pronunció ofendido. Ella se removió incómoda.

—Acuéstate en la cama, necesitas descansar.

—¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vas a dormir? Él comenzó a reír mientras se dirigía hacia el colchón.

—Pues aquí también —dijo quitando la colcha. Ella no se movió de su sitio.

—No pienso meterme en la misma cama que tú. Él suspiró sin mirarla, se giró y apagó soplando el farolillo que colgaba al lado de la puerta. Aun así, seguía encendido el que había sobre la mesa, permitiéndole observarlo todo.

—Pues yo no pienso dormir en una silla o en el suelo —susurró Terry mientras volvía a la cama y retiraba la sábana, luego la señaló—. Apaga el farolillo y ven aquí —ordenó.

—¡No! —gritó ella. Terry se quedó mirándola unos segundos mientras se pasaba pensativo la mano por la mejilla.

—Pues haz lo que te plazca —dijo al final sentándose sobre la cama—. Pero a medida que avance la noche puede que baje un poco la temperatura y… Candy fue hacia su armario y lo abrió de par en par.

—Eh —gritó Terry incorporándose sobre la cama, pero para cuando iba a levantarse Candy ya sujetaba una colcha color rojo entre sus manos. Cerró el armario con un golpe seco y se dirigió hacia el rincón donde había pasado toda la tarde. Tiró la colcha en el suelo y comenzó a estirarla sobre la madera. Terry la observaba fijamente. ¿Sería posible? Maldita mujer.

—No vas a dormir ahí —pronunció con voz seca. Candy se giró realmente enfadada.

—¿Ah, no? —gritó poniéndose en pie—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a azotarme? —preguntó ya de los nervios. Terry se puso en pie y arqueó una ceja hacia ella, con la mirada realmente furiosa.

—Si es lo que quieres coge ese cinturón y azótame —acabó diciendo realmente enfurecida—. Pero no pienso meterme en esa cama de ninguna manera.

Estaba claro, debía ir poniendo unos límites con él o acabaría amenazándola cada vez que quisiese conseguir algo. Prefería que la azotasen una vez y que acabase todo aquello a tener que estar aguantando sus amenazas constantemente. Le retó con la mirada durante unos segundos.

Terry observó de reojo el cinturón. Ella permanecía totalmente erguida. Estaba claro que era una mujer de armas tomar. Resopló y fue hacia la mesa directamente.

Candy comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás observando el cinturón, si bien Terry cogió el farolillo en lugar del cinturón y sopló haciendo que el camarote se volviese oscuro. Caminó hacia la cama y Candy escuchó cómo se tiraba sobre el colchón. Bien, bueno… no iba a golpearla. Suspiró y se fijó en la silueta de él sobre el colchón. Estaba totalmente estirado, era un hombre enorme. Se quedó algo descolocada al ver su reacción, pero finalmente se sintió agradecida y se tiró sobre la colcha que había colocado en el suelo. Iba a dormir fatal, seguramente a duras penas podría conciliar el sueño. Se llevó la mano al estómago al sentir que se le revolvía. Se colocó de lado dándole la espalda a Terry, pues por lo poco que podía intuir él parecía encontrarse tumbado en el colchón en dirección a ella, posiblemente observándola. No debería haber comido las patatas tan rápido. Intentó calmar su respiración y cerró los ojos intentando dormirse. Debía intentar coger fuerzas. Sabía hacia donde se dirigían. Nassau era una de las colonias que había invadido el Imperio británico y que en esos días era habitada por los piratas de aquella zona. Aquello podía ponerse difícil, pero siendo tierra firme podía apostar a que sería capaz de encontrar algún alma caritativa que la llevase hacia los Cayos y, una vez allí, buscar una nueva tormenta.

Le costó quedarse dormida. Tuvo que incorporarse varias veces. El estómago le iba a estallar. Estaba claro que los nervios y las patatas hervidas frías no eran una buena combinación. Cuando logró quedarse dormida sobre el duro suelo de madera no pudo descansar bien. Revivió infinidad de momentos, cuando había salido de fiesta con sus amigas tras obtener la licenciatura… Las imágenes fueron pasando por su mente, recuerdos felices que albergaba de un futuro que aún no había ocurrido y para el que faltaban aún trescientos años.

Despertó cuando escuchó unos pasos cercanos y se incorporó sobre la colcha que había arrojado al suelo. La suave luz del amanecer entraba por la ventana. Miró al frente y encontró a Terry sentado sobre la cama, vestido, anudándose una de las botas. La observó durante unos segundos, como si no estuviese muy conforme con que ella hubiese dormido en el suelo, pero no dijo nada. Candy se llevó la mano al estómago sintiendo la acidez que subía por su garganta. Gimió y se puso en pie. Corrió hacia una de las ventanas pero cuando intentó abrirla recordó que estaban todas cerradas. Sollozó de nuevo llevándose la mano el estómago.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Terry colocándose a su lado con cara de preocupación. No tuvo que preguntar nada más, el gesto que adoptaba Candy en ese momento lo decía todo. La cogió del brazo y la llevó hacia la palangana. Justo se inclinó para comenzar a vomitar. Sufrió varios espasmos mientras echaba toda la cena de la noche anterior. Era extraño cómo el cuerpo mejoraba rápidamente: estaba vomitando y a la vez se encontraba ya mucho mejor. Observó de reojo a Terry permanecer a su lado con una mano en su espalda, pero le sorprendió ver que le apartaba el cabello de su rostro de forma delicada mientras otra arcada la sobrecogía. Una última arcada la sacudió y, finalmente, se incorporó. El estómago ya no le dolía nada, pero estaba un poco mareada.

—¿Ya? —preguntó colocando su cabello con delicadeza sobre su espalda. Ella afirmó aún sujeta a la palangana, sin pronunciar nada. Terry se alejó y cogió una de las copas que guardaba en uno de los cajones junto a unas cuantas botellas de vino y la llenó de agua.

—Enjuágate —pronunció mientras le pasaba el vaso. Ella la cogió un poco intimidada, Terry la observaba preocupado. ¿De verdad se estaba preocupando por ella? Apartó la mirada de él y se enjuagó la boca varias veces. Fue controlándola de vez en cuando mientras rebuscaba en los cajones. Cogió una de las llaves y abrió las ventanas de par en par. Tiró el contenido de la palangana por la ventana mientras Candy lo observaba ocuparse de todo.

—¿Estás ya mejor?

—Sí. Las patatas de ayer no me sentaron muy bien.

—Ya —pronunció dejando la palangana a su lado—. Supongo que los nervios tampoco ayudan. —La miró de arriba a abajo y la cogió del brazo—. ¿Estás mareada?

—Un poco.

—Ven —dijo decidido. Salieron del camarote y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo sin que él la soltase.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Necesitas que te dé el aire —explicó mientras la ayudaba a subir unos escalones hasta la cubierta. En aquel momento el clima era estupendo. El cielo en el horizonte estaba anaranjado y poco a poco iba adquiriendo una tonalidad rosácea que acababa transformándose posteriormente en azul. La brisa marina la despejó al momento. El aire era húmedo y fresco a aquella hora de la mañana. Un par de marineros pasaron por delante de ellos saludando con un movimiento de su rostro a su capitán y observándola a ella con caras extrañas. Terry la arrastró de forma delicada hacia un lateral y subió los escalones hasta la zona del timonel, al que saludó con un movimiento de rostro. La acompañó hacia una repisa donde había unas cuantas cuerdas. Las cogió tirándolas al suelo y la colocó a ella sentándola y apoyándola suavemente contra la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó soltándola. Ella lo observó totalmente desubicada, no esperaba que se comportase de aquella forma.

—Sí. Gracias. Él le sonrió de lado y luego arqueó una ceja, era muy guapo. No ella debería recordar que era pirata.

—Si me alejo no saltarás por la borda otra vez, ¿verdad? —Esta vez no sonó a reprimenda, hasta pudo detectar un cierto tono gracioso en aquella pregunta. Ella negó mientras apretaba los labios.

—Bien. Si te encuentras mal de nuevo dímelo.

Candy se quedó observándolo durante unos segundos. No esperaba que se mostrase tan considerado después de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Sin duda era un hombre de carácter. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Por Dios era un pirata inglés, aunque tras aquellos últimos minutos algo le decía que quizás, si se moderaba un poco y obedecía, no lo pasaría tan mal.

—Sí, no se encuentra muy bien —escuchó que le decía al timonel mientras la observaba de reojo—. ¿Cómo ha ido la noche? Candy se distrajo observando el mar. Se giró y apoyó sus brazos y el rostro sobre la madera. El mar estaba en calma, si bien de vez en cuando podía divisarse alguna cresta blanca.

Se giró al escuchar unos pasos. Terry bajaba las escaleras dejando al timonel al mando de nuevo. Lo estuvo mirando un rato, relajándose. Parecía agradable con los suyos, lo veía sonreír y colocar la mano encima de algunos hombros en actitud amistosa. Tenía una sonrisa no exenta de ternura. Aquel pensamiento la ofuscó. No, Candy, recuerda: es un pirata inglés, te mantiene prisionera y ayer estuvo a punto de azotarte… Sí, pero no lo hizo.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de él y apoyó su rostro en el brazo, contemplando el mar y cómo poco a poco el sol iba haciendo acto de presencia aumentando la temperatura del día. No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida hasta que tocaron su hombro. Se incorporó de inmediato, asustada, hasta que reconoció el rostro de Terry.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me… me he quedado dormida —susurró—. No he podido dormir mucho esta noche. Él aceptó mientras seguía controlando de reojo a su tripulación.

—Ve al camarote y descansa. Nadie te molestará. La cogió del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse en pie pero ella se soltó de forma delicada.

—Estoy bien —pronunció huyendo de su contacto.

—De acuerdo.

Se alejó de él echando miradas furtivas. Ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención, de nuevo charlaba con su timonel, el cual parecía estar quejándose de algo. Entró al pasillo y fue hacia el camarote. Le había ido bien salir, le había dado el aire y se había recuperado más rápido. Sin embargo, necesitaba recuperar las horas de sueño que no había tenido la noche anterior. Cuando entró al camarote se dio cuenta de que estaba recogido. No había camisas por el suelo y la cama estaba hecha. Debían haberlo arreglado mientras ella permanecía dormida en cubierta. Fue hacia su rincón pero encontró que también habían recogido la colcha del suelo. Fue hacia el armario y buscó en su interior sacando la colcha de nuevo y volviendo a tirarla sobre el suelo. Su miraba voló directamente hacia la cama de Terry, se veía cómoda y seguro que dormiría mucho mejor que tirada en el suelo. Las palabras de él volvieron a su mente: «Ve al camarote y descansa. Nadie te molestará». Bueno, quizá pudiese estirarse un rato. Luego, si lo escuchaba venir ya iría a su preciado rincón. Se dejó caer suavemente sobre la colcha, sin quitarla siquiera. De todas formas sería solo un rato y después podría salir a cubierta o volver al suelo pero, mientras tanto, disfrutaría y descansaría como era debido. No tardó más de un minuto en caer en un profundo sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente ante la suave claridad que entraba por la ventana. Estaban abiertas de par en par y podía divisarse el cielo anaranjado, ¿anaranjado? ¿Se había pasado todo el día durmiendo? Se notaba relajada hasta que escuchó un golpe suave sobre la mesa. Se incorporó de inmediato. Terry permanecía sentado, sin prestarle atención, estudiando unos mapas mientras comía de su plato. ¿Terry estaba allí? ¡Mierda! ¡Y ella en su cama! Su mirada viajó directamente hacia el cielo anaranjado. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía llevar allí? Cuando volvió la mirada hacia él Terry la contemplaba intrigado. Parecía nerviosa, ¿verdad?

—¿Ya has dormido suficiente? —preguntó volviendo la mirada hacia los mapas.

—Sí, lo necesitaba.

—La cama es mucho más cómoda que el suelo, ¿verdad? Candy apretó los labios. Maldito fuese… y lo peor es que tenía razón. Desde que había llegado a esa época no había conseguido dormir tan bien como en ese momento. Prefirió no responder, aunque la sonrisa que pudo ver de reojo en Terry le dio a entender que se reprimía la respuesta porque sería afirmativa.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y afirmó—. Ven a comer algo. Hay arroz. Vamos, te sentará bien.

La verdad es que ese hombre la descolocaba. En ese momento se comportaba de una forma encantadora, pero sabía que no podía fiarse y que escondía aquel genio amenazante.

Se levantó a regañadientes y fue hasta la mesa ante la atenta mirada de él. Terry movió la silla que tenía a su lado indicándole que se sentase. Al momento colocó una enorme bandeja de arroz blanco hervido ante ella.

—No me voy a comer toda la bandeja.

—Ya lo suponía —pronunció desviando la atención hacia los mapas. De nuevo parecía ignorarla, centrando toda su atención en las cartas náuticas y mapas que mantenía extendidos por la mesa. Candy cogió la cuchara y se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca. La verdad es que tenía el estómago vacío y mucha hambre. Aquella actitud pareció gustar a Terry que la miró de reojo y aceptó. Parecía cordial, así que debía aprovechar esos momentos para recabar información y urdir un nuevo plan de fuga.

—¿A qué vamos a Nassau? —preguntó de forma inocente.

—Negocios —respondió sin mirarla. Ella lo observó de reojo.

—¿Venderás todo lo que robaste del barco francés?

—Ajá. Ella irguió su espalda mientras él seguía contemplando tranquilamente todo, como si estuviese trazando una nueva ruta.

—¿Vas a vender a los esclavos?

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

Aquello la alteró, pero decidió que por el bien de su trasero seguiría hablando en tono calmado.

—¿Podría ir a verlos? Aquello llamó la atención de él que la miró directamente.

—¿A quién?

—A los esclavos —respondió como si fuese la respuesta más obvia. Terry miró de nuevo el mapa y finalmente lo retiró de su lado concentrando todo su interés en ella.

—¿Para qué?

—Uno de ellos es amigo mío. —Él enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué pasa? —Seguía mirándola fijamente—. Se llama Enam, es buen chico… —Terry suspiró y estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco mientras volvía su atención hacia el mapa, como si aquello no le importase—. Eh —le llamó la atención Candy elevando el tono de voz, lo cual hizo que él volviese su rostro hacia ella impresionado.

—¿Qué?

—Te he preguntado si puedo ir a verlos.

—No. Lo fusiló con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque son esclavos —pronunció alzando él también la voz. Ella depositó la cuchara con fuerza sobre la mesa.

—Son esclavos porque tú los mantienes retenidos.

—Son mano de obra para la corona británica —puntualizó él.

—Porque los obligáis a trabajar para vosotros. La miró confundido.

—¿Pero qué te pasa ahora? —Su tono de voz sonaba desquiciado—. No vas a ir a ver a los esclavos y punto.

—Claro, porque tú lo digas, ¿no?

—Exacto, porque yo lo digo —pronunció con un tono de voz más contundente.

—Porque tú eres el capitán y yo soy una simple prisionera, a parte de una mujer. ¿Para qué vas a escuchar a una mujer? Lo que te diga una mujer te entra por un oído y… —Terry volvía a tener aquella mirada asombrada, como si no diese crédito a lo que escuchaba—, te sale por otro. Esclavos, mujeres… ¿Qué más da? Aquí el único que lleva razón eres tú y lo que quieran los demás o lo que opinen no tiene valor ninguno si tú no estás de acuerd…

—Por Dios, ¡cállate! —gritó alterado—. ¡Me estás dando dolor de cabeza! Ella sonrió al ver que lo alteraba un poco. Sabía que no podía arriesgarse mucho a enfadarlo o acabaría sobre sus rodillas, aunque él parecía tener más aguante del que aparentaba. Cogió la cuchara y comió un poco ante la atenta mirada de él.

—Son tus esclavos porque los robaste del barco francés —puntualizó cuando él volvió la mirada hacia los mapas pensando que la conversación se había acabado, pero al momento volvió a observarla.

—Eran de los franceses.

—Eran, exactamente.

—El general francés me dejaba verlos, incluso me dejó curarlos…

—Por Dios, ¿puedes dejar a ese maldito general francés? Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no estás en un barco francés, estás en un barco inglés a las órdenes del Imperio británico. Aquí no somos tan permisivos. Aquí —dijo señalando la mesa con el dedo—, se cumplen las normas.

—Sí, o si no los azotas —pronunció con ironía haciendo que él enarcase una ceja y se cruzase de brazos.

—Exacto, y si no dejas esta conversación acabarás probándolo. Terry volvió su atención sobre los mapas.

—¿Y qué haces ahora? Puso los ojos en blanco, ¿pero quién le había dado cuerda a esa mujer?

—Estudio otra posible ruta —dijo con paciencia.

—¿Para qué? Dejó el mapa de nuevo sobre la mesa y resopló volviendo su rostro hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no te dedicas a cenar tranquilamente? —ironizó. Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—¿Me dejarás en Nassau? —preguntó directamente.

—Ahora mismo es lo que más me apetece.

—¿Y tú dónde irás luego? Terry resopló.

—No voy a dejarte en Nassau, ¿estás loca? No sobrevivirías ni dos minutos en esa isla sin la compañía de un británico.

—¿Y por qué me llevas allí?

Terry estuvo a punto de comenzar a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

—Se acabó. Mantente callada, cena en silencio —dijo en un tono más amenazante. Ella lo miró fijamente, hizo un gesto de desagrado y cogió la cuchara otra vez. Bueno, entonces irían hacia Nassau, eso ya lo sabía antes de iniciar la conversación y, evidentemente, sabía que era para vender a los esclavos y todo lo que habían robado del barco francés. También tenía presente que era una isla peligrosa para todas aquellas personas que no fuesen piratas ingleses en aquella época. Paladeó el arroz durante un rato, mirándolo de vez en cuando. Terry seguía con el dedo algún camino imaginario en el mapa. Así, con la luz del farol sobre la mesa, se le veía realmente atractivo. Maldito fuese, estaba buenísimo.

—¿Y después de Nassau adónde me llevarás? Terry enderezó su espalda. Estaba claro que no iba a poder trabajar en silencio. Suspiró y directamente enrolló el mapa atándolo con una fina cuerda.

—A las trece colonias —explicó poniéndose en pie y guardando todos los documentos en uno de los cajones.

—¿A las trece colonias? —gritó alterada—. Joder —susurró haciendo que él arquease la ceja—. ¿A Virginia? Él la miró sorprendido.

—¿Adónde?

—Mierda —volvió a susurrar.

Aquello se alejaba totalmente de la zona en la que necesitaba encontrar una tormenta para poder volver a su tiempo. Sabía lo que eran las trece colonias. El reino de Inglaterra se había establecido en América del Norte desde 1607, cuando los colonos británicos fundaron la primera población permanente en Jamestown, en el siglo XX conocido como Virginia. Durante el siglo XVII la población en ese asentamiento fue aumentando y el Imperio británico fundó muchas otras colonias.

—¿Qué? —Extendió los brazos hacia ella mientras tomaba asiento. Candy se puso en pie de inmediato, realmente nerviosa. No, no, no… ella no podía abandonar aquella zona, no podía alejarse de allí o jamás volvería a su hogar.

—No puedo… —gritó ante la mirada asombrada de él—. ¡No puedes llevarme a Jamestown! Él no se levantó, se quedó sentado plácidamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que puedo. De hecho lo voy a hacer. Ella rugió mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

—¡Nooooo! ¡No quiero! —gritó—. Tú no tienes porqué llevarme allí, ¿qué voy a hacer yo en esas colonias? ¡No! ¡No puedes llevarme a…! Terry se puso en pie de inmediato y le señaló.

—Cierra esa boquita que tienes. Ella casi dio una patada a la silla. Se pasó las manos por la cara realmente agobiada.

—No pienso quedarme aquí —susurró. Luego lo miró con fuerza—. Tú no puedes retenerme aquí. Te digo que no voy a ir a las colonias y no pienso ir, ¿lo entiendes? Terry ladeó su rostro y dio un paso hacia ella, pero en ese momento el enfado de Candy era tal que no dio un paso hacia atrás, sino un paso al frente, envalentonándose.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? —preguntó él de forma provocativa, como si se tratase de un reto.

—Haré lo que haga falta —dijo con los labios apretados.

—¿Saltaras de nuevo por la borda? —ironizó esta vez, aunque luego entornó los ojos hacia ella—. Bien, eso tiene solución, te ataré a la cama, o no… —dijo considerando seriamente otra idea—. Mejor te ataré a un mástil. —Dio un paso hacia ella realmente intimidante—. No me provoques Candy, no te conviene. Ella alzó más la mirada, sin retroceder un ápice.

—¿Sí? ¿De verdad? —gritó hacia él—. ¡Mucho ruido y pocas nueces!

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó sin comprender.

—Si eres tan hombre, ¿por qué no cumples tu amenaza? —le retó totalmente colérica—. Sí, ohhhh… qué macho eres… —A Terry parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las órbitas—. Amenazas a una mujer con…. ahhhh —comenzó a gritar cuando Terry la cogió del brazo atrayéndola hacia él—. ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! —Terry atrapó su otro brazo— ¡Qué no me toques! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No dijo nada más, simplemente la alzó y la llevó hacia la puerta del camarote en volandas mientras ella no dejaba de patalear y quejarse. Echó su rostro hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó su frente haciendo que Terry también gritase y perdiese un segundo el equilibrio.

—Ahhhhh… ¡Quieta!

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! —gritó mientras intentaba aporrearlo con las piernas y los brazos y él la sacaba del camarote llevándola hacia cubierta—. ¡Capullo! —Apoyó sus piernas contra la pared y se impulsó con todas las fuerzas que pudo hacia atrás haciendo que él chocase contra la otra pared. No pasaron más que unos segundos antes de que parte de la tripulación se asomase al pasillo alertada por los gritos. Justo se le escapó de entre sus brazos cuando ella se giró hacia él para comenzar a arremeter con los puños.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme o te juro que….! —Terry cogió uno de sus brazos y en un movimiento rápido se la echó al hombro—. ¡Bájame! ¡Te digo que me bajes! —Comenzó a golpearle la espalda. Se puso totalmente firme y miró al frente. Tres hombres de la tripulación observaban asombrados desde la puerta de cubierta, con los ojos muy abiertos y alguna ceja enarcada.

Suspiró y comenzó a andar sin decir nada, soportando los fuertes golpes que Candy propinaba a su espalda. Pasó al lado de sus hombres y Jimmy lo miró asustado.

—¿Todo bien, capitán? —preguntó sorprendido mientras Terry sujetaba con un brazo a Candy en su hombro, la cual no dejaba de removerse.

—Sí —sonrió con ironía—. Es… un pequeño problema, solo —pronunció mientras subía los escalones hacia cubierta.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —gritó ella—. ¡Déjame! —Y a la que se vio en cubierta comenzó a gritar con más fuerza, rasgándose la garganta—. ¡Socorrooooooo! ¡Qué alguien me ayude! —gritaba extendiendo sus brazos hacia algunos marineros, los cuales respondían con gestos confundidos. Era obvio que no iba a ayudarle ninguno de ellos. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? Era su capitán. Rugió y esta vez dobló su brazo llevándolo hacia el rostro de Terry intentando golpearlo.

Terry volvió a perder el equilibrio pero le agarró la mano con fuerza tirándosela hacia atrás.

—No estás haciendo más que complicar las cosas —gritó, y acto seguido golpeó su trasero con fuerza haciendo que Candy abriese los ojos al máximo. Comenzó a revolverse sobre su hombro mientras la llevaba hacia la popa, subiendo los escalones hacia la zona del timonel.

—¡Hijo de puta! —exclamó a los cuatro vientos mientras golpeaba su espalda—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó de forma estridente mientras él seguía subiendo los escalones y ella advertía que en cubierta todos los marineros la miraban con curiosidad—. Te estoy preguntando, ¿qué vas a hacer? —gritó de los nervios. Terry se agachó y la dejó caer sobre cubierta sin delicadeza alguna. Candy cayó sobre la dura madera dándose un culetazo en toda regla.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a azotarme delante de todos? —preguntó provocativa. Terry se giró para coger una de las cuerdas, hecho que aprovechó Candy para ponerse en pie y salir corriendo, pero no había dado más de tres pasos que ya se encontraba otra vez atrapada entre los brazos de él.

—Verás, aunque no te lo creas… no me gusta nada azotar a una mujer —pronunció mientras volvía a arrastrarla por la popa en dirección al mástil de mesana.

—¡Machista! —le gritó—. ¡Eres un desalmado! —gritó contra su rostro.

—Sí, sí… me encanta cuando me dices cosas tan tiernas. —La apoyó contra el mástil y comenzó a anudar sus muñecas. ¿Iba a atarla? ¿Al mástil?

—¡No! —gritó intentando deshacerse de él, pero le era imposible—. ¡No me ates!

—Te lo he repetido hasta la saciedad —pronunció enfurecido mientras luchaba por mantenerla contra el mástil—. Y has agotado mi paciencia, mujer. Ella lo miró con furia.

—Pues qué poca paciencia tienes —gritó con ironía haciendo que él emitiese una sonrisa burlesca. Pasó la cuerda por su cintura y la sentó en el suelo mientras ella seguía protestando, gritando e intentando huir.

—Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que te calmes —explicó haciendo un nudo—. En este barco no hay quien se concentre con tus gritos. —Le reprochó.

Ella intento moverse pero le era imposible. Había atado sus muñecas y luego rodeado su cintura y el mástil, uniéndolos.

—Ahhh —bromeó ella—. Ahora te arrepientes de haberme traído, ¿verdad? —preguntó girando su rostro hacia su espalda, dado que Terry estaba acabando de anudar correctamente la cuerda—. ¡Pues te fastidias! ¡Tú me has traído aquí y pienso hacerte el viaje imposible! En aquel momento Terry se movió con agilidad colocándose frente a ella, arrodillado, a la altura de sus ojos.

—La verdad es que me resulta bastante divertido —bromeó—. Aunque debo confesar que me pones de los nervios —acabó diciendo con voz más grave.

—Pues pienso estar todo el viaje hasta las colonias así… ¿lo entiendes? —le provocó. Él entornó los ojos y durante unos segundos observó que toda la tripulación se encontraba en cubierta disfrutando del espectáculo. Cosas así no se veían a menudo.

—¿Vas a seguir gritando? —preguntó con tono amenazante. Ella elevó más el tono de voz.

—¡Toda la noche! —gritó hacia él hecha una furia—. No pienso dejar que duermas en… ¡Nooooo! —gritó al verle sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo—. ¡Una mordaza no! Terry arqueó una ceja y sonrió hacia ella con ironía al ver su cara de espanto.

—Querida… te lo has ganado a pulso, créeme —dijo mientras la llevaba hacia su boca. Candy comenzó a zarandear su cuello pero nada podía hacer atada de cintura y manos. Terry estiró el pañuelo y lo metió en su boca pasándolo cerca de sus orejas y haciéndole inclinar el cuello hacía abajo para anudarlo a su nuca.

—No… no… volvs… llamarme… crerida… —pronunció a duras penas—. Yo… no…

—¿Ni con una mordaza te vas a callar? —volvió a bromear colocándose delante de ella. Ella rugió y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—Verás, puedes dar gracias que he tomado la medida más suave… para mí hubiese sido mucho más fácil levantarte esa falda y ponerte el trasero fino. Ella volvió a rugir mientras contorsionaba su cuello intentando deshacerse de la mordaza.

—Te… te oddghio…

—¿Qué? —preguntó divertido.

—Te… o...d...i...o… —pronunció con esfuerzo, pues la mordaza no le dejaba pronunciar correctamente. Terry se encogió de hombros y ladeó su rostro hacia un lado.

—Pues vale, creo que podré vivir con ello —pronunció con una sonrisa irónica. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras que lo conducían a la cubierta.

—Ehhh... —le llamó la atención ella, totalmente asombrada. ¿De verdad la iba a dejar allí? ¿Atada? Terry se detuvo en medio de las escaleras y se giró para contestarle.

—Vas a pasar toda la noche aquí —le informó—. Quizá así aprendas a comportarte algo mejor. Ella volvió a removerse inquieta.

—Idio...taaa…. Ca...bronn… cuando me… me desateeezz… pienssshho…

—Sí, sí —afirmó él—. Me lo imagino —bromeó—. Que descanses —acabó diciendo mientras daba un salto para bajar a cubierta. Todos los marineros lo miraban sorprendidos. Alguno estuvo a punto de aplaudir, pero se refrenó por miedo a represalias. Suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y se dirigía hacia el pasillo, aún escuchando los bramidos y rugidos de ella. Jimmy le interceptó antes de que entrase.

—Capitán, bravo por usted.

—¿Qué? —gritó de los nervios, extendiendo los brazos hacia él. —La… la muchacha, ¿va a pasar toda la noche en…? Terry puso los ojos en blanco y se giró introduciéndose en el pasillo, intentando armarse de paciencia.

—No, solo hasta que yo acabe lo que tengo que hacer y se calme. Hazme un favor, vigílala. Me está poniendo de los nervios —gritó mientras entraba en su camarote y daba un portazo.

Continuará...


	6. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 6

CAPÍTULO 6.

Vas a pasar toda la noche aquí —le informó—. Quizá así aprendas a comportarte algo mejor. Ella volvió a removerse inquieta.

—Idio...taaa…. Ca...bronn… cuando me… me desateeezz… pienssshho…

—Sí, sí —afirmó él—. Me lo imagino —bromeó—. Que descanses —acabó diciendo mientras daba un salto para bajar a cubierta. Todos los marineros lo miraban sorprendidos. Alguno estuvo a punto de aplaudir, pero se refrenó por miedo a represalias. Suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello y se dirigía hacia el pasillo, aún escuchando los bramidos y rugidos de ella. Jimmy le interceptó antes de que entrase.

—Capitán, bravo por usted.

—¿Qué? —gritó de los nervios, extendiendo los brazos hacia él. —La… la muchacha, ¿va a pasar toda la noche en…? Terry puso los ojos en blanco y se giró introduciéndose en el pasillo, intentando armarse de paciencia.

—No, solo hasta que yo acabe lo que tengo que hacer y se calme. Hazme un favor, vigílala. Me está poniendo de los nervios —gritó mientras entraba en su camarote y daba un portazo.

Terry había escuchado sus gruñidos y gritos desde el camarote. La primera hora se había vuelto casi loco, luego el sonido de su voz se iba alternando de vez en cuando con el sonido de las olas, como si se hubiese ido gastando y desde hacía dos horas no escuchaba nada.

Era impresionante que incluso con Candy amordazada pudiese llegar a comprender, si se esforzaba un poco, los insultos que esta le gritaba desde cubierta. Al menos en las dos últimas horas de silencio había podido trazar una buena ruta y descansar un poco. Era como si aquella mujer hubiese absorbido toda su vitalidad, pero se sorprendió sonriendo cuando la recordó delante de él, gritando sin cesar, de los nervios. Le parecía bastante graciosa y al menos le serviría de distracción hasta que llegasen a las colonias. Allí ya se plantearía qué hacer con ella. Seguramente algún inglés la querría para él y podría sacar una buena suma de dinero, aunque aquella idea le disgustó. Cuando hacía rato que era noche cerrada y las estrellas plagaban el cielo decidió subir a cubierta. Solo esperaba que aquello hubiese calmado un poco sus ánimos de seguir discutiendo.

Salió a cubierta y ascendió las escaleras hacia la popa. El timonel lo saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y después señaló hacia el mástil donde Candy permanecía atada. Tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, parecía dormida. Unos mechones de cabello que habían saltado de la mordaza se movían con la suave brisa. Suspiró y fue hacia ella agachándose justo en frente.

Ella no reaccionó, ni siquiera elevó su mirada, así que Terry le quitó la mordaza directamente con extremo cuidado de no tirarle del cabello. En ese momento ella alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos azules como la noche que la observaban cautelosos. No dijo nada, simplemente giró su rostro apartándolo de su campo de visión.

—¿Vas a calmarte? —preguntó lentamente. Esperó durante unos segundos pero ella no respondió—. ¿Eso es un sí? —Volvió a esperar, pero ella seguía sin responder. Finalmente se encogió de hombros—. De acuerdo, lo tomaré como un sí —pronunció rodeando el mástil y deshaciendo el nudo. Candy permaneció totalmente quieta mientras la desataba, aun cuando volvió a colocarse ante ella para quitarle la cuerda que unía sus muñecas no lo miró. Terry se puso en pie enrollando la cuerda y mirándola. Ella permanecía tirada en el suelo, sin levantarse.

—Has aprendido la lección, ¿verdad? De nuevo aquel silencio, lo que hizo que él enarcase una ceja. Vaya, parecía realmente enfadada.

—Espero que no vuelva a repetirse tal insubordinación. —Dio unos pasos al lateral dejando la cuerda sobre la repisa y se colocó ante ella de brazos cruzados, mirándola. Ella seguía con su rostro agachado, sin dirigirle la palabra, pero se fijó en que se estaba masajeando las muñecas, algo que le hizo sentirse mal—. Puedes volver al camarote. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y salió corriendo por la popa bajando las escaleras. Pronto la perdió de vista. Terry suspiró pensativo. Sí, desde luego aquella mujer le ponía de los nervios, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Desde el mismo momento en que la había sujetado entre sus brazos no había podido quitársela de la cabeza. Bajó acelerado los escalones y fue hacia el pasillo.

La puerta de su camarote estaba cerrada. Abrió y entró cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Candy se había tumbado de nuevo en su rincón, sobre la colcha roja. Se pasó la mano sobre su cabello y caminó despacio hacia su cama, sentándose, sin dejar de observarla. Ella había adoptado una posición fetal dándole la espalda. En aquel momento sintió deseos de pedirle una disculpa. Jamás se había comportado así con una mujer, realmente jamás una mujer había conseguido ponerlo tan nervioso. Solía ser amable, caballeroso, pero Candy… Candy podía despertar lo peor de él, o lo mejor. Verla allí tendida, en una posición tan indefensa, le conmovió.

—Sabes que puedes dormir en la cama. Estarás más cómoda —pronunció de forma delicada. Ella volvió a quedarse callada, aunque por su gesto pudo intuir que se estaba limpiando una lágrima. Aquello lo desesperó en cierto modo, se encontró sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Si en algún momento de la noche quieres acostarte aquí puedes hacerlo —pronunció con una voz extremadamente suave. Prefirió no seguir, parecía que ella estaba realmente dolida. Cogió el farolillo y lo apagó de un soplo dejando que la oscuridad reinase en el camarote. Los fuertes golpes en la puerta del camarote hicieron que ambos se incorporasen al momento. Terry miró a Candy, la cual miraba asustada hacia la puerta, con el cabello todo revuelto. La luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

—Capitán. Un navío acercándose. Bandera roja. Al momento Terry saltó de su cama, como si llevase horas despierto. Candy se incorporó arrinconándose contra la esquina y tapándose con la colcha. Terry se puso los pantalones, la camisa y se anudó el cinturón.

Sabía lo que eso significaba. La bandera roja.

Al contrario de lo que se suele pensar, e influenciados por las películas de piratas, la gente suele creer que la bandera que usaban los piratas era de color negro, con una calavera en blanco y dos huesos cruzados. Bien, aquello no era así. La más usada era la bandera pirata de color rojo, conocida como Jolly Roger. Candy se removió inquieta mientras observaba a Terry cargar su cinturón con armas.

Aquella bandera, la roja, había sido incluso más temida que las banderas negras. Todos sus estudios le habían hecho creer que el origen de aquella bandera podía estar en los corsarios ingleses, por orden del Almirantazgo en 1664. Tras la guerra de Sucesión Española en 1714, muchos de los corsarios ingleses se convirtieron en piratas y algunos de ellos retuvieron la bandera roja, simbolizando la sangre que iban a derramar. De hecho, cualquier marinero esperaba no encontrarse jamás con una «Joli Rouge», pues era un símbolo descarado de las intenciones de los piratas cuyo lema era: «No se perdonará una vida, no se harán preguntas». Comenzó a temblar cuando fue consciente de lo que se les venía encima. ¿Iba a ser atacada otra vez? Terry fue hacia ella quitándole la colcha de encima. Ella gritó pero él le señaló debajo de la cama mientras le entregaba un puñal.

—Escóndete y no salgas bajo ningún concepto —explicó de forma acelerada—. ¿Lo entiendes? Ella aceptó y siguió sus indicaciones metiéndose debajo de la cama.

El hueco entre el suelo y el colchón era pequeño, a duras penas cabía, pero suponía que si los piratas llegaban a invadir el barco no mirarían ahí abajo, pues ningún hombre cabría. Sujetó con fuerza el puñal y vio como las botas de Terry corrían por el pasillo.

—¡No salgas! —volvió a repetir mientras cerraba la puerta. Candy notó su corazón acelerado, su respiración entrecortada. No, no, no… ¿Otra vez un abordaje? Tuvo deseos de llorar por el terror que la invadía, pero se controló e intentó prestar atención a todo. Necesitaba estar alerta. Terry corrió por el pasillo escuchando el gran alboroto que se estaba formando en cubierta. Nada más salir se percató de que la enorme isla de Nassau estaba próxima, tal y como había calculado llegarían al amanecer. Desde allí pudo apreciar los frondosos bosques, las playas de arena blanca y el agua cristalina, pero aquello no era lo que le importaba en aquel momento. Un navío de al menos cuarenta metros de eslora se encontraba próximo a ellos.

—Capitán —exclamó Jimmy corriendo hacia él—. Nos han sorprendido, estaban escondidos tras las montañas. Terry corrió entre los marineros que se movían de un lado a otro. Estaban próximos, seguro que intentarían un abordaje, pero por suerte aún no disponían del suficiente ángulo para alcanzarlos con los cañones, aunque si seguían aquella trayectoria en pocos minutos los tendrían encima.

—Timonel, todo a estribor —gritó hacia popa—. ¡Bajad las velas! Necesitaba quitarse de su ángulo, si conseguía girarse antes de que ellos estuviesen totalmente en horizontal se libraría de los bombardeos. Las velas cayeron rápidamente haciendo que el barco dejase de impulsarse, ganando por lo tanto unos valiosos minutos.

—Capitán, ¡están virando! —gritaron desde la cola de vigía. Terry volvió a girarse, observando el nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando aquel barco. Fue hasta la barandilla y lo observó fijamente. Estaban demasiado próximos para huir, sabía que desde aquella posición le quitarían el aire necesario para intentar una huída. Pero aún podría sorprenderlos si se daba prisa. Miró hacia Jimmy, el cual parecía esperar bastante nervioso órdenes.

—¡Izad las velas de nuevo! —Luego miró hacia el timonel—. Corrige el rumbo —Le gritó, y luego señaló hacia el barco que se aproximaba cada vez más—. Directo a por ellos. ¡Cargad los cañones! ¡Preparaos para el abordaje! Se distanció corriendo entre los marineros de su tripulación y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio ante el viraje tan brusco del barco. Su barco giró hacia la izquierda haciendo que la mayoría de los marineros tuviesen que sujetarse para no caer. Al menos, con ese giro tan brusco, conseguiría ponerse en horizontal con el otro barco y a buen seguro que aquellos piratas no se esperaban algo así. En cuanto pudo determinó que no colisionarían, aunque quedarían extremadamente cerca. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Preparaos para disparar! Jimmy, cerca del pasillo que llevaba hasta las bodegas, repitió la orden para que los hombres preparasen los cañones. Los barcos fueron acercándose poco a poco. Terry advirtió que los contrarios también tenían preparados sus cañones.

—¡Disparad los tres primeros! —gritó cuando las dos proas estuvieron prácticamente alineadas. Jimmy gritó su orden y al momento el sonido de los cañones inundó la calma de la que disfrutaba el mar hasta aquel momento, haciendo que su barco retumbase. Si pensaban que no iban a hacerles frente iban muy equivocados. Llevaba demasiados años en el mar dirigiendo ese buque como para que algo pudiese sorprenderle. Por suerte, sus hombres estaban bien entrenados y sabían combatir y defenderse igual que él. Al momento, todos sus hombres comenzaron a disparar hacia la cubierta del otro barco al ver que los enemigos estaban elevando cuerdas con ganchos para adherirse a su barco. Terry extrajo su espada dispuesto a cortar toda cuerda que llegase.

—¡Disparad cañones del uno al siete! —gritó hacia Jimmy, el cual repitió su orden al momento. Aunque el sonido de la explosión les llegó desde el otro barco. Cayó al suelo cuando las bombas se incrustaron en su navío haciendo que parte de la cubierta saltase por los aires. Se incorporó rápidamente para ver cómo los ganchos cruzaban el cielo y se incrustaban en la madera de su barco.

—¡Cortad las cuerdas! —gritó acercándose a una de ellas y cortándola directamente. Se asomó y comprobó que dos de las bombas habían perforado su barco, una cerca del ancla y otra de la escotilla.

—¡Disparad! —gritó de nuevo mientras corría por cubierta cortando todas las cuerdas que iban lanzando. Al momento tuvo que tirarse al suelo cuando los disparos desde la otra cubierta le pasaron rozando. Tuvo que ver cómo algunos de sus hombres caían heridos y su mirada voló entonces directamente hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia su camarote, donde Candy permanecía escondida. Rugió y se puso en pie de nuevo cuando otro gancho se clavó en cubierta. Partió la cuerda a tiempo pero comprobó, atónito, cómo muchos de esos hombres se disponían a saltar ya a su cubierta. Dio unos pasos atrás mientras con la mano que tenía libre sacaba su pistola, preparándose para la lucha.

—¡Preparados para el abordaje! ¡No dejéis que pisen esta cubierta! —rugió mientras alzaba ya el brazo con su pistola y apretaba el gatillo hacia uno de los piratas que se lanzaba hacia su cubierta sujeto a una de las cuerdas, aunque este ni siquiera llegó a rozarla, cayendo al mar entre los dos barcos. Los disparos se sucedieron uno tras otro, intentando evitar que algunos de ellos pudiesen poner el pie en su barco, aunque pudo escuchar cómo comenzaba por popa el sonido metálico de las espadas al chocar una contra otra. Terry disparó consecutivamente a cada uno de los hombres que intentaban alcanzar aquella parte de cubierta, pero eran demasiados como para poder dispararles a todos a la vez. Agarró con fuerza su espada y la chocó contra uno de los hombres que acababa de abordarlos. El hombre tenía bastante fuerza, pero no soportó las embestidas de Terry más de diez segundos. Terry no se detuvo cuando hundió su espada en las carnes de aquel hombre y lo dejó caer, sino que fue a por el siguiente directamente. Necesitaba librarse de todos ellos. Aunque normalmente eran ellos los que abordaban, alguna vez también les había tocado ser abordados. Aquella situación ya la habían afrontado otras veces. Movió su espada de un lado a otro derribando a todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino, mientras con su pistola iba disparando cuando le era posible. Su cubierta ahora mismo estaba llena de enemigos. Se fijó en que Jimmy combatía con uno de aquellos hombres y que fácilmente se deshacía de él.

—Bien hecho —susurró mientras se giraba para parar el golpe de otra espada. No iba a dejar que se llevasen su botín. Los esclavos, las telas, las armas… todo lo que habían saqueado del barco francés y, mucho menos, pensaba permitir que se llevasen a Candy. Se percató de que un par de aquellos hombres entraban por el pasillo. Dio una patada al que estaba luchando contra él en ese momento y clavó su espada en el costado. No esperó más y corrió hacia el pasillo, pero la cubierta ahora mismo era un campo de batalla y dar un par de pasos sin encontrar una espada que le frenase era realmente complicado.

Candy se tapó los oídos al escuchar los bombardeos, gritó un par de veces pero se obligó a soltar el puñal y taparse la boca para contener los gritos de terror. El silencio se produjo durante unos segundos y posteriormente los disparos y las carreras por cubierta se hicieron patentes. Escuchó los gritos, los crujidos de la madera cuando corrían por cubierta e incluso el sonido de las espadas. Los habían abordado. Se le aceleró la respiración y el corazón parecía querérsele escapar por su boca. Aquello era como una pesadilla de la que no se podía despertar. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla cuando los pasos rápidos por el pasillo la alertaron. Se puso en tensión mientras cogía de nuevo el puñal que Terry le había entregado. Por Dios, en ese momento lo único que deseó fue que fuese Terry el que corriese por aquellos pasillos. A pesar de que era un inglés sabía hasta qué límites podía llegar con él y, pese a todo, para el comportamiento que tenían en aquella época, su trato era bastante cordial si tenía en cuenta que él era un pirata inglés y ella para él era una mujer española. En aquel instante sintió que el lugar más seguro en el que podía estar era junto a él, pero no sabía dónde se encontraría del barco, si estaría luchando allí o en el otro buque, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que siguiera con vida. Es un pirata inglés, se dijo a sí misma, sabe defenderse bien. No caerá tan fácilmente. Intentó mantener la mente fría para no desesperar mientras los gritos lo inundaban todo… Hasta que con un fuerte golpe la puerta de su camarote se abrió.

Brincó tan fuerte por el susto que se golpeó con el colchón. Tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para ahogar un grito. Apretó con fuerza el puñal en su mano e intentó guardar silencio.

Dos pares de botas entraban aceleradas en el camarote. Aquellas no eran las botas de Terry. Controló su voz mientras las veía moverse por toda la alcoba, registrándolo todo, comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Escuchó que lanzaban varias cosas al suelo y abrían los cajones desordenándolo todo, buscando cosas de valor. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su frente cuando las botas se acercaron a la cama y comenzaron a caminar lentamente por su lado. De nuevo, tuvo que taparse la boca para controlar los gemidos de terror y controlar su respiración desbocada. Seguro que podían escuchar el sonido de su corazón bombeando. Colocó el puñal en posición por si debía defenderse, jamás lo había hecho, pero no dudaría en atacar. En un determinado momento el hombre se agachó y miró debajo de la cama, sonriendo.

—Mira qué tenemos aquí —gritó hacia el otro hombre mientras introducía su brazo intentando atrapar a Candy. Ella comenzó a gritar, ya no había excusa para no hacerlo, la habían descubierto. El hombre intentó introducirse bajo la cama para llegar hasta ella, pero Candy se arrinconó hacia el otro lado sin dejarse alcanzar y, en un determinado momento, clavó el puñal en su mano haciendo que el hombre gritase desgarrándose la garganta.

—¡Me ha atravesado la mano! —gritó mientras sacaba el brazo de debajo de la cama dejando un reguero de sangre—. ¡Estas muerta muchacha! ¡Muerta! —gritó con toda su furia. Acto seguido la atraparon por el tobillo y comenzaron a tirar de ella, queriendo sacarla de debajo de la cama. Era el otro hombre el que trataba de sacarla de allí debajo. Comenzó a gritar mientras intentaba clavar las uñas en el suelo para no ser arrastrada. Se incorporó todo lo que le permitía el poco espacio en el que estaba metida y cortó un poco la mano del que sujetaba su tobillo, aunque a duras penas llegaba. Escuchó el grito del hombre y las maldiciones que comenzaban a salir por su boca, pero aquel pequeño corte no lo disuadió, sino que sujetó su tobillo con las dos manos y la extrajo finalmente de debajo de la cama, mientras Candy gritaba sin cesar. Aquel era su fin. Seguramente la matarían en aquel preciso momento. Nada más ser sacada de debajo de la cama intentó clavar el puñal en la pierna de aquel hombre. No era muy alto y era bastante regordete. Tenía el cabello largo y rizado y una perilla que bordeaba unos finos labios. Sus ojos eran de un marcado color verdoso. El hombre al que había clavado primero el puñal en la mano apareció en acción cogiéndole del brazo y quitándole el puñal sin contemplaciones. También tenía el cabello largo, aunque de un tono rubio oscuro, ondulado y bastante grasiento.

—Maldita seas —gritó mientras la cogía del cabello y la levantaba. Candy gritó y se agarró a esa mano clavando las uñas, pero al momento la soltó y abofeteó su rostro lanzándola hacia atrás, cayendo con un fuerte golpe sobre el suelo. Se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos pero se obligó a incorporarse. Aquellos dos hombres se acercaban de nuevo, dispuestos a atacar. Era un hecho que ellos no tendrían compasión con ninguna mujer.

—Cógela —pronunció el rubio mostrándole la mano en señal de que él no podía. El moreno se acercó a ella, pero Candy golpeó su pierna a la altura de la rodilla haciendo que el hombre cayese al suelo. Iba a golpearlo con el otro pie cuando recibió una patada en el estómago hundiéndole las costillas. Sus pulmones se comprimieron y se encogió de dolor. No podía respirar. No le entraba el oxígeno. Intentó estirarse para facilitar la entrada de aire pero no la dejaron. El hombre al que acababa de golpear la cogió de nuevo del cabello y la alzó mientras ella aún luchaba por respirar.

—Vas a ser la cena de los peces, mocosa insolente —dijo el rubio apretándole las mejillas—. Aunque antes nos divertiremos un poco contigo. El hombre moreno la elevó con un solo brazo mientras ella seguía luchando por respirar. Jamás había recibido un golpe como ese. Realmente desconocía si le habrían partido alguna costilla. Dolía demasiado. El mismo dolor fue tan intenso cuando la elevó que le expandió los pulmones y gritó, aunque al poco una bofetada le hizo callarse.

—¡Cállate! —gritó el rubio mientras se dirigían a la puerta—. O te cortaré esa lengua. Se quedó un poco atontada por el golpe pero logró reaccionar y comenzó a luchar contra aquel hombre que la sujetaba demasiado fuerte, comprimiendo de nuevo sus costillas. Cuando salió al pasillo pudo observar la cubierta desde allí. Había una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó hacia cubierta—. ¡Terry! —gritó desesperada—. ¡Terry! —Al momento volvió a recibir otro golpe haciendo que guardase silencio durante unos segundos.

—¡Haz que se calle de una maldita vez! —gritó el hombre rubio que caminaba en primer lugar a paso acelerado, aunque una patada le echó de bruces al suelo. Cayó al suelo y, antes de que pudiese defenderse, Terry le dio una patada en sus costillas. Lo hubiese rematado allí mismo, pero el hombre de cabello oscuro y rizado sostenía a Candy de muy malas formas. Ella gritaba sin cesar, algo que no le sorprendió, pero rugió cuando vio que una gota de sangre resbalaba por su mejilla. El hombre rubio intentó levantarse pero Terry volvió a asestarle otra patada haciendo que su rostro chocase con fuerza contra la pared del barco, cayendo inconsciente. El hombre moreno lo observó algo asustado, ya no era solo el arrojo con el que Terry luchaba, sino que su rostro transmitía tal furia que estuvo a punto de echar a correr, pero por contra cogió con más fuerza a Candy colocándola delante de él para usarla como escudo humano.

—No te muevas o le rebano el cuello —gritó el hombre colocándole la espada en el cuello. Terry no se hizo esperar, agarró su mano retorciéndosela, haciendo que tirase la espada al suelo y estrellándolo contra la pared. Candy cayó al suelo mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, aún con dificultad para respirar. No pudo elevar la mirada, se quedó mirando a un punto fijo en la pared. Terry esquivó el puñal que se sacó del cinturón aquel hombre, le agarró del brazo, volvió a estrellarlo contra la pared y, esta vez sí, clavó su espada en el estómago de aquel individuo que cayó directamente al suelo. No esperó, se agachó al lado de Candy, la cual parecía estar en ese momento en otro mundo.

—Eh, Candy —pronunció colocando una mano en su mejilla con delicadeza, obligándola a que le mirase—. ¿Te han herido? —preguntó preocupado. Ella lo observó durante unos segundos. Le había salvado la vida. En aquel momento fue tal la desesperación que, sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó a él rodeando sus hombros y comenzando a llorar. Terry se quedó totalmente inmóvil al ver su actitud, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Shhhh… tranquila —pronunció rodeándola con un brazo y apoyándola contra su pecho. Realmente estaba aterrorizada. Giró su rostro hacia la puerta del pasillo, advirtiendo que en cubierta seguía librándose una batalla cuando otro de aquellos piratas entró por la puerta con la espada en la mano. Terry puso su espalda recta, preparado para levantarse y acabar con él, pero el hombre cayó fulminado por un disparo. Cuando cayó sobre el pasillo observó que Jimmy había disparado directamente hacia él desde cubierta. Miró un segundo a Terry y volvió a la carga contra el siguiente pirata.

—Hay que moverse, Candy —pronunció mientras acariciaba su cabello intentando reconfortarla—. No podemos quedarnos quietos. —La separó levemente de él y vio que Candy lo miraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. No te separes de mi lado y todo saldrá bien. —Automáticamente y sin poder evitarlo besó su frente, ni se lo pensó cuando lo hizo, pero la sensación le gustó. Le gustó demasiado. La ayudó a levantarse y la cogió de la mano. Sabía que si la dejaba sola corría el riesgo de que la encontrasen y se la llevasen. No, sabía que lo más fácil era tenerla a su lado, así podría protegerla mejor. Corrieron por el pasillo y cuando llegaron a cubierta Terry pudo comprobar que sus hombres estaban realizando un buen trabajo. Desde luego, aquellos piratas habían errado al escoger su barco como una posible víctima. La mayoría de las cuerdas con las que habían asaltado su barco las habían partido, lo cual había permitido que el barco se alejase levemente. Aquello significaba que todos los piratas que estaban en su barco ahora mismo no volverían al suyo, a no ser que saltasen por la borda. Algunos parecían ser conscientes de ello y se lanzaban directamente mientras sus hombres los seguían espada en mano.

Colocó a Candy a su espalda arrinconándola contra la pared y detuvo a uno de los piratas que iba hacia él en actitud poco amistosa. Era un hombre bastante fornido, de igual estatura que él, con un trapo rojo cubriendo parte de su cabello negro y corto. Estrelló la espada contra él justo para parar el golpe. El hombre intentó con un movimiento de su arma quitarle la espada a Terry de la mano, pero justamente se agachó mientras cogía un puñal que llevaba en su cinturón para rasgar la carne de su pierna. El hombre se apartó unos pasos de él con mirada furiosa pero Terry elevó su pierna y la estrelló contra su pecho. No tuvo que seguir con él, otro de sus hombres se acercó para rematar el trabajo. Se giró y observó hacia la popa. Elevó su arma y disparó a uno de los hombres que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras hacia la cubierta. El hombre rodó por los escalones hasta caer sin vida sobre la cubierta. Candy gritó observando la escena. Parecía estar totalmente perdida, como si no pudiese asimilar todo aquello. Terry miró de un lado a otro. La situación parecía estar más o menos controlada, ya pocos hombres seguían luchando. Miró hacia el barco que tenía enfrente y luego observó a Jimmy señalándole con un movimiento de su rostro. Jimmy comprendió y se giró hacia sus compañeros.

—Vamos —les gritó cogiendo las cuerdas y tirándolas de nuevo hacia el barco que había comenzado a alejarse. Ahora eran ellos los que asaltaban al barco que había intentado saquearlos, pensó Candy. Qué cruel el destino.

Terry fue directamente hacia ella, asegurándose de que no había ningún peligro cercano, mientras la mayoría de sus hombres abandonaban su barco para saquear al barco pirata enemigo. Se agachó a su lado y volvió a pasar su mano por su cabello y posteriormente por su mejilla. Giró su rostro con delicadeza observando un pequeño rasguño en su frente y un pequeño corte en su labio. La habrían golpeado aquellos piratas. Una ira incontrolable se apoderó de él y tuvo que controlarse para no ir hacia cada uno de los cuerpos que permanecían inertes sobre la cubierta y ensañarse con ellos.

—Ya está —susurró al ver que ella seguía mirando la cubierta con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tranquila. ¿Te han herido? Ella lo miró y negó con su rostro. Terry aceptó más tranquilo mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros intentando calmarla. Observó cómo sus hombres invadían ya el barco contrario y luchaban con los pocos piratas que habían quedado en el navío. Ella seguía temblando. Debía ser una de las peores experiencias de su vida, lo que para él era algo común, para ella, era una de las peores pesadillas que pudiese tener. Jimmy se puso en pie en la barandilla del barco contrario.

—Capitán —gritó sujetándose a unas cuerdas para no caer por la borda. Terry lo miró sin apartarse de ella—. Solo llevan algo de telas. Terry aceptó.

—Cogedlas —gritó hacia él mientras seguía controlando la cubierta y a sus hombres que paseaban por ella vigilando. Poco después pasaron un par de cofres de un barco a otro. Jimmy fue el primero en saltar a su cubierta. Terry apoyó a Candy contra la pared, la cual aún no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Se levantó preocupado, observándola.

—Ahora vengo —susurró girándose hacia Jimmy, que caminaba a paso apresurado hacia él.

—Son solo telas y botas —explicó señalando los dos cofres—. No hay nada más de valor. Terry aceptó mientras iba controlando a Candy de vez en cuando.

—Jimmy, encárgate de los cuerpos.

—Por supuesto, capitán.

—Y mi camarote… que sea el primero —pronunció mirando hacia Candy. Jimmy siguió la mirada de su capitán hasta encontrar a la muchacha apoyada contra la pared del barco, observando pensativa hacia el mar.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó preocupado. Terry lo miró y no supo cómo responder a ello—. Mandaré a los hombres a que saquen los cuerpos de su camarote y del pasillo.

—De acuerdo. Avísame cuando esté —pronunció distanciándose, aunque al momento se giró y le señaló—. Por cierto, tenemos dos boquetes.

—Me encargo, capitán. Terry aceptó agradecido mientras llegaba hasta ella. En aquel instante Candy comenzaba a recorrer los cuerpos tendidos en cubierta. Terry miró de un lado a otro, al menos la proa parecía estar más limpia.

—Vamos —dijo cogiéndola con delicadeza por el brazo, ayudándola a levantarse. La cogió de la cintura, aunque ella se quejó emitiendo un gemido.

—¿Te duele? Se mordió el labio y afirmó mientras se encogía. Terry suspiró y la soltó cogiéndola solo del brazo, colocando el otro brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándola a él. Cruzaron la cubierta despacio, Candy parecía que iba a desmoronarse en cualquier momento, así que a la que subieron los escalones y llegaron al inicio del barco, a la proa, la sentó en el suelo y se colocó a su lado tapándole toda visión de lo que ocurría en cubierta. No quería que viese la limpieza que debían hacer y, hasta que su camarote y el pasillo estuviesen limpios de cuerpos, era mejor tenerla allí.

No había pronunciado palabra alguna mientras esperaban en cubierta. Casi dos horas después se habían dirigido a su camarote. La ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama y volvió a pasar una mano por su mejilla llamando su atención.

—Eh —susurró con voz tierna—. Túmbate y descansa. Tengo que hacer unas cosas y enseguida vuelvo. Ella se estiró en la cama sin protestar, aunque volvió a emitir un gemido de dolor cuando se tumbó hacia un lado. Terry se debatió unos segundos entre abandonar el camarote o permanecer allí con ella. Estaba realmente absorta, como si se hubiese bloqueado, pero él tenía cosas que hacer.

Lo primero era anclar cerca de la costa y valorar bien los daños que había sufrido su barco, luego arreglarlos y finalmente llevar todo el botín a Nassau. Debía llevar los esclavos a las cabañas y anunciarlos en el mercado. Abandonó el camarote echando una última mirada hacia ella. La cubierta estaba en constante movimiento. Buscó con urgencia a su amigo Jimmy y lo encontró pasando unas maderas a otros compañeros.

—Jimmy —gritó mientras se acercaba. Jimmy pasó otra de las maderas a uno de los hombres que permanecía colgado de unas cuerdas.

—¿Cómo van los arreglos?

—Falta solo el boquete del ancla. El resto ya está capitán. Terry se quedó sorprendido y miró hacia sus hombres y la cubierta. Algunos limpiaban la sangre que aún quedaba sobre la madera.

—¿Y los cuerpos?

—En el otro barco. Los hemos devuelto para que les hagan un entierro como quieran. Terry aceptó.

—¿Y nuestros hombres?

—No ha habido bajas, apenas unos cuantos cortes y Roger que creo que tiene el brazo roto. Se lo está mirando Danny.

—Bien, en cuanto se acabe de reparar el boquete acercaros más a la isla y echad el ancla.

—Por supuesto. —Terry fue hacia el pasillo dirección a la cocina—. Por cierto, bien luchado. Jimmy sonrió mientras se giraba hacia su compañero pasándole unos cuantos clavos. Terry entró a la cocina donde efectivamente, tal y como su amigo le había explicado, Danny el cocinero estaba vendando el brazo de Roger. Terry fue hasta él y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—¿Qué tal todo?

—Creo que está roto —pronunció Roger con dolor, mirando su brazo.

—Sobrevivirá —rio Danny. Terry se separó y fue hacia los muebles, rebuscando algo entre algunos botes.

—¿Hay que colocar el brazo?

—Ya se lo he colocado yo —dijo Danny hacia su capitán. Terry miró de reojo a Roger. Era un muchacho joven, de pelo castaño y unos enormes ojos azules, con algunas pecas distribuidas por sus mejillas que le daban un aspecto travieso. Cuando tenía dieciséis años había entrado a formar parte de la tripulación y durante los siguientes tres años le habían encomendado tareas como grumete pero, desde hacía prácticamente un año, ya colaboraba en los saqueos.

Terry cogió unas ramas de perejil y comenzó a romperlas mientras las mezclaba con algo de manteca. Comenzó a revolverlo todo haciendo una pasta y se giró para observar cómo Danny acababa de anudar un pequeño cabestrillo a su brazo.

—En un par de semanas como nuevo —sonrió dando un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Roger, que se quejó al momento. Se giró hacia su capitán sonriente—. ¿Bajaremos a tierra hoy?

—Sí, en unas pocas horas. —Cogió un trozo de tela fina y metió el ungüento en su interior—. Necesito que vayas al mercado y anuncies la venta de los esclavos. Esperemos que no tarden muchos días en ponerlos a la venta. —Luego miró hacia Roger, el cual se miraba el cabestrillo a disgusto—. También informa de las telas y manufacturas que llevamos y…. Roger —llamó la atención del joven—. Hazme un favor, coge un par de hombres y mirad las armas que saqueamos del barco francés, selecciona las que creas que se puedan vender a un mayor precio y el resto guardadlas para nosotros, ¿podrás?

—Claro, capitán —pronunció levantándose de la silla.

—Bien, luego haré el recuento de esclavos y te lo comentaré —dijo hacia Danny mientras salía de nuevo de la cocina y atravesaba toda la cubierta. Jimmy ya estaba ayudando a volver a cubierta al compañero que había estado colgado de la cuerda tapando el boquete.

—¿Arreglado? —De forma provisional. Al menos ha sido por encima del nivel del mar.

—Cuando anclemos que bajen los botes y acaben de arreglarlo—ordenó antes de seguir su camino. Cruzó el pasillo y fue directamente hacia su camarote. Entró y observó a Candy, que seguía tumbada sobre la cama tal y como la había dejado. Se acercó lentamente y vio que tenía los ojos abiertos. Se colocó ante ella y dejó la tela con el ungüento de manteca y perejil sobre la pequeña mesa que había situada en un lado. Se arrodilló y sintió cómo algo dentro de él se rompía. Era extraño cuánto cambiaban los sentimientos, la noche anterior la estaba atando al mástil y amordazándola y ahora lo único que quería era que dijese algo, que reaccionase. Parecía sumida en un mundo del que no podía escapar. Pasó una mano sobre su mejilla y aquello llamó la atención de ella que lo miró fijamente. Aquella lucha que había mantenido, ver cómo los hombres se mataban unos a otros sin una pizca de compasión, la forma en la que la habían tratado aquellos dos hombres y, sobre todo, cuando habían puesto su espada en su cuello. Tenía claro que la hubiesen matado pero, como habían dicho, antes se hubiesen divertido con ella. Había faltado poco aquella vez… ¿Cuándo tendría que vérselas de nuevo con una situación así? Necesitaba volver a la seguridad de su mundo, de su época…

Durante aquellas últimas horas lo único que hizo fue recordar a sus padres, su familia, sus amigos… necesitaba que la abrazasen, sentirse protegida y saber que nada malo podía ocurrirle.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con suavidad. Candy se pasó la mano por la mejilla limpiándose una lágrima y afirmó mientras se incorporaba sentándose sobre la cama, mas hizo otro gesto de dolor.

—¿Te golpearon en el costado? —Ella volvió a afirmar—. Déjame ver —pronunció con delicadeza. Ella lo miró confundida mientras él se colocaba a su lado.

Aquel gesto le hizo gracia. Después de todos los gritos e insultos que le había profesado la noche anterior, ¿ahora iba a volverse tímida?—. No te preocupes —pronunció mientras le bajaba un tirante—. Solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien.

—Ya se me pasará —pronunció sin mirarle, intentando apartarse un poco.

Terry suspiró y la cogió del brazo atrayéndola.

—Nosotros siempre estamos en el mar, tenemos que curarnos los unos a los otros. No tenemos la suerte de contar con un médico a bordo. —Acabó de bajarle el tirante y echó un poco más abajo su vestido. Candy sacó tímidamente el brazo del tirante mientras lo miraba de soslayo, cubriéndose el pecho con el vestido. Terry se fijó bien y le habían golpeado bastante fuerte. Hacía pocas horas del incidente y ya tenía un buen moretón.

—¿Te cuesta respirar? —preguntó mientras cogía el ungüento que había hecho.

—No —gimió al final—. Pero me molesta bastaste.

—¿Cómo no te va a molestar? Menudo golpe —pronunció mientras abría el pequeño trapo. Se fijó en que ella observaba fijamente aquella pasta—. Hará que te mejore el golpe más rápido.

—¿Qué es?

—Perejil con manteca. —Automáticamente colocó el trapo en la herida. Ella gimió pero soportó bien el dolor.

—Me he llevado muchos golpes, créeme. Esto te aliviará. Le ayudó a ponerse bien el vestido mientras ella apretaba la tela con el brazo para mantener aquel ungüento en la zona contusionada. Se colocó ante ella y llevó su mano hacia su frente, donde asomaba una pequeña herida, mientras una mirada disgustada recorría su rostro.

—No es nada —susurró dando un paso hacia atrás. Él se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que apretó los labios y colocó sus manos en su cintura reflexionando.

—Por la tarde iremos a Nassau. Ella miró por la ventana.

—¿Es esa isla? Terry se giró para observarla con una tierna sonrisa.

—Sí. Están acabando de arreglar el barco y después debemos descargar. Cuando todo esté preparado iremos para allí. Ella se quedó confundida.

—¿Yo también?

—Claro. Se removió algo inquieta.

—Pero allí… hay piratas. Terry sonrió más.

—Yo soy un pirata. —Ella chasqueó la lengua fastidiada—. No te preocupes —susurró con paciencia.

—Pero… sabrán que soy española —gimió—. Allí… me odiarán.

Terry ladeó su rostro estudiándola, con cierta ternura. Sabía a lo que se refería y era normal que estuviese asustada.

—Nadie se atreverá a ponerte un dedo encima. Ella miró de un lado a otro.

—Los piratas que nos han atacado no pensaban lo mismo.

—Esos piratas eran unos novatos. No sabían a quién se enfrentaban —dijo con una sonrisa. Dio un paso al frente y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando reconfortarla—. Si te quedas a mi lado no te ocurrirá nada —dijo mientras la observaba. Aquello le intimidó pero también le hizo sentirse protegida. Por primera vez en aquel barco se sintió a salvo. Había visto cómo luchaba, cómo había cuidado de ella desde que esos desalmados habían atacado el buque. Primero había ido a buscarla, había acabado con los agresores que pensaban hacerle daño y luego se había quedado a su lado hasta que todo hubo acabado. Supo que decía la verdad, si se quedaba a su lado no le ocurriría nada malo o, como mucho, lo único que podría ocurrirle sería que él la atase a un mástil. Aquel pensamiento casi le hizo sonreír. Así vista, su experiencia de la noche anterior le parecía incluso graciosa. Terry pareció conforme con aquella sonrisa y sonrió él también.

—¿Quieres quedarte y descansar? —preguntó señalándole la cama. Ella negó.

—Preferiría distraerme y salir a cubierta —susurró. Terry aceptó contento aunque recordó de inmediato que nada más llegar a Nassau debería meter en un barco a todos los esclavos y enviarlos a la costa. Daba por hecho que aquello no gustaría nada a Candy y no quería estropear la calma que había entre ellos en ese momento.

—De acuerdo, sube a cubierta hasta que echemos el ancla, pero luego sí que preferiría que volvieses al camarote hasta el momento de partir a tierra. Habrá mucho movimiento y muchas veces se aproximan embarcaciones, preferiría que estuvieses dentro hasta el momento de partir. Ella aceptó sin protestar, lo cual volvió a sorprender bastante a Terry. Se giró hacia la puerta para abrirla pero Candy le cogió de la mano de forma delicada. Se quedó parado durante varios segundos ante ese contacto, ante el hecho de que ella voluntariamente mostrase su agradecimiento a través de ese gesto.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida —susurró sin mirarle, aún sujetando dos dedos de su mano. Terry la observó con dulzura, si por él fuese la hubiese cogido directamente por la cintura y la hubiese estampado contra la pared para fundirse en un apasionado beso, pero se contuvo. No era solo el hecho de que estaba muy dolorida por los golpes que había sufrido, sino que seguramente no reaccionaria bien ante ese arrebato y acabaría golpeándole o arrojándole algo a la cabeza. Aceptó con una suave sonrisa.

—No hay de qué —pronunció antes de que ella se soltase y desviase algo tímida la mirada hacia un lado. Permaneció la hora restante en cubierta. Se quedó contemplando a Terry, que se movía de un lado a otro dando órdenes. Era destacable la complicidad que parecía tener con todos sus hombres.

Se le veía ágil y resuelto. Observó el cielo durante un largo rato: no había ni una nube, ni siquiera en el horizonte la más mínima esperanza de que una tormenta se aproximase. Aquello se iba complicando por momentos, pero se sorprendió cuando se encontró de nuevo mirando fijamente a Terry, sin apartar la mirada de él. Posteriormente volvió al camarote tal y como él le había ordenado. Un extraño sentimiento la embargaba. Bastian había sido muy amable y considerado con ella, pero Terry le despertaba unos sentimientos que no había conocido hasta ahora. Seguramente el verlo luchar, defenderla de aquella forma y haberle salvado la vida le hacía verlo de otra forma… debía ser eso, pero también debía sumarle lo atractivo que era y la forma en la que la trataba, a veces, con extremada delicadeza. Se obligó a apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Lo único que debía hacer era pensar en cómo volver a casa, con su familia, con sus seres queridos. Necesitaba encontrar una tormenta que la llevase de regreso a su tiempo, al siglo XXI.

Se acercó a la ventana del camarote dejando que el viento echase sus cabellos hacia atrás cuando comprobó que unas barcas se dirigían hacia la playa. ¿Ya estaban bajando del barco? Puso atención hasta percatarse de algo que hizo que la sangre comenzase a hervirle. El muy… Llevaba la barca llena de esclavos. ¿Por eso la había mandado al camarote? Sabía que ella entraría en cólera cuando viese a los esclavos… de hecho, le había insistido en verlos la noche anterior. Por eso mismo la había mandado allí, para que no montase otro espectáculo.

—El muy hijo de… —susurró mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Abrió y salió al pasillo hecha una furia. ¿Cómo podían hacer algo así? ¿Qué iba a hacer con ellos? ¿Venderlos como si fuesen animales o manufacturas? Aquello le tocaba la fibra, pero por más que supiese que no iba a conseguir nada, ella no tenía porque callarse. Aquello no era correcto y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Salió a cubierta buscándolo directamente. La cubierta estaba llena de cofres, los cofres que habían robado tanto del barco francés como del último que los había atacado. ¿Dónde estaba?

—¡Terry! —gritó llamando la atención de varios de los hombres que se movían por cubierta transportando telas de un lado a otro—. ¡Terry! —volvió a gritar apretando sus puños. Terry alzó su mirada y se puso en pie desde la barca que descendían a través de poleas al mar. No habían descendido ni un par de metros cuando escuchó aquel grito. Se puso enseguida en pie y puso los ojos en blanco mientras resoplaba.

—Mierda —susurró mientras la buscaba por cubierta. La mirada de Candy voló hacia Terry, de pie en aquel bote que estaban descolgando poco a poco. Solo podía verlo hasta la cintura, pero a medida que fue aproximándose hacia él descubrió que no iba solo en el bote: seis esclavos más y dos marineros armados los acompañaban. Se puso justo frente a él, en actitud desafiante. Seguramente de haberse hecho el silencio se habría escuchado el rechinar de sus dientes.

—¿Para esto me envías al camarote? —Terry suspiró y le dio la espalda, mirando al horizonte. Extendió los brazos levemente hacia el cielo como si estuviese armándose de paciencia—. ¿Para que puedas hacer tu trabajo sin que te moleste? Él se giró mientras los esclavos y sus dos hombres los observaban sorprendidos de nuevo.

—Pues sí, era eso o atarte otra vez al mástil… y estando como estás he pensado que preferirías el camarote.

Ella gritó y miró hacia los esclavos buscando a Enam, el cual no iba en ese bote.

—¡No puedes venderlos! —gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo. Terry puso su espalda recta y directamente apoyó los brazos en cubierta aterrizando de un salto, lo que hizo que Candy diese unos pasos atrás.

—¿Por qué nunca haces lo que se te ordena? Vuelve ahora mismo al camarote o te aseguro que vuelvo a atarte al mástil —le amenazó. Ella lo miró furiosa. ¿Quién había dicho que ella podría permanecer calmada durante unas horas seguidas? Candy lo miró de arriba a abajo, notablemente alterada y luego volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el bote.

—Ahora —ordenó Terry colocando las manos en su cintura y ladeando su rostro. Candy volvió a removerse con gestos que denotaban enojo, dio un grito y echó a andar por cubierta refunfuñando, haciendo que toda la tripulación centrase su mirada en ella.

—¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso! —gritó hacia él mientras seguía avanzando—. ¡No eres nadie para…!

—Se me está calentando la mano —Le amenazó con un grito. Ella se giró antes de entrar por la puerta rumbo al pasillo.

—Oh… qué miedo —ironizó.

Terry apretó los labios y la señaló. Iba a darle otro grito cuando ella desapareció de su vista dejándolo con las palabras en la punta de la lengua. Moderó su respiración intentando controlarla y movió la mano como si espantase una mosca en dirección a donde ella había desaparecido. Lo mejor sería continuar con el plan, sin alterarse. Se giró para ir a la barca cuando escuchó un fuerte portazo. Candy había cerrado la puerta del camarote con todas sus fuerzas. Rugió y se giró de nuevo hacia cubierta dando unos pasos por ella, mientras toda la tripulación lo observaba.

—¡Ni se te ocurra dar otro portazo como ese! —gritó a pleno pulmón con una voz realmente encolerizada. Candy parecía estar francamente enfadada porque al momento otro portazo hizo que casi toda la tripulación brincase sobre cubierta. Terry estrechó los ojos mirando hacia ese pasillo. ¿Lo estaba provocando? Si iba hasta allí al final usaría su cinturón pero, por otro lado, sabía que la habían malherido. Terry tenía buen corazón aunque se esforzaba demasiado en ponerlo a prueba. Resopló varias veces y se giró hacia la barca decidiendo que lo mejor sería marcharse de allí antes de que acabase de agotar toda su paciencia. De todas formas sabía que ella no daría su brazo a torcer y él tampoco estaba dispuesto a ello. Lo único que conseguirían sería seguir a gritos el uno con el otro. Subió en la barca mientras maldecía por lo bajo y miró con una ceja enarcada hacia los hombres que sujetaban la polea.

—Podéis bajarla —pronunció intentando moderar su voz. Sus dos marineros remaban con fuerza hacia la playa, donde el resto de barcas con los esclavos les esperaban, la mayoría sentados sobre la arena. Nada más llegar saltó del bote y se dirigió hacia Jimmy, el cual esperaba con una pistola en la mano controlando parte de los esclavos que permanecían sentados a la orilla de la playa.

—¿Todo bien, capitán? —preguntó de forma inocente. ¿Los habría escuchado desde la playa? Terry puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada interrogante de Jimmy.

—¿Dónde está Danny? —preguntó inspeccionando la playa, ignorando la anterior pregunta de su amigo.

—Ha ido con unos hombres hacia el poblado. Miró a todos los hombres de color sentados sobre la arena. Suponía que podría sacar una buena cantidad de dinero por todos ellos y si a eso le sumaban la gran cantidad de tela y armas que había traído con él, seguro que podía pasar unos cuantos meses sin asaltar un barco.

—Jimmy, hazme un favor —dijo volviéndose hacia él—. En un rato haz que traigan a Candy, acompáñala al poblado—. Jimmy afirmó, luego se giró hacia el resto de sus hombres—. El resto, vamos, o acabará oscureciendo en esta playa. Sus hombres hicieron levantarse a los cuarenta esclavos que permanecían sentados sobre la playa y, acto seguido, comenzaron a internarse entre la maleza. Las palmeras eran altas y entre el silencio podía escucharse el murmullo de un riachuelo. Echó su mirada atrás en varias ocasiones, observando el barco y a su amigo Jimmy tomar uno de los botes para dirigirse allí. Hubiese ido él mismo en persona a buscarla, pero no tenía ganas de aguantar sus gritos. Muy probablemente desquiciaría a Jimmy, pensó con una sonrisa malévola mientras la silueta de su barco se perdía entre la vegetación.

Continuará...


	7. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 7

CAPÍTULO 7.

Jimmy, hazme un favor —dijo volviéndose hacia él—. En un rato haz que traigan a Candy, acompáñala al poblado—. Jimmy afirmó, luego se giró hacia el resto de sus hombres—. El resto, vamos, o acabará oscureciendo en esta playa. Sus hombres hicieron levantarse a los cuarenta esclavos que permanecían sentados sobre la playa y, acto seguido, comenzaron a internarse entre la maleza. Las palmeras eran altas y entre el silencio podía escucharse el murmullo de un riachuelo. Echó su mirada atrás en varias ocasiones, observando el barco y a su amigo Jimmy tomar uno de los botes para dirigirse allí. Hubiese ido él mismo en persona a buscarla, pero no tenía ganas de aguantar sus gritos. Muy probablemente desquiciaría a Jimmy, pensó con una sonrisa malévola mientras la silueta de su barco se perdía entre la vegetación.

Tras diez minutos de caminar a paso acelerado llegaron al poblado. Seguía igual que hacía varios meses. Las casas de madera vieja oscura y piedra aparecían en el valle. El poblado era bastante grande teniendo en cuenta que casi ninguno de los que estaban allí lo habitaba durante mucho tiempo. La posada donde siempre se alojaba tenía en la planta baja uno de los bares de diversión donde las copas de ron no dejaban de llenarse y las mujeres de la isla buscaban sacarse un dinero ofreciendo sus cuerpos a los visitantes. La mayor parte de ese poblado consistía en eso: bares y hostales, aunque también había alguna casa abandonada que tomaban si estaba vacía a su llegada. En medio de aquella plaza había una enorme tarima, donde realizaban la venta de esclavos y todo lo que los piratas trajesen consigo. Identificó a Danny al momento. Se encontraba hablando con uno de los hombres que permanecía al lado de la tarima. Estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes a la perfección. Aquel hombre era el que debía dirigir la subasta. Miró al lado y contempló cómo algunos de los hombres revisaban las viviendas de los laterales y otros se perdían por el poblado buscando algún alojamiento para los esclavos. Tras encontrar una vivienda vacía donde poder meterlos los cerraron con llave y un par de sus hombres se quedaron custodiando la puerta. Al menos, aquella vivienda estaba bastante alejada del centro, lo cual haría que todos aquellos esclavos pasasen más desapercibidos. Sabía por propia experiencia que en aquella isla no podías fiarte de nadie y, cuanto antes los vendiese y consiguiese el dinero, tanto mejor. Si no se exponía a que acabasen robándoselos. Danny fue hacia él.

—Nuestra subasta será mañana por la noche. Esta noche tienen otra programada. Terry resopló, pensaba que con suerte podría hacerse la subasta aquella misma noche.

—Está bien. —Suspiró y miró al frente, donde algunos de sus hombres ya entraban directamente en el bar de aquella vieja pensión, abrazándose con algunas mujeres que parecían deseosas de cariño—. Descansad y disfrutad de tierra firme —dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de Danny. Caminó hacia la posada cuando vio que Jimmy salía de entre la maleza. Miró directamente hacia Terry , como si una fuerza le atrajese, y comenzó a reír a la par que le hacía un gesto gracioso con su rostro. Candy iba tras él, custodiada por un par de marineros más, y parecía estar diciendo algo que provocaba que Jimmy sonriese. Comenzó a acercarse cuando al momento una mujer de extremadas curvas se puso frente a él.

—Capitán —pronunció de forma lasciva mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho y la subía hacia su cuello—. No sabía que iba a venir —dijo con una sonrisa. Terry le sonrió y carraspeó mientras Jimmy se iba aproximando.

—Ya ves, negocios, como siempre —pronunció sin apartar la mano de aquella mujer que le acariciaba con bastante lujuria. Al momento su mirada voló hacia Candy, la cual lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

—Supongo que vendrá a hacerme una visita, ¿no? Terry hizo un gesto como si no supiese qué contestar a aquello y rio hacia Jimmy.

Jimmy parecía estar riendo también, pero a Candy por contra le salían chispas de los ojos, algo que le hizo bastante gracia.

—Espero poder escaparme en algún momento, Helen —dijo hacia la muchacha que cada vez se acercaba más y estaba a punto de rodear su cintura.

—Yo también lo espero, capitán —pronunció acercándose hacia sus labios. Terry sonrió y miró de reojo a Candy, la cual los observaba totalmente fuera de sí. Helen se giró de espaldas para ver qué era lo que observaba Terry con aquella sonrisa traviesa y vio a los marineros que había detrás, junto a una mujer.

—¡Jimmy! —exclamó Helen tirándose a sus brazos. Candy dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose. La mujer era más o menos joven, tenía un largo cabello caoba recogido en un moño del que caían algunos mechones y unos ojos oscuros. Aún así era una mujer bonita, aunque le haría falta un cambio de vestuario, pues iba enseñando casi todo el pecho. Estaba claro que aquella mujer era una prostituta, la había identificado desde que la había visto, pero el hecho de que Terry supiese su nombre le había alterado más de lo que esperaba, pero más aún le había alterado ver que también sabía el de Jimmy y este la abrazaba como si se alegrase de verla. La muy zorra, parecía que se conocía a toda la tripulación.

—Estás preciosa —pronunció Jimmy mientras la cogía de la cintura. Helen comenzó a reír de una forma estridente haciendo que sus pechos casi saliesen disparados por el escote. Candy resopló y volvió a fusilar con la mirada a Terry, el cual no ocultaba estar divirtiéndose con la situación.

—Oh, no digas tonterías… —bromeó Helen—. ¿Cuántos días os vais a quedar?

—Tres o cuatro… —pronunció Terry atrayendo la mirada de todos, incluida la de Candy.

—¿Tres o cuatro? —protestó ella haciendo que todos se girasen para observarla. No le gustaba aquel lugar, en su época aquella isla era preciosa, un auténtico paraíso, ahora no era más que un refugio de piratas y prostitutas.

—Sí —contestó Terry secamente.

—Vaya, vaya… —pronunció Helen acercándose a ella—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —pronunció estudiando de arriba a abajo a ñCandy—. ¿Tu nuevo juguete? —preguntó con una sonrisa lasciva hacia Terry.

—Disculpe —dijo Candy llamando su atención—. Yo no soy el juguete de nadie.

—Vaya, qué carácter el de la muchacha —pronunció sorprendida mirando hacia Terry, el cual aún tenía aquella sonrisa traviesa en su rostro—. ¿Es tu nuevo entretenimiento? Terry chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa, pero a Candy no le hizo ninguna gracia y le dedicó una mirada que lo decía todo. —Sí, Terry, dilo, ¿soy tu nuevo entretenimiento? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos y poniendo la espalda recta.

—Ya te dije que me divertías bastante —bromeó él.

—Vaya —intervino Helen—. ¿Terry? —preguntó sorprendida hacia él—. ¿Te llama por tu nombre, capitán?

—Es que yo no formo parte de su tripulación, señora —intervino Candy captando su atención, con un tono algo tirante. Helen comenzó a reír mientras observaba a la muchacha y se acercó a Terry colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Los hombres pagarían una buena suma por ella —pronunció mirándola fijamente—. Déjamela en la planta baja y te aseguro que mañana tendrás grandes sumas de dinero. Candy irguió su espalda y comenzó a removerse inquieta. ¿Dejarla allí? ¿Para eso la había llevado? Miró directamente hacia Terry, el cual la miraba dubitativo. ¿En serio estaría valorando la idea? El muy… Iba a comenzar a gritarle cuando él la interrumpió.

—No. Esta me la reservo para mí —dijo mirando fijamente a Candy, aunque luego sonrió más abiertamente y miró de forma directa a Helen—. Aunque te agradezco la oferta, es bueno saber que si me vuelve a poner de los nervios puedo enviártela para estar un rato tranquilo. —Y cuando pronunció aquello lo hizo mirando de reojo a Candy, la cual no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar, aunque no era el tipo de reacción que esperaba. Pudo ver desde allí cómo comenzaba a temblar e incluso cómo su rostro palidecía de repente. ¿Pero es que esa muchacha no identificaba cuándo bromeaba? Aunque bueno, lo más lógico era que le creyese. En ese momento no tenía mástil al que atarla, así que debía suponer que lo que acababa de decir bien podía ir en serio. Terry carraspeó y suspiró mientras miraba con cara de preocupación hacia Candy.

—Dime —dijo volviendo su atención hacia Helen—. ¿Tienes habitaciones?

—Para ti siempre tengo —pronunció volviendo a poner la mano en su pecho, luego se giró y miró a Jimmy con una gran sonrisa—. Y para ti también, cariño. —Volvió a centrar toda su atención en el capitán—. Te daré la de la planta alta, sabes que es la mejor que tengo.

—Te lo agradezco —Luego le hizo un gesto hacia Candy—. Ella dormirá conmigo. Helen la miró y sonrió.

—Claro, por supuesto… —pronunció con voz picante, lo cual enfureció bastante a Candy. ¿Pero qué estaba insinuando aquella mujer? ¿Qué era su fulana?

—Sí, señora, dormir —dijo con voz un tanto violenta.

Helen volvió a mirarlo de reojo.

—Vaya, capitán, veo que le gustan los retos.

—Sabes que lo disfruto —pronunció él sonriendo hacia Candy.

—Bien. Pues si venís conmigo diré que os preparen las habitaciones. Mientras tanto podéis tomar algo o comer.

Terry se quitó la camisa depositándola sobre una de las sillas de madera. La habitación era algo austera. Un enorme armario vacío, colocado al final de la enorme habitación, en el centro y pegada a la pared, una enorme y lujosa cama con unos palos que ascendían prácticamente hasta el techo y, a su lado, una pequeña mesa. Eso era todo. Lo único que le daba un toque aristocrático a la alcoba eran las vigas de madera que atravesaban el techo. Candy lo observó de reojo, aún al lado de la puerta. Habían cenado un poco de sopa en la planta baja y había estado en tensión durante todo el rato. El humo que lo inundaba todo, el olor a cerrado, la actitud despreocupada y altanera de aquellas mujeres ligeras de ropa que paseaban entre todos los hombres en busca de calor humano y, ante todo, el sentirse el centro de atención de todos los hombres, habían hecho que se le cerrase el estómago. Al menos, la proximidad de Terry propició que muchos de aquellos hombres se planteasen el acercarse a ella, dado que cuando uno daba unos pasos en su dirección Terry se interponía de una forma disimulada. Sí, había marcado territorio y ella lo supo identificar. No le había importado, lo único que quería era que todos aquellos hombres dejasen de mirarla. Fue todo un alivio cuando le dijo de ir a descansar, aunque ahora que lo veía pasearse despreocupadamente sin camisa por la habitación volvía a notarse en tensión. Candy miró la pequeña habitación que había al lado. ¿Se suponía que eso era un aseo? Sintió arcadas al ver aquel cubo sucio y maloliente en medio de aquel diminuto cuarto. Estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Durmiendo en un prostíbulo. Ni loca pensaba usar ese cubo y ni loca iba a acostarse en esa cama aunque él se lo ofreciese… a saber la de hombres y mujeres que habían retozado entre esas sábanas. Pero lo peor de todo era que Terry parecía estar tranquilo allí, como si estuviese en su hogar.

—¿Cómo tienes el golpe del costado? —preguntó despertándola de sus pensamientos. Ella dio unos pasos hacia él observando las sábanas amarillentas.

—Mejor.

Terry aceptó y se sentó en la cama mientras se quitaba las botas.

—¿Quieres que le eche un ojo?

—No —respondió rápidamente. Terry la miró durante unos segundos y suspiró mientras lanzaba una de las botas hacia el final de la habitación, sin cuidado alguno, e iba a por la siguiente. Candy avanzó hacia la ventana y observó a través de ella. Aunque era plena noche aquella plaza seguía plagada de gente, de hombres que caminaban sin rumbo y con una alta concentración de alcohol en sangre. Qué distinta era aquella isla a la de su época.

—¿Sueles venir mucho aquí? —preguntó sin mirarlo, prestando atención a todas aquellas personas que bailaban y canturreaban por la calle.

—Sí. —Ella se giró con asco en la mirada—. Es el mejor hostal de la zona y el trato es muy agradable —sonrió hacia ella, aunque aquella sonrisa llevaba un claro matiz de indecencia. Candy lo recompensó con otra mueca de asco y volvió a apartar la mirada. Desde luego, si ese era el mejor hostal de la zona cómo sería el resto. Y luego estaba el tema de «el trato es muy agradable»… a saber a cuántas de esas furcias se había tirado.

—Muchas mujeres te conocen por aquí —pronunció con ironía. Terry sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí, muchas me conocen —canturreó como si no le diese importancia, aunque la mirada que recibió por parte de ella fue de reproche, a lo que él ladeo su rostro y colocó las manos en su cintura—. Después de pasar varios meses en el mar en compañía de hombres apetece la compañía de una mujer —pronunció encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué asco. Terry sonrió por su comentario pero no dijo nada más al respecto. La verdad es que estar allí le ponía los vellos de punta, sobre todo cuando escuchó las risas alocadas de una pareja que corría por el pasillo. Podía apostar a que la mujer simulaba que huía del hombre, aunque su risa la delataba y parecía realmente ansiosa por dejarse atrapar. Escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la habitación contigua y al instante las risas sonaron más fuertes, pudo escuchar hasta cómo se tiraban al colchón y a continuación los gemidos comenzaron a inundarlo todo. Fue consciente de que todo su rostro enrojecía, ¿de verdad estaba ocurriendo aquello? Miró de reojo a Terry el cual retiraba la sábana de la cama y miraba hacia aquella pared que coincidía con aquella habitación tan escandalosa y sonrió. Candy se cruzó de brazos y lo observó entornando los ojos.

—¿De verdad me dejarías en la planta de abajo? —preguntó sin tapujos. Terry elevó la mirada lentamente hacia ella, sorprendido por aquella pregunta tan directa.

—¿De verdad me estás haciendo esa pregunta? —Ella se encogió de hombros incomodada. Él parecía ofendido—. Por supuesto que no, Candy —pronunció. Se giró y fue directo hacia el pequeño aseo cerrando la puerta. Bueno, al menos podía respirar algo más tranquila. Algo en su interior le decía que no sería capaz, pero lo cierto es que sí había cumplido su amenaza con respecto a atarla al mástil. Pocos segundos después Terry salió pensativo del aseo, con aquella pregunta rondándole la cabeza.

—¿De verdad crees que haría eso? —parecía sinceramente dolido.

—Bueno —se apresuró a decir—, de hecho me diste un golpe en el trasero, me ataste al mástil y vendes esclavos… y antes has dicho que…

—Es muy diferente eso a dejar que los hombres te lleven a la cama contra tu voluntad —pronunció algo asqueado. Ella lo miró mordiéndose el labio—. Además, cualquiera aguanta tus gritos luego —bromeó finalmente. Ella resopló y volvió a girarse hacia la ventana.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué aguantarlos, es tan fácil como dejar que me vaya —volvió a explicarle con paciencia mientras se asomaba de nuevo.

—¿Y perderme la diversión? ¡Lo llevas claro! Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se fijó en que uno de los hombres se subía a la tarima que había situada en el centro de aquella pequeña plaza e iniciaba un discurso.

—Cierra la ventana —le ordenó. Ella se giró un segundo y puso atención.

—Hay un hombre en la tarima. ¿Qué va a hacer? Terry suspiró y fue hacia la ventana sin dar una respuesta, cerrándola directamente.

—Van a vender a los esclavos, ¿no? —preguntó finalmente.

—Eres una chica muy lista —dijo alejándose. Ella se pasó la mano por la frente angustiada por lo que iba a ocurrir tras aquella ventana.

—¿Son los esclavos que transportabas?

—No.

—¿Otros?

—Sí.

—¿Y los que llevabas tú? ¿Los venderás? Él volvió a observarla fijamente.

—¿Es necesario que responda a eso? Ya sabes la respuesta. Ella gimió e intentó controlarse, sabía que de nada serviría enfadarse con él. Si a Terry no le interesaba la conversación la zanjaría directamente, pero quizás empleando otro tono pudiese averiguar algo.

—¿Cuándo se hará la venta? Terry se sentó sobre la cama y apoyó su espalda en el cabecero mientras extendía sus piernas a lo largo del colchón.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Ella dio unos pasos hacia él.

—¿Podría despedirme al menos de uno de ellos? La suavidad con la que preguntó le pilló desprevenido.

—Son esclavos, Candy. Deberías olvidarlos.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? —preguntó dando un paso hacia él, alzando un poco más la voz, aunque al momento se controló y bajó su rostro—. Solo te estoy pidiendo poder verlo por última vez. Es mi amigo.

—Es un esclavo —volvió a repetir con paciencia. Ella se removió inquieta.

—Por favor —gimió. Terry apartó la mirada de ella y se quedó contemplando la pared de al lado, donde los gemidos habían aumentado en frecuencia y volumen. Colocó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, en actitud pensativa.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese hombre? Ella dio unos pasos más acercándose.

—Le hicieron daño. Lo curé. —Él la miró de reojo—. Será solo un momento, por favor. Terry suspiró y luego ladeó su rostro hacia ella.

—¿Crees que a él le beneficiará en algo el hecho de que puedas verle? —Aquella pregunta la pilló de improviso y se quedó callada durante unos segundos.

—Se llama Enam, es joven y buena persona, y… debe estar asustado.

—Como todos —pronunció. Se quedó callado unos segundos y finalmente apartó la mirada de ella volviendo a la pared, donde ahora los golpes se intercalaban con los gemidos, dado que la cama estaba golpeando contra la pared.

—Tienes que descansar —dijo finalmente sin seguir con la conversación. Ella suspiró comprendiendo que la conversación se había acabado, pero un gesto de él la sorprendió, se echó a un lado de la cama y señaló con un ligero movimiento de su rostro para que se acostase a su lado.

—Ni loca pienso dormir en esa cama. —Él volvió a sonreír—. A saber el número de hombres y mujeres que han estado entre esas sábanas. Él se incorporó sobre el colchón y esbozó una sonrisa realmente traviesa.

—¿De verdad que no quieres probarla? Muchas mujeres han elogiado la comodidad de este colchón. —Su tono sonó aterciopelado.

—Pues no seré yo una de ellas —dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el armario. Lo abrió de par en par buscando algo que lanzar sobre el suelo para tumbarse. Estaba totalmente vacío. ¡Maldición!

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con ironía mientras volvía a hacer movimientos con su rostro señalando a su lado para que se acostase. Ella puso su espalda recta y fue hacia el rincón de la habitación. Se agachó y se apoyó contra la pared doblando las rodillas—. Oh, vamos… —protestó él—. No vas a poder pegar ojo. —Luego la miró con más fuerza—. No voy a tocarte si es lo que te preocupa, pero hoy te han pegado una paliza y estás magullada. No vas a dormir en el suelo, tanto si te gusta como si no.

—No voy a meterme en esa cama —Lo dijo con contundencia—. No te preocupes tanto por mí, sé cuidarme solita. Él no salía de su asombro.

—Eres una mujer de lo más tozuda. —Rugió y se puso en pie, luego señaló la cama.

—Acuéstate, ya dormiré yo en el suelo. Aquello la dejó totalmente sorprendida. ¿En serio haría eso? No supo reaccionar durante unos segundos.

—No… no es por ti —susurró impresionada por lo que acababa de hacer—. Es… la cama, me da asco acostarme aquí. Es un burdel.

—Es simplemente una cama.

—Donde han retozado —volvió a pronunciar con asco. Terry emitió una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Retozado? —dijo divertido—. No sé si han retozado o no, pero tratándose de un burdel seguramente habrán retozado por todos sitios —Luego la señaló—. Incluso donde tú estás sentada. Ella se removió incómoda y asqueada.

—Y… ¿No podemos volver a tu barco? Él ladeó su rostro.

—Mis hombres disfrutan estando en tierra firme y yo también. Ella suspiró.

—Y… ¿no podría ir yo allí? Te prometo que no escaparé, pero es que aquí no estoy cómoda.

—No —respondió con contundencia—. No voy a dejarte sola. —Estaría en el barco —gimió ella. —Por si no te has dado cuenta —le explicó extendido los brazos hacia los lados—, eres una mujer española en una isla repleta de piratas ingleses. No te aconsejo que estés sola.

—¿Y por qué me traes aquí? Si sabes que es peligroso deberías permitirme que…

—No lo es si estás conmigo. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a ponerte un dedo encima en mi presencia. Ella lo estudió de arriba a abajo y ladeó su rostro. Terry hablaba con mucha seguridad.

—¿Eres muy conocido por aquí? —preguntó inquieta.

—Bastante.

—Pues los del barco de esta mañana…

—Esos eran unos novatos ya te lo dije, dudo aún que sepan a quién atacaron.

—Llevaban la bandera roja —le recordó ella.

—Sí, y ya ves de lo que les ha servido —bromeó él. Ella suspiró y miró de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Luego lo miró con rostro apenado.

—No quiero estar aquí. —Acto seguido la mirada de los dos voló directamente hacia esa pared que recibía los golpes de una cama en constante movimiento.

—Créeme, no hay lugar más seguro en el que puedas estar.

—Sí —bromeó ella—. En una isla de piratas ingleses que odian todo lo que provenga del Imperio español.

—Pero estás con un pirata inglés —le recordó.

—Dices eso como si estuvieses orgulloso —le recriminó.

—Disfruto con lo que hago.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —protestó—. Matas a gente, vendes a personas, robas…

—A mis enemigos. Ella resopló, estaba claro que no iba a entrar en razón. Suspiró y se mantuvo callada. No era un secreto que ella estaba resentida, y no era para menos. En parte lo comprendía. La había raptado y arrastrado a una isla pirata. Era normal que se mostrase enfadada y temerosa. Terry suspiró y fue hacia uno de los baúles, lo abrió y sacó una de las telas. Candy observó aquella hermosa tela, era de un color dorado. Esas telas tenían pinta de ser caras y se jugaría el cuello a que venían del barco francés. Él se aproximó a la cama y la extendió por encima.

—Bien, ¿mejor así? —preguntó señalando la cama. Ella lo miró impresionada. Lo cierto es que se estaba tomando muchas molestias porque ella descansase bien. En ese momento lo vio de otra forma, de nuevo la ternura se apoderó de su mirada. Terry debió captar aquel cambio en su actitud porque se quedó mirándola fijamente, suavizando sus rasgos mientras recorría el rostro de Candy. Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y volvió a señalarle con un movimiento de su rostro hacia la cama.

—Acuéstate, por favor. Ella tomó aire y finalmente se levantó despacio. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó sobre el colchón evaluándolo, ante la atenta mirada de él. Era algo blando para su gusto, pero sin duda mucho más cómodo que el suelo. Acabó de estirarse mientras subía aquella tela a la altura de la almohada para cubrirla también.

Terry se quedó observándola fijamente hasta que ella coincidió la mirada con él, pero de nuevo los gemidos que provenían de la otra habitación les hizo desviar la mirada hacia la pared.

—Mis hombres se divierten —pronunció divertido.

—¿Es uno de tu tripulación?

—Seguramente —dijo cogiendo la espada que había depositado sobre la silla. La cogió y la colocó al lado de la cama. Echó una última mirada hacia ella antes de alcanzar la vela y apagarla de un soplido, quedando todo en total oscuridad.

—Que descanses —dijo en voz baja Terry. Ella tragó saliva y suspiró.

—Igualmente. El tumbarse en aquella cama le hizo ser consciente de lo agotada que estaba. Cerró los ojos escuchando los pasos de Candy por la habitación hasta que, en un determinado momento, percibió que el colchón se movía y bajaba ante el peso de él. Candy se incorporó de inmediato.

—Me habías dicho que no dormirías en… Terry la cogió del hombro tumbándola de nuevo.

—Duérmete. —Fue lo único que dijo. Candy se arrimó lo máximo posible al extremo del colchón, alejándose de él. Sabía que no intentaría nada, pero no acababa de fiarse. Por Dios, si todas las mujeres de aquel burdel lo conocían. Aquel pensamiento le hizo rechinar de dientes, ¿cómo era posible que conociese a tantas mujeres? ¿Se habría acostado con todas? Y no solo eso… ellas parecían realmente encantadas ante su presencia, como si lo adorasen.

—¿Qué es ese sonido? —susurró Terry alertado. Ella dejó de rechinar los dientes y relajó su mandíbula.

—Nada. Duérmete —susurró a modo de orden. Dicho y hecho. No pasaron más de dos minutos que pudo escuchar la respiración suave y pausada de Terry a su lado.

Bastian miró de nuevo hacia su barco mientras volvía a llevarse la mano a la cabeza, a la zona que aún latía con dolor. Habían llegado a Haití aquella mañana y, nada más atracar, algunos de sus hombres habían ido a por provisiones y a buscar el material necesario para arreglar el barco. También necesitaban armas. Volvió a coger la botella de ron que había dejado sobre la arena de aquella larga playa y comenzó a caminar hacia el bar donde había adquirido hacía unas dos horas la botella. Se notó algo mareado, pero al menos el dolor de cabeza había remitido bastante gracias a la ingesta de alcohol. Se fijó en los numerosos hombres que fumaban y bebían y su mirada voló hacia una de aquellas jovencitas que paseaban ligeras de ropa. Qué diferente era Candy. Se la habían quitado. Le había prometido que la protegería y no había podido hacer nada y, ahora, ella permanecía cautiva de un pirata inglés. Volvió a notar cómo la acidez subía por su garganta y durante unos segundos sintió arcadas. Necesitaba ponerla a salvo, tenerla junto a él. Era increíble cómo en pocos días había llegado a cobrar tanta importancia para él. Se había imaginado un futuro junto a ella. La llevaría a Francia, a su hogar, donde la ayudaría a instalarse y a iniciar una nueva vida y, poco a poco, sus lazos se irían estrechando hasta que se convirtiese en su esposa. Sí, aquello era lo que él quería y lo que más necesitaba. Depositó la botella con un fuerte golpe sobre la barra llamando la atención de varios hombres. Volvió a echar la mirada atrás observando su barco, en la oscuridad, anclado a varios metros de la costa. Con suerte en un par de días podría zarpar en su búsqueda, aunque aquello se le antojaba demasiado lejano. No podía permitirse un día más. Sabía que los ingleses se alojarían en la isla de Nassau, que allí venderían a sus esclavos. Realmente era una locura ir a esa isla, pero si era necesario para recuperar a Candy y ponerla a salvo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Siete cañones nuevos —pronunció uno de los hombres que tomaba una copa justo a su lado. Bastian giró su rostro hacia él mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie, apoyándose en la barra. Era un hombre que no llegaría a los cuarenta y charlaba con un joven que no pasaría de veinte. Algo en sus rostros le hizo pensar que serían familiares, quizá padre e hijo.

—Ahora solo falta trazar la nueva ruta —dijo el joven. —Haremos Cuba y luego podemos partir hacia Florida.

—¿Algodón? —preguntó el más joven, como si la idea le entusiasmase.

—Es una mercancía preciada, quizá con suerte dentro de un par de años podamos comprar un barco más grande. Bastian los observó y sin pensarlo dos veces dio unos pasos hacia ellos acercándose sin soltar la botella.

—¿Queréis un barco más grande? Yo os daré un barco más grande. Los dos giraron su rostro confundidos hacia él. El mayor fue el que se puso en pie, en guardia, como si fuese a hacer falta defenderse.

—Disculpe, señor, pero esta es una conversación privada.

—General Bastian Dupont —pronunció con solemnidad. Al momento el hombre miró hacia el joven confundido.

—¿General? —preguntó el mayor mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Sí, Bastian sabía que en aquel momento no tenía muy buena presencia.

—Exacto —afirmó depositando la botella sobre la barra—. Y puedo ayudaros a conseguir ese barco que tanto ansiáis. De nuevo los dos se miraron como si no comprendiesen nada. Bastian miró al joven y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Muchacho, ¿cuál es tu nombre? El joven pareció dudar unos segundos y finalmente contestó.

—Jack, señor, y él es mi padre, Collins.

—Perfecto, perfecto… —canturreó Bastian—. ¿Y os dirigís a Cuba? Collins volvió a dudar pero finalmente respondió.

—Sí, hemos pensado en hacer compraventa de algodón. Bastian colocó su dedo índice ante sus ojos y negó reiteradas veces.

—Poco conseguiréis con eso —susurró como si les explicase un secreto—. ¿Disponéis de hombres?

—Disponemos de veinte hombres, señor —dijo Jack. Bastian movió su rostro inseguro.

—Os voy a proponer algo… —comenzó a explicar mientras echaba un brazo sobre cada uno de los hombros—. ¿Os gusta el barco que está allí anclado? —preguntó señalando su navío. Ambos lo observaron con interés.

—Es un buen buque —contestó Collins—. O eso parece desde aquí.

—Lo es. Puedo conseguiros uno igual a cambio de un pequeño favor. —Collins se removió inquieto y miró de reojo hacia su hijo—. Con un barco como este podrías transportar mucha más cantidad, ya no solo de algodón: telas, manufacturas, botas… todo. Ahí es donde radica realmente el dinero. Me comprometo, como general, a conseguirte una patente de comercio con el gobierno francés… —A Collins le salieron chispas por los ojos al escuchar aquello, lo cual agradó a Bastian—. Estás interesado, ¿verdad?

—Podría estarlo —respondió con demasiada premura. —Ayer fuimos sorprendidos por unos piratas ingleses y… —En aquel momento dudó unos segundos—. Se llevaron a mi prometida… —comentó. Sabía que si usaba aquella palabra los hombres se lo tomarían más en serio—. Pero mi barco no estará arreglado hasta dentro de varios días y temo por la vida de Candy.

—Claro. —Ayudadme a encontrarla y os conseguiré una patente de corso y un barco igual al mío. —Collins y Jack se miraron de reojo, no muy seguros del trato que les ofrecía—. No es difícil, solo tenéis que dar con ella y traérmela con vida. Collins lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Pero dice que son piratas ingleses… —dijo asustado—. Nosotros no queremos tener nada que ver con…

—Eran pocos piratas, solo que nos pillaron de improviso —mintió—. No deberás batirte en duelo con ellos siquiera. Cuando nos atacaron llevábamos un gran botín: manufacturas, telas, armas y esclavos. Puedo asegurarte que se encuentran en la isla de Nassau, venderán todo lo que me robaron.

—¿Y quiere que nosotros vayamos a Nassau?

—A mí me conocen todos los piratas ingleses, soy un importante general francés. Pero a vosotros no, podríais pasearos por aquella isla sin ningún tipo de problema. —Luego volvió a acercarse más a ellos descendiendo su tono de voz al susurro—. Juntad a vuestros hombres, partid hacia Nassau, rescatad a mi esposa y os aseguro que tendréis uno de los mejores barcos que hayan surcado estas aguas. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos.

—Verá, Señor —pronunció Collins—. Le agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento, pero… es algo peligroso y no quiero meter a mi hijo en esto. Aun así lamento mucho su pérdida y espero que pueda recuperar pronto a su prometida.

—Está perdiendo la ocasión de su vida, de convertirse en un verdadero comerciante… Collins cogió de su brazo a su hijo poniéndolo en pie y sonrió con tirantez hacia Bastian.

—Lo siento de veras, pero ni yo ni ninguno de mis hombres hemos combatido vez alguna.

—No será necesario que…

—Lo siento —pronunció de nuevo interrumpiéndolo. En un acto reflejo tiró con más fuerza de su hijo, apartándolo del general. Se alejaron sin más. Bastian los vio distanciarse.

—Maldito sea —susurró cogiendo su botella de ron y dando un largo trago. Necesitaba hacer algo o acabaría volviéndose loco. Necesitaba encontrarla. Al momento una mano se colocó en su hombro.

—Disculpe, señor… Bastian se giró para observar que un hombre de cabello largo canoso y espesa barba lo observaba con una sonrisa. Iba acompañado de cinco hombres más. Todos ellos eran altos, fornidos… con miradas cargadas de agresividad y fuerza. Bastian se puso más firme mientras depositaba de nuevo la botella sobre la barra.

—¿Sí? El hombre que parecía ser el cabecilla miró de reojo a los hombres que lo acompañaban con una sonrisa y finalmente volvió a su rostro hacia Bastian.

—No hemos podido evitar escuchar la conversación que acaba de tener. —Bastian los miró uno a uno, sorprendido—. Quizás nosotros podamos ayudarlo a encontrar a su prometida —acabó más sonriente. Bastian los miró fijamente, inspeccionándolos.

—¿De dónde sois?

— De Holanda —pronunció con solemnidad. Luego apoyó su brazo sobre su hombro en actitud cordial—. Mi nombre es Tessel, sufrimos un ataque a manos de un barco pirata inglés. —Los hombres gruñeron cuando escucharon aquel término—. Acabamos de llegar a la isla hace escasos minutos. Hemos perdido a varios hombres, pero hemos podido salvar el barco. No estamos interesados en un barco nuevo pero sí en una patente de corso que nos respalde y nos financie.

—¿Sois piratas holandeses? —preguntó sorprendido. En todos los años que llevaba allí era la segunda vez que se encontraba con holandeses.

—De bandera roja —dijo con una sonrisa endiablada—. Ahora, dígame… ¿quiere hablar de negocios?

Abrió los ojos poco a poco pues entraba una gran claridad por la ventana. Se incorporó sobre la cama y miró de un lado a otro, estaba totalmente sola en la habitación. Ni siquiera se había enterado de cuándo él se había marchado. Se incorporó notando unos pinchazos en su costado. Aún le dolía, pero debía admitir que aquellas horas de descanso le habían sentado muy bien. Fue hacia el baúl de donde Terry había extraído la tela el día anterior y lo abrió. Bien, había varios vestidos. No sabía si podía cogerlo, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que él le dijese en ese sentido. Cogió un vestido de color rojo y tras ponérselo se observó el cabello. Necesitaba darse un baño con urgencia. Su mirada se posó directamente en aquella habitación que usaban como aseo y se le volvieron a revolver las tripas. Salió de la habitación y bajó por las escaleras las tres plantas hasta llegar a la más baja. A medida que descendía el sonido de las voces se hacía más fuerte. Sí, comprobó que ni de día las mujeres de aquel local descansaban, pues paseaban insinuándose entre los hombres que desayunaban. En ese momento se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Miró de un lado a otro buscando a Terry pero lo único que encontró fue unos ojos que iban a salirse de sus órbitas. Un hombre apoyado sobre la barra la observaba de forma atenta. Ella dio un paso atrás cuando el hombre se encaminó hacia ella. Su cabello largo y negro ondeó hacia atrás mientras daba cada paso más enérgico que el anterior, acercándose, aunque otro hombre se cruzó en su camino. Lo reconoció al momento, el amigo de Terry, Jimmy. Colocó una mano en el pecho de aquel hombre y le hizo retroceder un paso.

—Te aconsejo que no te acerques a ella, es del capitán GrandChester.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido y luego observó a Candy con ojos de cordero degollado. Asintió y con tan solo esas palabras se dio media vuelta y volvió a la barra. Jimmy se giró hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Yo no soy propiedad de tu capitán —susurró de mal humor.

—Aquí te conviene serlo —pronunció Jimmy mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se dirigía de nuevo hacia el resto de la tripulación, que permanecían sentados en una mesa al final de aquel enorme salón. Candy le siguió de cerca.

—Espera, ¿dónde está Terry?

—El capitán está atendiendo asuntos personales —pronunció llegando hasta la mesa y sentándose—. ¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó pasándole una hogaza de pan y un trozo de queso. Ella los cogió agradecida.

—¿Quieres sentarte aquí? Aquella pregunta la dejó aturdida. Luego observó a los compañeros de mesa de Jimmy, todos sonrientes. Negó al momento.

—No, gracias. —Se removió un poco inquieta y se acercó de nuevo a él, hacia su oído, lo cual los intrigó a todos—. Oye, ¿dónde podría lavarme?

—¿No puedes en la habitación? Mandaré que te suban unos cubos. Candy sintió cómo la piel se le ponía de gallina. Ni loca pensaba lavarse en ese cuarto.

—¿No hay un río por aquí? También me gustaría dar un paseo, ¿puedo? Jimmy la miró de arriba a abajo.

—Me temo que no —pronunció apartando la mirada de ella. Candy puso su espalda recta.

—¿Y por qué no? Jimmy volvió a girarse ante la mirada divertida de toda la tripulación.

—Primero, porque no te conviene ir sola por esta isla, y segundo y más importante, porque nuestro capitán así lo ha ordenado.

—¿Terry te ha dicho que no puedo salir?

—Exacto —pronunció de nuevo cogiendo una botella de vino. Ella resopló y estuvo a punto de golpearle en la cabeza con la hogaza de pan. Dichoso Terry. No quería quedarse allí dentro, estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres ligeras de ropa, olía a cerrado. Era realmente horrible.

—No me gusta estar aquí, me siento incómoda… —pronunció mirando a las mujeres. Jerry la miró de reojo sin decir nada.

—¿Al menos puedo sentarme en el banco de fuera para que me dé el aire? Jimmy observó en dirección a la puerta, a pocos metros de ellos, fuera del local. Había un pequeño porche donde se ubicaban varios bancos.

—Está bien, pero no te muevas de ahí. —Ella aceptó ilusionada. Podría respirar aire puro y entretenerse mirando las calles. Comenzó a alejarse cuando la voz de Jimmy le hizo girarse—. Candy, va muy en serio, levántate de ese banco y te aseguro que yo no tengo la misma paciencia que Terry. Ella tragó saliva y aceptó tímidamente, no se iba a poner a discutir con él cuando lo único que quería ya lo había conseguido. Desde luego menudo genio tenían todos. Salió al exterior y al momento respiró aire puro, ahí dentro le faltaba el oxígeno. Se sentó en el banco y observó de reojo que todos los miembros de la tripulación la controlaban. Decidió ignorarlos, de todas formas, ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía escapar, eso era un hecho. Comenzó a dar pequeños pellizcos al queso y al pan. El pan estaba demasiado duro y el queso demasiado blando. Igualmente le iría bien tener el estómago lleno. Bien, analizó la situación: se encontraba en Nassau, en una isla que en aquella época, tal y como sabía, era peligrosa de por sí, y en su caso más aún. No solo porque estuviese plagada de piratas, sino porque estos eran ingleses y, por tanto, enemigos del Imperio español. Suspiró y miró al frente, donde algunos hombres cargaban cajas repletas de botellas de ron, otros iban en compañía de un caballo arrastrando un carro lleno de alimentos o bebidas y otros simplemente se dedicaban a pasar el rato igual que ella. Así pues, sabía que eran peligrosos, pero también sabía que aquellos hombres se venderían por un puñado de monedas. Necesitaba abandonar aquella isla y volver a altamar. El tiempo se le agotaba y, tal y como le había dicho Terry, pasarían varias noches allí y después se dirigirían a las colonias. Ella no podía alejarse, no si quería volver a su época. Intentó controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos ante el recuerdo de su familia y sus amigos y resopló. ¿Y si no podía volver nunca más? ¿Y si se había quedado atrapada allí para siempre? Ahora bien, ¿cómo lo hacía para llegar hasta altamar? Una idea le hizo poner la espalda recta. Terry. Tery era un pirata, tenía cofres con telas, armas y monedas de oro. Quizás… Al momento negó con su rostro. ¿Iba a robarle? ¿Robarle a un pirata? Era un poco arriesgado, pero estaba segura de que no se había molestado en hacer inventario, así que… Seguramente con unas cuantas telas, armas y monedas podría lograr que alguien la llevase a altamar el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar otra tormenta.

—Hola, preciosa —susurró un hombre subiendo los escalones del porche. Candy se puso firme al momento—. ¿Cuánto? Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Cuánto qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Cuánto por una hora? —preguntó con una mirada lasciva. Si no supiese que era un pirata le hubiese abofeteado, pero lejos de eso empezó a sentir temor cuando comenzó a acercarse demasiado.

—Se está equivocando… —pronunció poniéndose directamente en pie.

—¿Pero estás libre? ¿O esperas a alguien? —volvió a insistir el hombre con ansiedad.

Sin previo aviso Terry apareció a la espalda de ese hombre.

—No está libre —pronunció con un tono de voz seco. Echó una mirada furtiva a Candy, la cual parecía asustada. El hombre se giró y en cuanto lo reconoció dio un paso atrás alertado. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a toda la gente? ¿Por qué le temían tanto? Ella le gritaba y tampoco era para tanto.

—Capitán GrandChester, no sabía que estaba por aquí.

—Clive —saludó con un ligero movimiento de su rostro mientras se colocaba al lado de Candy. Al momento Jimmy apareció a su lado saliendo por la puerta.

—Ah, ya está aquí, capitán —pronunció Jimmy con una sonrisa, luego miró hacia Clive que parecía cohibido, todo lo contrario a Terry que parecía querer asesinarlo y a Candy que no apartaba la mirada del suelo. Podía apostar a que se había insinuado a ella delante de Terry. Miró hacia Clive y le señaló al frente—. Vamos, lárgate.

—Sí, sí… —dijo rápidamente mientras echaba a correr calle abajo. Candy se quedó asombrada y miró de reojo a Terry, el cual la observaba a su vez.

—No entiendo por qué se va corriendo, tampoco das tanto miedo —se burló ella.

—Ja —bromeó haciendo que la sonrisa volviese a inundar su rostro—. Será mejor que no te esfuerces mucho en comprobarlo. —Se giró aún con su sonrisa hacia Jimmy—. Será a las nueve de la noche.

—Perfecto capitán, avisaré —dijo mientras salía del porche y atravesaba la calle, esquivando a toda la gente.

—¿Qué será a las nueve? —preguntó Candy poniéndose a su lado. Terry la observó un segundo y luego miró hacia dentro de salón, donde algunos de sus hombres lo saludaban con un movimiento de su rostro.

—¿Ese es tu desayuno? —preguntó ignorando su pregunta. Ella supo enseguida a lo que se refería. La subasta de los esclavos, la venta de todo el material robado. Se removió inquieta. Si quería tener alguna posibilidad de irse de allí debía actuar rápido. Sabía que esa noche Terry estaría entretenido con la subasta, así que quizás tuviese algún momento de distracción que pudiese aprovechar y, por otro lado, debía darse prisa y juntar todo lo que pudiese para ofrecerlo a algún hombre que la llevase en busca de una tormenta.

—Sí —respondió pensativa. Bueno, quizás si le daba confianza le pudiese dejar un poco más de espacio y le sería más fácil escapar. Se dio cuenta de que Terry la observaba fijamente—. ¿Hay algún sitio donde pueda lavarme? —preguntó tímida.

—¿No has pedido que te suban unos…?

—No quiero usar ese aseo. —Se removió incómoda—. Le he preguntado a Jimmy si había algún río o lago cercano, o bien si podía ir a dar una vuelta para despejarme, pero me ha dicho que no podía salir. Terry colocó las manos en su cintura.

—Como ves no es muy seguro para una mujer —pronunció directamente

. —Ya, ya lo he visto —respondió rápidamente—. Pero ayer me dijiste que si estaba contigo no me pasaría nada… y después de ver que salen corriendo, huyendo de ti… algo que veo un poco exagerado… —bromeó haciendo que él sonriese—. ¿Podrías acompañarme? Terry había comenzado a reír casi desde que había comenzado a decir aquellas palabras. Suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia dentro del salón.

—Está bien. Ese es un vestido nuevo, ¿verdad? Ella tragó saliva.

—Sí, estaba en el baúl que has dejado arriba… no sabía si podía…

—Sí, está bien. Coge lo que necesites de esos baúles. Oh, sí, y tanto que lo iba a coger.

—De acuerdo —susurró.

—Bueno, pues… ¿necesitas coger algo de la habitación? Ella negó. Terry aceptó y le sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa le produjo una extraña sensación. Era una sonrisa extremadamente tierna, sexy, sensual, como si le gustase estar en su compañía. —De acuerdo, vamos —Le indicó con un movimiento de su rostro. Bajaron del porche y comenzaron a caminar entre la gente. Desde luego, qué diferencia a cuando estaba sola en el porche, donde se había sentido el centro de atención de todas aquellas personas que pasaban por la calle. Ahora que caminaba con Terry era como si casi no se atreviesen a mirarla.

—¿Has hecho algo a esta pobre gente? —preguntó sorprendida al ver que un hombre se desviaba del camino al darse cuenta de que Terry caminaba en su dirección.

—No, simplemente me conocen.

—¿Y por eso te tienen miedo? ¿Porque te conocen? —preguntó sorprendida. Terry se encogió de hombros como si aquello no le importarse.

—Mis amigos no tienen motivos para temerme. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si a ella la consideraba una amiga, pero prefirió no hacer aquella pregunta.

—¿Cuándo visitaste la isla por primera vez? —preguntó interesada mientras giraban una calle, saliendo de la central y tomando la que iba hacia el bosque. Terry pareció sonreír con aquella pregunta.

—Tenía trece años cuando visité Nassau por primera vez.

—¿Tan pequeño? Terry le sonrió de nuevo.

—Mi padre me trajo.

—¿Era un pirata? —preguntó interesada. Terry negó.

—Corsario del Imperio británico. Como yo. Ella se quedó totalmente parada al escuchar aquello y detuvo su marcha.

—¿Tienes una patente de corso para ejercer la piratería? —preguntó alzando el tono de voz. Terry se giró sorprendido.

—Claro, del Imperio británico. Vamos —le insistió para que continuase caminando. Candy comenzó a caminar lentamente. Ahora empezaba a comprender ciertas cosas. A él lo respaldaba el Imperio británico, lo amparaba, mientras que al resto de hombres de aquella isla seguramente no. Lo miró de reojo y resopló.

—¿Y cuánto hace de ello?

—Años —se limitó a contestar. Candy caminó a su lado, en silencio, pensativa. Realmente aquello no cambiaba mucho, la única diferencia era que tenía un documento emitido por el monarca de su Imperio por el que lo autorizaba a atacar con su navío a los barcos y poblaciones de las naciones enemigas. De hecho, se convertía en parte de la marina del Imperio que había expedido aquel documento. Sabía que Francia, Inglaterra y España las habían usado ampliamente, de aquella forma, los monarcas podían controlar en cierta forma al propietario de la embarcación y obligaban a los corsarios a realizar acciones impropias para un miembro de la marina nacional, cubriéndose así las espaldas. También era una forma de ahorro para los monarcas, ya que sin necesidad de invertir en la construcción de barcos, tripulación o armamento tenían derecho a una parte de los beneficios obtenidos. Pero aquello no cambiaba mucho lo que hacía, realmente no lo cambiaba en nada. Las acciones eran despiadadas tanto con documento como sin él, y además siendo un corsario inglés sabía que la mayoría de las embarcaciones atacadas serían aquellas que pertenecían al Imperio español. Es más, si hubiese sido un simple pirata hubiese atacado cualquier tipo de embarcación, independientemente de su nacionalidad, pero al ser un corsario sabía que el foco de sus ataques se habría centrado en las embarcaciones españolas, dada la enemistad de los españoles con el Imperio británico.

—¿Por qué escogiste esta vida? Aquella pregunta le cogió desprevenido y la observó durante unos segundos.

—Es la única que he conocido. —Luego la miró de reojo.

—Y, ¿qué sientes cuando atacas barcos que…?

—Candy —le cortó él—. Como comprenderás esas preguntas no voy a respondértelas.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con la espalda erguida.

—Porque no son preguntas que se respondan a una prisionera —pronunció él con cierto retintín, aumentando su paso. Ella se quedó de pie, sin moverse, y apretó los puños. Avanzó hacia él enfurecida y le cortó el paso.

—Es así como me ves, ¿verdad? Como una prisionera…

—Es lo que eres —dijo intentando cortar la conversación—. Aunque una prisionera con ciertos privilegios. A otro no lo acompañaría para que pudiese lavarse.

—¿Y debo estar agradecida por eso? —pregunto enfadada. Él inclinó una ceja.

—¿No lo estás?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo esté? Me mantienes secuestrada, por tu culpa estuvieron a punto de matarme, y ahora cuando salgamos de esta isla quieres llevarme a las colonias británicas. No me parece correcto, Terry. Nada de lo que haces me parece correcto —Terry suspiró y miró de un lado a otro como si buscase algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desquiciada.

—A partir de ahora vas a dejar de llamarme Terry… —pronunció entre dientes.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo llamarte? Él se cruzó de brazos y puso su espalda recta.

—Puedes llamarme capitán. —Ella resopló—. O si lo prefieres puedes llamarme cariño, amor…. —bromeó. Ella gritó, le dio la espalda y siguió caminando calle abajo, seguida de él—. Pero delante de otras personas no vuelvas a emplear mi nombre.

—Ya, claro. El señorito quiere mantener una reputación… —pronunció acelerando el paso.

—Exacto —dijo colocándose a su lado. Candy lo miró de reojo.

—¿Cuánto falta para el lago?

—Ya mismo llegamos.

Al cabo de varios minutos se adentraron en el bosque. Tras subir una pequeña colina Candy se fijó en que entre los árboles comenzaba a ver el resplandor del agua cristalina. Así era, una pequeña cascada que caía de entre dos pequeña colinas. Terry señaló hacia el agua.

—Ahí tienes tu lago —pronunció con voz seca. Ella miró de un lado a otro y luego se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Ambos se retaron con la mirada, pero Terry no decía nada al respecto.

—¿Puedes dejarme sola unos minutos?

Terry se quedó pensativo.

—No.

—No pienso bañarme contigo aquí al lado. Él se encogió de hombros y miró de nuevo hacia el bosque, por donde habían llegado.

—De acuerdo, pues ha sido un bonito paseo, volvamos —dijo mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a avanzar hacia el bosque. Candy gritó desesperada y a continuación se llevó las manos a la cintura para quitarse el cinturón.

—Eres un pervertido —pronunció mientras comenzaba a bajarse los tirantes. Terry volvió a encogerse de hombros mientras llevaba la mano a su espada y sonreía. Se quedó observándola bajarse el vestido hasta que le cayó por los pies. La fina camisa que llevaba debajo era un poco transparente y su cintura y sus caderas se intuían bajo la suave seda. Se sentó sobre una roca sin perder el contacto visual con ella y Candy fue hacia el lago dándole la espalda.

—¿No vas a quitarte la camisa? —preguntó mientras ella comenzaba a introducirse en el lago.

—No —gritó de forma enérgica notando el agua cálida por sus rodillas. Terry chasqueó la lengua y sonrió mientras echaba la mirada hacia atrás, controlando el bosque. Candy era una chica realmente inteligente, demasiado… y hacía preguntas que no eran las típicas de una mujer de buenas costumbres. Realmente, ver aquella energía le encantaba, pero también le desquiciaba hasta cierto punto. Controló que no se acercase nadie y volvió su mirada al frente, donde ella se había sumergido por completo en el lago. La vio salir mientras su cabello rubio se había quedado enganchado a su rostro. Era realmente preciosa y sabía que aquello, en esa isla, era un problema. Aunque la mayoría de las mujeres de allí iban ligeras de ropa y consentirían que un hombre les hiciese lo que quisiese por un puñado de monedas, sabía que aquello no detendría a un hombre que la observase y quisiese eso con Candy. Tenía claro que muchos estarían ansiosos por meterse bajo su falda aunque ella se negase. La hubiese dejado sola para que disfrutase del baño tranquila, pero no podía arriesgarse a que un hombre se acercase. Conocía demasiado bien la mente y los pensamientos de un hombre al ver a una mujer como aquella. Observó a Candy pasarse la mano por el cabello y luego comenzar a nadar por el lago.

—No te entretengas mucho —le gritó al ver que se ponía en la posición de hacer el muerto. Aunque no respondió escuchó su gruñido, lo cual hizo despertar otra sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si tienes prisa puedes irte —gritó finalmente. Terry se puso en pie y fue hasta la orilla, observándola. Candy se puso de pie, el agua le llegaba por encima de su pecho. ¿Iba a meterse en el lago? Terry la observaba fijamente hasta que volvió a desviar la mirada hacia los árboles.

—No es conveniente que un hombre te vea en un lago, casi desnuda e indefensa. Ella suspiró entendiendo a lo que se refería. De acuerdo, si quería quedarse allí como medida protección le parecía muy bien, pero lo que no podía impedirle es que disfrutara tranquilamente del baño.

—De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero pienso disfrutar del baño durante un rato más. Él volvió a mirarla con rostro más serio.

—Ya te has bañado, vamos —dijo señalándole la arena. Ella lo retó con la mirada.

—No.

—Candy… —pronunció como si se le agotase la paciencia—. Si tengo que entrar para sacarte a rastras te aseguro que…

—¿Qué? Aquí no hay mástiles a los que puedas atarme ni llevas una cuerda encima.

—Solo necesito mi cinturón —pronunció con una sonrisa fingida. Ella lo miró fijamente, pero al contrario de lo que Terry esperaba tomó aire con fuerza y se sumergió de nuevo en las cristalinas aguas. Terry resopló y esperó unos segundos.

—¡Candy! —gritó dando un paso, metiendo su pie en el agua. Ella salió a la superficie y se pasó la mano por el rostro quitándose el agua de los ojos y apartándose el cabello.

—Ya voy, ya voy —gritó con impaciencia mientras comenzaba a dar pasos con dificultad hacia la orilla. En cuanto el agua le llegó por la cintura fue consciente de que toda la camisa se había quedado pegada a su cuerpo y su carne se transparentaba. Miró al frente viendo que Terry aún permanecía con los pies metidos en el agua, esperándola.

—Gírate —gritó. Él pareció desesperarse, pero al menos se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la piedra donde se había sentado. Tropezó un par de veces intentando salir del lago. La camisa se pegaba a sus piernas y le costaba avanzar. Volvió a tropezar y estuvo a punto de caer, pero finalmente cuando logró que el agua le llegase por debajo de las rodillas y le fue más fácil salir del lago, ascendió la mirada. Terry se dirigía hacia ella con determinación y paso acelerado, con su vestido en la mano. Volvió a pasarse las manos por su rostro apartando las gotas de agua hasta que Terry se detuvo a un metro.

—Toma, póntelo —ordenó tirándoselo por el aire. Candy lo cogió al vuelo y suspiró. Se lo pondría encima de la camisa mojada y cuando llegase al hostal lo pondría a secar, luego se vestiría con otro vestido. Al menos el hostal estaba relativamente cerca y con aquel calor que hacía dudaba que antes de llegar su camisa siguiese empapada. Se cubrió el pecho con el vestido mientras acababa de salir del lago. Terry parecía debatirse entre ayudarla o no y, aunque finalmente no lo hizo, tampoco le hizo falta. Iba a pasar los brazos por el vestido cuando sin previo aviso Terry sacó su espada en posición de alerta y se puso justo delante de ella. Candy estuvo a punto de caer pero la mano de Terry le hizo recuperar el equilibrio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustada acabando de ponerse el vestido. Terry miró de un lado a otro. Candy hizo lo mismo hasta que detectó el sonido de voces dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Pocos segundos después tres hombres salían de entre la espesura, hablando y riendo entre ellos. Todos se observaron sorprendidos por encontrarse allí. Candy observó de reojo a aquellos hombres o lo poco que podía, pues la espalda de Terry le quitaba prácticamente toda visión posible.

—Capitán GrandChester —dijo uno sorprendido al verlo allí—. No sabíamos que se encontraba aquí—. Acto seguido echó su mirada a la espalda de él y observó el rostro asustado de Candy. La sonrisa de aquel hombre se intensificó. Terry suspiró y al momento guardó su espada en el cinturón. Aquel gesto tranquilizó bastante a Candy. Cogió su mano y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia los árboles.

—La señorita tenía ganas de darse un baño —explicó tirando de ella. El hombre sonrió hacia los dos y aceptó.

—Por cierto, esta noche hemos quedado después de la subasta. Me gustaría invitarte a una copa si quieres. Queremos hablar de unos asuntos.

—Claro, Barry —pronunció sin mirarlo, pasando al lado de él y tirando de Candy.

—Nos vemos luego entonces. Terry no soltó su brazo, aunque Candy, a la que se alejaron de aquellos hombres, intentó deshacerse de su mano. Luchó un poco y finalmente se soltó apartándose unos pasos de él.

—Así que venderás los esclavos esta noche —le incriminó. Terry la miró con enfado.

—Ya te he dicho que no pienso hablar contigo de eso. —Intentó cogerle la mano de nuevo pero ella la esquivó, lo cual hizo que Terry se enfadase un poco más.

—¿Y de qué vas a hablar con esos piratas? ¿Vas a atacar más barcos?

—Eso no te importa.

—¿Barcos españoles? —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Terry dio un paso rápido hacia ella y la sujetó de nuevo del brazo. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos. Terry tenía los ojos más azules. que hubiese visto nunca y, en ese momento, brillaban con fuerza, como si la tensión de aquella conversación pudiese crear unos destellos de luz en su iris. Pero el gesto que hizo le hizo quedarse totalmente quieta. Terry la observó fijamente y durante unos segundos pudo detectar cómo miraba hacia sus labios. Aquel gesto la intimidó en un principio, pero luego no pudo evitar descender también su mirada hacia los gruesos labios de Terry y sintió cómo algo en su pecho se disparaba. Su corazón. Terry elevó la mirada de nuevo hacia sus ojos esmeralda. Realmente era un hombre hermoso, atractivo, inclusive cuando ninguna sonrisa transitaba su rostro. Dio un paso hacia atrás y, para sorpresa suya, Terry la soltó como si él también hubiese experimentado algo que le había dejado en estado de shock. Los gritos y las risas provenientes del lago les hicieron distraerse y volvieron su rostro hacia atrás durante unos segundos. Candy intentó controlar su respiración. Aquel gesto la había dejado conmocionada. Desde que lo había visto por primera vez a su llegada, tras sobrevivir al naufragio, había pensado que era un hombre atractivo, pero no podía negarse a sí misma que a medida que iban pasando los días y estaba en su compañía sus rasgos masculinos se hacían cada vez más visibles y patentes para ella.

—Tenemos que volver —susurró Terry sin moverse. Candy se giró de nuevo y lo observó. Aceptó sin mirarlo, intentando cubrir el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Intentó pensar con claridad y olvidar aquello. Si Terry iba a marcharse aquella noche tendría vía libre. Aparte de que se iba a efectuar la venta, después de ello Terry iría a charlar con esos piratas. Podría contar con un buen rato para intentar escapar. Era esa noche o nunca, pero primero tenía que hacerse con un buen botín que le permitiese comprar la disponibilidad de un barco.

—De acuerdo. —Pasó por su lado y caminó a paso ligero hacia el hostal, sin echar la vista atrás.

Continuará...


	8. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 8

CAPÍTULO 8.

Tenemos que volver —susurró Terry sin moverse. Candy se giró de nuevo y lo observó. Aceptó sin mirarlo, intentando cubrir el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Intentó pensar con claridad y olvidar aquello. Si Terry iba a marcharse aquella noche tendría vía libre. Aparte de que se iba a efectuar la venta, después de ello Terry iría a charlar con esos piratas. Podría contar con un buen rato para intentar escapar. Era esa noche o nunca, pero primero tenía que hacerse con un buen botín que le permitiese comprar la disponibilidad de un barco.

—De acuerdo. —Pasó por su lado y caminó a paso ligero hacia el hostal, sin echar la vista atrás.

Serían ya las nueve de la noche porque la subasta había comenzado hacía pocos minutos. Candy volvió a asomarse por la ventana. Observó directamente la figura de Terry, el cual la observaba desde abajo, cerca de la tarima, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada interrogante. Ella volvió a lanzarle una mirada llena de odio y cerró la ventana. Terry debió interpretarlo como una muestra de desaprobación porque justo antes de cerrar la ventana pudo intuir cómo suspiraba y echaba la mirada hacia la tarima. Bueno, obviamente también era de desprecio. Iba a vender los esclavos, iba a vender a Enam, aunque siendo realistas ella nada podía hacer. No, lo que necesitaba era que él no la viese.

Corrió hacia el baúl y lo abrió. Desde que él se había marchado hacía poco más de una hora había cogido la tela con la que cubría la cama y había hecho un saco. Había metido telas, vestidos, incluso algunas joyas que consistían en collares de piedras y algunas armas que creía que tendrían un gran valor. Había hecho un buen botín y dudaba que no fuese bien suculento para alguno de aquellos piratas. El problema ahora era escapar de allí. Por la última ojeada que había echado por la ventana había visto prácticamente a todos los hombres de la tripulación allí, junto a Terry, con botellas de ron en la mano, como si estuviesen de celebración por lo que iba a ocurrir. Con la venta de todo lo que habían saqueado del barco francés iban a conseguir una buena suma de dinero, aunque nadie le aseguraba que algún miembro de la tripulación aún siguiese por el hostal, o incluso que la estuviesen vigilando. Aquella mañana Jimmy había tenido esa misión, aunque ahora todos ellos estaban frente al hostal y la única puerta de salida era visible a todo el mundo. Cuando había llegado allí, mientras subía a la habitación se había fijado en todo intentando no levantar sospechas. Tal y como había imaginado solo había una puerta de entrada y salida, pero se había fijado en que en la primera planta, al final del pasillo donde había varias habitaciones, había una ventana que daba a la parte trasera. Podría saltar desde allí. La caída no era muy alta y se consideraba una chica ágil. Abrió la puerta con cuidado arrastrando el saco. La verdad es que pesaba más de lo que había imaginado. Lo echó a su espalda y volvió a observar. Perfecto, no había moros en la costa. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, aumentando su paso y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la escalera. Parecía que la subasta mantenía a todos los inquilinos del hostal entretenidos. Iba a echar a correr por la escalera cuando escuchó las voces de unos hombres que venían de la segunda planta. Echó el saco al suelo y se apoyó en la pared escuchando atentamente. Los hombres iban bastante pasados de copas y canturreaban alegres. Puso los ojos en blanco, menudas borracheras se cogían en ese siglo. Los latidos de su corazón se calmaron cuando escuchó que las puertas de lo que debían ser sus habitaciones se cerraban. Respiró hondo, se armó de valor y volvió a echarse el saco a la espalda. Sabía que aquello era una locura, pero era la única vía que tenía para intentar escapar, de lo contrario jamás podría regresar a su época. Corrió escaleras abajo hasta la primera planta e iba a girar hacia el pasillo donde había visto la ventana cuando se encontró de bruces con un hombre. El hombre olía a alcohol que apestaba y se le revolvió el estómago ante su proximidad.

—Hola bonita —dijo con la boca pastosa. El hombre no debía superar los cuarenta años de edad, tenía el cabello largo y grasiento, su barba debía ser de al menos una semana y era muy alto y corpulento. Candy depositó el saco con disimulo sobre el suelo colocándolo detrás de ella. El individuo estaba tan embriagado que le costaba mantenerse en pie y tuvo que apoyar una mano en la pared para seguir recto. Bien, de perdidos al río.

—Hola —pronunció con una gran sonrisa. Colocó las manos en su cintura—. ¿Buscas compañía? —preguntó en un susurro acaramelado. El hombre la miró, sonrió y dio un paso hacia ella extendiendo su mano, pero Candy se distanció con un gesto gracioso.

—Espera —dijo colocando una mano en su pecho—. Debo llevar esto a la jefa —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero si quieres puedo ir a verte ahora. ¿En qué habitación estás?

—En la veinte —dijo el hombre después de cavilar un rato. Ella le guiñó el ojo e hizo otro gesto gracioso.

—Ahora voy para allí, ve preparándote —canturreó. El hombre afirmó con efusividad y salió disparado hacia la escalera, casi derrapando, pero tuvo que tropezar porque cayó de bruces en el primer escalón. Se giró hacia ella algo consternado pero ella le hizo un movimiento con la mano.

—Subo enseguida —volvió a canturrear—. Espero que estés listo, no me gusta tener que esperar. El hombre volvió a afirmar efusivo y subió las escaleras cayendo repetidas veces. Candy esperó con una sonrisa hasta que lo vio desaparecer. Puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. Cogió el saco y lo arrastró por el suelo hasta la ventana, con gran rapidez. Al menos la ventana se podía abrir. Cuando se asomó sus cabellos volaron hacia atrás. Por lo que pudo ver no estaba muy alto. Miró hacia los lados, no parecía haber nadie, aunque por las esquinas se intuía la claridad que venía de la plaza que había frente al hostal y de donde venían las risas y los gritos. Supo que la subasta había comenzado porque pudo escuchar cómo los hombres ofertaban precios. Lanzó el saco por la ventana y automáticamente se sentó en el marco. Echó la mirada atrás asegurándose de que no había nadie, tomó aire y se dejó caer. Cayó con una pierna sobre la tierra y otra sobre el saco. El aterrizaje no fue suave y notó de nuevo cómo el dolor de las costillas que había remitido durante las últimas horas aumentaba. Gimió un par de veces colocándose la mano en el lateral y se puso en pie. No tenía tiempo que perder. Al menos no se había roto nada. Echó una mirada fugaz a la ventana por donde había saltado asegurándose de que nadie la hubiese visto y cogió el saco echando a correr entre los árboles. Adiós piratas británicos. Adiós capitán Terry GrandChester.

Llevaba corriendo más de una hora entre los árboles. Conocía el camino que debía tomar para llegar a la costa, era el mismo que había tomado cuando llegaron a Nassau, pero no se atrevía a coger el mismo camino, así que había decidido dar un rodeo. Se sintió desubicada, no conocía la zona. Pese a llevar viviendo dos meses en su época en aquella isla todo era muy diferente, donde había carreteras ahora era todo bosque. Finalmente llegó a la playa. Suspiró y tiró el saco sobre la arena. Miró de un lado a otro. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el mar, las estrellas llenaban todo el cielo. Al final de la playa pudo divisar una hoguera, alrededor de la cual identificó la silueta de varios hombres. Bien, había llegado el momento de ir a por todas. Abrió un momento el saco y se guardó un pequeño puñal en el cinturón del vestido blanco que se había puesto. Se lo echó de nuevo sobre la espalda y caminó lentamente, intentando esconderse entre los árboles. Durante unos segundos la imagen de Terry inundó sus pensamientos. Seguro que entraría en cólera cuando no la viese en la habitación. ¿Se habría dado cuenta ya? Con suerte la subasta no habría acabado aún, y luego había quedado con los otros piratas, así que disponía todavía de algo de tiempo. Se escondió tras un árbol y observó a los ocho hombres que había allí. Hablaban en inglés. Suspiró y se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos. El tema de conversación era claro, hablaban sobre las posibles rutas a recorrer y las próximas islas que visitar. Se sorprendió cuando uno de los hombres señaló hacia un barco anclado a pocos metros de él, hablando de la rapidez con la que surcaba el mar y lo rápido que llegarían de una isla a otra. Estupendo, al menos sabía que tenían barco. Tocó de nuevo el puñal asegurándose de que no se le había caído y volvió a coger el saco. Bueno, comenzaba el espectáculo. Avanzó hacia ellos y, justo cuando la luz de la fogata la iluminó, algunos hombres se levantaron apuntándola con espadas y alguna escopeta. Ella no dio síntomas de asustarse, depositó el saco sobre la arena y colocó sus manos en su cintura en una posición desenfadada.

—Señores, no hace falta que me apunten con armas, no voy armada —dijo con una sonrisa. Los hombres descendieron sus armas lentamente, mirando a su alrededor y comprobando si había alguien más.

—Tranquilos —continuó ella—. He visto la fogata y me he decidido a acercarme. —Los hombres la miraban sorprendidos—. No he podido evitar escuchar su conversación. ¿Ese barco es de ustedes? —Señaló hacia el mar. Uno de los hombres, de pelo corto y barba espesa, dio un paso hacia ella mientras miraba de reojo al resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Mi nombre es Candy. —Luego se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Es de nuestro capitán —continuó diciendo el hombre—. ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

—¿Dónde está su capitán? —preguntó ella mirando de un lado a otro—. Quiero ofrecerle un trato. Otro de los hombres se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué trato? A ella se le puso la piel de gallina al ver que se acercaban, pero igualmente intentó mantenerse tranquila, lo mejor que podía hacer era denotar confianza en sí misma.

—Estoy interesada en que me lleven a otra isla. —Luego señaló el saco—. Tengo cosas que podría canjear por un pasaje. Uno de los hombres se acercó al saco y lo cogió.

—Eh —protestó ella al ver que lo apartaban y comenzaban a abrirlo—. El contenido es para ustedes, pero solo si aceptan llevarme. El hombre de la barba, que parecía el portavoz del grupo, se acercó a su compañero mientras abría el saco. Lo abrió y tocó las telas, las armas y los collares.

—¿De dónde los ha sacado? —preguntó poniéndose nuevamente en pie.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —dijo directamente—. Bien, ¿dónde podría hablar con su capitán? Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y finalmente el hombre de la barba aceptó.

—Se encuentra en el barco. —Ella miró hacia el enorme navío, pero el hombre dio unos pasos más hacia ella—. Las piezas que lleva son de mucho valor. ¿De dónde las ha sacado? —preguntó esta vez con un tono de voz más contundente.

—Ya le he dicho que eso no es asunto suyo. Además, si tienen valor supongo que su capitán las querrá. —Luego puso su espalda recta—. Quiero hablar con él. El hombre sonrió y luego miró a sus compañeros mientras volvía a encogerse de hombros.

—De acuerdo, señorita. —Se giró hacia uno de sus compañeros—. Prepara el bote, volvemos al barco. En menos de cinco minutos cuatro de esos hombres la acompañaban en el bote remando con fuerza. Candy llevaba el enorme saco sobre sus rodillas, aferrada a él, mirando algo asustada cómo se alejaban de la costa. Mientras dos de esos hombres remaban los otros dos la observaban con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. No supo cómo tomarse aquello. Quizá no tendría que haber huido. Observó la costa durante los minutos que le restaron hasta llegar al barco. En cuanto se aproximaron tiraron una escalera. El portavoz cogió el saco y tendió una mano hacia ella en actitud cortés.

—Vamos, la ayudo —pronunció amablemente. Candy cogió su mano ayudándose para subir. Cuando llegó a cubierta varios hombres más la ayudaron y tras ella subió el hombre con el saco, que soltó de inmediato sobre cubierta. Candy lo cogió mientras estudiaba con miradas furtivas a todos los hombres. Uno de los hombres se colocó a su lado y le indicó que lo acompañase con un movimiento de su rostro.

—Por favor, por aquí. —Candy volvió a poner el saco sobre su espalda—. ¿Necesita que la ayude? —preguntó intentando coger el saco.

—No —dijo ella distanciándose—. Ya puedo yo.

—Está bien. El barco era similar al de Terry, aunque parecía mucho más nuevo. Se introdujeron por un pasillo bastante oscuro, solo iluminado por algunos farolillos, hasta que llegaron a una de las puertas. El hombre golpeó varias veces hasta que una voz ronca le llegó desde el interior.

—Capitán, vengo acompañado de una mujer que solicita hablar con usted. No pasaron más de diez segundos antes de que la puerta se abriese bruscamente. El hombre era considerablemente alto. Tenía el cabello corto y negro, con algunas canas asomando por el lateral. Sus ojos parecían grises, al menos era lo que intuía con la poca luz que irradiaba de los farolillos, además de una cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla derecha. El hombre la miró directamente y luego observó a su compañero.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—La muchacha quiere ofrecerle un trato —pronunció con una sonrisa—. Creo que puede ser de su interés. —Esta vez el tono que empleó fue algo más lúgubre e hizo que se le erizase el vello de la nuca. El capitán y el compañero se miraron durante unos segundos y finalmente abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso con un movimiento de su rostro.

—Soy el capitán ODonell. ¿En qué puedo servirla? El amigo del capitán entró también al camarote cerrando la puerta tras de sí, gesto que no gustó nada a Candy. Se suponía que debía hablar a solas con el capitán.

—Verá, quiero proponerle un trato. Quiero salir de esta isla. Quiero comprar un pasaje en este barco. —Luego señaló el saco—. Todo lo que llevo en el saco será para usted si me lleva en este barco. El capitán sonrió de forma divertida hacia su amigo y fue hacia el saco. Lo abrió y observó las telas, vestidos, collares y armas. El capitán comenzó a reír mientras tocaba la suave tela de los vestidos.

—¿Y de qué me podría servir a mí esta ropa y estos collares? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos hacia ella. Candy se removió inquieta.

—Puede venderlos, sacará una gran suma de dinero. Son de origen francés, de calidad. El capitán volvió a mirarse de reojo con su compañero, pero al momento Candy se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, justo cuando el amigo del capitán se colocó delante de la puerta impidiéndole así la huida.

—Si no le interesa lo cogeré y me marcharé —pronunció con voz algo temblorosa.

—Yo no he dicho eso —dijo el capitán rápidamente, luego se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en un escritorio—. ¿Por qué quiere irse de la isla? Ella volvió a removerse inquieta.

—Quiero iniciar una nueva vida.

—Oh, ya veo —pronunció de nuevo poniéndose firme. Dio unos pasos hacia ella acercándose, lo que hizo que Candy comenzase a retroceder

. —¿Es española? Candy tragó saliva. —De origen no, pero he vivido casi siempre en España, desde que tenía diez años —trago saliva.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto sorprendido. Ella aceptó, lo cual hizo que él volviese a sonreír—. ¿Y está sola aquí? Durante unos segundos dudó, aquello no le daba buena espina. Quizá tenía que decir que había viajado con el capitán GrandChester.

—¿Está sola? —volvió a preguntar con impaciencia. Candy dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No, viajé con una tripulación inglesa hasta aquí, pero no quiero seguir con ellos. El capitán miró de reojo las telas, los vestidos…

—¿Esto pertenecía a esa tripulación? Mierda, pensó.

—Sí.

—¿Se lo ha robado? Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás chocando contra una de las paredes. Aquello se estaba complicando.

—¿Se lo ha robado? —preguntó esta vez con un grito.

—Sí —admitió ella—. Quiero marcharme de aquí y haría lo que fuese —acabó gritando también. El capitán ODonell sonrió y se acercó a ella en actitud intimidante. Colocó un brazo a cada lado de ella, reteniéndola contra la pared.

—¿Con qué tripulación viajaba? —preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ella apretó los labios y apartó la mirada de él, pero el capitán cogió con fuerza su rostro apretando su mejilla y le hizo mirarlo.

—¿Con qué tripulación? —volvió a gritarle.

—Con la del capitán Terry GrandChester —susurró mientras se echaba a temblar. ODonell soltó su rostro y se distanció de ella mirándola de arriba a abajo, luego se giró hacia su compañero.

—Había escuchado que estaba en la isla.

—Están haciendo una subasta en el poblado —confirmó su amigo. Luego miró muy sonriente hacia Candy.

—También había escuchado que había atacado un barco francés. —Luego miró hacia todo lo que había traído—. Y que había capturado a una española. Ella comenzó a temblar cuando volvió a girarse hacia ella.

—Dime, ¿eres su cautiva? —A Candy se le aceleró el corazón—. ¿Has escapado?

—Yo… él no estaba interesado en mí, iba a…

—Ya —le cortó mientras volvía a acercarse observándola fijamente—. Permíteme que difiera de eso, dudo que no esté interesado en ti. —Miró de reojo hacia su amigo con una sonrisa—. Bien hecho, puedes dejarnos. El compañero abandonó el camarote dejándolos totalmente solos, pero lejos de sentirse más tranquila aumentó su ansiedad.

—Eres una mujer muy bonita —pronunció rodeándola con los brazos—. Estoy seguro de que el capitán GrandChester está deseando recuperarte.

—Yo… —Tembló a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían—. Yo solo quiero irme de aquí, por favor…

—No, no vas a ir a ningún sitio. Estoy seguro de que el capitán GrandChester daría una buena suma de dinero por recuperarte.

Candy aguantó la respiración. Fue consciente al instante. Aquello no iba a salir bien, en ese momento era prisionera de otro pirata que, lejos de ayudarla, no estaba por la labor de tratarla muy bien.

—¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?

—Supongo que el capitán GrandChester estará encantado de recuperarte. Ella negó con su rostro.

—No, él no… Acto seguido abofeteó su rostro haciéndola caer al suelo. ODonell se arrodilló a su lado mientras ella se incorporaba llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

—Verás, no pienso ser cómplice de la huida de uno de sus prisioneros, es mejor no enfrentarse a él. Pero ya que estás aquí, quizás aproveche la situación y consiga algo de dinero.

—Él no pagará nada por mí —gimió.

—¿No? —La cogió del cuello y apretó. Candy llevó las manos hasta las de él mientras gemía—. Por tu bien esperemos que esté suficientemente interesado como para pagar tu rescate, de lo contrario, no me servirás de nada. La soltó justo cuando un disparo provino de cubierta. ODonell se puso en pie de inmediato y cogió su arma. Candy iba a ponerse en pie cuando recibió un golpe en su pecho empujándola hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared y cayendo de nuevo. La apuntó sin contemplaciones con el arma.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí. Automáticamente, salió a cubierta con la escopeta en una mano y la espada en la otra. Todos sus hombres apuntaban al centro de la cubierta.

Terry GrandChester, acompañado de cuatro hombres más, elevaba una mano con la pistola hacia uno de sus hombres y con la espada apuntaba al otro lado.

—Capitán GrandChester —sonrió con malicia ODonell—. Cuánto tiempo. Terry lo miró fijamente y apuntó su pistola hacia él dando unos pasos rápidos.

—¿Dónde está la mujer? —preguntó con tanta agresividad que ODonell dio un paso hacia atrás.

Terry remó con fuerza. Tras ver a Candy cerrar la ventana con tanto desprecio se había sentido mal. Lo cierto es que le atraía, aquella mujer le estaba volviendo medio loco, sobre todo después de ver cómo ella había descendido sus ojos hacia sus labios, igual que había hecho él. Tras media hora había subido a la habitación solo para verse sorprendido al ver que ella no estaba. Lo primero que hizo fue asustarse. Recorrió el hostal de arriba a abajo, pero tras ver que su baúl estaba desvalijado entró en cólera. Solo había una explicación. Había escapado y se había llevado con ella todo lo que pudo. ¡Le había robado!

Uno de los hombres del hotel, muy alcoholizado, aseguraba haber visto a la mujer que describía en la primera planta. Rugió cuando vio la ventana abierta al fondo del pasillo. Era una mujer lista, inteligente y no era difícil adivinar lo que había pensado. Si quería escapar de la isla necesitaría un barco. No tenía dinero, así que lo único que podía ofrecer era lo que había en ese baúl. Maldita fuese. Avisó a parte de su tripulación y salieron en su búsqueda. Tampoco hacía mucho que se había escapado, así que no sería difícil dar con ella. Se dirigieron directamente a la playa más cercana y tuvieron suerte de encontrarse con un grupo de hombres. Les sorprendió escuchar sobre lo que hablaban. Por lo visto habían llevado al barco a una mujer. No podía ser otra que ella, Candy. Fueron reticentes a dar esa información, pero finalmente y tras unos cuantos golpes y amenazas cantaron. Terry Jimmy y tres hombres más subieron a uno de los botes y se dirigieron hacia el barco. El resto de los hombres se quedaron en tierra, si pasaba media hora sin que tuviesen señales de ellos se dirigirían hacia el navío. Cuando descubrió que ella finalmente estaba en ese barco se tranquilizó, pero cuando le dijeron que el navío pertenecía al Capital ODonell se puso en lo peor. Candy no podía haber escogido un hombre peor para intentar huir. Sabía la fama que tenía ese individuo y él lo había experimentado en sus propias carnes. Un pirata inglés que no dudaría en masacrar a los propios barcos de su nación, a las poblaciones que se le pusiesen por delante. En ese momento, mientras remaba hacia ese barco fue consciente de lo que significaba realmente Candy para él. Había conocido a muchas mujeres, pero ninguna como ella. Ninguna mujer había conseguido llenarle tanto, hacerle sentir de aquella forma. Sentía miedo por su seguridad, lo único que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era volver a tenerla a su lado, y por Dios que lo haría. Aunque tuviese que hundir ese mismo navío al que se dirigían y acabar con la vida de todos aquellos marineros, volvería a tener a Candy junto a él.

Los hombres del barco no parecieron alertarse cuando llegaron, seguramente estarían esperando a que los hombres de la playa que quedaban por llegar se dirigiesen al buque. La oscuridad les ayudaba a pasar más desapercibidos y a que no los reconociesen, así que cuando llegaron al barco les tendieron la escalera tranquilamente. Terry fue el primero en subir, pero nada más llegar a cubierta golpeó con una patada al marinero y extrajo sus armas mientras el resto de sus compañeros llegaban tras él. Poco después los ojos de toda aquella tripulación se posaron sobre ellos. Fueron a coger las armas pero los cinco comenzaron a apuntar a todos haciendo que se mantuviesen quietos. El que permanecía en el suelo tuvo la intención de levantarse pero Terry se dirigió hacia él y volvió a golpearlo mientras lo apuntaba con el arma. Miró de un lado a otro buscando a Candy, no había ni rastro de ella. En ese momento escuchó un disparo. Jimmy había disparado cerca de uno de los hombres que intentaba hacerse con un arma, haciendo saltar la madera de la barandilla del barco.

—No venimos a atacaros, solo venimos a buscar una cosa —pronunció hacia el hombre que permanecía en el suelo y que elevaba las manos hacia él a modo de rendición. Unos pasos lo alertaron volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta que había en cubierta.

—¿Dónde está la mujer? ODonell se acercó.

—La mujer está bien —dijo sonriente, aunque aquella sonrisa distaba mucho de ser de alegría—. De momento… —continuó. Aquella palabra hizo que la mirada de Terry se enfureciese—. Ella ha sido quien ha acudido a mí. Ha huido voluntariamente —pronunció colocando las manos hacia los lados.

—Devuélvemela —exigió. ODonell chasqueó la lengua y sonrió de forma abierta mirando de reojo a sus hombres. Luego miró hacia su más fiel compañero y con un movimiento de su rostro indicó que fuese hacia su habitación.

—Tráela —susurró. Posteriormente, mientras el hombre cumplía sus órdenes, volvió de nuevo toda su atención hacia Terry y sus hombres. Todos permanecían con las armas en alto, dispuestos a disparar al más mínimo movimiento—. Bajad las armas —dijo con tono seco—. Aquí somos más de treinta hombres y vosotros sois solo cinco. ¿No os dais cuenta de que no tenéis nada que hacer frente a nosotros? Terry dio otro paso más hacia él sin bajar el arma.

—¿Quieres probar? —le retó. ODonell se cruzó de brazos.

—Vaya, debes de estar muy interesado en ella para arriesgarte a venir aquí. O eso, o estás loco.

—Quizá un poco de ambas —pronunció Terry con una sonrisa. ODonell sonrió más efusivamente pero se giró cuando escuchó los gemidos de Candy. Era arrastrada de malas formas por cubierta, mientras luchaba intentando deshacerse del brazo que tiraba de ella. El marinero la condujo hasta su capitán y la tiró hacia él, el cual la cogió de la cintura. Candy no fue consciente de lo que ocurría hasta que miró al frente. Terry estaba allí. Se quedó totalmente sorprendida y sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse mientras intentaba deshacerse de las manos que la sujetaban.

—Terry, lo siento —gimió—. Yo no quería que…

—Cállate —gritó ODonell con agresividad apretando más su cintura. La colocó delante de él y puso su espada en su garganta. Terry dio unos pasos hacia él pero se quedó quieto al ver que comenzaba a apretar la hoja de metal en la garganta de ella.

—Suéltala —gritó.

—Oh, vaya… —sonrió ODonell mientras acercaba su nariz hacia el cabello de Candy. Inhaló su aroma y sonrió hacia él, el cual lo miraba cada vez con más furia—. Sí, no me equivocaba, estás realmente interesado en ella.

—Tócala y eres hombre muerto.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… —pronunció mientras elevaba su mano hasta el pecho de ella—. Es realmente hermosa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras la tocaba y paseaba sus labios por su cuello. Candy se removió mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, si bien al notar la hoja afilada en su garganta se obligó a quedarse quieta.

—Vamos a hacer un trato —pronunció ODonell separando los labios de ella—. Yo tengo algo que tú quieres y tú tienes algo que me puede interesar. —Terry lo miró fijamente—. Quiero parte del botín. Verás, tu hermosa jovencita me ha traído una muestra de lo que robaste del barco francés y estoy interesado en las armas. Hagamos un trato: las armas para mí y la mujer para ti. Terry apretó los labios y miró a Candy durante unos segundos. Poco a poco fue descendiendo el arma mientras miraba de reojo a sus compañeros y al resto de marineros del barco. Suspiró y conectó la mirada con él.

—De acuerdo. Candy abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y coincidió la mirada durante unos segundos con los ojos azules de él. Su mirada expresaba rabia, pero también revelaba miedo por ella, preocupación. Rompió a llorar desconsolada sin poder controlarse. Terry había ido a buscarla a pesar de haber robado su botín. Iba a dar el suyo por salvarla. Qué equivocada había estado con él. Después de ver la crueldad de los hombres de aquella época se daba cuenta de la suerte que había tenido al toparse con Terry.

Terry tendió la mano hacia él y miró a Candy un segundo.

—Dámela y te traeré las armas. ODonell dio unos pasos hacia atrás, distanciándose de él mientras reía sin bajar el arma de la garganta.

—Ni hablar. Las condiciones las pongo yo.

—¿Y cuáles son? —preguntó con asco.

—Quedamos al amanecer en la playa. Carga todas las armas en uno de los botes y, cuando mis hombres confirmen que en ese bote van las armas francesas, te la devolveré. —Terry rugió y dio unos pasos de nuevo hacia él realmente encolerizado, pero de nuevo ODonell volvió a apretar la espada contra la garganta de Candy, que gimió e hizo que él se detuviese.

—Al amanecer —pronunció ODonell con una sonrisa—. Y será mejor que no te retrases, porque durante todo este tiempo pienso divertirme con ella. Si te retrasas partiré y, créeme, no te gustaría saber el trato que pienso darle.

Candy lloró más fuerte. Qué estúpida había sido al pensar que podría escapar de él. Terry la observó fijamente, con cierto dolor, y finalmente aceptó hacia ODonell.

—Al amanecer —le señaló—. Pero como tenga un solo rasguño te juro que te perseguiré allá donde vayas y acabaré contigo. ODonell volvió a reír y a acercar sus labios al oído de ella.

—Y eso que pensabas que no estaba interesado en ti, ¿eh? —bromeó. Terry puso su espalda recta, coincidiendo la mirada con la de ella. Candy lloraba sin consuelo. Unas ganas irrefrenables de protegerla le invadieron. Había sido un tonto pensando que aquello no podía ocurrir, era lo más lógico. No debería haberla dejado sola ni un solo minuto.

—Son unas horas —pronunció guardando su espada y su arma en su cinturón. Luego la miró directamente a ella—. Tranquila, volveré —pronunció con ternura. Candy se percató de que su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Ya no era solo el hecho de que hubiese ido a buscarla, sino la mirada que le dedicaba, una mirada que manifestaba temor, preocupación… y aquellas últimas palabras habían intentado tranquilizarla, que no se preocupase, que él volvería a buscarla.

Terry se giró y bajó las escaleras hacia el bote de forma acelerada, echando una última mirada hacia ella. Necesitaba darse toda la prisa que pudiese, sabía que cada minuto que Candy estuviese en compañía de ese desalmado sería un sufrimiento. Comenzaron a remar hacia la orilla con ahínco, inclusive con desesperación. Sí, le daría las armas, pero aquello no quedaría así, nadie le amenazaba y menos aún lo amenazaban con hacerle daño o quitarle la vida a Candy.

—Jimmy —dijo mientras remaba con fuerza—. Dile a la tripulación que prepare el barco. Jimmy sonrió hacia él. Sabía lo que se proponía. Aquel capitán era un inconsciente amenazándole, poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello de Candy… y esos actos tendrían sus consecuencias.

Continuará...


	9. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 9

CAPÍTULO 9.

Terry se giró y bajó las escaleras hacia el bote de forma acelerada, echando una última mirada hacia ella. Necesitaba darse toda la prisa que pudiese, sabía que cada minuto que Candy estuviese en compañía de ese desalmado sería un sufrimiento. Comenzaron a remar hacia la orilla con ahínco, inclusive con desesperación. Sí, le daría las armas, pero aquello no quedaría así, nadie le amenazaba y menos aún lo amenazaban con hacerle daño o quitarle la vida a Candy.

—Jimmy —dijo mientras remaba con fuerza—. Dile a la tripulación que prepare el barco. Jimmy sonrió hacia él. Sabía lo que se proponía. Aquel capitán era un inconsciente amenazándole, poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello de Candy… y esos actos tendrían sus consecuencias.

Candy volvió a gemir mientras era empujada contra la pared. Desde que Terry había abandonado la embarcación la habían llevado de nuevo al camarote del capitán. Durante las primeras horas no le habían hecho mucho caso, se había limitado a permanecer sentada contra la pared, atada de manos y temblando de miedo. Después habían comenzado a molestarla. ODonell se arrodilló ante ella y pasó una mano por su mechón ondulado de cabello rubio, tocándolo, lo llevó hasta su nariz y lo olió mientras una sonrisa invadía su rostro. Ella hizo un gesto brusco para intentar apartarse pero el hombre la cogió del cuello ahogándola.

—Más te vale que tu capitán traiga las armas que le hemos pedido —susurró hacia ella—. Porque si no pienso divertirme contigo a lo grande. El compañero del capitán, el cual se encontraba también en el camarote, se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la espalda de su capitán. Finalmente ODonell la soltó dejando que ella volviese a respirar con desesperación, pero igualmente no se apartó de ella.

—GrandChester debe de estar muy interesado en la muchacha —pronunció a su espalda. El capitán se giró un segundo y luego volvió su rostro hacia ella sonriente.

—¿Y quién no lo estaría? —Llevó la mano hacia el vestido y lo subió a la altura de la rodilla—. Es todo suavidad. Candy lo miró fijamente y golpeó su mano, ni loca iba a dejar que la violasen, pero ODonell alzó su mano y abofeteó con fuerza su mejilla haciendo que cayese hacia un lado.

—Quieta —dijo con voz relajada mientras Candy comenzaba a llorar y se llevaba la mano a su mejilla, notando el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Aquellos hombres eran unos desalmados. Se quedó quieta mientras intentaba concentrarse en otros pensamientos. Cuando era pequeña y corría hacia el parque con su hermano, las fiestas de Navidad que había pasado con sus padres, y luego se vio sorprendida por la imagen de Terry, cuando sonreía, cuando la había atendido porque se encontraba mal, cuando la había acompañado al lago para que se bañase y se había puesto ante ella con la espada en la mano para protegerla, cuando había mirado sus labios… Se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Pese a que era un pirata y aunque hubiese tenido muchas peleas con él, Terry jamás le había puesto una mano encima, es más, había sido atento con ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el único pensamiento que la calmaba no era el de sus padres, ni el de su hermano, ni siquiera el de Bastian, lo único que lograba calmarla era aquella última mirada de Terry cuando le había dicho que volvería a por ella. Solo esperaba que no fuera mentira, que no fuese una estrategia y que realmente volviese a buscarla. Lloró más fuerte al ser consciente de cómo la mano de ODonell volvía a subir lentamente por su pantorrilla. Esta vez decidió quedarse quieta, sabía que seguirían golpeándola si se movía.

—Quizá debería haber pedido algo más por ti —pronunció ODonell pasando una mano por su mejilla y apartando unos mechones de cabello de su rostro—. Eres realmente exquisita. —Pasó una mano por su mejilla y bajó por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando abstraerse.

—Pero sabemos que tampoco es bueno abusar. La verdad, niña, has hecho que mi estancia en Nassau haya valido la pena. Estuvo a punto de replicarle pero se quedó callada y brincó del susto cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió de golpe.

—Capitán, está amaneciendo. Hay hombres en la playa. —ODonell sonrió y se volvió hacia ella.

—Parece que GrandChester viene a buscarte. Acto seguido la agarró del cabello mientras ella gritaba, poniéndola en pie. Se aseguró de que tuviese la soga bien atada a la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia cubierta. Sí, estaba amaneciendo, una franja naranja se intuía en el horizonte. Los colores del día comenzaban a revivir tras una oscura noche. A duras penas podía intuir las siluetas en la playa, pero ODonell cogió el catalejo que uno de sus marineros le ofrecía y observó a través de él. Tenían que estar en la playa, porque el capitán miró hacia uno de los marineros y aceptó.

—Baja el bote —ordenó. Candy no dejaba de temblar. Jamás había pasado tanto miedo como aquella noche. Nada era comparable. La cogió del brazo y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras. En menos de cinco minutos ella, el capitán ODonell y cuatro hombres más remaban hacia la playa. No iban solos, pues cuatro botes más habían bajado, cada uno con cinco hombres a bordo. Sus cabellos se movieron por la brisa marina mientras las olas hacían que la embarcación se moviera con algo de brusquedad, entonces lo vio. Al final, en el horizonte, se intuían unas nubes negras, incluso le pareció ver un rayo caer en dirección al mar. Una tormenta. Ante aquella imagen, los ojos se le humedecieron y el corazón se le disparó. ¿Sería posible? La tormenta estaba muy lejana, pero podía observar sus nubes negras con claridad, así como el velo provocado por esa lluvia. La tormenta que estaba buscando. Necesitaba llegar hasta allí como fuese para volver a su hogar. Volvió la mirada hacia la playa donde pudo observar como Terry esperaba, acompañado de cinco hombres más. El corazón le latió aún a más descontrolado. Él estaba allí, había ido a buscarla. Sabía que tras su desaparición la buscaría totalmente enfurecido, pero no esperaba aquella reacción por su parte. ODonell dio un salto del bote y ayudó a los marineros a arrastrar la barca hacia la orilla. Al momento apuntaron con sus armas a Terry y a los cuatro hombres, a varios metros de distancia. La mirada de Terry se posó en la de Candy. Tenía una mirada dura. Lo observó durante unos segundos, viendo cómo sus mechones de cabello castaño se movían hacia los lados por el aire que aquella tormenta lejana traía. ODonell la cogió del brazo y la arrastró fuera del bote de malos modos ante la atenta mirada de Terry, que permanecía totalmente inmóvil en la playa. La volvió a coger de la cintura y la colocó delante de él, con la espada en la mano.

—¿Has traído lo que te he pedido? Terry señaló con un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia un bote que había al lado de sus hombres.

—Ahí lo tienes.

ODonell le hizo un gesto a uno de sus compañeros para que se acercase al bote a investigar. Candy miró directamente hacia Terry, él volvía a observarla. Su mirada era realmente dura. Seguro que la volvería a atar al mástil, hasta puede que le pegase con el cinturón, pero en aquel momento no le importaba, sabía que sería mucho peor permanecer bajo el mando del capitán ODonell.

—Hay armas, capitán —le informó—. Y son de muy buena calidad. ODonell miró a Terry.

—¿Cómo sé que están todas? —pronunció amenazante.

—Lo están.

ODonell lo estudió durante unos segundos y finalmente sonrió. Contempló el perfil de la muchacha y se acercó de nuevo a ella, pasando sus labios por su cuello y su oreja, observando de reojo cómo Terry tensaba sus músculos.

—Ha sido una noche inolvidable, ¿verdad, preciosa? —pronunció con tono lascivo. Automáticamente la giró hacia él cogiéndola de la nuca y estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Candy comenzó a golpear su pecho intentando huir de aquellos labios ásperos que la empujaban sin delicadeza alguna. Se separó de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque la borró cuando observó que Terry se había acercado unos metros empuñando su pistola hacia él.

—He cumplido mi parte del trato. Ahora, devuélvemela —ordenó. ODonell le sonrió y finalmente aceptó.

—Un placer haberte tenido para mí esta noche —sonrió hacia ella. Acto seguido miró en dirección a uno de sus marineros—. Coged la barca con las armas y llevadla al buque—. Luego retiró la espada de delante de Candy y la empujó levemente para que comenzase a caminar en dirección a Terry y el resto de su tripulación. El bote que habían preparado con las armas comenzó a alejarse sobre las olas, tal y como había ordenado el capitán ODonell, pero Terry no observaba en esa dirección. Su mirada estaba clavada en Candy, que caminaba los metros que los separaban sobre la arena con las manos atadas con una soga y girándose de vez en cuando hacia atrás, observando al capitán enemigo, realmente asustada. Se fijó en que unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas mientras se acercaba. Dio unos pasos hacia ella y la cogió por la cintura rodeándola con un brazo, apretándola contra él durante unos segundos.

Solo en ese momento Candy respiró tranquila, era extraño cómo cambiaba la percepción de la las cosas dependiendo de las circunstancias. En ese momento, entre los brazos de Terry, se sintió protegida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él sin mirarla, simplemente apretándola contra su pecho y mirando fijamente a ODonell, el cual avanzaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa hacia el bote que los había traído hasta la playa. Candy no pudo ni contestar, tan solo un gemido salió de sus labios mientras daba rienda suelta a todos los nervios que había acumulado aquella noche. Finalmente aceptó. Terry la observó durante unos segundos, su gesto era preocupado, pero algo llamó la atención de Candy. Al segundo, Terry miró hacia los lados, hacia sus compañeros y les hizo una leve señal. Posteriormente volvió a mirar a Candy.

—Corre hacia los árboles —susurró soltándola, aunque la cogió del brazo y le instó con un movimiento a que comenzase a correr.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asustada

. —¡Corre! —dijo esta vez con un rugido

. En ese momento lo comprendió, todos sus hombres extrajeron las espadas y las pistolas apuntando hacia el bote que ODonell empujaba hacia la orilla junto a sus marineros. Sí, estaba claro que sería mejor correr.

—¡ODonell! —gritó Terry dando unos pasos hacia él de forma agresiva. El capitán alzó su mirada y se quedó totalmente petrificado.

—¡Hemos hecho un trato! —gritó él siendo consciente de lo que Terry pretendía.

—Conmigo no se hacen tratos. Ya deberías saberlo —le devolvió el grito—. Y mucho menos se me amenaza. —Acto seguido disparó su arma hacia el capitán el cual cayó un segundo después sobre la arena, llevándose la mano a su hombro mientras la sangre comenzaba a cubrir sus ropas. Candy gritó al ver lo que sucedía. Lo único que recibió fue la mirada amenazante de Terry, el cual volvió a señalarle que corriese hacia los árboles. Esta vez sí lo hizo, más aún cuando vio aparecer el navío de Terry tras las montañas de la isla de Nassau. Les habían preparado una emboscada. Los marineros de ODonell fueron conscientes en ese momento de que estaban en un callejón sin salida, sobre todo cuando de entre los árboles parte de la tripulación de Terry salió corriendo hacia ellos. Candy siguió corriendo hacia los árboles mientras de soslayo vio que comenzaba una batalla en la arena y, por otro lado, el barco de Terry parecía estar tomar ángulo frente al del capitán ODonell. Y no intuyó mal, porque pocos segundos después los cañones del barco de Terry dispararon y presenció cómo algunos de los hombres que permanecían en la cubierta saltaban por la borda cuando las explosiones hacían que partes de aquel barco volasen por los aires. El enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo se había iniciado con agresividad sobre la arena. Al menos veinte miembros de la tripulación de Terry habían permanecido escondidos tras los árboles esperando la señal de su capitán. Observó chocar las espadas unas contra otras, pero su mirada voló directamente hacia Terry. Luchaba contra varios marineros, abriéndose paso hacia el capitán ODonell, el cual se arrastraba sobre la arena intentando alcanzar su espada. Llegó hasta él y golpeó su brazo haciendo que se girase para mirarlo. Candy se apoyó contra un árbol tapándose la boca, intentando no gritar. Terry se agachó a su lado y miró hacia su barco, que no dejaba de bombardear al del capitán ODonell. Este giró su rostro hacia atrás y observó lo que ocurría.

—¿Pensabas que esto no iba a suceder? —le susurró Terry con agresividad—. ¿Qué te irías tan tranquilo después de lo que has hecho? —ODonell comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás. Terry lo observó durante unos segundos y luego se puso en pie empuñando la espada—. Jamás se toca algo que es mío sin tener unas consecuencias, ya deberías saberlo —pronunció mientras avanzaba hacia él.

—Por favor… —gimió ODonell. En un determinado momento se agachó lo suficiente como para cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa y ponerlo de rodillas, luego colocó su espada en su garganta mientras lo miraba fijamente y ODonell gemía.

Iba a cortar su carne cuando escuchó el grito de Candy a lo lejos. Se giró lo suficiente como para verla gritar asustada hacia él, desde los árboles. Volvió su rostro hacia ODonell, el cual seguía suplicándole piedad. Suspiró y lo soltó cayendo sobre la arena.

—Acércate a ella o a mí y te juro que eres hombre muerto. Si por mí fuese ya te habría cortado el cuello. Le debes la vida a ella, tenlo claro. ODonell afirmó asustado mientras seguía reptando por la arena, huyendo de él. Se giró hacia sus hombres. La mayoría de los marineros contrarios se encontraban tendidos en la arena, gritando o luchando por respirar. El barco de ODonell había sido prácticamente destruido.

—Nos marchamos —ordenó mientras volvía a echar una última ojeada al capitán ya varios metros alejado de todos ellos. Jimmy y unos cuantos hombres más habían recuperado la barca con las armas. Esperaba que aquello les sirviera de lección. Jamás tendrían la osadía de volver a amenazarlo. Siguió avanzando por la playa, caminando sobre la arena y observando los cuerpos malheridos. No quería víctimas mortales, quería que todos fueran conscientes de que jamás intentarían volver a jugársela o acabarían muertos. Echó la mirada hacia los árboles buscando a Candy pero no la encontró. ¿Dónde se había metido?

—Maldita mujer —susurró mientras echaba a correr en aquella dirección.

Candy presenció cómo Terry cogía por el cuello a ODonell y apretaba su espada en su cuello. ¿Iba a degollarlo? ¿Allí mismo? Aunque odiaba a ese capitán no quería que lo matasen. Aquello había sido culpa suya, si no hubiese escapado eso no habría sucedido y pensar que iba a cortarle el cuello allí mismo, sin meditarlo dos veces, le puso la piel de gallina. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, asustada al intuir que lo siguiente que vería sería la espada de Terry manchada con la sangre de ODonell y este agonizaría mientras se desangraba en la arena. Gritó desgarrándose la garganta, con todas sus fuerzas. Vio que Terry echaba la vista atrás, hacia ella, observándola, aunque al momento volvió la vista hacia ODonell. No podía verlo, no podía ver cómo, a pesar de lo que le había hecho aquel capitán, Terry quitaba la vida a un hombre. Dio la espalda a la playa y se apoyó contra una palmera. Notó la angustia crecer en su interior, cómo la respiración se le entrecortaba, cómo comenzaba ahogarse mientras los gritos de dolor y el sonido del metal contra el metal al chocar inundaban la playa. Durante unos segundos sintió que se volvería loca ante tanta crueldad. La culpa se apoderó de ella. Ella había sido la causante. Si bien era cierto que quería escapar, no quería que fuese a costa de la vida de otros hombres, aunque fuesen unos despreciables. No soportaba aquello. Echó a correr con desesperación, internándose en el bosque mientras el dolor y la angustia brotaban por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas. Jamás había sentido algo así, un remordimiento tan grande que desease ser ella la que estuviese en aquella playa. Necesitaba alejarse de aquello, necesitaba volver a su época y olvidar aquel episodio de su vida. Apartó las ramas de los árboles, saltó sobre arbustos sin echar la vista atrás, sin querer saber lo que había ocurrido en aquella playa, sin contar las vidas que se habrían apagado por su huida. Corrió como jamás había corrido, huyendo del dolor hasta que se quedó parada observando el horizonte. Entre los árboles vio aparecer una pequeña cala de arena blanca y, a lo lejos, aquella enorme tormenta, cada vez más cercana. Necesitaba llegar, necesitaba volver a su época, seguir adelante con su vida. Volvió a correr en dirección a la playa y saltó sobre la arena blanca. Se detuvo a tiempo para vislumbrar un rayo que caía sobre el mar. Sí, estaba casi segura de que debía de ser la zona donde había tenido el accidente, entre Nassau y los Cayos. Estaba lejos pero se consideraba buena nadadora. Quizá le llevase un par de horas llegar hasta la tormenta, pero si no lo hacía se quedaría atrapada en ese tiempo para siempre. Ella no pertenecía a ese siglo, aquel no era su tiempo ni su lugar. Avanzó lentamente hacia la orilla, observando cómo las olas aumentaban su tamaño por la corriente de aire que cada vez era más fuerte. Una duda la asaltó. ¿Y si conseguía llegar hasta esa tormenta y no ocurría nada? O peor aún, ¿y si llegaba pero volvía a hacer otro salto en el tiempo? Lloró desesperada contemplando en la lejanía las explosiones de luz producidas por los rayos, que hacían que tuviese que cerrar prácticamente los ojos. No podía rendirse, no podía quedarse allí… necesitaba volver a abrazar a su madre, a su padre, a su hermano, al profesor William, a todos los seres queridos y amigos a los que quería y que, en ese momento, estaban tan lejos. Gimió desesperada. No había otra vía, aquella era la única esperanza que tenía de apartarse de todo aquel dolor, de aquel sufrimiento. Dio unos pasos metiendo los pies en el agua, notando la calidez de aquel mar, e inspiró con fuerza. Aquella era la única vía de escape y si no se lanzaba ahora, dudaba que tuviese otra oportunidad. Reunió todo el valor posible y con determinación comenzó a adentrarse en el mar con un único objetivo, llegar hasta la tormenta, pero un grito tras de ella le hizo girarse asustada.

—¡Candy! —gritó Terry saliendo de entre los árboles, corriendo hacia la arena. Ella se giró justo cuando el agua le llegaba por las rodillas.

—¡No! —gritó. Automáticamente miró hacia la tormenta e intentó sumergirse en el agua para nadar hacia allí. Sabía que Terry era un experto nadador y que acabaría cogiéndola, pero era su única oportunidad de regresar junto a sus seres queridos.

—¡Espera! ¡Candy! —gritó Terry mientras corría sobre la arena y entraba al mar, saltando sobre las olas. Ella gritó mientras intentaba acelerar su paso.

—¡No! ¡Déjame! —gritó desesperada sin dejar de mirar la tormenta, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Vuelve aquí! —gritó ya acercándose, impulsándose tan fuerte como podía con las piernas sobre el fondo del mar y ayudándose con los brazos.

—¡Vuelve!

—¡Noooooo! —Intentó nadar tan vigoroso como le fue posible, pero pronto notó cómo el brazo de Terry la rodeaba por la cintura y la elevaba—. ¡Nooooo! ¡Suéltameeee! —gritó pataleando—. Por favor —gimió mientras observaba la tormenta—. Necesito volver —lloró abatida—. ¡Necesito volver! Terry comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la orilla mientras ella seguía gritando, llorando, pataleando, diciendo palabras que no tenían sentido para él. Pero justo cuando llegó a la orilla Candy perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la arena. Terry cayó a su lado de rodillas pero, aun así, logró sujetarla con un brazo contra su pecho. La reacción de Candy no se hizo esperar y comenzó a golpearle.

—¡Yo no debería estar aquí! —gritó mientras lloraba—. ¡Yo no debería! Terry sujetó sus manos intentando evitar los golpes, en silencio. Hasta que la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó levemente.

—¡Cálmate! —le gritó más preocupado que furioso, pues Candy parecía estar desesperada por adentrarse en el mar. Ella lo miró fijamente mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—¡Yo no debería estar aquí! —volvió a decir mientras lloraba desesperada, y en ese momento se hundió, sentándose sobre sus tobillos—. Yo solo quiero volver a mi hogar, con mi madre, mi padre… —pronunció entre sollozos. Terry arqueó una ceja hacia ella. No comprendía nada de lo que decía, por lo que le había explicado su familia había muerto. La contempló fijamente, tan pequeña, desesperada, inocente y asustada que su furia se transformó en preocupación. Jamás la había visto de aquella forma. Era realmente desesperación y tristeza lo que ella transmitía, una tristeza tan profunda que a él le hizo calmarse. La apretó directamente contra su pecho mientras las olas los cubrían hasta la cintura. Candy apoyó su rostro en su hombro llorando desesperada. Terry acarició su cabello intentando tranquilizarla, calmarla, pues todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—Tranquila —susurró intentando reconfortarla. Ella se apartó levemente de él, observándolo durante unos segundos y apartó la mirada echándola al suelo. Terry recorrió su rostro—. Sea lo que sea seguro que tiene solución —susurró de forma tierna mientras seguía con sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Ahora estás a salvo, no permitiré que te hagan daño. Ella lo contempló mientras intentaba controlar un puchero y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Si volviese a su época lo echaría de menos. Su corazón quedaría dividido en dos. Terry volvió a abrazarla y ella se dejó caer prácticamente sobre él, abatida, mientras las olas seguían envolviéndolos. No esperaba aquella reacción por parte de él, ni siquiera habría podido imaginarlo. Permaneció quieta entre sus brazos, sintiéndose realmente protegida por primera vez desde que había llegado allí, intentando calmarse mientras observaba la tormenta a lo lejos. Terry no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a abrazarla intentando que se calmase.

Habían decidido abandonar la isla y dirigirse al barco. Terry la había acompañado, la había acostado en la cama y se había marchado. Necesitaba descansar. No pronunciaron nada respecto a lo sucedido, ni ella ni Terry.

Candy se había sumido en un profundo sueño durante largas horas. Los nervios que había tenido que pasar en las últimas horas, la falta de sueño… causaron mella en ella. Por lo menos Terry se había percatado de ello y la había dejado descansar. Él había aprovechado para solucionar todo lo que no había podido hacer aquella noche y, una vez hubo acabado, volvió al barco. No tardaron más de una hora en partir, poniendo rumbo a las trece colonias. Se asomó varias veces a su camarote para asegurarse de que Candy seguía allí. Durante todo el día casi no cambió de posición. Se acercó un par de veces para ver cómo dormía de forma tranquila. Se quedó observándola varios minutos, consciente de los sentimientos que iban despertando poco a poco en su interior. El tenerla entre sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsolada le había tocado la sensibilidad. Todo lo que había dicho: «Yo no tendría que estar aquí», «solo quiero volver con mi familia, mi madre, mi padre….» Algo le ocultaba. Pasó toda la tarde en cubierta hasta que el sol se puso. Cuando se decidió de nuevo a ir hacia su camarote se sorprendió al no encontrarla sobre la cama. Candy se había levantado y miraba a través de una ventana al sol que ya iba escondiéndose en el horizonte. Terry cerró con cuidado la puerta, como si no quisiese asustarla y se acercó a ella lentamente. Candy observaba la puesta de sol con ojos vidriosos.

—¿ Estás bien?—Lo miró de reojo y afirmó. Terry se pasó la mano por el cabello y se apoyó contra la pared, a su lado, cruzándose brazos—. Lo que has hecho ha sido una estupidez—dijo bastante tranquilo. Ella apretó los labios—. Si no llego a encontrarte seguramente te hubiesen matado… o algo peor.

Ella suspiró y se alejó de la ventana, acercándose hacia la cama donde se sentó. Terry la observaba fijamente.

—¿ Acaso te he tratado tan mal para que huyas?—preguntó dolido. Ella volvía a hacer pucheros y aquello le incomodó. Se acercó y se arrodilló justo delante, llevó una mano hacia su mejilla y la acarició.

—¿ Te hicieron daño? Ella no pronunció palabra, simplemente negó con su rostro. Terry comenzó a impacientarse.

—Háblame, Candy . Ella suspiró y lo miró de nuevo, con cierta timidez.

—Siento lo que he hecho—gimió—. Pero es que… Lo siento de veras… Yo no quería…

—Shhhh…—le interrumpió. Chasqueó la lengua y le sonrió de forma tierna—. No voy a negarte que me enfurecí bastante cuando no te encontré en la habitación, pero tras saber que estabas con O Donell temí por ti. Ese hombre es una bestia. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿ Es?—Terry arqueó una ceja—. ¿Sigue vivo?

—Sí. Pero si vuelve a acercarse a ti lo mataré—pronunció con contundencia. Candy se secó una lágrima y suspiró.

—Siento los problemas que te he causado. Yo no quería que esto acabase así.

—Ya, solo querías escapar…—pronunció con voz seca—. ¿Por qué intentas huir de mí? Ella se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Eres inglés y yo española.

—¿ Y?—Candy se removió inquieta—. Yo solo veo una chica que necesita que la protejan—pronunció mientras volvía a acariciar su mejilla—. No te voy a negar que estoy enfadado, pero… no quiero que huyas más de mí. No voy a hacerte daño, candy. Ella volvió a gemir.

—¿ Y qué vas a hacer?—susurró—. ¿Me vas a llevar a las colonias?

—Allí estarás a salvo. Ella apartó la mirada de él y se levantó huyendo de su contacto.

—No quiero ir allí—volvió a llorar—. Quiero quedarme aquí…

—¿ Aquí?—preguntó aún arrodillado—. Este no es un lugar seguro para ti, ¿es que no ves el peligro que corres en estas aguas?

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí—dijo algo tensa al observar que él se levantaba. Terry la miró de arriba a abajo y afirmó.

—Dijiste que no tenías familia, pero en la playa dijiste que querías volver con tu madre, tu padre…—La estudió atentamente—¿Siguen vivos? Ella se pasó la mano por la frente mientras notaba cómo su labio comenzaba a temblar. Luego negó con su rostro.

—No, ellos…—susurró conteniendo las lágrimas, luego elevó la mirada hacia él. Durante unos segundos se debatió entre contarle la verdad o no hacerlo, en explicarle todo lo que había sucedido, pero aquello era demasiado extraño para que le creyese.

—Dímelo—insistió.—Nunca volveré a verles—gimió, y acto seguido se giró cubriéndose su rostro. Terry avanzó rápidamente y colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

—Yo era una chica feliz, tenía todo lo que quería, amaba lo que hacía… tenía a mi familia, a mis amigos. Los quería muchísimo y ahora… ahora ellos ya no están—gimió—. Lo he perdido todo.—Apartó la mirada de él—. Estoy totalmente sola. Terry tomó aire y volvió a pasar una mano por su cabello.

—No lo estás—pronunció—. Sé que a veces he sido un poco duro, pero vuelvo a decirte que jamás haría algo que pudiese lastimarte. Candy lo observó. Terry no había elevado la voz en ningún momento, ni siquiera la sermoneaba, ni estaba haciendo prácticamente referencia a su huída. Se quedó aturdida durante unos segundos hasta que volvió a observar cómo él descendía su mirada hacia sus labios. El corazón se le aceleraba de nuevo. ¿Y si su verdadero destino estaba allí? Junto a él… La mano de Terry acarició de nuevo su cabello rubio hasta que finalmente bajó sus labios de forma muy lenta hacia ella. Había deseado besarla desde que la había visto en aquella isla, desde que se había abalanzado sobre ella por primera vez reteniéndola, manteniéndola prisionera y, con el paso de los días, se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era. ¿Para qué engañarse más? Jamás una mujer lo había hecho enloquecer como lo hacía ella. Paseó sus labios con cuidado sobre los suyos mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura, temeroso de que ella se apartase. Candy no se movió, sencillamente se quedó quieta, como si no hubiese esperado aquel beso. Lo cierto es que era placentero, demasiado. Se apartó de ella y la observó directamente a los ojos. Ella lo observaba sorprendida, jamás hubiese pensado que él llegase a besarla, y menos de aquella forma. La agresividad que demostraba al mando de aquel barco quedaba anulada por la ternura de sus caricias y sus besos. Terry volvió a descender hacia ella con más decisión esta vez, algo más relajado. Había pensado que quizá lo golpease, o se enfrentase a él, pero la única reacción que había visto en ella era la sorpresa. La abrazó con más fuerza, notando el sabor de las lágrimas en sus labios. Era preciosa, y era suya. No permitiría que nadie se la arrebatase. Candy se quedó maravillada una vez más por la suavidad de su beso y, sin poder evitarlo, alzó sus brazos rodeando sus hombros. Terry no tardó en responder a aquel gesto abrazándola con más fuerza. Apartó los labios de los suyos y fue directamente hacia su cuello mientras la cogía por la cintura y la apoyaba contra la pared. Los dedos de Candy se entrelazaban en su cabello consintiendo aquel beso, colaborando con él. Sí, aquello era lo que había deseado desde un principio, y ahora que ella no se resistía le parecía encontrarse en un sueño. Terry besó su cuello hasta su clavícula, paseando su lengua mientras con sus manos reseguía su pequeña cintura. Escuchó su primer gemido y aquello le alteró más. Volvió hacia sus labios besándolos con urgencia, con una pasión desenfrenada que había controlado desde que la había subido a su barco por primera vez. Pudo notar que las manos de ella descendían por su pecho y se instalaban en su cintura. Al instante, comenzó a bajar uno de sus tirantes, sin dejar de besarla un solo segundo, notando cómo su corazón latía con fuerza y cómo la necesidad se iba apoderando de sus cuerpos. Estuvo a punto de rasgar su vestido, pero se controló e intentó ir tranquilo. Ella había sufrido una mala experiencia aquella noche, parecía abatida hasta hacía unos minutos. No quería asustarla, no quería preocuparla, lo único que quería era amarla como se merecía. Desabrochó el corsé de ella y dejó que su vestido cayese hacia abajo, quedándose solo con la camisa.

Candy comenzó a perder la cordura. Las manos de Terry , sus labios… le estaban haciendo olvidar todo lo malo que le había ocurrido. Ahora se encontraba en un lugar placentero, un lugar donde no existían los problemas, ni el dolor, ni las preocupaciones. ¿Para qué negárselo más? Por mucho que se repitiese que ese no era su lugar, que no era su tiempo, que aquel hombre que la abrazaba era un pirata inglés, aquello no podía evitar que fuera consciente de los sentimientos que comenzaban a aflorar por aquel hombre, independientemente de que sus imperios fueran enemigos, de que una guerra enfrentase a sus países. Le debía la vida, y su corazón latía con más fuerza en ese momento, en respuesta a cada una de sus caricias. Aquel beso había sido una simple confirmación, lo que le había hecho abrir los ojos y ser consciente de lo que su mente sabía desde hacía días. Le atraía, le gustaba… y se estaba enamorando de él. Se dejó arrastrar hacia la cama mientras Terry se deshacía de su camisa holgada arrojándola sobre el suelo y la cogía de la cintura para tumbarla. Candy observó de nuevo su pecho, el poco vello que se acumulaba sobre sus pectorales. Lo había encontrado hermoso y atractivo desde un principio, desde la primera vez que lo había visto, pero ahora que paseaba sus manos sobre su piel desnuda se le antojaba el hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiese visto. Terry se tumbó sobre ella, incorporándose sobre un brazo. Si le hubiesen dicho que una muchacha como ella iba a irrumpir en su vida de aquella forma no se lo hubiese creído. La besó desesperado mientras, por primera vez, acariciaba su muslo introduciendo su mano por debajo de su camisa. Era suave, esbelta y su sabor le enloquecía. Ascendió su camisa poco a poco hasta que la pasó por sus brazos dejándola totalmente desnuda. De nuevo volvió a besarla mientras recorría con su mano todo su cuerpo. Ella no se resistía, le invadía la misma necesidad que a él. Paseó su lengua por encima de su pecho y al momento advirtió que ella se aferraba a sus cabellos tirando de ellos por el placer que le daba. Su respiración empezó a ser agitada, los gemidos pronto inundaron la alcoba mientras las olas mecían el barco. Ella lo tocaba de una forma suave, tímida, y aquello lo excitaba aún más. Llevó sus labios hasta los de ella mientras acababa de desvestirse y se incorporó entre sus piernas. La observó unos segundos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y su respiración era profunda y rápida. Comenzó a introducirse en ella con cuidado, mientras la besaba, notando cómo sus manos paseaban por su espalda y lo apretaban, impidiendo que se alejase de ella. Tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo. La besó durante unos instantes permaneciendo quieto hasta que comenzó a mecerse lentamente. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron y Candy comenzó a gemir. Jamás había tenido una experiencia tan excitante como aquella. Podía percibir la brisa fresca entrando por su ventana, sentir el cuerpo de Terry tensarse ante cada suave embestida, sus músculos extenderse bajo las palmas de sus manos y sus labios bailar suavemente sobre los suyos. Aquello era lo más excitante que había hecho nunca. Abrió los ojos mientras los gemidos brotaban de sus labios y apreció aquellos ojos azul noche a pocos centímetros sobre ella, observándola con una ternura que nunca antes había conocido. Terry llevó su mano hasta su cabello rubio y la acarició sin dejar de moverse sobre ella.

—Mi fierecilla—susurró con una sonrisa, sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos. Candy le sonrió y volvió a fundirse en un apasionado beso mientras Terry incrementaba su ritmo, llevándola a lugares que no había conocido hasta entonces.

Se removió entre las sábanas, aún adormilada. La luz del amanecer entraba por la ventana del camarote. Había vuelto a quedarse dormida. Se había relajado notando las caricias de Terry en su espalda y sus suaves besos, hasta acabar totalmente relajada, sumiéndose en un placentero sueño. Echó el brazo hacia un lado buscándolo pero no encontró a nadie. Giró su rostro, Terry no estaba. Se incorporó despacio tapándose con la sábana cuando se encontró con aquellos mágicos ojos azules, que la contemplaban a pocos metros. Él se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa, de brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Se removió y subió la sábana prácticamente hasta sus ojos, lo cual despertó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿ Por qué te escondes?—preguntó divertido. Ella se encogió de hombros pero igualmente no descendió la sábana. Terry fue hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado ante la atenta mirada de ella—. Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Esta vez fue ella la que enarcó una ceja hacia él. ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tenían una conversación pendiente? Lo miró intrigada, aunque prefirió mantenerse callada. El silencio de Terry la desquició un poco, solo hacía que observarla, así que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—¿ Sobre qué?

—Sobre tu huída. Candy puso su espalda recta.

—Creo que ya lo hablamos todo ayer. Terry ladeó su rostro y sonrió.

—No, ayer no lo hablamos.

—Claro que sí—protestó—. Me dijiste que estabas enfadado, ya está. Él comenzó a reír.

—¿ Y ya está?—preguntó divertido de nuevo.

—Sí, claro. Yo te dije que lo sentía mucho…—Luego le hizo un gesto gracioso—. Creo que ayer quedó todo claro.—Él la obsequió de nuevo con una ceja enarcada—. ¿O no?—preguntó temerosa—. Ya me dijiste que no tenía que huir de ti. No lo haré más.

—Ya—dijo no muy seguro, como si no le convenciese su respuesta. Ella puso su espalda totalmente recta.

—Oye, ¿no pensarás usar el cinturón no?—preguntó asustada. Terry chasqueó la lengua—. O atarme al mástil de nuevo, ¿verdad? Porque te aseguro que como hagas algo así…

—Ahora mismo preferiría atarte a mi cama—respondió sinceramente. Ella resopló ante aquel comentario—. Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar…

—¿ Ah, no? Terry suspiró y miró unos segundos a través de la ventana. Finalmente, volvió su rostro hacia ella.—

¿Por qué intentaste hundirte en el mar? Ella lo miro sorprendida.

—¿ Hundirme?

—Ayer, después de que te trajesen a la playa—pronunció con la mirada intrigada—. Cuando volviste a escaparte pese a que te había dicho que me esperaras en los árboles—Esta vez usó un tono de voz algo más seco—. Te encontré en la playa dirección al interior del mar.

Candy tragó saliva y apartó la mirada de él.

—Solo quería huir…—susurró.

—¿ Hacia el fondo del mar?—preguntó sorprendido—. Mujer, no sé lo que ronda por tu cabeza, pero obviamente no era la dirección más adecuada si querías escapar con vida.

—No quería volver a ser una prisionera—apuntó con voz más grave. Terry inspiró hondo y la observó de soslayo, pensativo. Finalmente afirmó.

—Pensaba que estarías enfadado y…

—Y lo estaba—dijo rápidamente, luego la observó con algo de timidez, lo cual le sorprendió bastante a ella—. Pero estaba más preocupado por ti.—Cogió su mano y la besó.—Ya no eres mi prisionera. De hecho nunca te has portado como tal. Ella lo miró algo más relajada y divertida.

—¿ Entonces puedo irme cuando quiera?—bromeó. Él le sonrió de forma malévola mientras se levantaba.

—No. Tampoco he dicho eso—siguió con una sonrisa, fue hacia el armario y sacó su cinturón colocándoselo. Se lo abrochó y colocó su espada y su escopeta en él. Cerró el armario y se giró hacia ella—. Sí, antes de que se me olvide. Creo que te conviene saber que allá donde estuvieses te encontraría. Será mejor que no tientes a tu suerte—dijo tocándose levemente el cinturón.

Aunque usó un tono cortante Candy sonrió.

—Ya, claro—bromeó ella levantándose. Cogió la camisa y la pasó por sus brazos—. ¿Sabes? Creo que no eres tan temible como aparentas ser. Si no me has golpeado el trasero después de lo de ayer dudo que puedas hacerlo por algún otro motivo. Giró su rostro al no recibir respuesta. Terry la miraba con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa en su rostro. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la barba de varios días, pensativo.

—Será mejor que no tientes a tu suerte. Soy capaz de muchas más cosas de las que crees. Se giró hacia la puerta y comenzó a abrir.

—Claro, capitán—volvió a bromear ella. Terry irguió su espalda y puso los ojos en blanco. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba capitán, tal y como le había pedido en la isla. Negó con su rostro mientras sonreía divertido y salió al pasillo.

—Sube a cubierta cuando quieras. Tras eso la dejó sola. Una sonrisa inundó su rostro. Desde que había llegado a aquella época no había tenido ganas de sonreír, pero aquella última noche había sido increíble. Notaba unas cosquillas en su estómago, una vitalidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

Continuará...


	10. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 10

CAPÍTULO 10.

Sube a cubierta cuando quieras. Tras eso la dejó sola. Una sonrisa inundó su rostro. Desde que había llegado a aquella época no había tenido ganas de sonreír, pero aquella última noche había sido increíble. Notaba unas cosquillas en su estómago, una vitalidad que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

Se acababa de marchar y ya tenía ganas de verlo otra vez. Era como si aquellas últimas horas le hubiesen abierto los ojos, sus amenazas ya no tenían sentido para ella, sabía que bromeaba, era como si el hacer el amor con él le hubiese hecho comprenderle. ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? No había sido nada agresivo, la agresividad la dejaba para el campo de batalla. En aquella cama lo único que había encontrado había sido ternura, amor y pasión. Los recuerdos dolorosos parecieron hacerse a un lado y una ligera esperanza apareció en sus pensamientos. El recuerdo de su familia, de sus seres queridos, de su pasado… aún dolía… pero era más llevadero. Una duda asaltó su mente y, entonces, fue consciente. Debía elegir, pero eligiese lo que eligiese siempre saldría perdiendo. Intentó apartar aquel pensamiento de su mente. Cuando llegase el momento ya decidiría, pero hasta entonces no quería pensar más en ello. De todas formas, no tenía una tormenta a la que dirigirse, y si habían tomado rumbo a las colonias debían estar alejándose de la zona de las Bermudas. Suspiró intentando armarse de valor. Debía ser fuerte. Abrió el baúl y observó unos cuantos vestidos. Cogió uno de color crema y se lo puso, al menos el corpiño era fácil de poner ya que tenía las cuerdas por delante. Cuando salió del camarote el sonido de las voces lo inundó todo. Los marineros corrían por cubierta, charlaban animadamente e incluso le pareció escuchar que alguno tarareaba alguna canción. Era extraño pero, en ese momento, aquel barco ya no le parecía tan desagradable, era como si pudiese encontrar una sonrisa en cada uno de aquellos marineros. Se dirigió a la cocina donde comió una hogaza de pan con queso y luego volvió a salir a cubierta. No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, pero Terry le indicó desde la popa con un movimiento de mano que se acercase. Charlaba animadamente con Jimmy, dándole órdenes sobre los rumbos que debía tomar. Se mantuvo a distancia hasta que Jimmy se alejó, no sin antes despedirse de ella con un ligero movimiento de rostro.

—Ven —le indicó Terry mientras señalaba al timonel que se apartase. Se apoyó sobre el timón y miró hacia cubierta. Todos sus hombres estaban entretenidos en algo.

—Así que capitán —apuntó con una sonrisa haciendo referencia a la última frase que ella le había dicho.

—Es lo que me ordenaste —se encogió de hombros. Terry chasqueó la lengua mientras se ponía firme y cogía aquella enorme rueda que tenía por timón con las dos manos.

—Creo que prefiero que no lo hagas. —Ella enarcó una ceja—. Puedes llamarme Terry.

—Oh, vaya, gracias Terry —ironizó. Él volvió a mirarla divertido.

—¿Sabes? Sigo pensando, pese a la noche que hemos pasado, que tienes demasiado carácter para ser una mujer. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Pero eso te hace única… —Sonrió posteriormente. Aquel comentario hizo que ella lo mirase de forma tímida. ¿Era un halago? ¿Terry le había echado un piropo? Se removió algo inquieta sin saber cómo responder a aquello.

—¿Quieres probar? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿El qué? —Al momento le señaló el timón como si fuese la respuesta más obvia—. ¿Llevar el barco? —preguntó sorprendida, incluso asustada.

—Venga, provienes de una familia de navegantes. Digo yo que algo habrás aprendido —pronunció con una sonrisa. Ella tragó saliva y se mordió el labio.

—Nunca he llevado un barco. Él la miró de arriba a abajo y al momento tomó su mano. La acercó a él y posteriormente condujo su mano hacia el timón.

—Es muy fácil. Además, no creo que vayas a provocar un accidente, ni siquiera hay tierra firme a la vista —bromeó. Cogió su otra mano con delicadeza y la colocó sobre el timón también. Con un movimiento de su mano libre la cogió por la cintura situándola frente al timón y se colocó a su espalda.

— Bueno, pues sigue este rumbo durante unas horas, no lo pierdas. Vuelvo en un rato… —Al instante ella gritó haciendo que él comenzase a reír.

—Es broma —pronunció acercándose de nuevo. La contempló y luego sonrió de forma tierna.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al notar que él no dejaba de observarla. Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Te queda bien.

—¿Piensas usarme como timonel? Él se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, con cierta aura de peligrosidad y le brindó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No precisamente para eso —apuntó con una sonrisa desvergonzada. Entraron en el camarote a trompicones, mientras él la cogía por la cintura con un brazo y ella se sujetaba a su cuello. Terry cerró con un portazo, sin importarle que el resto de la tripulación escuchase aquel golpe. La cogió por las piernas alzándola y haciéndole rodear su cintura. La estrechó contra la pared mientras se internaba en el escote de ella. Por Dios, si ahora cada vez que le dijese algo suculento iban a acabar así, mal iban, pero lo cierto es que le apetecía, Terry parecía esforzarse en darle el mayor placer posible, y ella, obviamente, no iba a rechazar ese ofrecimiento tan cortés. Se besaron con pasión mientras Terry levantaba su falda de forma atropellada. ¿Se había vuelto loca? Era un pirata inglés, enemigo de la corona española en esos momentos. Notó cómo sus labios viajaban por su cuello con dulzura y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama sujetándola por su cintura. Y ya no era solo eso, ¡ella no era de ese tiempo! Necesitaba volver a su época, no podía…

—Mmmmm… —gimió cuando la tumbó sobre la cama y cayó sobre ella besándola con pasión. Aquello era demasiado placentero. Terry se incorporó sobre ella y la observó mientras pasaba su mano por su mejilla. Tenía una mirada especial. Candy se quedó contemplándolo absorta, ¿se estaría enamorando de él? No, no, no… no podía hacer eso. Volvió a besarla mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y se la quitaba. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, levantó del todo el vestido de ella incorporándose entre sus piernas. Sí, estaba realmente ansioso, pero a pesar de que sus movimientos eran rápidos y acelerados había un matiz de devoción en cada caricia que le profesaba. La besó mientras se fundían, mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros y él comenzaba a mecerse sobre ella. Ya no había vuelta atrás, se estaba enamorado de Terry.

Los últimos rayos del sol entraban por la ventana. Se asomó y sintió la brisa del mar en su rostro. Ahora lo veía todo de otra forma, había paz, calma… Se giró y observó a Terry mirar los planos que había sobre la mesa. La luz que emitía el pequeño farolillo situado en la mesa hacía que aquellos ojos azules destacasen sobre su piel bronceada donde caían algunos mechones cortos de su cabello castaño. Lo contempló durante un rato, tan concentrado… y notó cómo su corazón se disparaba una vez más. Debía intentar parar aquello, debía intentar ser fuerte y no enamorarse más de él o acabaría perdida. Pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa brotase en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que él la observaba enarcando una ceja y sonriendo, parecía que la había pillado mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó acercándose a él. Terry colocó una silla a su lado y le indicó que se sentase.

—Trazo la ruta a seguir.

—¿Hacia Virginia? Él dudó un poco antes de responder.

—No, primero pasaremos un par de días por las Bermudas. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—Pensaba que íbamos a las colonias.

—Y vamos, pero primero tengo que acabar unos asuntos en Bermudas. Serán un par de días solo.

Las Bermudas. Intuía a qué asuntos se podía referir. Recordaba que las Bermudas habían sido descubiertas sobre el año 1503, aunque no existían pruebas fehacientes de si el año era correcto y de quién había sido su descubridor. Igualmente, dicho descubrimiento se atribuía a Juan Bermúdez, de Palos de la Frontera, Huelva, aunque según lo que decía en su crónica no habían podido atracar a causa del mal tiempo. Aquel recuerdo le reveló ciertos datos de los que no había sido consciente hasta ese momento. Puede que las tormentas eléctricas, igual que la que la había traído hasta allí, hubiesen ocurrido desde siempre, que no fuese simplemente una anomalía. Quizá aún tuviese esperanzas, aunque aquella vez no notó aquel cosquilleo al pensar que aún había una oportunidad de volver a su hogar. Miró de reojo a Terry, cómo usaba sus instrumentos navales sobre el mapa. ¿Qué iba a hacer si tenía otra posibilidad de volver? Aquello se estaba complicando.

—Terry —susurró pensativa—. ¿Qué ocurrió con los esclavos que llevabas? Él chasqueó la lengua como si aquella pregunta no le gustase.

—Ya lo sabes —pronunció sin mirarla—. Los vendimos. Ella apretó los labios e intentó controlar su respiración.

—¿Y a qué vamos a Bermudas? ¿A recoger a más esclavos? Él la miró, en parte sorprendido, pues su tono no había sonado a réplica, sino más bien entristecido.

—No. —Le sonrió y se apoyó contra el respaldo—. ¿Quieres que sea sincero? —preguntó enarcando una ceja. Ella dudó durante unos segundos y finalmente afirmó—. Siempre nos detenemos ahí cuando nos dirigimos a Virginia. Los hombres agradecen poner los pies en tierra firme, además… —Luego apartó la mirada de ella—, coincido con muchos compatriotas allí y suelen tener información que nos puede interesar.

—¿Información?

—Cargamentos, rutas que usan los barcos… —dudó un poco antes de seguir y la miró de reojo.

—Españoles, puedes decirlo… barcos españoles —enfatizó ella de mal humor. Él le sonrió ignorando aquel comentario.

—Sí, eso mismo. Candy suspiró y se apoyó contra el respaldo como si estuviese rendida. Sabía la historia de las Bahamas. El primer asentamiento se había producido en 1609, se trataba de unos colonos ingleses que habían tomado rumbo a Virginia. Una flota de nueve barcos que había zarpado de Plymouth, con alimentos y colonos para la colonia británica de Jamestown, a donde se dirigían ellos. Durante otra tormenta, uno de los barcos que componían la flota, el Sea Venture chocó contra los arrecifes. El almirante consiguió llegar a tierra junto a toda la tripulación y los colonos, un total de 150 personas. Permanecieron en la isla durante 10 meses. Durante ese tiempo construyeron dos barcos, el Deliverance y el Patience y, finalmente, tomaron rumbo a las colonias. Tres años después, en 1612, la Virginia Company of London reclamó las islas y envió un grupo de 60 colonos, que bajo el mando de Sir Thomas Moore, primer gobernador de las islas, fundó la población de St. George. De nuevo, el saber que otra tormenta había sido la causa de otro naufragio le hizo ser consciente de que quizá sí existía la posibilidad real de que esas tormentas se fuesen repitiendo a lo largo de los años.

—¿Haces mucho esta ruta?

—Bastante.

—Y… —Ella se removió incómoda—. ¿Suelen haber tormentas? Él se quedó pensativo.

—Sí, de vez en cuando —respondió como si nada mientras seguía observando el mapa, aunque luego alzó su rostro lentamente hacia ella—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No, por nada. Él volvió a ponerse firme mientras reflexionaba.

—No tienes por qué temer si nos encontramos con alguna, he cruzado muchas tormentas.

—Ya —dijo pensativa. —Cruzaremos por aquí —explicó con una sonrisa, mostrándole un punto en el mapa con el dedo. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

—Rodeando la barrera de coral —dijo ella.

—Exacto. ¿Habías hecho anteriormente esta ruta?

—No, pero… los marineros hablan —pronunció dando una excusa.

—Y tú como buena mujer, escuchas —dijo divertido. Ella le sonrió.

—¿Y después iremos hacia las colonias?

—Sí. Ella suspiró y se mordió el labio.

—¿Y qué va a ser de mí? —preguntó en su susurro. Él la miró intrigado.

—¿A qué te refieres? Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, soy… considerada española. —Tragó saliva y no se atrevió a mirarlo—. ¿Qué haré allí? ¿Dónde… dónde voy a quedarme?

—Puedes quedarte conmigo —pronunció como si nada.

—¿Contigo? Terry se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarla.

—Tengo una pequeña casa en las Bahamas y luego otra en las colonias. Más grande. Ella lo observó sorprendida.

—Ah —dijo sin saber qué responder a eso.

—¿No te parece bien? Ella negó.

—No, es… simplemente que pensaba que me dejarías allí y…

—¿Y qué?

—Y que te marcharías. Terry se quedó sorprendido y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—Bueno, como te he dicho… Tú eres inglés y yo…

—Sí, española, eso ya lo sé. Lo supe desde que te escuché hablar por primera vez. Tu acento te delata. Pero por lo demás, que yo sepa tú eres una mujer y yo un hombre… y funcionamos bastante bien en la cama —apuntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué crees que querría deshacerme de ti? ¿Solo por ser española? Ella puso su espalda recta.

—¡Serás marrano! —susurró poniéndose en pie. Terry puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. No sabía por qué, pero había intuido que reaccionaría así al escuchar aquello, lo cual le hizo bastante gracia, era bastante fácil provocarla.

—Vamos… No te enfades otra vez.

Candy se giró contrariada.

—¿Para eso me quieres? ¿Para estar en tu cama? ¿He pasado de ser tu prisionera a ser tu prostituta? Él volvió a mirarla asombrado.

—Desde luego menudo piquito tienes —pronunció con un tono de voz más sombrío—. A ver si te vas a ganar una hora en el mástil de mesana.

—Uy, sí, ya comenzamos… otra vez con las amenazas…

Candy dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Terry avanzó hacia ella con un gesto que le recordó a un felino. Se colocó detrás de la mesa, observándolo fijamente. Terry llegó y se apoyó directamente en ella, con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando sacas ese genio tuyo. Me dan ganas de levantarte la falda y… —dejó la frase sin acabar. Ella lo miró interrogante mientras se movía al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Usar tu cinturón? —Se burló. Él chasqueó la lengua.

—No precisamente. —Automáticamente se puso firme—. He descubierto otra forma de hacer que te calles que me gusta emplear mucho más. Ella rechinó de dientes.

—Eres un pervertido. A Terry se le escapó una pequeña carcajada y finalmente arqueó una ceja hacia ella.

—Será que tú no disfrutas —susurró con una mirada lasciva—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti? —preguntó corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, aunque Candy corrió hacia el otro lado marcando espacio entre los dos.

—No sé si quiero saberlo.

—Cuando te retuerces bajo mi cuerpo, cuando clavas las uñas en mi espalda, cuando gimes junto a mis oídos… eso es música celestial para mí, pero sobre todo cuando…

—Oh, cállate —le gritó. El escuchar aquellas palabras le estaba haciendo ponerse nerviosa…. Y tan nerviosa.

—Cuando veo el placer en tus ojos verdes—apuntó divertido.

—Te encanta escandalizarme, ¿verdad?

—¿De veras he conseguido escandalizarte? —preguntó inocente. Iba a contestar cuando interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.

—Capitán. —Jimmy entró directamente en la habitación, aunque enseguida su mirada voló hacia Candy—. Disculpe, pero hemos avistado un barco que nos sigue. Terry la miró a ella directamente.

—No te muevas de aquí. —Señaló hacia ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. ¿Está muy lejos?

—Bastante, pero lleva más de dos horas siguiendo nuestra estela. Terry dio un portazo dejando a Candy asustada en el interior del camarote. Corrió hacia la ventana y se asomó. Sus cabellos volaron hacia atrás. No podía ver nada desde ahí, solo el vasto océano. Se revolvió inquieta. Bueno, si el barco estaba lejos no había peligro. Fue hacia la puerta y salió dirigiéndose a cubierta.

Una fina línea anaranjada delimitaba cielo y mar. Buscó por cubierta a Terry, el cual se encontraba en popa mirando a través de su catalejo.

—Danny —llamó al marinero que conocía—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Un barco, señora. Lleva horas siguiéndonos. Ella volvió a mirar a Terry, pensativa

. —Pero esto es una ruta comercial, es normal que haya otros barcos que… —Se tuvo que callar porque vio que Danny se alejaba con un montón de cuerdas en su hombro—. Vale, perfecto —susurró al verlo alejarse. Cogió su vestido con las dos manos y subió los escalones hacia la popa. Jimmy, tres marineros más y Terry miraban en dirección al horizonte. Se quedó un poco apartada observando con atención. Sí, a lo lejos se veía un enorme navío, pero no comprendía por qué tanta expectación.

—¿Crees que llegaremos a las Bermudas antes del amanecer? —preguntó Terry sin reparar en que ella se encontraba detrás.

—De momento el viento nos favorece. Es posible —contestó el timonel—. Si no es antes del amanecer será poco después.

—Id controlándolo y, si se aproxima, coged ángulo para…

—Capitán —le interrumpió Jimmy, que se había girado y miraba a Candy. Dio un codazo a su amigo y este se giró directamente. El suspiro de Terry hizo que Candy fuese consciente de que todos los hombres la miraban.

—¿No te he dicho que esperases en el camarote? Ella se removió incómoda al ser el centro de atención.

—Bueno, Jimmy ha dicho que el barco estaba lejos, así que no hay peligro de…

—Ya, pero si te ordeno algo espero que lo cumplas —pronunció con voz severa. Ella colocó sus manos en su cintura.

—Ah, ¿pero era un orden? —bromeó—. Discúlpeme usted, capitán.

Todos se miraron de reojo y luego miraron hacia Terry, confundidos. Terry resopló y, para sorpresa de todos, se giró sin decir nada más a Candy.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó acercándose. Todos la miraban cada vez más sorprendidos, ya no solo por el tono que empleaba con él sino porque Terry, su capitán, no dijese nada al respecto. Al contrario, Terry sonreía ante aquella situación.

—Nos sigue un barco.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero es una ruta comercial, digo yo que será normal, ¿no? ¿Por qué tanta expectación? Terry volvió a girarse y le indicó con un movimiento de su mano que se acercase. Todos se separaron para dejar a la muchacha al lado del capitán. Volvió a mirar por el catalejo y suspiró, luego se lo pasó a ella, la cual lo aceptó gustosa. Candy lo cogió con las dos manos y observó a través del pequeño catalejo mientras Jimmy miraba con una ceja enarcada hacia el capitán y este se encogía de hombros y luego ponía los ojos en blanco. Miró hacia Candy, la cual movía el catalejo de un lado a otro buscando el barco.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —bromeó a su lado.

—No. En ese momento Terry sonrió.

—Lo tengo —dijo feliz. Aunque se veía lejano podía apreciar las olas del mar rompiendo contra el barco, y cómo algunos puntos, que supuestamente eran personas, se movían sobre cubierta.

—¿Y qué pasa? —preguntó intrigada, pues no veía ningún problema.

—Mira hacia el mástil, querida. Ella elevó poco a poco el catalejo, perdiendo en alguna ocasión del campo de visión el navío, pero tras varios intentos lo logró y, cuando lo hizo, estuvo a punto de echarse a gritar.

—¡Bandera roja! —gritó nerviosa bajando el catalejo. Terry se lo quitó de las manos rápidamente.

—Premio para la chica bonita —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Espera… nos… ¿nos siguen? —gritó histérica.

—Eso parece —contestó Jimmy.

—Pero hay que despistarlos —volvió a gritar.

—¿Y dónde sugiere la señora que lo hagamos? —volvió a preguntar Jimmy con una sonrisa, extendiendo los brazos hacia el mar, lo cual hizo que recibiese una mirada de desaprobación de su capitán.

—Candy, tranquila —dijo Terry colocando una mano en su hombro.

—¿Qué me tranquilice? —gritó hacia él—. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ¡Tenemos unos dichosos piratas siguiéndonos la estela! Terry se pasó la mano por los ojos en actitud cansada. —No sé para qué te he dejado el catalejo —suspiró.

—¿Y si nos alcanzan? —seguía nerviosa.

—No nos alcanzarán.

—¿Pero y si lo hacen? ¿Tendré que soportar otro abordaje?

—No vas a tener que soportar otro…

—Arggggggg… —gritó interrumpiéndolo—. ¡Dichosos piratas! —Todos sonrieron con ese comentario y enarcaron una ceja hacia ella. Candy lo comprendió, sí, estaba hablando con piratas—. Eso también va por vosotros. —Les señaló ante la mirada divertida de Terry, el cual hizo un gesto de mofa tras ella—. Si dejaseis de meteros en líos no tendríamos que estar huyendo otra vez de… —Al instante se quedó callada y se giró hacia Terry, al cual parecía estar divirtiéndole su actitud—. ¿Crees que son los mismos que nos atacaron? Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creo, serían unos inconscientes si lo hiciesen.

—Y… ¿y vosotros no tenéis bandera pirata?

—Tenemos una —contestó Jimmy, el cual también parecía divertido con la muchacha. Ella se giró directamente hacia él.

—¿Y por qué no la ponéis? Quizá si ven que sois piratas no os sigan.

—Verás querida… —volvió a intervenir Terry. Ella se giró nerviosa hacia él.

—Deja de llamarse así —susurró.

—El hecho de que nosotros mostremos la bandera no va a hacer que cambien de opinión. La bandera roja significa que…

—Sé lo que significa: no se harán preguntas, no habrá supervivientes. Todos la miraron de arriba a abajo.

—Entonces entenderás que si quieren atacarnos será mejor que los pillemos de improviso. Ella abrió los ojos al máximo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Vais a dejar que nos alcancen?

—No —respondió rápidamente—. Por supuesto que no. Relájate, llegaremos a las Bermudas antes de que ellos puedan alcanzarnos. Ella parecía realmente nerviosa y asustada.

—Pero… y si nos pillan… ¿Qué?

—Pues les haremos frente —intervino Jimmy sonriente, inclusive con voz animada. Terry observó el gesto asustado de ella y dio unos pasos acercándose mientras con la mano señalaba hacia Jimmy y le dedicaba una mirada enfurecida para que se callase.

—Oye, tranquila, no nos alcanzarán. Este navío es muy rápido.

—Ya, pero el de ellos parece que también, llevan horas detrás nuestro y no conseguís perderlos de vista. Terry suspiró, aunque se sorprendió al ver los ojos llorosos de ella. Vaya, realmente estaba asustada.

—Tranquila, ve al camarote. —Ella negó directamente—. ¿No?

—No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí en cubierta. Terry se pasó la mano por el cabello, revolviéndoselo.

—Hay que cenar.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de cenar mientras tenemos un barco pirata siguiéndonos? —gritó sorprendida. Él extendió los brazos hacia los lados.

—Candy, yo hago exactamente lo mismo. Asalto navíos. Es mi vida… —Luego se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado.

—No es una costumbre muy bonita —le riñó ella. Él chasqueó la lengua.

—Es lo que hay. —Se acercó y la cogió del brazo acercándola a él—. Ahora, vas a acompañarme. Y vas a cenar.

—No tengo hambre —pronunció intentando deshacerse de su mano. Comenzó a tirar de ella hacia las escaleras que lo conducían hacia cubierta.

—Que no, Terry… quiero quedarme aquí y controlar el barco…

—Mis hombres lo controlan —pronunció cogiéndola de la cintura para que no se escapase.

—Arrrrgggg —gruñó—. ¡Igualmente no tengo nada de hambre! —gritó revolviéndose.

—La cena será en media hora.

—¿Pues para qué vamos ahora al camarote? Vamos afuera —gritó mientras la metía por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación. Terry camarote y la metió dentro con poca delicadeza. Luego cerró la puerta tras de él y la miró fijamente con una sonrisa.

Automáticamente se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de ella.

—Primero, voy a hacer que te relajes, y luego… —pronunció cogiéndola por la cintura y acercándola—, voy a abrirte el apetito.

Terry había tenido razón en todo, no solo en el hecho de que sabía cómo abrirle el apetito, sino también en que no lograrían alcanzarlos antes de llegar a las Bermudas. Se apoyó contra la baranda y observó cómo bajaban otro de los botes con marineros. La isla se veía realmente hermosa. Jamás había estado allí, pero la visión era espectacular. Las playas de arena blanca, el agua aún más clara y transparente que en la costa de Nassau. Aquello realmente era como un sueño. Terry se colocó a su lado.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó ofreciéndole su mano. Ella sonrió y se la cogió. Bajó por las escaleras hasta el bote donde Jimmy la ayudó a sentarse mientras el capitán daba sus últimas órdenes y comenzaba a descender.

—Oye, Jimmy —susurró algo tímida—. Perdona por el golpe que te di. Él la miró confundido.

—¿Qué golpe?

—Con la piedra. La primera vez que nos vimos. Él pareció rememorar. De inmediato sonrió recordando cómo se había abalanzado hacia ella y Candy le había golpeado con una piedra en la cabeza.

—Sabes defenderte bien. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Eso es bueno.

—Bien —dijo Terry sentándose a su lado y cogiendo uno de los remos—. Vamos allá. En poco menos de diez minutos Terry y Jimmy saltaban de la embarcación y la arrastraban fuera del mar, sobre la arena blanca. Candy saltó sin esperar a que ninguno de los dos la ayudase y contempló las altas palmeras. Desde luego, aquello era un auténtico paraíso. Al no haber estado allí anteriormente no lo podía comparar con las Bahamas de su época, pero podía apostar a que el lugar seguiría siendo igual de espectacular. Varios hombres salieron de entre las palmeras armados hasta los dientes, aunque no tuvo tiempo de asustarse pues rápidamente alzaron sus brazos y sonrieron hacia Terry.

—¡Capitán GrandChester! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —Terry fue directamente hacia aquel hombre de complexión gruesa y una barba arrugada y larga y se estrechó contra él—. No te esperaba por aquí.

—Estamos de paso, vamos hacia las colonias.

—Fantástico. —Luego su mirada voló hacia Candy—. Y veo que vienes bien acompañado.

—Sí. —Se giró hacia ella—. Es Candy. —Volvió de nuevo toda su atención hacia él, acercándose maliciosamente—. Pero por la cuenta que te trae, Ridley, aparta esas manos grasientas de ella —bromeó.

—Claro. —Guiñó su ojo hacia él.

—Bien —pronunció colocando una mano en su hombro—. Vamos muchachos —gritó hacia sus hombres—. Tenéis dos días libres. Aprovechadlos. Hubo una exclamación generalizada de júbilo en toda la playa y acto seguido los hombres salieron corriendo dirección al bosque, internándose en él. Terry fue hacia Candy y la cogió del brazo.

—Vamos —pronunció con una sonrisa. Parecía realmente feliz de encontrarse allí. Observó cómo Ridley se internaba con otros hombres entre la espesura, en dirección contraria a ellos. Terry tiraba de ella, sorteando piedras y arbustos, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aquello le produjo una extraña sensación. Se sentía feliz al verle sonreír.

—Este sitio te gustará —pronunció sin mirarla, con la vista clavada en el pequeño camino que seguían. Así era, había un pequeño poblado, humilde, en plena naturaleza. Las casas eran de piedra y algunas estaban hechas de madera. Aunque no era muy grande estaba lleno de vitalidad. Contempló cómo algunos hombres de color transportaban hacia algunas casas cubos de agua de un pozo que había en medio de la pequeña plaza. Caminaron por un camino empinado, hasta que Terry se plantó frente a una pequeña casa y abrió. Acto seguido, le indicó con un movimiento de su rostro que entrase. El sitio era fresco dentro. No era muy grande. Nada más entrar había un enorme comedor, bastante rústico, con una mesa en medio, varias sillas y una pequeña cocina en un lateral. Había varios asientos orejeros distribuidos por el salón y en un lateral una escalera que subía a la planta alta.

—¿Es tu casa? —preguntó mirando de un lado a otro. Terry permanecía quieto en la puerta de entrada, como si le permitiese observarlo todo.

—Sí. Ella se giró y le sonrió, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Está bastante bien.

—Bueno, es bastante pequeña, pero tiene todo lo que necesito. —La cogió de la mano y la condujo hacia la planta alta. Se situó frente a una de las dos puertas y la abrió. Había una enorme cama en el centro y un armario, nada más, pero lo que más le gusto fue lo que vio cuando abrió la segunda puerta. Una enorme bañera en medio de aquella habitación.

—¿Puedo usarla? —preguntó con ansiedad. Terry rio.

—Sí, claro. Mandaré que te traigan unos cubos de agua para llenarla. —Ella afirmó rápidamente—. Yo voy a salir un rato, aprovecha y relájate.

—De acuerdo —susurró sin apartar la mirada de la bañera. Parecía totalmente hipnotizada, pero la mano de Terry en su cintura le hizo alzar la mirada hacia aquellos ojos azules que la observaban divertidos al ver su reacción—. No tardaré mucho —Acto seguido bajó sus labios hasta los suyos y la besó. Aquel gesto la dejó confundida, más aún cuando le dedicó una sonrisa y bajó por las escaleras como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Se pasó la mano por la frente algo acalorada mientras escuchaba cómo la puerta de la vivienda se cerraba con un golpe. Bien, no había tiempo que perder. Quería investigar. Fue hacia la habitación de Terry, suponía que aquella también sería la suya. Observó la enorme cama y de nuevo notó aquel cosquilleo por el estómago. Intentó quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la mente y fue hacia el armario. Había algo de ropa, muy poca, de hombre. Dio varias vueltas sobre sí misma, la verdad es que no había nada más. Casi dio un brinco cuando escuchó que la puerta de la casa se abría de golpe y al momento varias voces inundaban la planta baja. Fue acelerada hacia la escalera y bajó asustada. Varios hombres de color entraban con baúles. Debía ser todo lo que no habían podido vender en la subasta. Suspiró mientras los observaba hasta que algo llamó su atención. Bajó con el corazón compungido, mientras sus ojos se empañaban ante lo que había visto. ¿Sería posible?

—¿Enam? —pronunció con un hilo de voz. El muchacho alzó la mirada hacia las escaleras y sonrió al momento.

—Señorita Candy —pronunció con una amplia sonrisa. Corrió hacia él y se fundió en un abrazo.

—Enam —gimió. Luego se distanció un poco de él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensaba que te habían vendido. Él sonrió y negó.

—No señora, vendieron a muchos, pero el señor se quedó conmigo y otros dos hombres. Ella lo miró impresionada, aún no salía de su asombro.

—¿El señor? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí, claro, el capitán. Sintió cómo el labio inferior le temblaba y tuvo que controlarse para que una lágrima no se derramase por su mejilla.

—No sabía nada. Enam le sonrió más abiertamente.

—¿Usted está bien? —Ella afirmó emocionada.

—Sí, sí lo estoy.

—Bien —apuntó con una sonrisa, luego miró hacia los otros dos hombres—. Me ha dicho el señor que quiere darse un baño. Le traeré unos cubos de agua fresca.

Aún no podía creerse que Enam estuviese allí, a salvo. Le parecía increíble que Terry no le hubiese dicho nada, que se hubiese callado con respecto al destino de Enam, pero aquello le hizo ser consciente de lo agradecida que estaba y, si a eso le sumábamos los sentimientos cada vez más intensos que sentía por él, iba por muy mal camino si quería volver a casa. Se hundió de nuevo en la bañera sintiendo sus músculos relajarse bajo su piel. Habían tardado un poco en traerle los cubos y llenarla pero, al fin, podía disfrutar de un relajante baño. La sensación era placentera. Cerró los ojos y los únicos pensamientos que recorrieron su mente fueron sobre Terry. Aquel hombre se había anclado a su mente y no había forma de sacarlo. Brincó y salpicó fuera de la bañera cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría sin previo aviso. Se pasó la mano por su rostro apartando los cabellos que se habían quedado pegados.

—Terry —gritó al verlo entrar tan tranquilo. Se cubrió el pecho de inmediato.

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisa acercándose.

—¿Por qué no llamas a la puerta? —preguntó enfadada.

—¿Por qué te tapas? —preguntó también él con el mismo tono. Ella resopló.

—Me has asustado, podrías avisar… Él la miraba sonriente, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo por qué avisar, es mi casa.

—Pero estoy yo. —Terry comenzó a desnudarse—. ¿Qué haces?

—¿A ti qué te parece? Voy a darme un baño. No tuvo tiempo de rechistar o quejarse. Terry se quitó toda la ropa y entró en la bañera removiendo toda el agua y haciendo que parte de ella se saliese.

—Lo estás poniendo todo perdido —susurró mientras lo veía apoyarse contra el otro extremo con una sonrisa. Terry no dijo nada, la miraba sin más, sonriente al ver que ella aún se cubría los pechos.

—He… he visto a Enam. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí? Él la interrogó con la mirada y luego se acercó hacia ella, haciendo que el agua volviese a derramarse de la bañera.

—¿Eso te hace feliz? —preguntó cogiéndola por la cintura y haciendo que se sentase sobre él. Candy pasó sus manos por sus hombros y lo rodeó. Lo observó fijamente y sin poder evitarlo pasó una mano por su mejilla, acariciándolo. Observó cómo Terry cerraba lo ojos ante aquel contacto, como si disfrutase de él.

—Sí, sí me hace feliz —susurró. Terry abrió sus ojod y miró hacia sus labios. Se fundió con ella en un apasionado beso mientras la cogía por la cintura estrechándola contra él. Sus cuerpos resbalaban, la sensación y el momento eran realmente excitantes. Bajó su rostro hasta sus pechos y los beso uno a uno haciendo que Candy arquease su espalda hacia atrás. Terry cogió el cabello largo de Candy y echó hacia atrás su cabeza mientras pasaba su lengua por su cuello.

—Mi Candy… —susurró contra su oído—. Mi pecosa…. La elevó con un brazo y comenzó a introducirse en ella mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios al sentirse totalmente plena. Parecía que sus cuerpos estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, encajando perfectamente. Contuvo el aliento y se agarró con fuerza a él mientras sus bocas se unían en una danza, sin importarles ya que el agua saliese desbordada de la bañera. Se movió sobre él con delicadeza al principio, pero las manos de Terry apretaban sus muslos y le hicieron comprender que necesitaba de una mayor agresividad. Se agarró fuerte a él, dejando que la condujese a aquel plácido lugar, donde solo había placer, donde no había dolor por la pérdida de todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora, dejándose llevar a un mundo donde solo estaban las caricias de Terry y sus besos.

Terry se sentó en la barra de un pequeño bar donde servían un ron añejo y pidió una copa mientras sonreía a sus amigos. Ridley se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Hacía varias horas que había anochecido, había cenado junto a Candy y se había marchado. Necesitaba información de primera mano.

—¿Y esa mujer que va contigo? —preguntó mientras pedía otra copa al muchacho—. Es muy bonita. ¿De dónde la has sacado? Terry cogió la copa que tendían frente a él y dio un sorbo, luego miró sonriente a su amigo.

—La rapté —bromeó. Aquello despertó una carcajada en Ridley, que tosió compulsivamente y tuvo que sujetarse a la barra para no caer.

—Eh, ¿estás bien? El hombre carraspeó un poco.

—Ah, muchacho, me hago mayor —pronunció sentándose en el taburete. Dio un sorbo a su ron—. Así que es tu cautiva. Terry chasqueó la lengua sin saber bien cómo responder a eso.

—Bueno, jamás se ha comportado como tal —comento—. Tiene bastante carácter.

—¿Tu amante? —preguntó con tono jocoso, a lo que Terry comenzó a reír—. Vaya muchacho —rio dando unos golpes en su espalda—. Siempre has tenido buen gusto. Dio otro sorbo más y miró alrededor. La mayoría de los hombres que había los conocía personalmente o de vista, con alguno de ellos incluso había compartido alguna jarra de ron. Se giró de nuevo hacia su amigo.

—Oye, Ridley —pronunció esta vez más serio—. Cuando nos acercábamos a la isla nos siguió un barco. Bandera roja. Ridley hizo gesto de disgusto y suspiró.

—Sí, chico, últimamente muchos optan por esa bandera, hay poca camaradería.

—Nos atacó uno de bandera roja también antes de llegar a Nassau.

—¿Os atacó? —exclamó sorprendido—. Bueno, supongo que le disteis una buena paliza.

—Así fue. Ridley se apoyó contra la barra y se acercó levemente a él.

—He escuchado que últimamente los holandeses transitan mucho por estas aguas.

—¿Holandeses?

—Sí, parece que les atrae bastante nuestra zona. Terry aceptó y se quedó mirando fijamente la copa que tenía entre sus manos. La verdad es que los piratas que los habían atacado cerca de Nassau tenían un acento extraño, puede que fuesen de allí.

—Bien, ¿y tienes alguna embarcación nueva? —preguntó Terry intentando desviar el tema.

—He escuchado que los españoles van a transportar más manufacturas y esclavos por la ruta de Senegal —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes cuándo? Ridley negó.

—Pero tengo algo mucho más suculento para ti —susurró acercándose—. No se lo he dicho a nadie. —Terry lo miró intrigado—. Han abierto una nueva ruta con oro y plata, cruza el atlántico hasta España. Terry lo miró intrigado.

—¿Oro y plata?

—Exacto. Supongo que la ruta llevará tiempo abierta, pero llegó a mis oídos hará un par de semanas. —Miró hacia los lados comprobando que nadie les escuchara—. Estuve hablando con Charles, que a su vez me dijo que un amigo le había explicado que su primo había asaltado uno de esos barcos y que había encontrado cientos de monedas de oro y plata.

—¿Charles te explicó que un amigo suyo le había dicho que su primo había encontrado oro y plata? —bromeó. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Te explico lo que me dijeron. Pero… eso no quedó ahí —siguió susurrando—. Verás, lo explicaba tan convincente que decidí dar una oportunidad a esa historia, así que estuve indagando.

—¿Y?

—El virreinato de la plata —explicó—. Es cierto. Está a unos diez o doce días de navegación hacia el sur. Los españoles explotan las minas de oro y plata de esa zona y luego lo transportan en grandes embarcaciones hasta España. Es verdad, pero hay un problema… —Terry enarcó una ceja—. El océano es muy grande, así que no sé bien qué ruta siguen… —Terry resopló—. Pero… —continuó con una sonrisa—. Charles me dijo que si estaba interesado podía contactar con el primo de su amigo, parece que está buscando un socio para saquear la zona. Terry ya estaba negando antes de que acabase la frase.

—Sabes que prefiero trabajar solo.

—Despierta muchacho, es tu oportunidad —pronunció con énfasis—. ¿Quieres retirarte de una vez? ¿O quieres seguir en esta mierda toda tu vida?

—Disfruto con lo que hago.

—Ya, claro —le reprochó—. A todos nos encanta jugarnos la vida continuamente. Te estoy ofreciendo una nueva vida, poder comenzar de cero lejos de todo… solo deberías entregar un porcentaje por tu patente y quedarías liberado.

—Olvídalo —dijo rápidamente con un movimiento de su mano—. Si es cierto lo que dices, seguramente esos barcos irán bien protegidos, deben tener cuarenta cañones o más.

—¿Cuándo ha sido eso un problema para ti?

—No lo es. Pero de mí depende la vida de mis hombres.

—Ya —contestó no muy seguro, luego enarcó una ceja hacia él—. Dime, ¿de dónde es esa muchacha que has traído? Terry puso su espalda recta y lo estudió con la mirada.

—Eso no te importa.

—Dicen que es española. —Terry se puso en pie y se acercó peligrosamente, de forma amenazante.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¿No te estará ablandando el corazón esa mujer? —Terry lo miró fijamente—. ¿Sabes? Los españoles no son muy bien recibidos en esta isla.

—Ella está conmigo.

—Ya, ¿y qué?

—Nadie se atreverá a tocarla —pronunció rechinando de dientes.

—Claro, claro… —bromeó—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a tocar a alguien que esté bajo tu protección? Terry lo cogió del cuello, acercándose a su rostro.

—No sé a qué estás jugando ni a qué vienen esas insinuaciones tuyas, pero acércate a ella y pagarás con tu vida. Ridley se deshizo con un movimiento ágil y agresivo y lo miró fijamente.

—Yo simplemente te estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de participar en algo grande. Podrías conseguir mucho oro y plata y yo solo me quedaría un pequeño porcentaje, pero si no estás interesado…

—¿Ofreciendo o amenazando? —preguntó entre dientes. Ridley sonrió con algo de malicia.

—Siempre ofreciendo, ya lo sabes, pero tranquilo, habrá muchos más hombres que tú para hacer el trabajo.

—Pues ve a buscarlos —pronunció con voz seca. Ridley resopló y acto seguido salió del bar a paso presto, empujando a algunos hombres que bebían plácidamente.

Aquel comentario no le había gustado nada. Sabía que Ridley era inofensivo, que jamás haría algo en contra de él, pero también sabía que la codicia lo movía, y esa codicia podía con él. El comentario sobre Candy lo había enfurecido más de lo que esperaba. Que lo amenazasen a él tenía un pase, pero que usasen a Cansy para una finalidad como obligarle a aceptar un acuerdo para asaltar barcos españoles que transportaban oro y plata era pasarse de la raya. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Decir que tenía a una mujer bajo la bandera española con él? Tampoco creía que el resto de hombres hiciesen nada al respecto, para el resto ella era su prisionera, para él… se había convertido en algo más. Salió del bar rumbo a su vivienda, pensativo y enfadado consigo mismo. Quizá no hubiese sido tan buena idea traerla allí, podía tener problemas, ¿pero dónde no los tendría con una mujer bajo la protección española? Le embargó la ira mientras se dirigía a su vivienda.

Cuando llegó todo era silencio y ningún farolillo encendido iluminaba la estancia. A oscuras encendió un pequeño farol y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta la ira se transformó en ternura. Cansy permanecía dormida sobre la cama, recostada sobre un lado. Se acercó con cuidado y depositó el farol sobre la mesita. Era realmente hermosa y lo único que le aportaba algo de paz en aquel mundo. Aquella mujer se había convertido en un pilar fundamental y no pensaba dejarla escapar jamás. No solo el tenerla entre sus brazos le reconfortaba, también hacerle el amor… aunque su mirada, su sonrisa, la forma provocativa en la que le hablaba, lo volvían loco. Sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su mejilla. Se quitó la camisa y se acostó a su lado rodeándola con un brazo y aproximándola a él. Sí, podría quedarse así toda su vida.

Ridley caminó por la playa furioso. Intuía que Terry rechazaría su ofrecimiento, pero hasta que no se lo había confirmado había mantenido la esperanza. Él era uno de los mejores, sin duda contar con él en este proyecto hubiese sido un signo claro de victoria, pero también lo conocía y sabía que no arriesgaría si no estaba seguro de ganar. El hecho de no contar con una información al cien por cien fiable lo echaría atrás, y aquello iba en perjuicio suyo. Había pensado en convencerle, de aquella forma, suministrándole información, él se llevaría un buen pedazo del botín que consiguiesen. Necesitaba el dinero más que nada. Era eso o acabaría perdiendo su barco. No debería habérselo jugado en aquella timba en Nassau. Y ahora, contra las cuerdas, era una buena suma de dinero o entregar el barco definitivamente. Paseó nervioso por la playa, pensativo, hasta que unos hombres le cortaron el paso. Ridley se puso erguido al momento, llevando su mano hacia la espada que mantenía sujeta a su cinturón.

—Tranquilo amigo, solo venimos a hablar —pronunció uno de ellos. Ridley echó unos pasos atrás.

—¿Qué queréis?

—Nos han dicho que hablemos con usted. Estamos buscando al capitán GrandChester. Ridley miró a uno de los hombres y, aunque con aquella oscuridad no podía apreciarlos bien, intuía que tenía el cabello largo y canoso y los ojos claros.

—¿Quién lo pregunta?

—Tessel.

—¿Tessel? No me suena.

—Somos nuevos por la zona.

Aquello lo alertó y dio unos pasos atrás. Tanto el nombre como el acento no le daban buena espina. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que algunos hombres se habían colocado a los lados cortándole el paso.

—¿De dónde sois? —preguntó cogiendo el mango de su arma.

—¿Qué importa eso? —preguntó Tessel con una sonrisa—. Solo queremos saber dónde podemos encontrar al capitán GrandChester.

—¿Para? Tessel sacó su espada y lo apuntó directamente.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, viejo. En aquel momento lo vio claro. Holandeses. Apostaría su vida a que eran holandeses. Terry le había dicho que los habían atacado unos piratas de bandera roja y posteriormente los habían seguido hasta la isla y, por lo que decían los marineros, los holandeses habían optado por la bandera roja como su símbolo.

—Sois holandeses —susurró mirando fijamente la hoja de metal afilada.

—Muy bien —sonrió de forma agresiva—. Ahora dime, ¿dónde está? Ridley apretó los labios.

—No lo sé, sé que está en esta isla pero no sé dónde está en estos momentos —mintió.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó con un acento muy marcado.

—¿Crees que mentiría con una espada apuntándome? —gritó nervioso. Tessel bajó su espada y dio unos pasos hacia él. —Yo creo que sí —sonrió de forma irónica—. Nos han dicho que conoces a todos los hombres de esta isla, que lo controlas todo.

—Los conozco, pero no sé dónde están en cada momento.

—¿Dónde duerme? —preguntó directamente. Ridley volvió a apretar los labios.

—No lo sé. Lo conozco, pero no sé dónde duerme ni dónde está ahora mismo. Tessel lo cogió del cabello y tiró hacia atrás su cuello.

—Pues si no lo sabes, no me sirves. —Colocó la espada en su cuello y lo degolló. Ridley cayó sobre la arena de la playa con sus dos manos en la garganta mientras la sangre brotaba sin parar, asfixiándole. Se agachó ante él, contemplando como el hombre se asfixiaba en su propia sangre.

—Una pena, podríamos haber llegado a un buen acuerdo. —Automáticamente cogió un puñal y lo clavó en su estómago.

Cuando abandonaron la playa el cuerpo de Ridley yacía sin vida sobre una arena color carmín.

—Vamos, hay mucha más gente a la que preguntar —pronunció Tessel mientras limpiaba la sangre de su puñal con la manga de su camisa azulada.

Continuará...


	11. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 11

CAPÍTULO 11.

Cuando abandonaron la playa el cuerpo de Ridley yacía sin vida sobre una arena color carmín.

—Vamos, hay mucha más gente a la que preguntar —pronunció Tessel mientras limpiaba la sangre de su puñal con la manga de su camisa azulada.

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta le hicieron abrir los ojos asustado. Entraba bastante claridad por la ventana. Apartó con cuidado el brazo de la cintura de Candy, la cual se movió ronroneando, pero los insistentes golpes le hicieron incorporarse.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Terry saltó de la cama y se puso los pantalones y la camisa rápidamente.

—No lo sé. No te muevas de aquí —dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta, aunque se giró de inmediato—. Y no te muevas, de verdad —amenazó antes de salir. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, mientras los gritos y los golpes no cesaban. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Jimmy y un pequeño grupo de la tripulación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó alertado. Jimmy dudó un poco y miró a sus compañeros de reojo.

—Se trata de Ridley… —susurró.

Terry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ridley? ¿Qué le pasa? —Escuchó unos pasos por detrás. Se dio media vuelta y miró hacia las escaleras. Candy lo observaba desde la parte de arriba—. ¿No te he dicho que esperes en la habitación? —pronunció de los nervios.

—Capitán… —interrumpió Jimmy haciendo que la mirada de Terry cayese de nuevo en él—. Lo han encontrado en la playa… muerto —susurró. Terry puso su espalda recta y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué? —Se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Lo degollaron. Dio un paso hacia atrás conmocionado ante la noticia y se giró un segundo hacia atrás observando a Candy, ella parecía intrigada por lo que Jimmy contaba.

—Espera aquí, no te muevas de la casa —dijo mientras salía de ella sin darle ninguna explicación más ni esperar a que ella contestase. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se distanció un poco.

—¿Sigue en la playa?

—Sí, lo han encontrado hace apenas unos minutos. Terry aceptó y comenzó a alejarse de la vivienda rumbo a la playa, seguido de sus compañeros.

Ridley estaba muerto. No podía encajar aquella idea en su mente. Hacía pocas horas había estado con él conversando en el bar. Maldito loco. ¿En qué lío se habría metido? La playa estaba repleta, varios hombres rodeaban un cuerpo tendido sobre la arena. Terry incrementó su paso y apartó a varios hombres de malos modos. Ridley permanecía con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia el cielo. Su rostro estaba blanquecino. En una parte de su rostro acumulaba bastante arena, como si lo hubiesen girado hacía poco. Se agachó a su lado lentamente, observando aquellos ojos que fueron color miel y su barba espesa. Habían hecho un corte profundo en su garganta y, además, su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre a la altura del estómago. Por lo visto también lo habían acuchillado en esa zona. Se pasó la mano desesperada por el cabello mientras observaba a su amigo. Si se hubiese quedado con él aquello no hubiese ocurrido, podría haberle protegido.

—¿Quién lo ha encontrado? —preguntó hacia los hombres. Uno de ellos alzó un poco la mano, con la mirada fija en el cadáver, como si estuviese conmocionado. —¿Había algo más?

—No, señor, nada. —Tragó saliva, nervioso—. Lo he reconocido y he pensado que estaría borracho, lo único que he hecho ha sido girarlo para despertarlo y entonces… entonces he visto el corte de su garganta. Teery miró de un lado a otro y acabó gritando por la impotencia. Recordaba lo que le había propuesto la noche anterior. Los barcos españoles, buques con oro y plata que cruzaban el Atlántico desde el virreinato de la plata hasta España. Era una información importante, teniendo en cuenta que fuese cierta. Pero no creía que nadie lo matase por algo así.

—¿Sabíais si tenía problemas? Uno de los hombres, algo mayor y con lágrimas en los ojos, se aventuró a dar un paso al frente.

—Sé que tenía deudas —pronunció con la mirada entristecida hacia Terry—. Había perdido el barco y necesitaba dinero para que no se lo quitasen, pero tenía un plazo de tiempo para conseguirlo. Terry se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquello. ¿Deudas? Todo encajaba, por eso mismo le había ofrecido el trato la noche anterior. En ese momento lo comprendió al recordar su frase: él se quedaría un porcentaje de lo que consiguiesen en el asalto al barco español. Se frotó los ojos con un sentimiento de culpa invadiéndole y se agachó de nuevo a su lado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, amigo? —susurró mientras colocaba una mano en su frente. Podría haberle ayudado.

Lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo hubiese tenido que pedirle ayuda, explicarle la situación y él lo habría ayudado. Viejo loco. Y, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba muerto en la playa, asesinado sin piedad por algún desalmado. Sintió deseos de gritar y se le humedecieron los ojos al recordar a su amigo Ridley. Intentó controlarse mientras se ponía en pie y miró a todos los hombres.

—¿Alguien vio algo? —Nadie dijo nada, pero Terry estaba realmente alterado y quien hubiese hecho aquello iba a pagarlo caro—. ¿Alguien vio algo? —gritó otra vez con todas sus fuerzas. Todos negaron con la cabeza o emitiendo un tímido «no». Rugió y se dio media vuelta dando grandes zancadas por la arena. Jimmy se puso de inmediato a su lado.

—¿Qué hacemos capitán? Terry se detuvo y suspiró intentando calmarse. —Hay que marcharse de aquí —dijo con la mirada clavada en los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la playa—. Preparad el barco. Partimos antes del anochecer.

—Pero capitán… ¿Y Ridley? Terry se giró con gesto agresivo.

—No puedo hacer nada por Ridley, está muerto —gruñó. Luego intentó controlarse mientras se pasaba la mano sobre la barba de varios días. —Preparadlo todo para partir. Y se alejó sin decir nada más. Allí no tenía nada más que hacer. Podría dedicarse a buscar a su asesino, pero seguramente ya habría partido de la isla. Lo único que necesitaba era alejarse de aquella imagen de su amigo y llevar a Candy a un lugar más seguro. Se alejó dando grandes zancadas sobre la arena, sin ser consciente de que unos ojos lo observaban escondidos entre los árboles.

—Te tengo —susurró el hombre.

Candy observó cómo cargaban los últimos baúles en la embarcación y miró hacia Terry dar las últimas órdenes a la tripulación. No le había dicho prácticamente nada desde que había llegado y lo único que había pronunciado era que se marchaban hacia las colonias. Pero intuía que algo no iba bien. Por un lado, Terry se había mostrado frío durante el resto del día, lo cual le preocupaba, pero más le preocupaba saber que iban a alejarse de la zona de las Bermudas y que ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, si se marchaba pasaría una buena temporada hasta que pudiese volver a su hogar. ¿Pero realmente quería volver? Aquel hombre se había instalado en su corazón, le hacía sentir cosas que jamás hubiese imaginado y, en cierto modo, una parte de ella deseaba quedarse junto a él. ¿En serio pensaba que iba a volver a su época y no iba a echarle de menos? Siempre teniendo en cuenta que pudiese volver, claro, lo cual ya era bastante complicado de por sí. Se acercó a la baranda del barco y observó el agua cristalina, las altas montañas frente a ella y las playas de arena blanca. Aquel lugar le recordaba a su época, si no fuese porque se encontraba en un barco pirata inglés ni notaría la diferencia. Observó hacia el otro lado, el sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte. De nuevo, los recuerdos de su familia la asaltaron. Intentó apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, nada podía hacer frente a eso, excepto esperar que el profesor William y ellos estuviesen bien. Se quiso dirigir hacia el camarote cuando algo la alertó. Tres palos aparecían tras la montaña que tenían justo delante. No supo por qué, pero al momento sintió que algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué ese buque se había acercado tanto a la costa amenazando con golpearse contra las rocas? La popa del barco empezó a asomar cuando vio algo que hizo que su corazón se paralizase. No, otra vez no. Se giró hacia atrás observando cómo la tripulación seguía trabajando para izar las velas, ajenos a la embarcación que se acercaba.

—¡Bandera roja! —vociferó Candy. Al escuchar aquello todos se pusieron firmes y miraron hacia donde ella indicaba. Un alboroto se apoderó de toda la cubierta. Los tenían cerca, demasiado cerca como para poder maniobrar a tiempo y coger un ángulo que les permitiese bombardearlos.

Terry corrió hacia ella y la cogió de la mano mientras observaba aquel navío acercarse peligrosamente hacia ellos.

—¡Escóndete! —gritó cogiéndola con una mano de un brazo y con la otra sacando la espada. Ella gimió. No, otra vez no.

—¡Vamos! —ordenó.

Candy corrió en dirección al interior del camarote, mientras veía de soslayo que toda la tripulación cogía sus armas preparándose para un abordaje. Terry permaneció con la vista clavada en la espalda de ella hasta que la vio desaparecer por el pasillo. A continuación, desenfundó también su pistola y gritó hacia Jimmy.

—¿Podemos coger ángulo?

—Están demasiado cerca, capitán —gritó comprendiendo lo que quería hacer.

Terry apretó más fuerte sus armas en la mano.

—¡Preparaos para ser abordados! —gritó hacia el resto de hombres y, de repente, todos cayeron al suelo cuando una explosión cercana hizo que el buque temblase. Se incorporó de inmediato y observó que los piratas del otro barco sujetaban ya en sus manos las cuerdas necesarias para engancharlas a su embarcación. Miró de un lado a otro desesperado. Estaban arrinconados contra la costa, prácticamente sin salida.

—¡Izad las velas! ¡Hay que salir de aquí! —gruñó corriendo hacia la popa mientras algunas cuerdas con sus ganchos volaban ya por el aire para clavarse en la madera y facilitar el acceso—. ¡Cortadlas! —Señaló hacia ellas. Varios de sus hombres fueron directos hacia las velas para cumplir sus órdenes y otros fueron hacia las cuerdas que se iban clavando mediante ganchos a la madera de la cubierta. Tuvo que agacharse cuando los disparos llegaron haciendo que todos tuviesen que tirarse sobre cubierta. Rugió de nuevo y su mirada voló hacia aquel pasillo por donde Candy había entrado hacía unos minutos. Aún tirado sobre cubierta, observó cómo varios de los piratas asaltaban su barco mientras los disparos no cesaban. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor se puso en pie y corrió hacia los hombres que asaltaban su barco, mientras de refilón vio que las velas estaban ya a media asta. Comenzó su lucha personal contra varios hombres, esquivando espadas y balas mientras el número de personas aumentaba en cubierta. De nuevo, se reiniciaron los bombardeos y parte del barco saltó por los aires arrojando a parte de la tripulación al suelo, pero cuando se levantó y alzó su mirada se quedó petrificado. Una de las bombas había alcanzado el mástil mayor que comenzaba a caer peligrosamente sobre cubierta.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó girándose un segundo hacia atrás para alertar a su tripulación. Su mente trabajaba a una velocidad extrema, cuando observó cómo Jimmy luchaba contra uno de sus oponentes, sin ser consciente de que el mástil caía en su dirección. Corrió hacia ellos y se arrojó sobre Jimmy rodando por el suelo justo cuando el mástil cayó sobre cubierta atrapando la pierna de su contrario. Gritó aún sobre el cuerpo de Jimmy, el cual no comprendía nada de lo que había ocurrido, aunque su mirada voló directamente sobre el mástil y las velas que habían cubierto a algunas personas que se movían intentando salir de debajo de las telas. Se levantaron de inmediato cuando, de repente, se le heló el corazón. A pocos metros de él un hombre de cabello largo canoso lo apuntaba con un arma, quieto, observándolo. Terry se quedó erguido a un lado de Jimmy, el cual también se mantenía en una posición atacante. Miraron hacia los lados siendo conscientes de que estaban siendo derrotados. La mayoría de sus hombres permanecían con las manos en alto en señal de rendición. El hombre que lo apuntaba con el arma giró un segundo su rostro hacia el lateral y disparó a uno de los hombres allí presentes, miembro de la tripulación de Terry, haciendo que en cubierta reinase el silencio y que Terry diese unos pasos hacia él en actitud agresiva.

—No, no, capitán GrandChester, mejor quédese quieto o la próxima bala será para usted —pronunció con voz grave. Terry miró de nuevo hacia los lados. Los había pillado de improviso, sin capacidad para poder defenderse.

—Registrad todo el barco —gritó el hombre. Luego dio unos pasos hacia Terry sin bajar el arma—. Es usted muy escurridizo, capitán —dijo con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser de felicidad. Terry también sonrió maliciosamente.

—Nos seguisteis en dirección a la isla —dedujo recordando que su estela había sido seguida por un barco que portaba una bandera roja, igual que la que ondeaba en su mástil mayor el barco enemigo.

—Y también nos las vimos en Nassau, ¿no lo recuerdas? Aquello le hizo poner la espalda recta. Sí, el acento que tenía era prácticamente igual al de aquellos hombres. Terry lo miró detenidamente, ¿de qué se trataba todo aquello? En el anterior combate que habían tenido habían ganado ellos, pero aquellos hombres los habían seguido y ahora los habían vuelto a atacar.

—¿Es una venganza por la masacre que hicimos la otra vez? —preguntó con una sonrisa endiablada. El hombre acercó su arma a su pecho y lo miró fijamente.

—No, verá capitán GrandChester, son negocios —dijo divertido—. Mi nombre es Tessel, y… tengo un acuerdo con cierta persona de influencias para recuperar ciertas cosas que usted le arrebató. —Terry arqueó una ceja sin comprender su significado—. La verdad es que me ha costado un poco encontrarle… —pronunció separándose un poco de él—. Su barco es rápido. —Luego chasqueó la lengua observando el mástil que había caído sobre cubierta—. Era —rectificó con una sonrisa—. Por cierto —pronunció como si lo recordase en aquel momento—, Ridley le manda recuerdos. Terry contuvo la respiración y dio un paso hacia él apretando los puños.

—Tú… —susurró.

Tessel hizo un gesto gracioso y se encogió de hombros.

—Se negó a darme cierta información sobre tu paradero.

—Hijo de… —Volvió a lanzarse sobre él pero Tessel alargó más su brazo, amenazándolo, aunque aquello no detuvo a Terry.

—¡Dispara! ¡Vamos! —gritó hacia él.

—Oh, pero eso sería muy fácil, capitán. Tengo otra forma de conseguir lo que quiero. Ambos giraron su rostro hacia la puerta del pasillo por donde se escuchaban los gritos de Candy. Al momento, la sacaron a cubierta sujeta por un brazo, mientras ella golpeaba el brazo del hombre que la sujetaba.

—Mmmmm… es preciosa —dijo Tessel apartándose de Terry, aun así no retiró su mano.

—Una verdadera joya. Terry miró fijamente a Candy.

Tessel cogió un mechón de cabello largo de ella y lo olió cerrando los ojos. Terry dio un paso hacia él, amenazante, pero esta vez se vio rodeado por varios hombres, todos con la espada en la mano.

—Atadlos —ordenó Tessel. Todos los miembros de su tripulación comenzaron a golpear a los de Terry arrojándolos al suelo y atando sus manos con sogas y cuerdas. Terry miró directamente a Candy, la cual lo miraba asustada. Por Dios, si tuviese que dar la vida por alguien la daría por ella sin dudarlo.

—Déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto. Esto es entre tú y yo. Coge todo lo que quieras, incluso el barco, pero no le hagas daño —pronunció hacia Tessel.

Tessel se separó de ella sonriente y luego lo interrogó con la mirada.

—¿Esto es entre tú y yo? —repitió lo que había dicho—. Me parece que no comprende lo que sucede, capitán. Esto no es entre tú y yo. Como ya te he dicho, esto son negocios… —Luego se giró hacia ella—. Hay una persona que está deseando verla y pagará una gran suma de dinero por recuperarla… entre otras cosas. Terry y Candy se miraron sin comprender, luego Tessel se encogió de hombros y sonrió hacia Terry.

—Así que simplemente es eso, no tengo nada contra usted, capitán. Solo son negocios —sonrió más abiertamente y miró hacia los hombres que sujetaban a Candy—. ¡Llevadla al barco!

—¡No! —gritó Terry dando unos pasos al frente, pero en ese momento ni las espadas pudieron con él, lanzó a uno de aquellos hombres al suelo y al otro le asestó una patada mientras veía cómo comenzaban a arrastrar a Candy por cubierta mientras gritaba asustada. Tessel observó la imagen impresionado, con los ojos muy abiertos, y ladeó el rostro hacia él mientras finalmente un grupo de sus hombres conseguían retenerlo de nuevo.

—Te encontraré —gritó Terry hacia Candy—. Te prometo que te encontraré.

Candy no dejaba de gritar mientras la pasaban al otro barco, intentando deshacerse de aquellas manos.

La última vez que la vio intentaba golpear con sus piernas a uno de los hombres, pero este la alzó directamente cogiéndola por la cintura. Pudo identificar el terror en sus ojos mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. No pudo ver más, pues Tessel se colocó delante de él.

—Vaya, vaya…. —dijo divertido Tessel. Terry intentó arrojarse sobre él pero los hombres lo mantenían sujeto por los brazos.

—Toca un solo cabello suyo y será lo último que hagas —le amenazó. Tessel rio de forma jocosa y volvió a poner el arma en su pecho.

—Que conste que no tengo nada contra ti, capitán —rio abiertamente. Luego miró a su alrededor y señaló a uno de sus hombres que se aproximase—. Átalo —pronunció distanciándose.

—Te juro que acabaré contigo —gritó Terry mientras varios hombres lo sujetaban y uno de ellos ataba sus manos a la espalda.

—¡Te encontraré allá donde vayas y te mataré con mis propias manos! Tessel hizo un gesto gracioso como si no le intimidasen sus palabras y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Sabes? Había pensado tener algo de clemencia contigo —dijo mirándose las manos—. Pero visto que mi vida va a peligrar posteriormente… —Miró hacia sus hombres y sonrió—. Quemad el barco. —Levantaron a Terry ya con las manos atadas a la espalda y lo llevaron hasta una de las barandillas donde estaban atando al resto de su tripulación—. Y por favor… —continuó con tono jocoso—. Haced nudos a conciencia, no me gustaría que se desatasen. Ya nos veremos, capitán. —Saludó con una mano mientras se subía a la barandilla y cruzaba al otro barco—. Aunque creo que será dentro de mucho tiempo y no en este mundo —bromeó mientras saltaba a su cubierta y Terry lo perdía de vista. Miró a su lado, a pocos metros parte de su tripulación permanecía atada, algunos bastante malheridos, con cortes por el pecho, brazos y cara. Jimmy estaba atado justo frente a él, al otro lado de la cubierta. Lo miró durante unos segundos, mientras aquellos piratas comenzaban a rociar la cubierta de su navío con aceite. Terry intentó desatarse las manos, habían hecho a conciencia los nudos y le era prácticamente imposible moverlas. Observó cómo uno de aquellos hombres lanzaba uno de los faroles encendidos sobre el aceite y de seguida las llamas inundaron parte de la cubierta. El calor comenzó a sofocarlos mientras los piratas cruzaban a su barco sin mirar atrás. Terry miró a su lado. Damien, un muchacho joven permanecía arrodillado a su lado, quejándose.

—Damien —gritó. El muchacho alzó la mirada hacia él y Terry acercó su bota lo máximo posible—. Intenta sacar el puñal de mi bota y corta las cuerdas —pronunció con urgencia mientras las llamas cada vez se acercaban más.

Candy se removió inquieta. La habían llevado hasta una pequeña habitación, prácticamente a rastras, mientras luchaba por deshacerse de sus manos. Le había sido imposible. La habían arrojado al interior sin contemplaciones y habían cerrado la puerta con llave. La habitación estaba totalmente vacía. Ni siquiera tenía una cama. Nada, absolutamente nada. Lo único que había era unas cuantas cuerdas y algunos utensilios marineros. Volvió a acercarse a la puerta y comenzó a tirar del pomo. Gimió y apoyó la frente contra la puerta, derrumbada. Sintió deseos de gritar por la impotencia. Terry. Era lo único que tenía en mente. Lo había visto correr hacia ella, intentar defenderla, pero no había podido y ahora… ¿qué sería de él? Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Ahí fue plenamente consciente. Le quería. Se había enamorado perdidamente de ese hombre, sin excusas. Gimió y advirtió su respiración acelerada mientras las emociones la embargaban, mientras era consciente de la pérdida, el miedo y el dolor que la azotaban en aquel momento.

El barco comenzaba a moverse alejándose. Se giró y vio por la pequeña ventana que tenía frente a ella. Era una ventana extremadamente pequeña, aunque algo llamó su atención. Había mucha luz, demasiada. Se acercó lentamente a ella. Entonces lo vio. No pudo contener el grito y comenzó a golpear la ventana con rabia, presa de la impotencia. El barco de Terry estaba totalmente en llamas, envuelto en un fuego abrasador que iba destruyendo toda la madera y convirtiéndola en cenizas.

Contempló la caída de otro de los mástiles. Gritó desesperada desgarrándose la garganta, consciente de que en aquel barco estaba él, consciente de los sentimientos que habían aflorado en ella y consciente de que, seguramente, no volvería a verlo. Cayó hacia el suelo rodeándose con los brazos, temblando de miedo y de dolor, observando aquella pequeña habitación vacía, con un solo pensamiento en su mente. Terry. Se quedó ahí sentada, sin moverse, consciente del peligro que corría. Pasaron varias horas hasta que escuchó unos pasos detenerse tras la puerta. Se movió rápidamente poniéndose en pie en un rincón de aquella pequeña habitación y observó cómo la puerta se abría lentamente. Tessel apareció ante ella, con su típica postura chulesca asiendo en la mano la espalda.

Candy se puso más nerviosa aún al ver que empuñaba el arma y comenzó a temblar. Se movió hacia un lado ante la atenta mirada de él y se apoyó contra la pared como si quisiese fundirse con ella.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, al borde del llanto.

Tessel la observó de arriba a abajo y guardó el arma en su cinturón, pero aquello no la calmó.

—Ya lo he dicho anteriormente. Negocios. Ella apretó los labios mientras notaba como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—¿Qué ha hecho con Terry? —gritó hacia él. Tessel sonrió.

—Yo no he hecho nada. —Luego dio unos pasos hacia el lateral mientras se tocaba la barba—. El fuego se ha encargado de eso. Candy aguantó la respiración mientras un gemido salía de lo más profundo de su ser. Su tristeza se transformó en ira y, sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó hacia él comenzando a golpearlo en el pecho, pero Tessel no parecía tener tanta paciencia. La cogió por los brazos y la empujó contra la pared sin contemplación alguna. Se golpeó fuertemente en la espalda y volvió a caer al suelo.

—No me provoques, muchacha —rugió señalándola. Ella se arrastró hacia la esquina y se quedó encogida, sujetándose las piernas con los brazos. Tessel se quedó observándola, a poca distancia, hasta que dio un paso al frente.

—Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba, y tú vas a conseguirme una buena suma de dinero y unas patentes muy importantes para mí. Ella se quedó pensativa y se removió nerviosa.

—No sé de qué me está hablando —gritó hacia él—. Pero le aseguro que pagará lo que ha hecho —amenazó.

—Oh, ¿y quién va a hacérmelo pagar? —ironizó agachándose frente a ella. Luego ladeó su rostro con una leve sonrisa—. Que yo sepa tu maravilloso capitán, el cual se ha esforzado bastante en mantenerte a salvo, ahora debe estar alimentando con sus cenizas a los peces. Ella aguantó la respiración y gimió.

—Eres un asesino —gritó hacia él.

Tessel se puso en pie de nuevo.

—Es el precio que hay que pagar para obtener ciertos beneficios —Se giró y observó la puerta—. No te preocupes, una muchacha tan hermosa como tú no tardará en encontrar otro hombre que esté dispuesto a dar su vida por tenerla a su lado. —Sonrió irónicamente—. Espero que tu estancia sea agradable. Se giró y fue directamente hacia la puerta cerrándola tras de sí con un portazo. Aquel portazo le hizo encogerse. Su respiración iba demasiado acelerada, su corazón parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho. Terry, ¿muerto? Su mente no lograba concebir algo así, no podía ser. Se vio arrastrada a la deriva, sin poder controlar los espasmos nerviosos del llanto que la sacudía. Él había intentado protegerla. Los recuerdos reaparecieron. Cuando le había visto la primera vez en aquella isla, cuando habían asaltado el barco francés y la había llevado al suyo, cuando había ido al barco de ODonell a buscarla, la forma en la que la había besado y hecho el amor, la forma en la que había intentado protegerla abalanzándose sobre Tessel, aquella mirada protectora y divertida, su sonrisa… Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron ser consciente de lo que había perdido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ahora él ya no estaba y tenía algo claro, ya nada le retenía ahí. Necesitaba regresar a su época. A su hogar.

Continuará...

Saludos Lectores y gracias por comentar y opinar.

JillValentine.X.


	12. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 12

CAPÍTULO 12.

Los recuerdos reaparecieron. Cuando le había visto la primera vez en aquella isla, cuando habían asaltado el barco francés y la había llevado al suyo, cuando había ido al barco de ODonell a buscarla, la forma en la que la había besado y hecho el amor, la forma en la que había intentado protegerla abalanzándose sobre Tessel, aquella mirada protectora y divertida, su sonrisa… Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron ser consciente de lo que había perdido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ahora él ya no estaba y tenía algo claro, ya nada le retenía ahí. Necesitaba regresar a su época. A su hogar.

Las horas pasaban lentas, demasiado. Observó a través de la pequeña ventana como la noche daba paso al nuevo día. Un día totalmente diferente para ella. A pesar de que ni una sola nube atravesaba el cielo era como si faltase luz, color… El cielo estaba opaco, el mar ya no era brillante, sino oscuro. Ni siquiera sabía hacia donde se dirigían, pero en un determinado momento Tessel entró con algo de prisa en la habitación.

—Vamos —pronunció cogiéndola del brazo.

Candy ni se quejó. Prácticamente no tenía fuerzas, ya no solo porque no le habían dado ni alimentos ni agua, sino por sentimiento de pena y perdida que la embargaba. Jamás había sentido algo así. La condujo a través del pasillo y cuando salió a cubierta se quedó impresionada al ver la playa ante ella.

—¿Es Nassau? —preguntó. Tessel ni se dignó a contestar. Se limitó a seguir tirando de ella hacia un barco que había justo en frente.

No sabía hacia dónde la llevaban, ni quién habría en ese barco. Ya nada le importaba, absolutamente nada. Seguramente, en su época ya la habrían dado por muerta. Nada más lejos de la realidad, ella se sentía así en esos momentos, como si hubiesen cogido su corazón y lo hubiesen troceado en mil pedazos. Tessel la condujo al interior de ese nuevo barco. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella? ¿Iban a venderla? ¿La matarían? No fue consciente de dónde se encontraba hasta que reconoció aquella puerta.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y una lágrima comenzó a resbalar su mejilla cuando la puerta se abrió y reconoció a Bastian. Se encontraba al otro lado del camarote, con una copa de vino en la mano. Tessel la soltó y al momento sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Bastian? —preguntó al borde del llanto. Bastian también se emocionó, pues sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola.

—Estas vivo… —gimió contra su pecho—. Estás bien. Notó como la mano de él acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Sí, Candy, estoy bien —susurró contra su oído aún abrazándola—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? Ella se separó un poco de él, aún maravillada por verle mientras se secaba una lágrima.

—Estoy bien.

—Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte —volvió a abrazarla contra él—. Pensaba que podrían haberte hecho daño.

—No —gimió ella—. No me hicieron daño.

—Te he echado tanto de menos —susurró contra su oído. Una tos intencionada hizo que ambos se girasen.

Candy se colocó instintivamente detrás de Bastian, asustada, pues había olvidado totalmente que aquel bárbaro pirata se encontraba allí.

—Bien —sonrió Tessel—. Ya la tiene. Ahora… deme lo que me prometió.

Candy se quedó totalmente paralizada. ¿Ya la tiene? ¿Deme lo que me prometió? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se heló. ¿Él era el causante de que ella estuviese allí? Bastian se separó levemente y abrió uno de los cajones extrayendo unos documentos. Los observó y afirmó con su rostro como si estuviese de acuerdo con lo que estaba escrito en ellos.

—Aquí los tiene. Un trato es un trato —pronunció ofreciéndoselos.

Tessel se los quitó de mala gana, como si tanta educación le desquiciase, y los observó. Una sonrisa inundó su rostro. Sí, una patente de corso que le autorizaba a saquear todos los barcos ingleses que quisiera, una patente que le hacía legal para estar en esas aguas.

Candy observó la escena sin pestañear, alejándose de aquellos dos hombres. ¿Bastian había contratado a aquellos bárbaros para que la rescatasen? ¿Los mismos bárbaros que habían acabado con la vida de Terry?

—Encantado de hacer negocios con usted, general —pronunció Tessel con una sonrisa. Miró por última vez a Candy y abandonó el camarote a paso ligero.

Bastian se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Sí, todo había salido tal y como esperaba. La tenía de nuevo junto a él. Ahora ya nada podía salir mal. La mujer a la que amaba se encontraba a su lado. Ya nada importaba, ni los remordimientos le reconcomían por dentro por lo que había hecho, por aquel sucio trato con unos holandeses. Ahora solo importaba ella.

—¿Qué coño has hecho? —preguntó Candy incrédula, lo cual pillo fuera de juego a Bastian, pues ella lo acusaba con la mirada. Se quedó unos segundos dudando.

—He hecho que te traigan de vuelta —susurró cohibido.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Tú mandaste a los holandeses a por mí?

—Sí —sonrió como si estuviese orgulloso de ello. Ella se removió inquieta hasta que le fallaron las piernas. Los holandeses. Terry. Bastian había sido la causa. Una ira que no había conocido hasta el momento se apoderó de ella.

—¿Cómo has podido? —gritó hacia él dando unos pasos, realmente encolerizada. Bastian la miró de arriba a abajo, sorprendido por la actitud colérica de Candy.

—Pensaba que estarías agradecida. ¡Te he rescatado de esos bárbaros!

—Han matado a los ingleses —volvió a gritar. Él apretó los labios.

—No se merecen otra cosa. Fue hasta él y lo abofeteó. Bastian se quedó con el rostro agachado, totalmente inmóvil por lo que ella había hecho.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? —Casi le escupió—. ¡Has contratado a unos piratas holandeses para que me rescatasen! ¡Te has vendido! ¡Y además han matado a mucha gente! —Le gritó—. Eres despreciable. Bastan la miró directamente a los ojos. En aquel momento Candy identificó una mirada totalmente diferente en él. No lo conocía mucho, pero jamás había visto una mirada tan furiosa y gélida como aquella. Elevó su mano y abofeteó la mejilla de Candy tirándola al suelo. Se golpeó el hombro al caer y notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

—¡Esto lo hice por ti! —gritó hacia ella—. ¡Y hubiese hecho lo que hubiese hecho falta por ponerte a salvo!

Candy se incorporó mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla que comenzaba a latir. Giró su rostro hacia él con los ojos llorosos y gimió.

—Tú lo mataste —lloró—. Incendiaron el barco…

—¡Son ingleses! —gritó sin remordimiento alguno, como si no comprendiese que ella pudiese decir eso. Candy se giró hacia él y lo fusiló con la mirada.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Han matado a muchas personas. Bastian se agachó a su lado, sin ningún sentimiento asomando a su inexpresivo rostro.

—Son ingleses —volvió a decir como si aquella fuese la respuesta que debía dar, luego la miró arqueando una ceja y sonrió irónicamente—. Si no conociese la piedad de tu corazón pensaría que sentías cierto cariño por los ingleses.

—No es cariño, sentía algo más —sentenció ella.

Él la miró fijamente y luego cogió su rostro apretando sus mejillas. Se acercó de forma intimidante, con furia.

—¡No es lo que una chica bajo la bandera española debería sentir por los ingleses! Ella se apartó de él y se arrastró a gatas por el suelo.

—Tú no puedes decirme lo que debo o no sentir. Por lo que a mí respecta tú no eres mejor que aquellos a los que tanto odias. Has vendido tus ideales. Dime, ¿está tu gobierno enterado de lo que has hecho? Bastian no se movió, permaneció agachado mientras ella se arrastraba intentando mantener las distancias.

—Verás, por suerte soy un general francés muy bien valorado por mi rey —explicó con paciencia, aunque su voz no trasmitía nada—. Y supongo que mi rey y el imperio al que sirvo estarán de acuerdo con lo que he hecho. Al fin y al cabo, he rescatado a una mujer española de las crueles garras de los ingleses que la mantenían cautiva.

Ella se quedó quieta, con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla. No tenía nada que hacer. Lo contempló durante unos tensos segundos. Él parecía haberse quedado pensativo. No se atrevió a decir nada más. Se levantó lentamente, sin siquiera mirarla y se colocó correctamente la camisa.

—Partiremos hacia Francia hoy mismo. Candy se atrevió a elevar la mirada.

—¿A Francia? —Negó con la cabeza—. Yo… no quiero… Por favor, escúchame, déjame que me quede en Nassau, te prometo que no diré nada de lo que ha ocurrido, pero no me lleves a Francia, ¡te lo suplico! Bastian se ajustó los gemelos de la camisa con calma y finalmente se dignó a mirarla.

—He arriesgado demasiado para tenerte de vuelta conmigo —pronunció—. He hecho cosas que jamás habría imaginado que haría por una mujer —acabó admitiendo—. Y te aseguro que no pienso dejarte ir. Dicho esto se giró y salió del camarote sin mirar atrás, dando un portazo.

Cabdt se quedó tirada en el suelo. Ya no era solo por todo lo que había perdido, sino por descubrir que Bastian había sido el culpable de ello. Él había sido la causa por la que Terry había muerto. Aquella última frase que había pronunciado le hizo erizar la piel: «Y te aseguro que no pienso dejarte ir». Bueno, si había podido escapar de Terry una vez, podía apostar que escapar de Bastian sería mucho más fácil. Fue a levantarse cuando escuchó que una llave desde el pasillo se introducía en la cerradura de la puerta y daba varias vueltas. Corrió hacia la puerta y tiró del pomo.

—¡No! —gritó mientras aporreaba la puerta—. Por favor, ¡Bastian! Volvió a tirar, consciente de que la había dejado encerrada en su camarote. Apoyó la frente contra la puerta y se dejó caer sobre el suelo del camarote mientras su cuerpo temblaba desesperado por los espasmos del llanto. Se agarró las piernas con los brazos y agachó su rostro hasta las rodillas dando rienda suelta a todo el dolor, miedo y desesperación que sentía.

Los días fueron pasando. Bastian no había vuelto a aparecer por aquel camarote. Durante los primeros días había estado nerviosa cuando escuchaba pasos por el pasillo, o cuando abrían la puerta para dejarle, una vez al día, un plato de comida con agua. Al tercer día había comprendido que Bastian no iba a acudir en su búsqueda, lo cual la dejó más tranquila. El sexto día habían fondeado cerca de unas islas. Ni siquiera las había visto, simplemente había visto cómo a través de la pequeña ventana bajaban los botes. Suponía que debían ser las islas Azores, así que en un día más o como mucho dos desde que volviesen a partir, llegaría a Francia. Había sido una única noche.

Cuando los marineros habían regresado al barco a altas horas de la madrugada los había escuchado gritar y cantar, animados probablemente por un consumo excesivo de alcohol. Había temido por si alguno de ellos se acercaba, pero nada, era como si no fuesen conscientes de que ella se encontraba allí. Habían partido al día siguiente y, tal y como había calculado, tardaron poco más de un día en alcanzar la costa de Francia. Durante todos esos días encerrada había pensado alguna forma de escapar, de huir. Al menos, en Francia, sería mucho más fácil encontrar a alguien que la ayudase y quizá pudiese ir a España y conseguir que algún barco la llevase de nuevo a las Bahamas. Sabía que sería complicado, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Debía escapar como fuese y, a la que tuviese la más mínima oportunidad, lo haría.

Bastian había cambiado. Ya no era el hombre cándido y de porte elegante que había conocido, debía tener en cuenta que era un general francés y que no habría conseguido aquel puesto si no tuviese un carácter en parte hostil. Era un hombre de batalla, de guerra… Pero parecía que el hecho de admitir que estaba interesada en un inglés lo había desquiciado hasta el punto de golpearla. Aquello no podría perdonárselo en la vida. Cuando lo había conocido, durante sus primeros días, había intuido que podía sentir algo por ella. Quedó claro que así era, de lo contrario no hubiese contratado unos piratas holandeses para su rescate. Podía comprenderlo hasta cierto punto, pues él no era consciente de los sentimientos que albergaba hacia Terry, ya muerto. La forma en la que había ejecutado aquel plan había sido tan horrible que aún le producía arcadas.

La forma en la que había desprestigiado a los ingleses, a Terry, sin un ápice de remordimiento por la muerte que había causado, dejaban claro que aquel hombre no tenía corazón. Terry sin embargo le había perdonado la vida. También recordaba cómo, al escucharla gritar, se había detenido en aquella playa cuando había estado a punto de acabar con ODonell. Y ahora, por culpa de Bastian, Terry ya no estaba.

Para cuando el navío finalmente se detuvo en la costa de Francia, Chris, al cual había reconocido desde un principio, fue a buscarla al camarote. No dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se limitó a cogerla del brazo y a arrastrarla por el pasillo. Después de tantos días sin notar la brisa marina en su piel se sintió liberada.

La cubierta era un total bullicio, varios hombres arrastraban cuerdas, bidones… Reconoció el puerto de El Havre al momento.

Recordaba que lo había visitado en su época en el viaje de fin de curso de EGB a Francia. El Havre había acogido sus primeros barcos en octubre de 1517. Rápidamente se había convertido en uno de puntos de unión de la flota militar francesa durante las sucesivas guerras que habían azotado el país.

A finales del siglo XVI el contrabando empezó a llegar con productos americanos tales como azúcar, tabaco y cuero. Era irónico pensar que durante el año 1562, concretamente el 8 de mayo, durante la guerra de Religión, los reformados sitiasen El Havre y, temiendo un contraataque de la armada real, pidieran ayuda a los ingleses, que enviaron más de seis mil soldados de infantería y más de trescientos a caballo, y que aun así, fueran derrotados y el fuerte de Warwick fuese destruido por el rey de Francia. Tras eso, en los siglos XVII y XVIII el puerto se modernizó por orden del Cardenal Richelieu, gobernador de la ciudad, el cual mandó construir un arsenal, reforzar las murallas y levantó una fortaleza que posteriormente usaría para encarcelar a los príncipes fondistas. Fue justamente en el siglo XVIII cuando El Havre reafirmó su vocación marítima e internacional, al instalarse las compañías de las indias en ese puerto.

El tráfico de esclavos enriqueció a los negociantes del puerto. Su mirada voló hacia Bastian, el cual se mantenía erguido, observando el puerto marítimo y cómo sus hombres iban bajando barriles y baúles por la trampilla hasta el muelle. Como si Bastian fuese consciente o bien la mirada de Candy pudiese quemarle la nuca, se giró hacia ella.

La contempló durante unos segundos y se acercó indicando con un movimiento de su rostro a Chris que los dejase a solas. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás ante la proximidad de Bastian.

—Espero que el viaje haya sido de tu agrado —ironizó. Ella lo miró fijamente, pero no respondió. Parecía que él buscaba de nuevo una confrontación, pero no, a partir de ahora se iba a mantener callada, sin pronunciar nada, a la espera simplemente de poder escapar. Bastian estuvo esperando unos segundos su respuesta y al no obtenerla se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia la pasarela.

—Partiremos en breve hacia Burdeos. —Luego dio un paso alejándose, sin apenas mirarla—. Nos espera una larga travesía, así que te sugiero que estires las piernas ahora. Sí, ella iba a estirarlas, pero ojalá pudiese ser para darle una patada en todo su trasero.

Dicho y hecho, Bastian no podía haber sido más acertado.

En poco más de una hora se encontraba en un carruaje paseando por el puerto marítimo.

Tras cargar unos cuantos baúles y barriles en la parte alta de aquel lujoso carruaje habían tomado dirección a Burdeos. Al menos el carruaje tenía los asiento blandos, porque sabía que la distancia entre El Havre y Burdeos era larga, y más teniendo en cuenta que el viaje era en carruaje. Tenía claro que podían pasar dos días enteros viajando. Aquello le hizo ser consciente de que deberían pasar la noche en algún lugar. Se había prometido que no le dirigiría la palabra, pero si quería escapar debía tener claro el plan. Se giró y observó de reojo a Bastian, el cual permanecía mirando por el otro lado.

—El viaje hasta Burdeos es largo —susurró mirando de nuevo hacia su ventana—. ¿No vamos a parar hasta llegar? Bastian no hizo ademán de girarse.

—Los caballos necesitan descansar y también mi cochero —pronunció sin un ápice de entonación—. Pasaremos la noche en Le Mans.

No sabía muy bien dónde ubicarlo en el mapa, pero si algo tenía claro es que se alejaban de la costa y, por lo tanto, de sus posibilidades de encontrar un barco que la ayudase a regresar a las Bahamas. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta es que Le Mans, durante aquel siglo, se había caracterizado por la producción de cera y téxtil, y que gracias a eso había obtenido un gran prestigio internacional, así que con suerte, si lograba perder de vista a Bastian, quizá encontrase algún comerciante que se dirigiese a puerto y que pudiese acompañarla. Debía intentarlo, aunque si fallaba siempre le quedaría probarlo en Burdeos. Allí se encontraba el Puerto de la Luna y sería mucho más fácil conseguir un barco.

Durante cinco horas y media atravesaron bosques y poblados pequeños. El traqueteo del carruaje sobre el barro y las piedras le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza y de espalda. Finalmente tomaron un camino de tierra, al final del cual había una enorme mansión de piedra. Se había mantenido totalmente callada durante todo el trayecto, sin dignarse a mirarlo. Había notado cómo él la observaba de vez en cuando, pero también se había negado a dirigirle la palabra. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo un suspiro salió de lo más profundo de su ser, aunque brincó cuando abrieron la puerta de forma urgente y un mayordomo les recibió con una reverencia.

—General Dupont —pronunció totalmente absorto. Tras eso, dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarle bajar—. No esperábamos su visita. —Bastian observó de reojo cómo Candy se asomaba al carruaje.

—Oh, señor… viene acompañado.

—Sí —sonrió hacia el hombre y se giró hacia ella tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella lo miró y bajó directamente sin coger su mano. Bastian se encogió de hombros como si su reacción no le importase y dio un paso al frente, acercándose al mayordomo.

—¿Está en casa la Señora Blanche?

—Sí, señor. Acompáñeme —dijo girándose, caminando hacia la enorme vivienda. La mansión era enorme, toda de piedra. Candy caminó detrás de Bastian por el camino de piedra, bordeado por un jardín cuidado hasta el último detalle.

Los árboles frondosos se encontraban rodeados por numerosas flores. La hierba estaba bien cuidada y cortada. Subieron los escalones, atravesaron el enorme porche y entraron. Era espectacular. El mármol de color amarillo del suelo daba luminosidad a toda la vivienda. Las paredes, de un blanco inmaculado, únicamente se rompían por los enormes cuadros de paisajes.

—Si esperan aquí, por favor —dijo el mayordomo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. En cuanto les dejó a solas, Bastian se giró hacia Candy, la cual miraba a su alrededor.

—Una casa muy lujosa, ¿verdad? —preguntó con indiferencia. Ella se giró para observarle. Él se mantenía en aquella postura tan recta, colocando su mano sobre la espada que portaba en el cinturón.

—¿Quién es la señora Blanche?

—Se trata de una viuda. Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Una viuda? Él la miró de arriba a abajo ante la mirada insinuante que ella le dirigía. Al momento sonrió de forma más abierta.

—Oh, Candy —dijo acercándose lentamente—. Es la viuda de un amigo mío. —Se colocó ante ella y la miró fijamente—. No soy tan despreciable como imaginas. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—No, creo que eres más aún. Bastian iba a responder cuando la voz de una mujer llamó su atención.

—¿Bastian? —decía la mujer maravillada. Era realmente hermosa. No debía llegar a los cuarenta años. Su cabello largo rubio permanecía recogido en un moño alto. Su vestido rojo resaltaba su impresionante figura mientras caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa, con sus hermosos ojos azules centelleantes de felicidad.

Bastian se adelantó hacia ella y cogió su mano inclinándose para besarla.

—Señora Blanche.

—Qué agradable sorpresa, no sabía que venías. Él se puso firme de nuevo, aunque se le notaba mucho más relajado.

—Siento presentarme así, pero he llegado esta misma mañana a puerto. Ella sonrió aún más si podía.

—No te preocupes. Esta clase de sorpresas son las que me alegran la vida. Bastian le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Espero no causarte ninguna molestia. Nos dirigimos a Burdeos y han sido muchas horas de viaje. Me preguntaba si sería posible pasar la noche aquí —pronunció señalando a Candy.

La señora Blanche pareció ser consciente de la presencia de Candy en aquel momento.

—Oh —dijo dando unos pasos hacia ella—. Disculpe, no la había visto. Soy la señora Blanche —pronunció cordialmente mientras flexionaba sus rodillas.

—Candy White. —Repitió el mismo gesto de ella.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Se giró hacia Bastian de nuevo—. Y por supuesto que sois bien recibidos. Podéis quedaros los días que haga falta.

—Será solo esta noche —respondió agradecido.

La señora Blanche se giró hacia uno de sus mayordomos y le señaló hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Descargad del carruaje todo lo que necesiten. —Luego miró algo nerviosa hacia Bastian—. ¿Qué lo lleven a una habitación o a dos? Candy intervino en ese momento.

—A dos —dijo divertida—. Somos solo conocidos.

La señora Blanche pareció confundida durante un segundos, pues que ambos viajasen juntos era extraño, pero logró reaccionar bastante rápido.

—Bien, pues deberéis explicarme cómo os conocisteis —propuso ansiosa por conocer su historia. Luego miró el reloj situado sobre una de las mesas del comedor, que descansaba al lado de un enorme jarrón con flores.

—Señorita White, supongo que estará agotada. —Señaló hacia otro de sus sirvientes—. Acompañadlos a sus diferentes habitaciones. La cena se servirá en un par de horas. —Ambos aceptaron agradecidos—. Ah, y… —Luego se acercó un poco más a ella como si fuese a confiarle un secreto—. Supongo que agradecerá un baño, ¿no? Ella le sonrió de inmediato.

—Muchísimo.

—Perfecto. Ahora se lo prepararán —continuó realmente animada—. Cenamos a las siete. Hizo una nueva reverencia y volvió hacia el salón por donde habían venido. Parecía una mujer agradable. Miró de reojo a Bastian, el cual la observaba con una mirada interrogativa, hasta que el mayordomo les indicó que les siguiera.

Los condujo por unas amplias escaleras que se dividían en dos, conduciendo la primera hacia el pasillo de la derecha y la otra hacia la izquierda. Tomaron el pasillo de la derecha, un pasillo largo, enmoquetado, con cuatro puertas a cada lado.

—Esta es la habitación de la señora. —Señaló a la primera puerta—. Y esta la del señor —continuó al colocarse frente a la siguiente.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Bastian.

—Cualquier cosa que necesiten estamos a su disposición. —Luego miró hacia Candy—. Mandaré que llenen su bañera y en cuanto esté lista le aviso.

—Gracias —respondió tímidamente. Acto seguido y sin esperar a que el mayordomo o Bastian dijesen algo más entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se apoyó contra ella y suspiró cerrando los ojos e intentando calmarse. Cuando abrió los ojos se quedó totalmente deslumbrada ante lo que presenciaba. La habitación era enorme. Los muebles eran de madera oscura. En el centro había una enorme cama que bien podría haber servido de cama de matrimonio, aderezada con numerosos cojines de colores sobre una colcha azulada. A cada lado, había una pequeña mesa. Fue hacia la cama y pasó la mano por la colcha de seda. Era suave, se dormiría realmente bien ahí. Al lado de la cama y contra la pared había un gran tocador con un espejo y, enfrente, un enorme armario. Aunque eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención. Atravesó corriendo la habitación y corrió la cortina de la ventana. La abrió y miró hacia abajo. Estaba prácticamente encima del porche. La esperanza volvió a apoderarse de ella. Quizá, después de todo, sí podría escapar. Si tenía suerte podría perder de vista a Bastian el tiempo necesario. Aunque no sabía dónde se encontraba sí tenía claro que estaba bastante alejada del mar, no obstante esperaba encontrar algún alma caritativa que la ayudase a llegar aunque fuese hasta la costa. Lo primero y más importante era escapar de allí sin ser vista y alejarse lo máximo posible. Encontrar un barco era secundario. No le importaba tardar uno, dos o tres días hasta llegar a un puerto si lograba huir de ahí. Una duda la asaltó. ¿Qué pensaría la señora Blanche de que él la mantuviese retenida contra su voluntad? ¿Estaría de acuerdo? Durante unos segundos barajó la idea de pedirle ayuda, parecía buena mujer, pero luego la descartó. Era la amiga de Bastian, no podía exponerse a explicarle algo y que ella acabase cantando. Lo mejor era hacer aquello en el más absoluto silencio. Volvió a observar hacia el porche. Era una buena caída, pero debía admitir que había sido mayor la altura desde aquel hostal de Nassau, cuando había intentado huir de Terry.

El corazón se le volvió a entristecer, no había una sola hora que no lo tuviese en su mente, pero algunos momentos eran más difíciles que otros de sobrellevar. Saltaría sobre el porche, de ahí podría saltar a la calle y, si no se rompía ningún hueso, podría llegar a uno de los pueblos por los que habían pasado. Recordaba que habían tomado aquel camino de tierra unos quince minutos después de pasar por un pequeño pueblo. Sabía que caminando o corriendo sería mayor el tiempo empleado, pero podía intentar despistarlos internándose en el bosque. Sí, eso haría, lo mejor en esos momentos era alejarse de caminos y carreteras. Se giró de inmediato y cerró la ventana cuando llamaron a la puerta. Seguramente sería el mayordomo indicándole que su baño ya estaba preparado, pero se encontró a Bastian abriendo la puerta sin pudor alguno, sin esperar a que ella le diese el paso.

—¿La habitación es de tu agrado? Ella dio un paso atrás al cerciorarse de que cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Candy se quedó totalmente callada. No iba a contestarle, de hecho, no quería hablar con él jamás en la vida. Ya había tenido que hablar delante de la Señora Blanche, pero a solas no tenía por qué mostrarse cordial. Bastian esperó un tiempo prudencial a que respondiese, pero al ver que no emitía sonido alguno comenzó a avanzar hacia ella unos pasos.

—Verás —dijo con una sonrisa curvada—, a la señora Blanche, como mujer viuda y de alta sociedad que es, le encanta hacer preguntas y adora los chismorreos. —En ese momento borró la sonrisa y la miró seriamente, deteniéndose a menos de un metro de ella—. Así que confío en que te mostrarás cordial con ella y agradecida porque te deje pasar la noche aquí… es más, no tiene porqué saber nada sobre nuestro asunto.

Esta vez ella puso su espalda firme y no contuvo sus palabras.

—¿A qué asunto te refieres? —ironizó—. ¿Al hecho de que me mantienes retenida contra mi voluntad? ¿O al hecho de que tú, general de la flota francesa, hiciste tratos con piratas holandeses? Aquella respuesta le alteró, pues pudo ver cómo los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban. Fue directamente hacia ella y la abofeteó en la mejilla. No fue una bofetada como para echarla al suelo, pero sí como para hacerla retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Jamás… —dijo señalándola y alzando la voz—. Jamás vuelvas a pronunciar una amenaza contra mí, ¿lo entiendes? —Ella volvió su rostro serio hacia él—. O te juro que la próxima vez te coseré la boca yo mismo, zorra.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras la ira volvía apoderarse de ella.

—¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? ¿A llamarme así? —Alzó también el tono. Bastian la cogió del brazo con brusquedad, aproximándola hacia él.

—No eres más que una zorra —susurró—. ¿Crees que soy idiota? No dejas de lamentarte por la muerte de ese asqueroso inglés. ¿Estabas enamorada de él? ¿Te enamoraste de un miserable pirata inglés? Ella se soltó de su brazo de malas formas.

—Puede que fuese un pirata y que fuese inglés, pero no tenía nada de asqueroso ni de miserable. Tú sí. —Luego le señaló—. Jamás podrás ser ni la mitad de hombre de lo que era él. Bastian la miraba como si estuviese a punto de asesinarla, aunque una sonrisa burlona volvió a inundar su rostro.

—¿Ni la mitad de hombre que él? —Le retó señalándose a sí mismo. Acto seguido volvió a cogerla del brazo y de un empujón la tiró sobre la cama—. Voy a enseñarte lo hombre que puedo llegar a ser. Durante unos segundos Candy se quedó paralizada. Sabía que Bastian, al contrario de lo que había imaginado en un principio y de la imagen que había tenido de él, era un hombre sin escrúpulos, pero no imaginaba que fuese a llegar a tanto, a violarla.

Continuará...


	13. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 13

CAPÍTULO 13.

Ni la mitad de hombre que él? —Le retó señalándose a sí mismo. Acto seguido volvió a cogerla del brazo y de un empujón la tiró sobre la cama—. Voy a enseñarte lo hombre que puedo llegar a ser. Durante unos segundos Candy se quedó paralizada. Sabía que Bastian, al contrario de lo que había imaginado en un principio y de la imagen que había tenido de él, era un hombre sin escrúpulos, pero no imaginaba que fuese a llegar a tanto, a violarla.

La cogió por los hombros mientras ella comenzaba a forcejear y la tumbó sobre la cama colocándose sobre ella.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito bastardo! —gritó mientras él intentaba con una mano tapar su boca, pero ella fue más rápida y a la que pudo clavó sus dientes haciendo que Bastian gritase de nuevo. Aprovechó para golpearlo en su rostro mientras lograba incorporarse y salir de debajo de su cuerpo. Logró saltar de la cama y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta, cogió el pomo y en ese momento se detuvo para girarse—. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras —gruñó hacia él mientras observaba cómo se levantaba lentamente, cómo una furia incontrolada iba apoderándose de él—. Jamás… jamás te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima o todos sabrán que tú, el gran general Bastian Dupont, además de intentar violarme hizo tratos con los holandeses. Dime, ¿qué eran esos documentos? ¿Patentes de corso? —Luego fue ella la que sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Falsificaste la firma de tu señor? ¿O lo engañaste para que firmase? —Bastian la miró seriamente—. Atrévete a ponerme una mano encima y te juro que gritaré tan fuerte que podrán escucharme en España. Él permanecía totalmente serio, contemplándola.

—Creo que tengo otra solución, en vez de coserte la boca, puedo cortarte la lengua. No sería la primera vez que lo hago. Ella dio un paso hacia él, decidida.

—Atrévete —Le gruñó—. Aunque no creo que siente muy bien a tus superiores que se enteren de lo que has hecho con una pobre española secuestrada por los ingleses. No lo olvides, para todos mi país es el Imperio español y tú eres simplemente un aliado. No me tientes. No soy ninguna mujer estúpida. —Luego abrió la puerta y le indicó con un movimiento acelerado que abandonase su dormitorio—. Mantén la mano quieta y yo mantendré la boca cerrada, ahora bien, vuelve a lastimarme o a insultarme y te juro por Dios que acabarás en la horca, ¿lo entiendes? Bastian se acercó a ella hasta colocarse justo enfrente.

—Lo entiendo —susurró—. Pero ahora entiende tú esto… di algo alguna vez y te mataré con mis propias manos. Salió directamente del dormitorio dando un portazo. Candy se llevó las manos hacia sus labios conteniendo el grito por los nervios de los últimos minutos. Bastian infundía mucho miedo, pero ahora, al menos, parecía que había encontrado su punto débil. Lo que tenía totalmente claro es que tenía que marcharse de allí como fuese.

La cena había sido rápida. A las siete, tras disfrutar de un tranquilo baño en el que había analizado todo lo que había ocurrido y había vuelto a imaginar su plan de huída, se había dispuesto a bajar al comedor. Se había limitado a comer con bastante prisa y a permanecer callada con la excusa de que estaba agotada, pues tantas horas en el carruaje le habían producido dolor de cabeza y de espalda. Hasta se había permitido fingir algo de dolor durante la cena, haciendo que la señora Blanche emitiese miradas preocupadas hacia ella, así que para cuando se excusó para volver a su habitación a descansar y se despidió agradeciendo aquella fantástica cena no sorprendió a la señora Blanche, la cual aceptó y le deseó que mejorase. Bastian la había seguido con la mirada mientras ella subía las escaleras. Debía reconocer que había aguantado la respiración durante todo el ascenso, pues lo que menos quería es que Bastian se ofreciese a acompañarla hasta su dormitorio. De todos modos, tal y como ella había dejado claro en la presentación, eran tan solo conocidos, así que no hubiese sido muy apropiado que la acompañase. Estaba temblando para cuando cerró la puerta tras ella. Asumía que era arriesgado, pero si se quedaba allí todo indicaba que no lograría escapar. Allí, al menos, Bastian estaría más entretenido y contenido por la señora Blanche, por el contrario cuando llegasen a Burdeos seguramente la alojaría en su vivienda y allí él no tendría por qué ocultarse o moderar su comportamiento. Sí, esa era su oportunidad de escapar, aunque debía tener muy presente que él dormía en la habitación de al lado.

Encendió la vela y se acercó a la ventana. Había total oscuridad. La luna dotaba de claridad el bosque que tenía frente a ella. No le costaría caminar por aquellos bosques. Observó hacia la puerta y comenzó a trazar su plan. Después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos aquella tarde no creía que fuese capaz de ir a su dormitorio y, de momento, él seguía en la planta baja con la señora Blanche. Estaba distraído y sería mucho más fácil escapar, luego al tenerlo en la habitación de al lado estaría más alerta. Solo necesitaba llegar a aquel bosque. Atravesaría la pradera todo lo rápido que pudiese y se internaría entre los árboles. Depositó la vela en la pequeña mesita y colocó varios cojines debajo de la sábana, intentando simular un cuerpo. Cuando estuvo conforme sopló hacia la llama haciéndose la oscuridad en la habitación. Permaneció unos minutos en silencio, escuchando, hasta que le pareció oír de fondo la voz de Bastian, que mantenía una agradable conversación con la anfitriona.

Abrió la ventana y evaluó los pasos a seguir. Aquella habitación daba al otro lado del salón donde en principio se encontraban ambos, así que, con suerte, no serían conscientes de su huída.

El portal sobre el que debía saltar estaba un poco bajo, solo esperaba que aguantase su peso. Se sentó en el marco de la ventana e intentó dejarla lo más entornada posible para que pareciese que estaba cerrada. Se descolgó poco a poco, intentando que la caída no fuese tan grande, hasta que sus brazos no aguantaron más y cedieron a su propio peso. Intentó controlar el grito, aunque no pudo evitar gemir cuando aterrizó sobre el porche. Recuperó el aliento y miró hacia la ventana. Bueno, al menos creía que no había hecho mucho ruido, había sido bastante silenciosa. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, le era imposible alcanzar la ventana de su habitación. Gateó sobre el porche de madera rezando para que no cediese a su peso y se sentó en el lateral. Bueno, si la primera caída había sido bastante aparatosa esta iba a serlo aún más. Inspiró armándose de valor y se dejó caer hacia el suelo flexionando las rodillas, aunque cayó prácticamente de bruces. Sintió un pinchazo al caer y torcerse el tobillo y gimió.

—Mierda —susurró mientras se sentaba sobre la hierba, estaba casi segura de que se había torcido el tobillo y se hincharía en breve. Igualmente aquello ahora mismo no importaba, lo único que necesitaba era alejarse lo más rápido de allí, no quería ni imaginar lo que ocurriría si Bastian la encontraba. Se puso en pie notando el dolor creciente en el tobillo y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo, cojeando y echando la vista atrás, hacia aquella habitación oscura de donde había escapado. El bosque estaba bastante cerca por lo que, a la que se internase en él, podría respirar más tranquila. Cogió con sus dos manos el vestido mientras intentaba aumentar el ritmo, sintiendo que cada vez le costaba más apoyar su peso en aquel pie. ¿Se le estaba durmiendo? Casi aseguraría que se había hecho un esguince. Volvió a echar su mirada atrás cuando el corazón se le detuvo unos segundos del susto. ¿Había luz en su habitación? Llegó hasta el primer árbol ocultándose en la oscuridad y se detuvo unos segundos para observar. Poco después pudo ver a Bastian asomarse realmente encolerizado a la ventana. Se escondió más si pudo en la oscuridad, mientras veía cómo Bastian miraba de un lado a otro. Se le secó la boca y el ritmo de su corazón aumentó en el momento en que escuchó el rugido de Bastian, que desapareció de la ventana con movimientos furiosos. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, saldría a buscarla y si la encontraba…

Echó a correr de nuevo lo más rápido que pudo, internándose entre los árboles, sin prestar atención al dolor de su tobillo. Necesitaba llegar a aquel poblado o, como mínimo, alejarse lo máximo posible de aquella vivienda, poner distancia entre ambos, aunque claramente con el dolor del pie no podía correr todo lo que ella querría. Saltó sobre rocas, raíces, rodeó árboles y apartó ramas mientras corría de forma desesperada, sin rumbo fijo, sin saber bien hacia dónde se dirigía y con el único objetivo de que Bastian no la encontrase.

Siguió corriendo durante aproximadamente quince minutos, pese a que el dolor provocado por el esguince era cada vez más insoportable, era como si fuese a desgarrarse de un momento a otro, hasta que le pareció escuchar el sonido de los cascos de un caballo. Se quedó totalmente quieta y se echó al suelo de inmediato, ocultándose tras unos arbustos. Desde luego, si se trataba de Bastian la encontraría, pues no dudaba de que pudiese escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Se tapó los labios intentando silenciar su respiración acelerada, escuchando, hasta que a pocos metros entre unos árboles observó una luz. Lo reconoció al momento. Su figura era inconfundible. Caminaba por el bosque escudriñándolo todo, alumbrando con un farol en su mano, pero algo llamó su atención. Bastian observaba la tierra y luego los arbustos. En ese preciso momento alzó la mirada directamente hacia donde se encontraba ella, haciendo que se internase más en la oscuridad. Debía de estar siguiendo su rastro. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al ser consciente de sus huellas en la tierra, de todas las ramas rotas que había dejado a su paso. Desde luego, si tenía oportunidad de escapar de nuevo iría con más cuidado. Se acercó casi arrastrándose hasta un árbol y se hizo un ovillo tras él, rezando para que Bastian pasase de largo. Se hizo lo más pequeña posible mientras escuchaba los cascos de los caballos sobre la tierra, el relinchar del caballo. No se atrevió a moverse, ni tan siquiera a girarse para observar cómo el caballo se acercaba al árbol tras el que permanecía escondida. Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, debatiéndose entre quedarse quieta o salir huyendo. Cerró los ojos deseando que al abrirlos estuviese en su época, que todo hubiese sido una simple pesadilla, pero el relincho del caballo a pocos pasos de ella le hizo brincar y taparse la boca con fuerza.

Escuchó cómo el caballo que Bastian montaba se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, hasta que finalmente pareció decantarse por seguir su búsqueda hacia la derecha. Candy suspiró. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, estaba segura de que se desmoronaría en cualquier segundo. Finalmente decidió asomarse tras el árbol, observando que la figura de Bastian iluminada por la tenue luz desaparecía entre los árboles. Bien, se movería con todo el sigilo que le fuese posible en dirección contraria. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar, echando la vista atrás y controlando aquella figura que iba alejándose poco a poco. Apoyó el pie sin recordar el dolor y cayó al suelo con un pequeño grito. Al instante, se quedó totalmente quieta, paralizada. Dios mío, si la había escuchado iría directo a por ella. Segundos después escuchó los cascos del caballo correr en aquella dirección. Se puso en pie de inmediato, sin mirar atrás, con la respiración entrecortada y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le permitía aquel pie lesionado.

—¡Candy! —Escuchó su grito. Ella gimió mientras saltaba sobre unas raíces y apartaba las ramas sin cuidado. Echó la vista atrás para observar que él la seguía a poca distancia, trotando sobre aquel enorme caballo negro y sosteniendo el farol en su mano. La había visto, no tenía la menor duda. Se desvió hacia el lado internándose entre los matorrales más espesos. Algunas finas ramas rasgaron su piel y su carne, pero no importaba, lo único que importaba era perderlo de vista, pero enseguida fue consciente de que el sonido del caballo era demasiado cercano como para despistarlo. No había escapatoria y tampoco disponía de un arma con la que defenderse. Se giró para presenciar cómo a pocos metros Bastian comenzaba a inclinarse sobre el caballo con la clara intención de agarrarla. Se agachó lo suficiente para esquivar su brazo, pero con el derrape cayó al suelo mientras un grito salía de lo más profundo de su ser. Bastian detuvo el caballo y bajó de un salto mientras dejaba el farol sobre el suelo. Candy no lo dudó un segundo. Aún echada sobre el suelo cogió una piedra y se la lanzó, pero Bastian se cubrió la cara con el brazo esquivando la piedra, aunque gritó cuando recibió el golpe. Intentó ponerse en pie mientras con su mano cogía otra piedra y se la lanzaba con fuerza.

—¡No te acerques! —gritó mientras cogía un palo y lo empuñaba con sus dos manos, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, con aire amenazante. Bastian se quedó totalmente quieto, paralizado, observándola. Estaba realmente enfurecido.

—¡Como te acerques pienso golpearte! —Le gritó. Bastian se movió hacia un lado estudiando sus movimientos y ella comenzó a girar también, preparada para el asalto. Sabía que la atraparía, pero no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

—Suéltalo ahora mismo —gritó.

—¡No! Bastian apretó su mandíbula mientras la observaba colocar aquel enorme palo junto a su hombro, dispuesta a darse impulso para golpearse. La miró fijamente y en un determinado momento se acercó, se agachó esquivando el golpe y la sujetó de la mano girándola y colocándola de espaldas mientras ella gritaba. La apretó contra un árbol mientras retorcía su mano para que soltase el palo, pero ella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Suéltame! Él no contestó, simplemente apretó más fuerte su mano haciendo que ella finalmente lo soltase. En cuanto lo hizo la giró hacia él comprimiéndola contra el árbol. La reacción de ella no se hizo esperar y le escupió directamente en la cara.

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Bastian se limpió la mejilla y rodeó su cuello con su mano ahogándola. En ese momento se asustó de verdad. El aire dejó de fluir por sus pulmones, la presión comenzaba a acumularse en su cabeza. Se sujetó a su brazo con las dos manos y comenzó a golpearle para que la soltase.

—¿Pensabas que ibas a poder escapar de mí? —susurró acercándose a ella mientras Candy seguía golpeándolo—. La única forma en que podrías escapar sería con la muerte. —Acto seguido la soltó.

Candy cayó al suelo llevándose las manos al cuello, respirando profundamente, intentando recuperar el oxígeno que no había tenido durante los últimos segundos. Bastian se quedó de pie frente a ella. Escuchó el gemido de Candy, que alzó su mirada desafiante hacia él, aún recuperando el aliento.

—¿Y por qué no me matas ya? Esta vez Bastian se quedó sorprendido ante aquella pregunta. Se agachó con una leve sonrisa.

—He invertido mucho para tenerte conmigo. Ella intentó incorporarse, poner su espalda recta, pero tal era la proximidad de Bastian que ni siquiera podía.

—¿Y si yo no quiero estar contigo? ¿Te da igual? Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Pensaba que eras buena persona —gimió—. Antes me tratabas de otra forma… Él puso los ojos en blanco, como si el hecho de ver que ella empleaba aquel tono entristecido le asquease.

—¿Te refieres a antes de que arriesgase mi vida para ponerte a salvo? ¿De que removiese cielo y tierra para encontrarte yendo contra mis propios principios? ¿Te refieres a antes de darme cuenta de que me habías traicionado por el inglés que te apartó de mi lado?

—Yo no te he traicionado —gimió hacia él—. No puedes mandar sobre a quién quiero tener a mi lado, sobre a quién amo… —En ese momento se dio cuenta de su error. Una cosa era que él lo pensase y otra que ella se lo dijese claramente. Bastian se removió nervioso.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? —gritó hacia ella hecho una furia—. Tú eres española, los ingleses nos masacran. Atacan nuestras colonias, matan a nuestras gentes…

—Tú también haces lo mismo —le recordó.

—¿Tú crees? —le retó—. ¿Acaso fui yo quien te mantuvo secuestrada? ¡Yo te rescaté en aquella isla! Candy apretó los labios al recordar lo que le había explicado, el motivo de que se encontrase en aquella isla donde lo vio por primera vez. Fue consciente de que Bastian estaba totalmente encolerizado, igual que fue consciente de que se encontraba sola en aquel bosque con él, lejos de todas las personas y de aquella vivienda.

—Bastian —dijo en un tono más tranquilo—. Sé que tu intención era buena y de verdad que no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por lo que has hecho —dijo hacia él—. Pocas personas hubieran arriesgado tanto como has hecho tú por mí, pero eso no es motivo para que me retengas.

—Me enamoré de ti —dijo apretando los dientes. Ella puso su espalda recta, lo había imaginado, pero escucharlo de sus labios, en aquel momento y después de las cosas que había hecho, lejos de calmarla le produjo náuseas—. Pensaba que tú me correspondías, o que quizás, con el tiempo, podrías llegar a hacerlo. —Luego la miró con más dureza—. Pero finalmente lo que me encuentro es que estás enamorada del inglés.

—Lo siento —gimió al borde del llanto. Él la miró fijamente y volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué lo sientes? —preguntó enfadado—. Tú no tienes principios, mujer. No eres realmente consciente de todo lo que he hecho por ti.

—¿Y eso justifica que me trates así? —Le reprendió ella finalmente—. ¿Justifica que me golpees? ¿Qué me retengas? Bastian puso su espalda recta.

—No, eso no. Pero me has traicionado y no solo a mí, sino a todo a tu imperio —explicó con voz helada. Luego se puso en pie—. Tienes suerte de que sea yo, otro te habría colgado ya.

Ella se quedó tendida sobre la tierra, apartó la mirada de él intentando recomponer la compostura. Bastian no esperó más, la cogió del brazo y la puso en pie de un tirón. Candy comenzó a quejarse mientras la arrastraba hacia el caballo. —Si no te estás quieta te ataré —le amenazó. Y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que se quedó totalmente paralizada mientras la subía al caballo para llevarla de nuevo hacia la vivienda.

Candy había sonreído de forma forzada hacia la señora Blanche cuando se había despedido de ella. Al parecer aquella mujer no había sido consciente de nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tras otras cinco horas interminables de viajar en carruaje deseó llegar a Burdeos. Cuando finalmente la vio aparecer no supo si sintió desesperación o alegría. Recordaba que había visitado Burdeos en su viaje de EGB y la verdad es que los edificios seguían siendo los mismos, la misma estructura, aunque no era tan grande como en su época. Los edificios de un color claro seguían dándole una nota de distinción y elegancia a la ciudad. Por mucho que estuviese ofuscada debía admitir que era una de las ciudades más hermosas que había visitado y reconoció que en aquella época tenía mucho más encanto que en la suya. El carruaje se desvió por un camino y comenzaron a atravesar campos de cultivo. En ese momento lo recordó. Bastian le había explicado que disponía de tierras arrendadas donde cultivaba viñedos para elaborar el vino típico de la zona. Supuso que aquellas tenían que ser sus tierras porque el carruaje se detuvo frente a una pequeña mansión. No era tan distinguida como la de la señora Blanche, pero igualmente era elegante y, al estar rodeada de aquellos hermosos campos verdes, la revestía aún de más hermosura. Bastian salió del carruaje sin reparar en ella y al momento escuchó cómo comenzaba a hablar. Cuando se asomó ocho personas esperaban en la puerta. Reconoció el típico uniforme de servicio. Bastian fue hacia el carruaje y le tendió la mano, pero de nuevo Candy no la aceptó y bajó del carruaje con algo de esfuerzo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿No curarte nunca? —ironizó mientras la cogía del brazo para ayudarla a caminar hacia el personal de servicio. Ella no respondió ni hizo ningún gesto por soltarse, simplemente dejó que la condujese hasta ellos—. Esta es la señorita White, es nuestra invitada. —Ella carraspeó, lo cual hizo que Bastian apretase un poco más su brazo—. Permanecerá un tiempo con nosotros. —Ella lo miró confundida. ¿Un tiempo? —. Atendedla en todo lo que necesite. —Luego miró hacia una mujer mayor—. Loanne, acompañe a la señorita White a su nueva habitación para que se instale y descanse y, por favor… avisad a un médico para que le examine el pie.

—No hace falta —susurró ella a su lado. Bastian la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Sí que hace falta. Una cojera es peligrosa. ¿Quieres quedarte así para siempre? Piensa que no podrás correr —ironizó—. Lo cual hará tu presencia aquí muy aburrida —acabó bromeando, aunque Candy captó que era un toque de atención,

Candy aceptó y suspiró. Loanne se colocó a su lado y le indicó que la acompañase con un movimiento de su rostro. Ella comenzó a cojear, subiendo lentamente los peldaños del porche, girándose para observar a Bastian dirigirse de nuevo hacia el servicio y comenzar a dar órdenes.

—Señorita, por aquí —le indicó hacia unas escaleras que había al final del enorme distribuidor, decorado excesivamente. Demasiado recargado para su gusto. Numerosos jarrones, figuras de porcelana y algunos candelabros dorados sobre mesas de mármol que no pegaban nada allí—. ¿Podrá subir? —preguntó preocupada—. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—No, tranquila. Puedo yo sola, solo que iré un poco más lenta. Ella pareció conforme con la respuesta y se colocó a su lado acompañándola durante su ascensión. La planta alta era igual de recargada que las anteriores. No tuvo que caminar mucho más ya que Loanne abrió la primera puerta del pasillo enmoquetado y le indicó con un movimiento cortés que entrase. El dormitorio era de nuevo excesivamente ostentoso. Demasiado para su gusto. Una enorme cama de colcha dorada a conjunto con las cortinas y los cojines y pequeños tapetes con los que cubría la mesa al lado de la cama. Había dos enormes sofás orejeros, uno color verde situado al lado de la ventana y otro color rojo al lado de un enorme armario blanco. Desde luego, aquella habitación había sido decorada sin gusto alguno.

—Por favor, tome asiento —indicó hacia uno de los sofás—. En breve vendrá el doctor para examinarla.

Ella no protestó e hizo caso rápidamente, pues a cada paso que daba un gemido se le escapaba.

—Le traeré una taza de café y algo para comer. ¿Le gusta el café? Candy se sentó y finalmente sonrió hacia la mujer por aquel gesto de cortesía.

—Sí, se lo agradecería mucho.

—Enseguida vuelvo —pronunció saliendo acelerada de la habitación. En cuanto se quedó sola volvió a pasear la mirada por las paredes blanquecinas, la cama, aquellos sofás que desentonaban… y se removió el cabello, nerviosa. Estaba metida en un buen lío. Se encontraba lejos de las Bahamas y además estaba impedida, lo cual sería un problema si quería intentar otra huída. Sabía que era arriesgado pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarse de brazos cruzados y quedarse allí? No, su mente se negaba a asimilar que ella viviría en aquel siglo para siempre. El recuerdo de Terry volvió a su mente. Su sonrisa. Era tan distinto a Bastian. Cuando ella había escapado de él lo único que había hecho era preocuparse por ella, por su integridad y su bienestar. Aquel recuerdo hizo que derramase unas tímidas lágrimas. La forma en la que la había besado, le había hecho el amor… No lo soportó más y rompió a llorar. Se había enamorado profundamente de él y ahora lo había perdido para siempre. A cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de lo importante que había sido para ella. No había conocido lo que era amar a una persona hasta tal punto. Se secó las lágrimas e intentó recomponerse cuando llamaron a la puerta, pero al descubrir que era Bastian el que entraba dejó de intentar poner buena cara. Que la viese llorar ya no le importaba, aunque tampoco parecía importarle mucho a él. Cierto que se quedó algo confundido al principio, pero pareció encajar aquellas lágrimas sin mucho remordimiento.

—¿La habitación no es de tu agrado? —ironizó.

—Esta habitación es la peor que he visto en mi vida —dijo apartando la mirada de él y observando a través de la ventana los campos de cultivo. Él se acercó con las manos a su espalda, pensativo.

—Mis sirvientes son conscientes de tu temeridad y de tus ansias por escapar. —Ella lo miró fijamente—. Así que se encargarán de que no te falte de nada y de que estés lo más cómoda posible.

—Querrás decir que me tendrán vigilada, ¿no?

—Él volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Eres un loco —susurró mientras apartaba la mirada de él, asqueada ante todo aquello. Bastian volvió a ignorar aquel comentario, como si no hubiese esperado otras palabras por su parte.

—El doctor estará aquí en pocos minutos. Supongo que no podrás caminar durante unos días, luego serás libre de moverte por la vivienda y mis tierras, aunque siempre que salgas de esta casa irás acompañada —pronunció con más severidad. Ella apretó los labios.

—Disfrutas haciéndome sufrir. Él se inclinó levemente hacia ella.

—El sufrimiento es mutuo, pero todo esto podría cambiar si finalmente te rindieses y aceptases tu lugar aquí.

—¿Aquí? —pronunció asustada.

—¿Y adónde ibas a ir sino? Estuvo a punto de decirle que a las Bahamas o a Inglaterra, pero se contuvo, era consciente de que sería mejor no enfadarlo más. Se limitó a apartar la mirada de él y volverla hacia los campos. Bastian tardó unos minutos en continuar.

—Cuando estés curada podrás trabajar para mí y ganar tu propio dinero. Ella se volvió de nuevo enfadada.

—¿Trabajar para ti? —gritó con desdén—. ¿Voy a ser tu esclava? —¿Quieres ganarte tu libertad? —dijo mirándola fijamente. Ella lo contempló algo desubicada. ¿Ganarse su libertad? No le importaría trabajar si con aquello conseguía ir ahorrando un dinero que le permitiese un pasaje en barco hasta las Bahamas.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente—. ¿Y cuando obtenga mi libertad podré marcharme?

—Exacto.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —preguntó directamente.

—Depende de tu comportamiento y de tu buen servicio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —insistió. Bastian se quedó mirándola fijamente, pero en ese momento un hombre llamó a la puerta. Candy supo de inmediato que se trataba del doctor. Un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo canoso y una espesa barba blanca, vestido con un pulcro y elegante traje.

—Doctor, ya está aquí —dijo dirigiéndose hacia él con la mano tendida.

—General Dupont, me alegro de que haya vuelto de su última travesía sano y salvo.

—Así ha sido —dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se giró hacia Candy—. Le presento a la señorita Candy White, permanecerá un tiempo con nosotros. Se lastimó el pie. El doctor se aproximó con una sonrisa.

—Encantado de conocerla —dijo mientras dejaba el maletín y Bastian acercaba una de las sillas para que él se acomodase—. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Ella miró de reojo a Bastian.

—Me caí —dijo mientras se levantaba levemente el vestido para mostrarle el tobillo.

—¿Me permite? —dijo mostrándole las manos.

—Claro. El doctor cogió su pie colocándolo sobre sus rodillas y lo palpó con manos expertas.

—Necesita un vendaje que le comprima para que la inflamación remita. —Acto seguido cogió su maletín.

—¿Cuántos días tardará en sanar? —preguntó ella con interés. Él la miró sonriente mientras extraía una venda.

—Si guarda reposo absoluto supongo que en unos diez días podrá caminar sin problemas.

Le hicieron falta doce días desde la visita del doctor para poder caminar sin miedo ni dificultad. Después de estar tantos días sin apoyar el pie tenía la sensación de que tenía que volver a aprender a caminar. Había comenzado con unos pocos pasos, del sofá a la cama. Luego había ido aumentando poco a poco sus recorridos a lo largo de la habitación y posteriormente se había atrevido a salir al pasillo y comenzar a bajar escaleras.

Loanne se había sorprendido al verla aparecer por la cocina, aquella tierna sonrisa con la que la iluminaba siempre que la veía había inundado su rostro. Era una buena mujer, suponía que Bastian le había explicado que quería escapar, pero aquello a Loanne no parecía importarle. Durante aquellos últimos días, en una de las veces en que le había traído la comida, había estado tentada de preguntarle qué sabía sobre ella, pero había desistido de la idea, no podía olvidar que trabajaba para Bastian y que bajo ningún concepto Loanne lo traicionaría o podría ganarse un castigo. Al catorceavo día ya podía caminar perfectamente, aunque aún no se atrevía a echar a correr. Bastian se había limitado a visitarla algunos días, preguntándole simplemente cómo se encontraba y poca cosa más. Con todo, lo había visto desde su habitación trabajar su propia tierra. Parecía disfrutar con esa actividad. Se había aburrido excesivamente, pero había hecho todo lo que el doctor le había dicho: tener el pie en alto y reposo total. Cumplir con las pautas que le había dado el doctor surtió efecto, pues ya podía caminar sin problema.

—Ya le ha desaparecido la cojera totalmente —musitó Loanne observándola.

—Sí, no me molesta nada.

—Eso está bien —pronunció mientras doblaba unas sábanas.

—Espera, te ayudo —dijo cogiendo el otro extremo. Pero Loanne se apartó al momento.

—No, no, de eso nada. Candy se quedó confundida.

—Bastian me dijo que debía trabajar para… —Se quedó callada cuando observó que Loanne miraba justo detrás de ella. Candy se giró. Bastian la observaba con gesto serio desde la puerta. Dio unos pasos hacia ella sin pronunciar nada.

—Veo que ya puedes caminar bien. Candy puso su espalda recta.

—Sí, y estoy dispuesta a ponerme a trabajar, tal y como acordamos. Bastian la miró de arriba a abajo y finalmente aceptó con su rostro.

—Ven, sígueme —dijo girándose y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. Candy miró de reojo a Loanne antes de seguirle, algo temerosa. Ni siquiera había visto la planta baja de aquella mansión, pero seguía estando extremadamente decorada para su gusto. Era como si quisiese aparentar ostentosidad. Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones de aquel pasillo. La habitación era muy simple: una cama sencilla, una mesa con un par de sillas y un armario. Nada que ver con la habitación que ella ocupaba en la planta alta. Bastian cerró la puerta y se dirigió directamente hacia el armario, lo abrió y tendió un precioso vestido color verde sobre la cama.

—Póntelo. Ella enarcó una ceja hacia él mientras se acercaba a la cama. Era uno de los vestidos más hermosos que había visto hasta ese momento. Tenía un escote bastante pronunciado, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. El corsé llevaba unas líneas de hilo dorado y la falda iba tomando unas tonalidades verdes más oscuras y claras dependiendo por donde se mirase.

—No creo que con este vestido pueda trabajar bien la tierra —pronunció mirándolo.

—No vas a trabajar mis tierras. —Ella lo miró confundida—. Sería una pena desperdiciarte ahí.

—No comprendo.

—Me acompañarás a actos sociales. Candy se quedó callada unos segundos.

—Eso no es lo que hablamos.

—En ningún momento te dije que trabajarías mis tierras, te dije que trabajarías para mí.

—¿Acompañándote a tus reuniones y bailes?

—Exacto. —Dio un paso hacia ella—. Verás, el hecho de que te haya rescatado de unos piratas ingleses me dará mucho renombre… —Candy se mordió la lengua para no contraatacar y decir que él no era su salvador, pero prefirió quedarse callada—. ¿Recuerdas a la señora Blanche? Organiza un baile esta noche. No había confirmado nuestra asistencia por si aún no podías caminar, pero estoy seguro de que le haría mucha ilusión que fueses.

Así que, ¿eso era lo que tenía planeado para ella? Aprovecharse de que era una mujer bajo la bandera española a la que protegía y a la que había salvado, según él, de los bárbaros ingleses. Estaba segura de que presumiría lo suyo llevándola junto a él y explicando un relato que seguramente cambiaría a su favor.

—Me dijiste que me ganaría mi libertad trabajando para ti, ¿hasta cuándo tendré que acompañarte? A Bastian pareció molestarle aquella pregunta.

—Hasta que consiga una mejor posición social, así que deberás esforzarte por hablar bien de mí.

Esta vez fue ella quien oscureció la mirada.

—Está bien.

Si esa era la única forma que tenía de ganarse la libertad lo haría. Lo único que quería era marcharse de allí, coger un barco y volver a las Bahamas para encontrar una tormenta que pudiese devolverla de regreso a su hogar. Aquel sería su premio por soportar a Bastian hasta conseguir su libertad.

—Pruébate el vestido —pronunció cruzándose de brazos. Ella lo cogió y lo observó, pero luego torció su rostro hacia él. —¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando? —preguntó ofendida. Bastian suspiró y acto seguido salió del cuarto dejándola sola. Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando relajarse. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo no era justo. Lo había perdido todo, ya no solo en su época sino en esta también. El recuerdo de Terry volvió a entristecerla. Debía ser fuerte y afrontar aquello. Miró hacia el vestido y se lo puso. Se observó en un espejo cercano. Lo cierto es que era un vestido realmente precioso y llamaría la atención con él puesto. Se recogería el cabello en un moño alto y acompañaría a Bastian a ese estúpido baile. Intentaría hacerlo lo mejor posible para ganarse su libertad. Se quitó el vestido y salió de la habitación. Bastian esperaba apoyado contra la pared, pero su mirada pareció confundida cuando la vio salir de nuevo con su vestido marrón.

—Me va perfectamente —comentó Candy pasando a su lado, sin mirarlo—. Ya me avisarás de a qué hora debo estar lista. Bastian no dijo nada. Sin duda lo acompañaría, pero eso no implicaba que tuviese que ser amable con él.

Tal y como Bastian le había dicho, la señora Blanche estuvo encantada de que ella acudiese. Tras solicitar su permiso a Bastian, la mujer la había presentado a varias personas distinguidas de la ciudad mientras explicaba que era una muchacha española a la que habían hecho presa los piratas ingleses y que el valiente y apuesto Bastian Dupont la había salvado. No tenía duda de que aquellos comentarios correrían como la pólvora y pronto el general Dupont progresaría en su carrera militar. Giró su rostro mientras tomaba un sorbo del vino que la señora Blanche le había ofrecido y la cogió del brazo para pasear junto a ella mientras esquivaba a todas aquellas personas. La casa era realmente lujosa. El salón estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito. Al principio, Bastian la había seguido con la mirada, pero posteriormente parecía que se había relajado y había comenzado a hablar con los hombres del salón sin prestarle mucha atención, lo cual agradeció bastante. No le gustaba nada sentirse observada de forma continua.

—¿Otra copa de vino? —preguntó la señora Blanche con una sonrisa, haciendo que Candy despertase de sus pensamientos.

—No, gracias, aún no he acabado esta. —Se la mostró.

—De acuerdo —pronunció mientras volvía a cogerse de su brazo—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal? A Candy le pilló descolocada aquella pregunta, pero aceptó directamente.

—¿Hay algo entre usted y el general? —susurró. Candy abrió los ojos al máximo, no por la pregunta en sí, sino porque alguien imaginase que ella pudiese tener algún tipo de relación con aquel despreciable, aunque claro estaba que el resto de la gente no conocía aquella faceta.

—No, nada —pronunció secamente—. ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? La señora Blanche se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, está viviendo con él y la ha traído como su acompañante.

—No tengo otro sitio adónde ir —pronunció con tristeza. Ella se acercó un poco más, apenada por sus palabras, como si quisiese darle su consuelo.

—Debe ser muy duro —continuó con delicadeza, aunque luego aumentó su sonrisa—. Por lo menos tiene al general, que estoy segura de que le ayudará en todo lo que necesite.

Candy tragó saliva y contempló a la mujer. Parecía buena persona, de hecho, nada más verla entrar en el salón le había dado un gran abrazo y desde ese momento no se había despegado de ella. Suponía que al ser la anfitriona y conocedora de que ella era nueva en la ciudad no conocería a nadie. Durante unos segundos pensó en sincerarse con ella. Aquella mujer tenía influencias. Seguramente si le explicase lo que había ocurrido podría ayudarla, de todas formas, no estaría en peor situación que la actual.

Candy se detuvo cogiéndole del brazo mientras se mordía el labio.

—¿Puedo ser sincera con usted? —susurró temerosa. La señora Blanche la miró intrigada.

—Claro, querida.

—Es… es algo que solo voy a explicarle a usted. Necesitaría su ayuda —gimió. Aquel gesto hizo que la señora la mirase preocupada, automáticamente cogió su mano con fuerza. —Claro, dígame.

—Verá, yo… —Tragó saliva—. El general Dupont no me rescató, me….

—Candy —Escuchó la voz de Bastian tras ella. Las dos se giraron a la vez—. Está aquí —pronunció con una sonrisa—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos marchemos, supongo que estará cansada. Candy tragó saliva y contempló a la señora Blanche, la cual permanecía pensativa.

—General —dijo la señora Blanche—. Me gustaría disfrutar un poco más de su invitada —propuso con una sonrisa y al momento apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Candy como si así la tranquilizase—. No todos los días se puede disfrutar de un nuevo rostro.

Candy mantuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta de Bastian, al parecer aquella mujer había comprendido algo de su situación y ponía esmero en querer ayudarla.

—Candy lleva mucho tiempo de pie y como sabrá se hizo daño en el tobillo. Le conviene descansar, pero podemos venir otro día si lo desea.

—Me encantaría, ¿qué tal mañana? Podrían venir a tomar el té, así me harían compañía estos días. Me siento bastante sola aquí. Bastian pareció poner cara de disgusto pero posteriormente se moderó y volvió a sonreírle.

—Claro, podemos venir a tomar el té con usted.

—Perfecto —dijo volviendo su rostro hacia Candy. Luego volvió su mirada sonriente hacia Bastian—. Supongo que ella se quedará un largo tiempo aquí.

—Es posible —continuó nervioso, pues estaba deseando marcharse.

—Me gustaría acompañar a Candy a algún modista. Ahora comienza la temporada de reuniones sociales y creo que le convendría tener algún vestido. Candy supo en ese momento que la señora Blanche tenía intención de querer ayudarla, así que no dejó pasar la ocasión.

—Oh, me encantaría —respondió sonriente. Luego miró hacia Bastian con una ceja enarcada—. Supongo que iremos a más bailes y actos sociales y no tengo mucho vestuario, ¿sería posible ir? Bastian la miró fijamente. No estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, pero se obligó a aceptar de nuevo.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

—Pues mañana mismo puedo llamar a mi modista, así cuando vengan a tomar el té le podrán tomar medidas. La semana que viene se organiza un baile promovido por la familia Henderson. Supongo que acudirán, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que acudiremos.

—Perfecto —volvió a decir entusiasmada. Luego se giró hacia Candy y se acercó para darle un abrazo, pero se arrimó a su oído—. Sé que el general no es lo que aparenta, cualquier cosa estoy para lo que necesite—. Acto seguido se distanció aún cogiéndola de la mano, en un gesto cariñoso—. Entonces nos vemos mañana —pronunció risueña. Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el general y se marchó lentamente.

Candy la vio alejarse. Era viable pensar que aquella mujer la ayudaría en lo que pudiese, además, daba la impresión de que tenía bastante información sobre Bastian que quizá le sirviese. Sabía que era viuda y quién sabe si quizás su marido, antes de fallecer, hubiese conocido a Bastian y le hubiese puesto al corriente de ciertas cosas.

—Bien, ¿nos marchamos? —preguntó Bastian ofreciendo su brazo para acompañarla por el salón y el largo pasillo. Candy se cogió a su brazo y comenzó a avanzar junto a él. Bastian fue saludando con ligeros movimientos de su rostro a todos los que se cruzaba hasta que llegaron al portal, donde uno de los mayordomos dio la orden de que trajesen su carruaje. La ayudó a subir y cerró la puerta con cara de disgusto.

—La señora Blanche es muy atenta —pronunció Candy mientras comenzaban a alejarse de la mansión. Bastian no respondió, simplemente se limitó a mirar por la ventana—. ¿Cuándo perdió a su marido?

—Hace unos seis años. Se quedó callada unos segundos, esperando que él siguiese con la explicación, pero no fue así.

—¿Lo conocías? Él suspiró y finalmente la observó.

—Era amigo mío. Un general. —Ella puso su espalda recta y lo miró fijamente—. Nos atacaron los ingleses, cerca de las Bahamas. No sobrevivió.

Candy se removió nerviosa. No podía olvidar que el Imperio español junto a sus aliados franceses era enemigo de los ingleses y que, obviamente, en medio de aquella guerra había víctimas a ambos lados.

En aquel momento dudó de si debería explicarle a la señora Blanche todo lo ocurrido, quizá su marido antes de morir le hubiese explicado algún trapo sucio sobre Bastian o, simplemente, el trato que tenía con los esclavos, aunque innegablemente los causantes de la muerte de su marido fuesen los ingleses. No creía que encajase muy bien el hecho de que ella estuviese enamorada de un inglés. Quizá solo debería explicarle la situación a medias, decirle que sí, que la había rescatado, pero que actualmente la mantenía presa y no le permitía marcharse, que la retenían contra su voluntad. Suspiró y miró de nuevo hacia Bastian. Pese a la oscuridad que reinaba aquella noche creyó ver cómo giraba su rostro para observarla fijamente.

—¿Mañana iremos con ella a tomar el té?

—No.

Aquello le pilló de improviso.

—¿No? ¿Pero le has dicho que…?

—Sé lo que he dicho —le cortó de malos modos—. Pero tienes vestuario de sobra en mi casa e igualmente esa mujer es una chismosa.

—Me resulta agradable. Bastian comenzó a reír, incrédulo.

—Es una mujer que está sola, lo único que busca es entretenimiento y tú ahora eres su juguete nuevo.

—No me importa, me gustaría… —Tuvo que callarse porque de repente ambos brincaron sobre el asiento y, pocos segundos después, el carruaje se inclinó hacia un lado cayendo sobre la tierra, como si hubiese perdido una rueda. Candy cayó de costado, pero por suerte el carruaje no había volcado, tan solo se había inclinado. Derrapó unos segundos sobre la tierra hasta que se detuvo. Una nube polvo le hizo comenzar a toser.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre? —articuló con dificultad. Bastian se incorporó a su lado mientras extraía la espada y se asomaba por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Unos gritos le helaron la sangre.

—Bandidos —gruñó mientras la cogía del brazo y la empujaba hacia el otro lado del carruaje, justo antes de que la puerta se abriese desde fuera y Bastian apuntase con la espada hacia delante.

Gritó asustada cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Si no tenía bastante con todo lo que le había ocurrido, ¿ahora les atacaban unos bandidos? Dos hombres, cubriendo parte de su rostro con unos trapos cogieron a Bastian tirándolo al suelo. Candy se incorporó de inmediato mientras gritaba, colocándose en el otro extremo del carruaje inclinado. Uno de los hombres saltó al interior y la contempló durante unos segundos. Ella permanecía arrinconada, mirándolo asustada. El hombre fue hasta ella y la cogió de los hombros, pero ella comenzó a golpearle para defenderse. Ni loca iba a dejar que la secuestrasen otra vez, pero al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre se quedó petrificada.

—Candy —dijo rápidamente. Ella alzó su mirada hacia esos ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad, automáticamente se bajó el pañuelo con el que cubría la mitad de su rostro, descubriéndolo—. Tranquila, soy yo.

Continuará...


	14. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 14

CAPÍTULO 14.

Candy —dijo rápidamente. Ella alzó su mirada hacia esos ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad, automáticamente se bajó el pañuelo con el que cubría la mitad de su rostro, descubriéndolo—. Tranquila, soy yo.

Se quedó en estado de shock durante unos segundos. Esos ojos azules, su piel bronceada, sus labios entreabiertos por una media sonrisa y el mechón de cabello rubio cayendo sobre su frente. Se emocionó tanto que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—¿Terry? —balbuceó.

—Sí —sonrió él. Candy se aferró a Terry con el corazón desbocado, temblorosa de la emoción que sentía en ese instante.

—Estás bien. —Logró gemir mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro—. Estás vivo. Pensaba que te habían…

—No —sonrió separándose y cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos—. Estoy bien. —Automáticamente descendió sus labios hasta los suyos y la besó de forma apasionada—. ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí —contestó pasando sus manos por su rostro, sin creer aún que lo tuviese delante de ella—. ¿Pero cómo…?

—Luego te cuento, ahora hay que marcharse de aquí —pronunció mientras la cogía de la cintura y la ayudaba a salir del habitáculo. Al llegar a aquella puerta inclinada reconoció a Jimmy, el cual tendía sus brazos hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar del carruaje. Al contrario de lo que el hombre esperaba ella se abalanzó a él para darle un abrazo e hizo despertar en Jimmy una risa nerviosa.

—Pues sí que te alegras de vernos —rio Jimmy.

Terry dio un salto del carruaje y Jimmy dejó delicadamente a Candy en el suelo.

—Aléjala de aquí, Jimmy —le susurró mientras volvía su mirada al frente.

Candy volvió su rostro para observar. Bastian permanecía en el suelo junto al cochero del carruaje, rodeados ambos por cuatro hombres, seguramente miembros de su tripulación. Vio que Terry extraía su espada, reflejándose la luz de la luna sobre el metal mientras se dirigía hacia los dos hombres. En ese momento Jimmy comenzó a tirar de ella hacia unos caballos.

—Espera —se quejó ella—. Jimmy, espera —gritó con impaciencia sin apartar la mirada de Terry, que se había colocado ante ellos. En ese momento comprendió lo que iba a hacer, los mataría, estaba segura. Terry le había robado el corazón, pero era un hombre con el que no se podía uno andar con tonterías. Su instinto pudo más, era cierto que Bastian la había maltratado, que había sido cruel con ella, pero no quería ser la causa de la muerte de él—. ¡No! ¡Por favor! —gritó hacia Terry, el cual se giró un segundo para observarla y pareció poner los ojos en blanco. Jimmy tiró más fuerte de ella.

—¡Pero suéltame! —gritó hacia él.

—Desde luego sigues como siempre, pequeña —rio Jimmy mientras la alzaba y la llevaba detrás del carruaje, junto a un grupo de caballos.

Terry suspiró cuando la vio desaparecer tras el carruaje y volvió su mirada hacia Bastian, el cual permanecía tirado sobre la tierra, con las manos alzadas en gesto de rendición. Aquel era el hombre que lo había amarrado a su propio barco antes de prenderlo en llamas, el que había estado a punto de acabar con su vida y con la de su tripulación, el que se había llevado a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Apretó con fuerza la espada y lo señaló.

—Debería haberte matado desde un principio. Bastian enarcó una ceja hacia él y fue entonces cuando Terry tomó consciencia de que Bastian no lo había reconocido. Se bajó un poco más el trapo con el que cubría aún parte de su rostro y lo miró fijamente. Bastian notó cómo todo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión, cómo una corriente eléctrica recorría toda su columna vertebral. Su mirada pasó a ser una mirada asustada.

—¿GrandChester?

—Capitán GrandChester —rectificó él.

—¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible? Incendié tu barco, te até… Terry ascendió más su espada colocándola a la altura de su cuello.

—Ya te dije una vez que era mejor no enfrentarte a un pirata. —Luego alzó la hoja de metal hasta tocar la barbilla de Bastian y hacer que alzase su rostro—. Pero además, te llevaste a Candy.

—Ella esta bajo la protección española, no debe estar contigo.

—Ella estará donde desee estar —dijo con contundencia—. Y por el recibimiento que he tenido creo que prefiere estar conmigo —ironizó. Bastian arrugó su frente y se movió levemente hacia un lateral para intentar buscarla, pero Terry se interpuso en su camino tapándole toda visión. Bastian gruñó y miró de nuevo hacia Terry.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —escupió prácticamente la pregunta. Terry sonrió maliciosamente mientras volvía a colocar la espada a la altura de su barbilla haciendo que Bastian tuviese que elevar su rostro de nuevo.

—No ha sido tan complicado. —Se encogió de hombros—. No olvides que estás hablando con un pirata inglés y en la zona donde hundiste mi barco gozo de muchas amistades. No tuve más que saltar del barco y a los pocos minutos muchos de mis colegas estaban ayudándonos —Sonrió—. Verás, los piratas holandeses a los que contrataste no saben esconderse muy bien. Los encontramos a los pocos días en Nassau y no fue nada difícil hacer que confesasen y…. —Luego metió una mano en su bolsillo y extrajo un documento—. Fíjate lo que encontré, una patente de corso expedida por el gobierno francés. —Se la mostró unos segundos y luego volvió a guardársela en su bolsillo—. Simplemente ocultando mi bandera y con esta patente podía acercarme a la costa francesa sin ningún problema, así que… muchas gracias —volvió a ironizar—. Y luego, está el hecho de que eres un general bastante conocido, todos saben de dónde eres originario. Así que no me ha costado nada dar contigo, al contrario, esperaba más de ti, me lo has puesto demasiado fácil. Bastian se removió nervioso y se arrastró un poco hacia atrás separándose de la espada.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a llevártela?

—Ella no es tuya —le gritó—. Así que olvídala.

—Tampoco es tuya —le devolvió el grito Bastian. Terry colocó de nuevo la hoja de metal en su garganta y esta vez presionó algo más.

—Vuelve a cruzarte en mi camino y te aseguro que la próxima vez te mataré. ¿Lo entiendes? —Esta vez incrementó un poco más la presión en su cuello cortando la fina piel de su garganta. Bastian no dijo nada, solo incrementó su respiración y apretó su mandíbula.

—Terry —comentó algo nervioso el muchacho que estaba a su lado—. Se acercan. Terry elevó su mirada para contemplar cómo se acercaban unos carruajes, seguramente más invitados del baile.

—Olvídala —volvió a ordenarle antes de apartar la espada de su cuello. Se giró y sin decir nada más corrió al otro lado del carruaje, donde Candy permanecía en lo alto de uno de los caballos, bastante nerviosa.

Se subió de un salto detrás de ella y la rodeó con los brazos para coger las riendas. Acto seguido espoleó al caballo para que le obedeciera, el cual salió al trote levantando una nube de polvo a su paso. Se giró y se abrazó fuerte a él, mientras apoyaba su rostro en su pecho. Ya no era solo que Terry hiciese que el caballo fuese al galope y necesitase agarrarse a algo, sino que también necesitaba desesperadamente el contacto con él. Terry estaba vivo, había sobrevivido y, mejor aún, había ido a buscarla. Alzó la vista y observó su mirada fija, al frente, bordeando los árboles de aquel bosque por el que galopaban apresuradamente. Se había adentrado en territorio enemigo solo para rescatarla, para tenerla con él. Notó cómo una lágrima volvía a resbalar por su mejilla y juntó su rostro contra su pecho, disipándose al fin todos los nervios que había tenido, abrazándose a él y gimiendo. Le quería, jamás había estado tan segura de algo, y no era solo eso, él se había arriesgado por ella. Uno de los brazos de él la rodeó por la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho, al instante notó sus labios sobre su frente. Qué diferente era el estar entre sus brazos a los de Bastian. Dejó reposar su frente contra él y cerró los ojos mientras un largo suspiro salía de lo más profundo de su ser. Se sentía a salvo, con él.

—¿Adónde vamos? —logró susurrar cuando se calmó un poco. —Tengo el barco en la costa, está a una media hora de aquí. —Bajó su rostro unos segundos para observarla—. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Ella aceptó débilmente.

—Pensaba que habías muerto —gimió. Él le sonrió tiernamente. —No tienes que preocuparte nunca por eso.

—Pero vi cómo se hundía tu barco. Él le sonrió más abiertamente.

—Tenía un puñal escondido en la bota, pudimos cortar las cuerdas con las que nos ataron. Todos estamos bien. Ella aceptó y luego puso su espalda recta.

—¿Y por qué has tardado tanto en venir a buscarme? Él rio más fuerte y la contempló con ternura. —No ha sido por propia voluntad. Bastian no debe de ser muy buen general cuando no sabe ocultar sus pistas para ser rastreado, pero teníamos que ir con cuidado para no ser descubiertos y, ante todo, que te sacase de esa casa.

—¿Llevas muchos días aquí?

—Cinco días —explicó—. Jimmy interceptó hace unos días una invitación para este baile en la que se te invitaba a ti también, supusimos que te llevaría. Teníamos que esperar.

—Pero podrías haberme dado alguna señal de que estabas vivo —volvió a insistir con un gemido. Aquella actitud le pareció adorable y volvió a besarla con ternura durante unos segundos, aunque se separó antes de lo que ella hubiese deseado, pues él debía ir controlando los árboles a bordear, no obstante, no la soltó ni un centímetro.

—Tenía miedo de que te hubiesen hecho daño —susurró contra ella, como si se sincerase. Aquellas palabras le hicieron volver su mirada hacia él—. Pensaba que iba a volverme loco si no te encontraba —reconoció y, tras unos segundos, le sonrió tímidamente, gesto que llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón. Candy iba a responder cuando el caballo de Jimmy igualó al suyo.

—Creo que nos siguen —le gritó. Terry se giró un segundo hacia atrás para comprobar lo que su amigo le decía.

—No se ve nada.

—Me ha parecido escuchar el sonido de unos caballos. Terry aceptó y volvió a espolear con fuerza al caballo.

—Seguramente Bastian habrá avisado a los carruajes que venían del baile y no tardarán en salir en nuestra búsqueda. Hay que abandonar Francia lo antes posible. Candy comprendió lo que decía, así que directamente se agarró con fuerza a la cintura de él, que comenzó a espolear al caballo con los talones para que aumentase su velocidad. Jamás había montado a caballo, pero la sensación era agradable. No sabía si era por la sensación de felicidad que le embargaba o por sentir el aire fresco sobre su piel, la sensación de libertad. Cabalgaron en silencio durante poco más de media hora, esquivando árboles, saltando por encima de arbustos y de piedras, ni quiera sabía como podían conducir aquellos caballos a esa velocidad con aquella absoluta oscuridad. En un determinado momento dejaron el bosque atrás y cogieron un camino que los condujo hasta una playa.

Terry bajó del caballo y la ayudó a correr sobre la arena, a un bote que había preparado.

—Vamos, sube —dijo mientras la subía al bote y el resto de hombres empujaban la barca hacia la orilla. En cuestión de segundos todos tomaron posiciones cogiendo los remos y comenzaron a remar con fuerza. En ese momento se sintió en paz, estaba abandonando Francia, el lugar donde creía que pasaría un largo tiempo. Cerró los ojos y durante unos segundos dejó que la brisa marina acariciase su piel. El cielo estaba totalmente iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, sin embargo la corriente de aire hacía que la barca botase sobre algunas pequeñas olas que se iban formando. Terry no le quitaba ojo de encima, como si estuviese memorizando de nuevo cada matiz de su cuerpo o su rostro en aquella oscuridad, hasta que pocos minutos después se puso en pie y señaló hacia delante.

—Tirad las cuerdas —gritó. Candy se giró para comprobar que un enorme navío estaba tras ella y ni se había dado cuenta, pero estuvo a punto de caer al agua cuando otro grito la alarmó.

—¡Capitán! ¡En la playa! —gritaron desde lo alto del barco. Todos en aquel bote se giraron hacia atrás, de repente casi toda la playa se iluminó de pequeños farolillos. Candy comprendió lo que había ocurrido. Seguramente Bastian había interceptado al carruaje del camino y había dado la alarma sobre unos piratas ingleses. Terry la cogió del brazo para ponerla en pie y la condujo hasta la escalera que había echado.

—¡Sube! ¡Rápido! —gritó. Todos tuvieron que agacharse en el bote cuando una bala pasó a poco más de un metro de altura sobre sus cabezas. Terry se echó sobre ella mientras el pequeño bote se movía de un lado a otro.

—¡Cargad los cañones! —gritó sin apartarse de ella. Pero aquello pareció asustar a Candy.

—¿Qué? —gritó removiéndose.

—No te muevas —se quejó, luego volvió a ascender su rostro—. Disparad cerca de la orilla. —Luego se echó de nuevo sobre ella—. Solo necesitamos ganar tiempo, nadie quiere montar una masacre. Aquello en cierto modo la tranquilizó. Sí, necesitaban ganarlo, la guardia francesa les seguía de cerca y estaba armada hasta los dientes. Otra oleada de balas hizo saltar la madera del barco. Terry gruñó cuando varias astillas cayeron sobre ellos y comenzó a sacudirse el cabello.

—Preparados capitán —gritaron desde cubierta. —En cuanto disparemos subid a cubierta —les indicó Terry, luego volvió a alzar su mirada hacia el cielo, en dirección a cubierta—. ¡Disparad!

Candy escuchó cómo repetían su orden en cubierta y automáticamente el cuerpo de Terry se echó sobre el de ella, protegiéndola del estruendo. Jamás había escuchado una explosión tan de cerca, pero la ensordeció durante varios segundos. Los cañones explosionaron enviando la carga hacia la orilla, poco después del estruendo, otro, un poco más lejano aunque igualmente intenso, llegó hasta ellos seguido de los gritos de los hombres de la playa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de escuchar más gritos, nada más explosionar Terry la cogió de la cintura poniéndola en pie, se giró y la colocó en la escalera. —¡Sube! —gritó. Candy comenzó a trepar por aquella escalera, sabiendo que debía darse toda la prisa posible, pues en cualquier momento una bala proveniente de la playa podía atravesarla. Eran pocos metros, pero se le hicieron eternos. Nada más llegar a cubierta uno de los hombres de la tripulación se abalanzó sobre ella echándola al suelo. Ahora, estaba más o menos a salvo, pero no respiró tranquila hasta que vio subir a todos los hombres del bote a cubierta. Lo primero que hizo Terry fue fijar la mirada en ella, tumbada sobre cubierta y, tras parecer estar de acuerdo con aquella posición, corrió al otro extremo del barco.

—¡Izad las velas! ¡Ya! Hay que alejarse de la costa. Corrió hacia la baranda y examinó de nuevo el mar. Como mínimo, parecía que los había cogido con la guardia baja. Había escogido aquella playa porque no estaba vigilada y ni mucho menos había botes que pudiesen ocupar sus perseguidores para poder darles caza. Por otro lado, no había ningún puerto relativamente cercano, a no ser que fuese el Puerto de la Luna, pero aquello le daba un par de horas de ventaja frente a los franceses y, además, si se tenía en cuenta la oscuridad, estaba seguro de poder llevar a cabo una fuga perfecta de aquellas aguas. Otra oleada de disparos atravesó parte de la madera del barco. Terry se tiró al suelo al igual que sus hombres y miró hacia Candy, a pocos metros de él, aún tumbada sobre la cubierta.

—No te levantes —ordenó.

Ella aceptó. El barco comenzó a girar gracias a las velas izadas y Terry se puso de nuevo en pie volviéndose hacia el timonel.

—Rumbo a Inglaterra. Jimmy y el resto de los hombres de cubierta comenzaron a ponerse en pie.

—¿Estamos fuera de peligro?

—De los disparos sí, ya no tienen suficiente ángulo, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que nos alejamos de la costa —pronunció mientras daba zancadas hacia Candy. La cogió del brazo ayudándola a levantarse y la examinó de pies a cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —aunque al momento lo interrogó con la mirada—. ¿Vamos a Inglaterra?

—Solo para cambiar de barco. Es muy posible que hayan visto cuál es y puedan reconocerlo.

—Miró hacia Jimmy directamente—. Encárgate. —Por supuesto, capitán. Jimmy no había acabado de responder cuando Terry tiró de ella hacia un pasillo. De nuevo, escuchó cómo las balas se incrustaban en la madera del barco, haciendo que Candy se tirase casi al suelo, pero Terry se giró con una sonrisa hacia atrás, como si le hubiese hecho gracia aquel gesto.

—Querida, ya no tienen ángulo, tranquila. La arrastró con cierta urgencia por el camarote hasta que llegaron a una puerta. La abrió y le dio un empujón hacia el interior mientras la cerraba tras de sí. No tuvo ni tiempo para observar el camarote, Terry la giró hacia él cogiéndola por la cintura y la besó directamente mientras colocaba una mano en su nuca para que no apartase su rostro.

Aquello es lo que Candy había soñado durante los más de veinte días en los que había creído que lo había perdido para siempre y que jamás volvería a verlo.

—Te he echado de menos —suspiró entre besos. No se dio ni cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que Terry se distanció levemente de ella, observándola fijamente. Por Dios, con aquella mirada hubiese podido revivir a un muerto.

—Y yo a ti —susurró finalmente. Volvió a besarla con pasión, aunque esta vez había más urgencia en aquel beso, como si de aquella forma pudiese demostrarle que lo que le había dicho era cierto. La había echado de menos, pero era más que eso, había estado a punto de enloquecer los días siguientes a que Bastian se la llevase. Era como si se hubiesen llevado la mitad de su ser. La necesidad de tenerla a su lado se había transformado en su mayor prioridad y no hubiese parado de buscarla aunque le hubiese llevado toda la vida encontrarla. Por suerte, el general Dupont no era tan bueno como se jactaba y ni siquiera se había molestado en borrar sus huellas. Volvió a cogerla por la cintura y la condujo a la cama sin apartar sus labios de los de ella. Cansy se dejó hacer, se agarró a sus hombros y se dejó depositar sobre aquella cama, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos que la observaban con un amor infinito. Aquel hombre se había enfrentado a los piratas holandeses, había cruzado un océano y se había infiltrado en las líneas enemigas por ella, solo por ella. La necesidad se apoderó de ella y comenzó a sacarle la camisa holgada del pantalón, pero a Terry no pareció importarle, pues él acumulaba las mismas ansias por sentirla. La ayudó a quitársela y automáticamente comenzó a desabrocharse el corsé del vestido, extrayendo los cordeles de su pecho, mientras ella iba desabrochándole el cinturón. En pocos minutos ambos estuvieron piel contra piel. La sensación era exquisita, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo era aún mejor. Se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a introducirse sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, besándola con intensidad. Candy pasó una mano por su mejilla, notando una barba reciente de dos días mientras él comenzaba a mecerse con delicadeza sobre ella. Terry la besó de nuevo y después comenzó a bajar por su cuello mientras ella intentaba controlar sus gemidos.

—Te hubiese encontrado en cualquier parte del mundo —susurró antes de volver a unirse a sus labios—. Aunque me hubiese llevado el resto de mis días. Candy se giró apoyándose contra su hombro. Terry suspiró y apartó un mechón de su cabello. La contempló durante un largo rato, recreándose en sus labios, en sus mejillas sonrosadas, en su tierna mirada.

—¿Bastian te hizo daño? —preguntó. ¿Qué contestar a aquello? Sí, le había hecho daño, la había abofeteado y casi la había asfixiado, pero eso ahora ya no tenía importancia. Lo que más le había dolido era pensar que Terry había muerto y ahora, al estar junto a él, todo lo que le había ocurrido ya no era tan relevante, por otro lado, no quería que Terry se enfureciese o se sintiese culpable. Negó levemente con su rostro y le sonrió, pero aquella respuesta no pareció convencer a Terry.

—¿Seguro?

—Lo único por lo que sufría era porque tú hubieses muerto —reconoció—. Ahora el resto no tiene importancia.

—Sí la tiene para mí —dijo rápidamente. Candy suspiró y volvió a negar con su rostro.

—No me hizo daño, tranquilo. Terry no parecía del todo convencido.

—¿Y por qué tardaste tanto en salir de la vivienda? ¿Te tenía encerrada? Ella chasqueó la lengua y sonrió más abiertamente.

—Me torcí el tobillo. —Se encogió de hombros—. No podía caminar. Intenté huir de él y tropecé. Aquello pareció hacerle gracia.

—Así que también intentaste huir de él —ironizó—. Espero que no intentes huir más de mí —pronunció divertido provocando una sonrisa en los labios de ella. Cogió su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla mientras se quedaba pensativo—. He pensado que después podemos ir hacia Nassau y podríamos quedarnos en la casa que tengo allí. Candy le miró fijamente. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo quedarse con él? Se incorporó pensativa. Quedarse con él, aquello sería maravilloso si ella no perteneciese a otra época, si toda su familia estuviese allí con ella.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó él al ver que ella parecía dudar. Se incorporó colocándose a su lado—. ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo? —preguntó con cautela. Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

—Sí, pero… no es eso lo que me preocupa.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó cogiéndole la mano de nuevo. Ella se mordió el labio y lo observó fijamente. Finalmente suspiró y se sentó rodeándose las piernas con los brazos.

—Si te lo dijese no me creerías —susurró. Terry se quedó consternado durante unos segundos.

—Prueba —le sugirió. Ella tragó saliva.

—Pensarás que estoy loca. Esta vez Terry sonrió.

—Eso ya lo pienso —apuntó divertido haciendo que ella volviese a sonreír. Acarició su mano y suspiró.

—¿Qué te preocupa? Cansy se quedó observando su mano entre la de ella, la forma en la que se la cogía y la acariciaba con delicadeza y finalmente negó con su rostro.

—Nada —acabó diciendo.

—No me mientas. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es… —Suspiró y se mordió el labio—. Soy española y…

—¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a eso? —preguntó como si no comprendiese. Ella volvió a negar. Aún no estaba preparada para confesar a nadie lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que Terry la quería, por Dios, había arriesgado su vida por ella pero, ¿y si pensaba que era una loca? ¿Y si la dejaba en la primera isla que viese? No creía que fuese capaz de hacer eso, pero no podía arriesgarse a quedarse allí sola. Por otro lado, no lograría nada explicándoselo y tampoco sabía si podría volver a su época. ¿Y si encontraba otra tormenta y tras conseguir introducirse en ella saltaba a otro tiempo? Era arriesgado, demasiado, pero admitir aquello era como rendirse, resignarse a perder a su familia. Sus ojos se humedecieron levemente al ser consciente de que, de todas formas, ya no le importaba tanto volver a su siglo. Su familia pensaría que había muerto, hacía prácticamente dos meses que se encontraba en aquella época, pero… si volviese no tendría a Terry, lo perdería para siempre. Se quedó contemplándolo durante unos segundos, debatiéndose en qué decirle, en qué hacer. Jamás había tenido dudas sobre querer volver a su época hasta ese momento. Terry tuvo que intuir que se encontraba en una lucha interna personal porque volvió a besar su mano y le sonrió.

—Sea lo que sea seguro que podremos solucionarlo, los dos. Ella le sonrió agradeciendo que no le presionase. Finalmente se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

—Será mejor que vaya a dirigir este barco y que controle que no nos siguen. Ella aceptó mientras se ponía también en pie para vestirse. En ese momento aprovechó para observar el camarote. Era un camarote espacioso, no tanto como el del barco antiguo de Terry pero sí era bastante elegante.

—¿Quién te ha prestado el barco? Terry acabó de abrocharse el pantalón y se puso la camisa.

—Era de un amigo. —Se colocó el cinturón y puso su espada en el interior—. Mañana llegaremos al Monte de San Miguel, Cornualles. La parroquia pertenece a la familia Aubyn, cambiaremos el barco y nos aprovisionaremos.

—¿Te refieres a la familia del coronel John Aubyn? ¿El del parlamento? Terry la miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Ella se encogió de hombros.

—He viajado mucho —pronunció poniéndose el vestido y dándole la espalda. Se abrochó el corsé y cuando se giró se encontró a Terry justo detrás de ella. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás pero él no se lo permitió.

—Eres una mujer bastante misteriosa —dijo divertido y, automáticamente, la besó—. Me gusta.

Canry apartó su mirada mientras notaba cómo sus mejillas se encendían, jamás nadie se había tomado la molestia de elogiarla tanto.

—¿Me acompañas a cubierta?

El Monte de San Miguel, se trataba de una isla mareal situada a trescientos sesenta y seis metros, en la costa de Cornualles. La playa de Perranuthnoe se encontraba bastante alejada pero, pese a todo, le parecía un lugar mágico. Recordaba que había visitado otro monte Saint-Michel en Francia, en su viaje de fin de curso, situado en la Normandía francesa, pero este era igual de hermoso. Le parecían extraordinarios aquellos lugares. Candy observó cómo la tripulación iba pasando cosas de un barco a otro, mientras Terry charlaba con un hombre, suponía que el antiguo propietario del barco que acababa de canjear, mucho más grande y elegante que en el que se encontraban. Jimmy se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa.

—Bonito lugar, ¿eh? —dijo pletórico y risueño. Candy se giró para observarlo.

—Sí, es precioso.

—¿Sabes? —pronunció mientras señalaba hacia el Monte de San Miguel—. Hasta hace bien poco todo estaba rodeado de árboles. Recuerdo que mi padre me trajo una vez de pequeño aquí. Sobre el mil setecientos hubo una gran marea y sumergió toda esta zona.

—¿Hace catorce años? —preguntó asombrada.

—Sí. —Luego se giró para observar a Terry, a bastante distancia, y miró de reojo a Candy—. Terry es un buen hombre —pronunció de forma inocente, aunque Candy captó su intención.

—Lo sé.

—No, no lo sabes —respondió con una sonrisa girándose hacia ella, la cual le observó algo tímida—. Hubiese removido el mundo entero para encontrarte. Jamás lo había visto tan desesperado. Ella lo miró divertida.

—¿Te ha pedido él que me digas esto? —bromeó. Jimmy enarcó una ceja.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Por nada —respondió rápidamente. Jimmyry la miró confundido, pero igualmente le sonrió.

—Te lo digo porque es un buen amigo, lo conozco bien, y te aseguro que no habría hecho esto por nadie que no le importase de verdad.

—Pero tú también le acompañaste… y toda la tripulación. Jimmy se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviese importancia.

—¿Tú no lo harías por un amigo? —preguntó irónicamente—. Además, ese cabrón del general francés estuvo a punto de acabar con nuestras vidas, nos hundió el barco y te llevó con él. No podíamos permitir que las cosas quedasen así.

—Ya —dijo no muy convencida.

—Y ya formas parte de la tripulación —continuó. Candy comenzó a reír.

—Lo dudo mucho. Jimmy enarcó una ceja en plan bromista.

—Bueno, compartes la habitación y la cama con nuestro capitán, ¿no? —Candy puso la espalda recta como un palo—. Eso te da ciertos derechos y se merece nuestro respeto. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Es más, al final se te coge cariño, el barco es mucho más divertido contigo a bordo —pronunció con una sonrisa mientras se distanciaba hacia unos muchachos que portaban unos baúles pesados de un lado a otro. Aunque aquellas últimas palabras denotaban un claro contexto sexual no le importó, lo había pronunciado en un tono tan bromista, tan cómico… que hasta le hizo gracia. ¡Y pensar que le dio una pedrada en la cabeza unas semanas antes!

—Gracias —gritó hacia él. Jimmy se giró hacia ella—. Por venir a buscarme. Al momento le sonrió.

—No hay de qué.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Terry la observaba con una sonrisa. Estrechó la mano del hombre con el que conversaba y se acercó a ella mientras paseaba la mirada por cubierta, observando cómo acababan ya de pasar el resto del mobiliario.

—¿Ese es tu nuevo barco? —preguntó con un movimiento de su rostro.

—Sí.

—Es bonito.

—Es un poco más grande que el otro y tiene un par de cañones más. Ella le sonrió, pues parecía que hablase con orgullo de un hijo.

—Siento lo que Bastian hizo a tu barco. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Le tenía cariño, pero es solo un barco, se puede sustituir —respondió mientras miraba hacia Ralph—. ¿Cuántos baúles quedan por pasar?

—Seis, capitán. Ya mismo acabamos. Se giró hacia ella y le señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Vamos, te lo enseñaré. Tal y como le había explicado, se notaba que la cubierta era un poco más grande. Por dentro estaba sumamente bien decorado. Por lo que le fue explicando, aquel barco había pertenecido durante cinco años a la familia Aubyn pero, tras la compra de nuevas embarcaciones, algunos los tenía sin usar. Estaba decorado de forma sencilla y elegante. Le recordó bastante al primer barco de Terry.

—¿Cuántos barcos has tenido? —preguntó mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

—Este es el segundo.

—¿Y les pones nombre? —Claro. Aquello le pilló desprevenida.

—¿Cómo se llamaba el otro?

—El Halcón Negro. No había pensado en ello hasta ese momento.

—¿Y cómo vas a llamar a este?

—Había pensado ponerle el mismo o dejarle el que tiene: El Taimado —Luego se giró hacia ella—. ¿Se te ocurre alguno nuevo? Candy se encogió de hombros.

—El Taimado suena bien. Astuto, disimulado…

—Como yo —bromeó Terry—. Se va a quedar con ese nombre. Tras dar un paseo y mostrarle el nuevo barco la acompañó hasta la cocina.

—Desayuna lo que quieras —dijo dejándole pasar—. Yo iré a ayudar a la tripulación, debemos tomar rumbo a las Bermudas lo antes posible. Ella aceptó.

—De acuerdo —pronunció antes de verlo girarse—. Terry, espera… —Interrumpió sus pasos—. Gracias por venir a buscarme —susurró. Terry sonrió y deshizo el camino andado para besarla de nuevo.

—No tardaré nada —pronunció acariciando su hombro.

La incertidumbre no la había abandonado en los últimos días, mientras cruzaban el océano Atlántico rumbo a las Bermudas. Su mirada voló de nuevo hacia Terry, el cual se encontraba en cubierta ayudando a algunos hombres a subir una de las velas. Se apartó el cabello de su rostro y se apoyó contra la baranda mientras un largo suspiro salía de lo más profundo de su ser. Aquella, sin duda, era la decisión más importante y difícil que había tomado nunca.

¿Se rendía y se quedaba junto a Terry? ¿O volvía junto a su familia? Tomase la decisión que tomase siempre perdería a alguien. Volvió a observar a Terry, sus cabellos castaños volaban de un lado a otro mientras reía con sus compañeros. Jamás había sentido nada así por alguien. Recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez, echándose sobre ella en aquella isla y haciéndola cautiva, cuando habían asaltado el barco de Bastian días más tarde, cuando la había atado al mástil mayor, cómo había ido a su rescate cuando la había retenido el capitán ODonell y cómo había cruzado todo un océano en su búsqueda. Una sonrisa recorrió su rostro. ¿Cómo no amar a aquel hombre? Pero el recuerdo de su familia le entristeció. Aquella no era su época, no era su mundo… ¿O quizá sí? Desde pequeña se había sentido atraída por aquella época, por aquellas costumbres, por la historia de los siglos diecisiete y dieciocho y, ahora, ella se encontraba allí, quizá aquel fuese realmente su destino. Pero, ¿y su familia? Si se quedaba allí solo lo tendría a él. Si decidía finalmente no intentar volver a su época jamás volvería a ver a su familia, a sus amigos… para todos, habría muerto. Apartó la mirada de Terry y se quedó contemplando la puesta de sol, que daba unas tonalidades rosadas y anaranjadas al cielo. Pero otro frente se abría. Terry le había dicho que la llevaría con él a las Bermudas, a su hogar. ¿Debería sincerarse con él finalmente? ¿Debería explicarle lo que había ocurrido?

Continuará...


	15. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 15

CAPÍTULO 15.

Aquella no era su época, no era su mundo… ¿O quizá sí? Desde pequeña se había sentido atraída por aquella época, por aquellas costumbres, por la historia de los siglos diecisiete y dieciocho y, ahora, ella se encontraba allí, quizá aquel fuese realmente su destino. Pero, ¿y su familia? Si se quedaba allí solo lo tendría a él. Si decidía finalmente no intentar volver a su época jamás volvería a ver a su familia, a sus amigos… para todos, habría muerto. Apartó la mirada de Terry y se quedó contemplando la puesta de sol, que daba unas tonalidades rosadas y anaranjadas al cielo. Pero otro frente se abría. Terry le había dicho que la llevaría con él a las Bermudas, a su hogar. ¿Debería sincerarse con él finalmente? ¿Debería explicarle lo que había ocurrido?

Quizá aquello fuese lo que la ayudase a tomar una determinación sobre si quedarse o intentar volver. Si sus intenciones eran que ella viviese con él debía ser sincera. Se sorprendió cuando giró de nuevo su rostro y Terry caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella con una sonrisa. Sí, quizá eso fuese lo mejor, ser sincera con él, al fin y al cabo él ya había demostrado sus intenciones cruzando todo un océano para rescatarla.

—Bonito atardecer —susurró colocándose a su lado. Ella le sonrió pero finalmente tragó saliva algo nerviosa y miró al frente. Cuanto antes se lo dijese mejor.

—Sí, muy bonito —susurró. Suspiró y lo miró de reojo—. Cuando me dijiste de ir a las Bermudas, ¿iré a vivir contigo? Aquella pregunta le hizo mirarla sorprendido, aunque acabó sonriendo.

—¿Te gustaría? —preguntó de forma tierna, algo que le sorprendió. Candy se mordió el labio y miró de nuevo al horizonte, donde la línea anaranjada del cielo se confundía con el mar.

—No tengo a nadie aquí —susurró con temblor en la voz.

—Eso no es verdad —susurró acercándose más a ella—. Estoy yo. —Ella sonrió al momento aunque la timidez le hizo volver a apartar la mirada de él, pero Terry se acercó más colocándose a su espalda y pasando un brazo a cada lado—. No tengo pensado dedicarme a esto siempre —explicó también mirando al horizonte—. Como ya te dije tengo una casa en las trece colonias. Allí poseo tierras a las que podría sacarle un buen rendimiento y comercializar sus frutos. —Luego inclinó su rostro hacia ella—. Te aseguro que no te faltaría de nada. De acuerdo, ahora estaba segura de sus intenciones, tal y como había pensado. Si algo tenía de bueno Terry es que no se andaba con rodeos.

—Ya, verás, yo… debería… debería…. Terry comenzó a reír.

—Mmmmm… —La interrumpió—. ¿Eres de esas mujeres que necesitan un anillo para irse a vivir con un hombre? Aquella pregunta hizo que Candy lo mirase fijamente. Comenzó a reír haciendo que Terry enarcase una ceja sorprendido. ¿Se pensaba que su nerviosismo era por eso? El ataque de risa que le entró dejó totalmente desconcertado a Terry, que miraba de un lado a otro confundido.

—No, no se trata de eso —acabó diciendo cuando pudo calmarse. Él la miraba fijamente, sin comprender.

—¿Y por qué te ríes? —preguntó con seriedad. Ella se puso seria al momento y se encogió de hombros, esta vez un poco nerviosa al ver su gesto.

—No, es… es que me ha sorprendido esa pregunta —Miró de un lado a otro nerviosa y finalmente tomó aire con fuerza—. Es solo que necesito saber que no estaré sola. Él le sonrió.

—No lo estarás —sonrió mientras cogía su mano, luego la observó dubitativo y acabó suspirando—. Sé que me ocultas algo —susurró—. Algo sobre tu familia, sobre tu origen. —Ella apartó la mirada de él—. Pero eso no cambiará lo que siento por ti, ni mis intenciones. Ella afirmó. Quizá sí debería decírselo pero, ¿qué iba a pensar? No iba a decirle que había escapado o que estaba prometida. No, era algo que rozaba la locura. Tragó saliva y lo miró, sin saber qué hacer.

—Cuando estés preparada sabes que estoy aquí. Ella aceptó apretando los labios, debatiéndose entre decirle todo lo ocurrido, de dónde provenía o seguir callando. Iba a hablar cuando Jimmy gritó desde el otro lado del barco.

—¡Capitán! Ambos se giraron asustados por el grito. Jimmy corría hacia ellos con el catalejo entre sus manos.

—Han aparecido banderas francesas en el horizonte. Tres navíos. Terry cogió de inmediato el catalejo y fue hacia la barandilla. Candy comenzó a temblar. No había duda de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Bastian —susurró a su espalda. Terry se giró hacia ella y luego miró preocupado hacia Jimmy.

—Maldito sea —susurró pensativo. Luego miró hacia Jimmy con determinación—. Cambia el rumbo, directo a las Azores. Jimmy afirmó y salió corriendo en dirección al timonel para explicarle la nueva situación.

—¿Las Azores? —preguntó intrigada.

—Sí. Allí podrán ayudarnos.

—¿A huir? —preguntó alterada. Terry se giró de nuevo hacia ella, consciente del estado de nervios en el que se encontraba y se acercó cogiéndola del brazo.

—Las Azores pertenecen a Portugal, es la única parte que se ha sublevado ante el Imperio español. Supongo que, llegado el caso, podrán ayudarnos a combatir contra los franceses. Conozco un poco la zona…

—¿La zona?

—Sí, muchos de mis compañeros de las Bahamas interrumpen sus rutas para quedarse unos días en Terceira. Alguien habrá —pronunció ya alejándose.

—¿Y si no lo hay? ¿No sería mejor seguir rumbo a las Bermudas? Terry se giró y negó.

—No. ¿Y si nos alcanzan? No quiero tener una batalla contra tres barcos franceses a la vez. De todas formas, si siguen nuestra nueva estela sabremos que nos persiguen. Ella aceptó comprendiendo.

—¿A cuánto estamos de las Azores?

—Casi a un día. Se removió inquieta.

—¿Llegaremos a tiempo? Terry le sonrió intentando calmarla.

—Claro. Terry se echó sobre ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

—Dijiste que llegaríamos a tiempo —gimió ella bajo su peso. Terry se incorporó levemente, lo justo para observar por encima de la barandilla cómo otro de los barcos franceses comenzaba a tener el ángulo perfecto para bombardearles. Durante las siguientes horas habían visto impasibles cómo aquella pequeña fragata de tres barcos franceses iban ganado terreno. No había la menor duda, los seguían y sabía cuál era la causa. Ya no era solo que ellos, piratas ingleses, hubiesen invadido tierras francesas, sino que, además, estaba Candy. Esa era la verdadera causa por la que el general francés habría partido en su búsqueda. Maldito fuese. Debería haberlo matado cuando tuvo ocasión, pero ahora, ahora ya no tendría ninguna excusa para no hacerlo, aunque Candy se opusiese acabaría con él.

—¡Todo a estribor! —gritó hacia el timonel, el cual no dejaba de echar miradas hacia atrás, comprobando ya la cercanía de los barcos enemigos. Volvió su mirada al frente, la isla de Terceira aparecía ante ellos. Enorme, con mucha vegetación y cristalinas aguas. Si al menos lograsen llegar hasta allí quizá tuviesen una oportunidad, aunque lo veía difícil, demasiado difícil. Los barcos franceses ya estaban demasiado cerca y comenzaban a gozar del ángulo perfecto para bombardearlos. De hecho, aunque ninguna bomba había logrado alcanzarlos todavía, no habían dudado en disparar sus cañones en señal de amenaza y no dudaba de que en poco tiempo los tendrían encima.

—¿Por qué vamos tan lentos? Ellos van mucho más rápidos —gritó ella.

—Tienen una eslora más pequeña y las mismas velas que nosotros —respondió como si fuese obvió. Observó a ambos lados. Uno de los barcos comenzaba a acercarse por la izquierda, otro por la derecha y el que les pisaba los talones estaba ya a pocos metros. Resopló y se percató de que el barco giraba a estribor.

—¡Preparad los cañones!

—No, no, no —comenzó a gemir Candy llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si no soportase tanta tensión. Terry corrió hacia ella cogiéndola por los hombros, intentando calmarla y su mirada se posó directamente en la isla, aún demasiado lejos. Si estuviesen más cerca quizás podría mandarla con un bote hacia allí pero, siendo sinceros, el bote sería muy lento comparado con los barcos que los perseguían y no conseguirían llegar a tierra sin que los interceptasen. Se removió inquieto mientras ella seguía gimiendo.

—No te separes de mí, bajo ningún concepto. Ella afirmó intentando recuperar la cordura cuando la explosión de una bomba cercana hizo que el navío se moviera de un lado a otro, haciéndolos caer. Terry se incorporó de inmediato colocando una mano en la espalda de ella, que se encontraba tendida sobre la cubierta.

—¡Jimmy! —gritó a su compañero, el cual se levantaba en aquellos momentos—. Necesitamos ángulo, ¡ya! Jimmy señaló directamente al frente.

—No podemos, nos van a bloquear el paso —gritó hacia él de los nervios, comprobando que el barco enemigo se había acercado ya excesivamente al de ellos—. Chocaríamos contra ellos. Candy se removió intentando ponerse en pie.

—Terry, Terry… —intentó llamar su atención, pero él miraba de un lado a otro nervioso, buscando alguna vía de escape. No podían girar, si lo hacían corrían el riesgo de no tener el tiempo suficiente para girar y chocarían contra el barco enemigo. Era consciente de que no disponía de mucho tiempo antes de que se les echasen encima del todo. Su eslora era más larga, es decir, su barco medía más que el francés, por lo que aunque su fragata fuera rápida no podía competir en velocidad contra una corbeta que medía menos y, por lo tanto, su peso era inferior, siendo lo suficientemente ligera como para alcanzar una mayor velocidad e ir ganando terreno.

—¡Terry! —volvió a gritar Candy llamando finalmente su atención—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Él la observó durante unos segundos. No podía permitir que les diesen caza, sabía que si los atrapaban los matarían a todos y a ella se la llevarían prisionera. Se revolvió inquieto y se apartó de ella apoyándose contra la baranda. Comenzaban a rodear la isla de Terceira, aún bastante lejana. En un principio había pensado en bordear la isla y dejar el navío en la otra parte de Terceira, pero con la poca distancia que les llevaban dudaba que pudiesen despistarlos. Miró hacia atrás, algunos de sus marineros permanecían quietos, esperando nerviosos alguna orden, otros simplemente corrían de un lado a otro sujetando cuerdas. Volvió a mirar hacia las corbetas cada vez más próximas y una idea le asaltó. Era arriesgado, demasiado, pero era la única vía de escape que podían tener. Se giró hacia el timonel.

—¡Timonel! —gritó corriendo por cubierta—. ¡Toma rumbo a la isla del Pico! Candy lo miró sin entender, pero en cubierta se movieron todos rápidamente como si lo comprendiesen, mientras ella sintió que el barco giraba ligeramente a estribor. Conocía la ubicación de la isla de Pico, era una de las islas que componían las Azores, cercana a Terceira. Aun así, dudaba que pudiesen llegar a tiempo y mucho menos podrían llegar a Terceira antes de que los alcanzasen.

—No nos dará tiempo —gritó angustiada acercándose a él. Tuvieron que agacharse en una fracción de segundo cuando el sonido de otra bomba que cayó demasiado cerca los sorprendió. Terry echó un brazo encima de ella, protegiéndola, y en cuanto pudo se puso nuevamente en pie.

—No pretendo llegar —pronunció cogiéndola de la mano y corriendo por cubierta rumbo al timonel y a Jimmy, que se encontraba a su lado. La soltó dejándola al lado del timonel y volvió a mirar la distancia que había entre ellos y las corbetas francesas.

—Necesitamos deshacernos de peso —pronunció hacia Jimmy—. Ganaríamos en velocidad. —Luego volvió la mirada hacia él—. Con diez cañones nos bastará. Jimmy afirmó y salió corriendo hacia cubierta gritando las órdenes. Poco después el barullo y los gritos lo inundaron todo. Ella, a diferencia de la tripulación, no comprendía el plan.

—¿Vas a tirar los cañones? —preguntó asustada—. No podremos defendernos —gimió.

—No todos —dijo acercándose a ella—. Disponemos de casi cincuenta cañones, es mucho peso. Con diez cañones nos bastará para hacerles frente y ganaremos algo de velocidad. Ella se removió inquieta cuando vio cómo algunos de los cañones eran arrojados al mar, hundiéndose en aquellas profundas aguas. Candy volvió a girarse.

—¿Y entonces por qué nos dirigimos a la isla de Pico? Si podemos conseguir velocidad vamos hacia Terceira, ¿no?

—Tendremos algo más de velocidad, pero quizá no la suficiente como para poder despistarlos. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás al comprender lo que quería decir.

—¿Vamos a hacerles frente? —Su cuerpo empezó a temblar tras decir aquellas palabras. Terry fue consciente de ello y la sujetó con sus manos por los brazos, haciendo que le mirase fijamente.

—Escucha, escucha… —Candy mantenía la mirada clavada en las corbetas francesas—. Candy, ¡mírame!

—Si me entrego os dejarán en paz —pronunció sin mirarlo. Terry, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras, se puso totalmente erguido y negó hacia ella, enfadado por lo que decía.

—No. Eso no entra en mis planes. —Candy lo miró con temor—. No voy a dejar que nos cojan. —Inspiró intentando recomponerse de las palabras de ella—. Nuestro barco tiene una eslora más larga pero el calado es algo menor que el de las corbetas. —Ella centró su atención en él—. Cerca de la isla de Pico hay una zona rocosa. Nosotros hemos ido varias veces allí, el timonel se sabe el camino pero dudo que ellos lo sepan, e igualmente su calado es mayor… —Ella comenzó a negar al comprender lo que querían hacer.

—¿Quieres encallar esos barcos?

—Su barco es más profundo, varios metros más, toparán con alguna roca antes que nosotros. Si logramos pasar la zona de las rocas más altas ellos quedarán varados, podremos atacarlos sin problemas.

—Pero es muy arriesgado, podría no fun…

—Es lo único que podemos hacer —le cortó—. No pienso perderte de nuevo. Ya te perdí una vez. No volverá a pasar. —La miró fijamente y la besó sin rodeos en los labios. Pasó una mano por su cabello a modo de caricia, intentando infundirle algo de calma y se distanció de ella corriendo hacia cubierta, comenzando a dar órdenes a todos sus tripulantes. Ella se quedó totalmente quieta mientras observaba cómo aún seguían lanzando cañones al mar y se giró hacia el timonel.

—¿Conseguiremos la velocidad suficiente? El timonel echó la vista atrás unos segundos antes de responder.

—Por la cuenta que nos trae será mejor que sí. Terry ayudó a tirar por la borda otro de los cañones y se quedó mirando la distancia que mantenía con las corbetas. Aunque notaba que el barco comenzaba a ir más ligero aún no había conseguido la velocidad que necesitaban para poner algo de distancia o, al menos, mantener la que ya tenían. Aquello se complicaba. Miró nervioso de un lado a otro, debía deshacerse de más cosas si quería llegar a la isla de Pico.

—¡Los muebles! ¡Tiradlos por la borda!

—Están atornillados, señor —pronunció uno de los marineros.

—Pues desatornilladlos, ¡vamos! —gritó mientras corría por cubierta y entraba al pasillo que lo llevaba rumbo a los camarotes—. Los armarios, las mesas, las sillas… ¡vamos! —volvió a rugir.

—Lo único que necesitamos son las armas. Más de la mitad de la tripulación se puso a extraer todo. Las mesas de madera maciza, las sillas, incluso algunos armarios eran arrojados por la borda sin mirar siquiera en su interior. Cuando se giró, Danny y Jimmy estaban tirando todos los objetos pesados de la cocina, mientras otros marineros arrojaban baúles por la borda. Aquello no tenía importancia, posteriormente, si conseguían salir con vida de allí, podría comprar todo lo necesario, pero ahora, lo único que le interesaba era aligerar lo máximo posible el barco.

—¡Jimmy! —gritó a su compañero que estaba ayudando a otros marineros con otra de las mesas. Tuvo que agacharse cuando escuchó el sonido de un cañón explotar. En cuanto todos volvieron a ponerse en pie Jimmy corrió hacia su capitán—. Necesitamos aligerar lo máximo posible el barco si queremos pasar por encima de las piedras sin que roce —pronunció de forma atropellada—. Los baúles de comida de la despensa, incluso las velas de repuesto, las puertas… todo —inquirió—. Lo único que no puede arrojarse son las armas.

—Y los marineros —bromeó Jimmy.

—Sí, muy agudo —pronunció mirando hacia sus velas, luego observó hacia la isla de Terceira y miró al horizonte donde, al final de todo, podía intuirse la isla de Picos—. El viento nos favorece. —Miró hacia los barcos franceses. Aún no habían obtenido nada de distancia pero, al menos, parecía que al comenzar a aligerar peso iban ganando velocidad y comenzaban a igualarse a la de ellos—. ¿Cómo vamos de artillería?

—Nos quedan por arrojar aún unos quince cañones. —De acuerdo. —Luego señaló hacia popa, donde Candy aún permanecía al lado del timonel—. Quiero a cinco hombres en la popa, que disparen hacia las velas de los franceses. Que lo intenten un par de veces, pero si no lo consiguen que no gasten munición. Jimmy aceptó y volvió a correr hacia el pasillo mientras ordenaba a todos los marineros que arrancasen incluso las puertas para arrojarlas. Poco después los cinco marineros elevaban sus rifles hacia las velas de la corbeta que los seguía justo detrás, a pocos metros de distancia. Candy bajó a cubierta rápidamente colocándose al lado de Terry. Cuando los fusiles dispararon Terry esperó con el corazón el vilo. Jimmy fue quien cogió el catalejo y observó hacia el barco. Automáticamente, se giró y buscó a su capitán con la mirada, negando al momento.

—De acuerdo, que no gasten ni una bala más hasta que sea seguro. Terry volvió a mirar a sus marineros, seguían arrojando todo lo que podían por la borda, pero realmente desconocía si aquello sería suficiente. Con el paso de los minutos la isla de Pico se iba haciendo más grande en el horizonte, incluso podían comenzar a intuirse las altas montañas, pero la distancia con los franceses no aumentaba lo suficiente.

—¿Habéis tirado ya los barriles de la bodega? —preguntó a uno de los marineros.

—No, aún no. Los estamos subiendo.

—¡Qué los tiren de inmediato! Volvieron a repetir la orden y Candy observó desde cubierta cómo arrojaban una gran cantidad de barriles pesados al mar desde las ventanas que tenía justo por debajo.

—Vamos, vamos… —escuchó que gritaba Terry observando los tres veleros acercarse.

—¿No conseguimos velocidad? —gritó hacia él. Terry esperó unos segundos.

—Algo, pero no la suficiente. —Se giró hacia el timonel, que justo se agachó para esquivar unos disparos—. Mierda. Agáchate —ordenó a Candy, que se arrojó sobre cubierta al momento—. ¡Directo a las rocas! —gritó hacia él. El timonel se incorporó trazando correctamente el rumbo.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos? —preguntó ella acercándose a él, aún agachada.

—Es posible que en diez o quince minutos entremos en la zona.

—¿Y llegaremos a tiempo? —preguntó realmente estresada.

—Más nos vale… Se incorporó de nuevo y le indicó a ella que no se levantase.

—¡Disparad! —gritó hacia los cinco hombres que se encontraban al lado del timonel—. ¡Hacia las velas! Al instante, el sonido de los disparos se intercaló con los golpes de las olas en el casco del barco. Permaneció quieta, durante minutos, tal y como le había ordenado Terry. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Los segundos se le hacían eternos, pero en un determinado momento los gritos en cubierta se hicieron más audibles. Una mano la alzó poniéndola en pie.

—¡Preparad los cañones de estribor y el ancla! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Fue con ella hasta el mástil y se agarró.

—En cuanto sortees las primeras rocas gira a babor —gritó hacia el timonel, el cual permanecía agachado, aunque sin soltar el timón.

—¡Preparaos todos! Candy se echó a temblar, pero más todavía cuando Terry la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola contra el mástil.

—No te sueltes. Va a ser un giro brusco. —La miró directamente a los ojos. Ella afirmó y se sujetó al mástil notando cómo él la rodeaba con fuerza a su espalda. En un principio ella cerró los ojos, pero luego los abrió de par en par. Necesitaba verlo todo, aunque se dio cuenta de que aquello no era una buena idea en cuanto presenció cómo a pocos metros unas piedras aparecían entre las olas, cubriéndose de nuevo por la espuma blanca.

—¡Chocaremos! —gritó hacia él.

—No, nuestro calado es menor que el de los barcos franceses —dijo con convicción intentando tranquilizarla. Su cabello voló hacia atrás mientras el agua salada salpicaba su rostro. En un determinado momento el barco pareció saltar un bache y se movió de un lado a otro. Supo que habían pasado por encima de una roca. Estuvo a punto de soltarse del mástil si no hubiese sido porque Terry se encontraba tras ella. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba mientras el barco se movía de un lado a otro, tocando sin duda levemente las piedras. Los gritos inundaron la cubierta durante unos segundos. Terry la apretó más fuerte.

—¡Ahora! —gritó hacia el timonel, luego giró más su rostro—. ¡El ancla! ¡Preparad los cañones! El sonido de la cadena bajando a toda velocidad le hizo erizar la piel.

—¡Sujétate! —gritó a su lado apretándose más

. Fue acabar de pronunciar aquello y el barco comenzó a girar a gran velocidad. El ancla debía haberse incrustado en una de las rocas y hacía girar el navío con fuerza. Comenzó a inclinarse a gran velocidad y creyó que caería hacia el otro extremo de la cubierta.

Al momento, observaron cómo las astillas comenzaban a saltar. La cadena del ancla estaba destrozando parte de la cubierta del barco.

—¡Dios mío! —gritó agarrándose con fuerza al mástil mientras el barco seguía girando. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sobre todo cuando observó cómo el barco giraba tomando el ángulo suficiente como para ponerse en horizontal a los tres barcos que lo seguían de cerca. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Si Terry tenía razón y el calado de los barcos franceses era mayor no podrían atravesar las rocas, sin embargo, para ellos representaba un muro que los franceses no podrían atravesar y tenían el ángulo perfecto para disparar sus cañones hacia ellos. El barco acabó de girar poniéndose totalmente en horizontal, haciendo que todos los marineros tuviesen que sujetarse con fuerza.

—¡Disparad! —gritó Terry con todas sus fuerzas. No pasaron más de diez segundos antes de que el estallido de los cañones lo inundase todo. Cuando menos, ahora los franceses no disponían de suficiente ángulo como para dispararles. Terry la cogió arrojándola al suelo. Ciertamente, los franceses no disponían del uso de cañones en ese momento, pero sí de pistolas y fusiles. Se arrodilló a su lado mientras miraba la cubierta y cómo sus marineros se movían de un lado a otro con pasmosa agilidad.

—¡No dejéis de disparar con los cañones! Jimmy repitió su orden y en menos de un segundo otro estallido hizo que hasta su barco vibrase.

—Métete en el pasillo —dijo Terry cogiéndola del brazo—. Pero no te levantes. Candy aceptó y comenzó a gatear por cubierta, pero algo llamó su atención. Uno de los barcos franceses estaba girando lentamente para atacar con sus cañones, el otro parecía también estar tomando ángulo, pero el tercero, venía directo hacia ellos y si superaba las piedras chocaría. Terry también fue consciente de ello. Se puso en pie sacando la espada de su cinturón.

—¡Bombardead! —volvió a gritar mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que aquel navío francés no se detenía, ni parecía querer corregir su rumbo para evitar las piedras. Iba directo hacia ellos—. Por Dios —susurró cuando vio que el navío se encontraba a pocos metros de las rocas—. ¡Preparaos para un asalto!

Candy llegó a duras penas al pasillo para ponerse en pie y observar la escena desde allí. Del barco francés saltaron trozos de madera mientras las bombas se incrustaban en él. Gritó cuando vio que chocaba contra las piedras y comenzaba a subirse sobre ellas. Dios mío, iban a conseguirlo, iban a sortear aquellas escarpadas rocas y se abalanzarían contra ellos. Terry se giró hacia Candy y la observó un segundo.

—¡Jimmy! ¡Lleva a Candy a tierra! Ella puso su espalda recta.

—¡No!

—¡Llévatela! —ordenó con furia hacia él. Al momento, Jimmy se situó al lado de ella cogiéndola del brazo y comenzando a tirar, pero salieron despedidos hacia el otro lado de la cubierta cuando finalmente el barco francés chocó contra el de ellos. Terry cayó sobre cubierta, intentó levantarse varias veces pero el golpe al chocar los dos barcos había sido duro. Parte de su cubierta saltaba por los aires y su mirada voló directamente hacia Candy, que permanecía tirada sobre cubierta junto a Jimmy.

A duras penas pudo moverse, se quedó totalmente congelada contemplando cómo la proa de aquel barco francés se incrustaba en la cubierta del de Terry. Por lo menos, los otros dos barcos parecía que habían sido alcanzados por los cañones y los marineros se lanzaban al mar desde cubierta. Los gritos hicieron que finalmente consiguiese moverse.

—¡Sácala de aquí! —volvió a gritar Terry hacia Jimmy. Jimmy la elevó por la cintura mientras ella no podía apartar la mirada de él. Terry se encontraba a pocos metros de la proa del barco francés que se había incrustado contra el suyo, espada en mano, preparado para el asalto.

—¡No! —gritó luchando contra el brazo de Ji..y, que la llevaba hacia uno de los botes que había logrado sobrevivir a la embestida. Gritó con más fuerza cuando los marineros del barco francés saltaron sobre la cubierta del de Terry. Al momento, el sonido del choque del metal contra el metal de las espadas lo inundó todo.

—Vamos, vamos, Candy —gritó Jimmy arrastrándola, aunque tuvo que soltarla cuando los marineros franceses se aproximaron hacia ellos.

—Coge un bote y sal del barco, ¡vamos! —ordenó mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los franceses que corría hacia ellos. Corrió veloz rumbo a la zona de los botes, comprendiendo que nada más podía hacer si quería salir con vida de allí, pero notó cómo el barco comenzaba a inclinarse hacia un lado, sin duda se estaría inundando por el boquete que habían abierto en cubierta y, si no salía rápidamente del barco, ella se hundiría con él. Tuvo que tirarse al suelo cuando escuchó una bala pasar cerca de su cuerpo. Gritó arrojándose al suelo, buscando al causante de aquel disparo. Pero se le paralizó el corazón y se le heló la sangre cuando descubrió a Bastian, saltando sobre cubierta y apuntando hacia ella. ¿Bastian? ¿Él había disparado? Su mirada fue a parar hacia esos ojos inyectados en sangre. Cuando se conocieron por primera vez sus ojos habían expresado ternura, amor, misericordia… ahora parecía estar poseído por una ira incontrolable. Bastian dio unos pasos hacia delante sorteando a unos cuantos marineros y apuntó una vez más hacia ella, elevando su brazo. Candy lo observó incrédula. La iba a matar y no veía ningún rastro de duda en sus ojos. Bastian comenzó a apretar el gatillo cuando Terry se echó sobre él arrojándolo al suelo y haciendo que el disparo se dirigiese al cielo. Candy aprovechó aquel momento para ponerse en pie y analizar la situación. Terry se encontraba sobre él, golpeando su rostro con el puño. Bastian no pudo detener el primer puñetazo pero sí el segundo y colocó el pie en el estómago de Terry para arrojarlo hacia atrás. Candy gritó al ver que Terry caía hacia atrás y Bastian cogía la espada echándose sobre él. Por suerte, Terry logró parar el golpe del metal a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

—Debí haberte matado la primera vez que te vi —gruñó hacia él mientras mantenía la espada de Bastian separada de su cuello. Con esfuerzo logró separarse de él lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie y arremeter de nuevo contra Bastian, pero este pudo detener el golpe de inmediato, aunque salió despedido hacia atrás varios pasos. Candy cogió uno de los remos del bote y miró hacia el lugar. A veces los perdía de vista, cuando se interponían entre ellos los marineros luchando unos contra otros. Elevó el remo a la altura del hombro para arremeter contra el primero que se le acercase, aunque lo que necesitaba de verdad era un arma, una pistola. Miró de un lado a otro buscando una por cubierta mientras, de reojo, vio a Jimmy luchar contra todos los franceses, con el fin de no permitir que se acercasen a ella. Terry salió disparado contra la baranda del barco por el empuje de la fuerte patada que le había propinado Bastian y, nada más chocar contra la madera, sintió que el barco se inclinaba todavía más. Tuvo apenas un segundo para observar el gran boquete abierto en su cubierta y cómo el agua entraba por él. Se apartó evitando que la espada lo atravesase, rodando sobre su propio cuerpo y paralizando el golpe. Bastian lo miraba con odio, con una furia indescriptible que jamás antes había visto en ningún hombre cuerdo.

—¡Tú me la quitaste! —gruñó hacia él. Terry arremetió contra él, pero Bastian paró el golpe en seco, estaba claro que sabía luchar.

—Yo no te la quite, ella eligió. —Elevó su pierna hasta el estómago de Bastian y lo golpeó haciéndolo caer al suelo. Fue directo hacia Bastian, en aquella batalla uno de los dos moriría y no pensaba ser él. Blandió su espada y la bajó con fuerza, pero Bastian giró por cubierta evitando el acero y alzando su pierna, que golpeó contra la rodilla de Terry, el cual cayó de rodillas dando un grito. Bastian se levantó y chocó de nuevo la espada contra la de Terry.

—No será tuya —gruñó hacia él. Terry prefirió no contestar, se limitó a empujarlo con todas las fuerzas haciendo que él retrocediese lo suficiente como para poder levantarse y estar en guardia. Ambos se apuntaron con la espada durante unos segundos, midiendo sus fuerzas, intimidándose mutuamente con la mirada. Candy finalmente localizó lo que necesitaba. Aunque estaba varios metros separada de ella, una pistola se encontraba al lado del cuerpo sin vida de un francés.

Corrió hacia allí sin soltar el remo y se agachó para cogerla. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba. Soltó el remo y la cogió con las dos manos, poniéndose en pie y clavando la mirada en Bastian y Terry, los cuales luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Jamás había disparado un arma, pero sabía que tenía retroceso y que eso podía sacudirla con fuerza hacia atrás. Elevó sus manos lentamente hacia ellos, intentando centrar el punto de mira en el cuerpo de Bastian mientras una gota de sudor caía por su frente. No quería hacerlo, no quería disparar hacia él, pero tenía claro que aquella lucha encarnizada entre los dos hombres no acabaría bien para uno de ellos, y no quería que fuese Terry. Lo amaba, lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Dio unos pasos al frente, con convicción, mientras elevaba sus brazos hacia delante intentando calmar su pulso, mientras se movía a un lado y a otro levemente, esquivando las luchas entre los marineros e intentando apuntar a Bastian. El corazón le latió sin control y emitió un grito ahogado cuando observó cómo Bastian volvía a golpearlo arrojándolo al suelo aunque, por suerte, Terry, volvió a parar el golpe de su espada con la suya. Tenía que actuar cuanto antes. Dio unos pasos más hacia delante, con el arma firme, convenciéndose a sí misma de que eso era lo que debía hacer si quería vivir en paz, pues sabía que a Bastian no le bastaría con matar solo a Terry, después iría a por ella.

Sin pensarlo más apuntó a Bastian y apretó el gatillo. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Volvió a apretar el gatillo, ¿es que no funcionaba? Ahora que al fin había reunido el valor…

—¡Mierda! —gritó arrojándola al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, el arma estaba vacía. Miró de un lado a otro buscando otra arma mientras comprobaba cómo Jimmy luchaba contra dos franceses a la vez. Aquello se estaba complicando. ¿No debería huir? Rugió y miró de un lado a otro. A varios metros había un rifle tirado sobre cubierta. Corrió hacia él cuando notó un empujón a su espalda. Cayó sobre la cubierta lastimándose la rodilla. Gritó y se giró directamente para observar cómo un hombre a su lado se agachaba para coger su brazo. Ni tan siquiera llegó a tocarla. El francés cayó desplomado hacia atrás mientras su camisa comenzaba a mancharse de rojo. Candy se arrastró sobre la cubierta, atemorizada al verlo caer muerto delante de sus narices. Alzó su mirada y contempló que, a pocos metros, Jimmy bajaba su arma y arremetía contra otro francés, clavándole su espada en el estómago. Aquello le impacto sobremanera, se quedo en estado de shock durante varios segundos, perdida entre aquellos gritos, entre el olor a pólvora y a sangre que comenzaba a invadir toda la cubierta. Los gritos de dolor, los gemidos… aquella situación la desbordó durante un buen rato. Un grito hizo que reaccionase y mirase a su lado. Terry estrellaba su espada contra Bastian y este salía despedido al suelo. Ella no apartó sus ojos de allí, era como si lo viese todo a cámara lenta: observó cómo Bastian caía sobre la cubierta golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, pero sus ojos volaron hacia el arma que había a pocos metros de él. Bastian alargó su brazo hasta que su mano cogió aquella pesada pistola y apuntó directamente hacia ella.

El grito de Terry fue desgarrador mientras se abalanzaba hacia él intentando detener el disparo.

Candy observó cómo Terry caía sobre él clavándole la espada en el estómago, pero la bala ya había sido disparada. Percibió incluso el pequeño halo de humo de la pólvora al salir de la pistola, mientras una bala silbaba hacia ella a gran velocidad. Todo transcurrió en menos de un segundo pero, sin duda, fue el segundo más largo de su vida. Contempló incluso la parábola que formaba la bala atravesando la cubierta en dirección a ella. Se quedó totalmente petrificada hasta que notó cómo aquella bala se incrustaba en su carne, cerca de su pecho. Jamás había sentido un dolor igual. Echó su cabello hacia atrás intentando llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, pues un intenso dolor le cortaba la respiración. Cayó hacia atrás al no soportar más tanto sufrimiento, sin aliento para gritar. Ella no pudo apenas gritar pero Terry se desgarró la garganta mientras hundía con más fuerza la espada en el estómago de Bastian, el cual aún mantenía el arma en su mano. Extrajo la espada dejando a Bastian desangrándose en el suelo y corrió hacia Candy, sorteando a los franceses que aún seguían luchando en cubierta contra sus hombres. No se detuvo a analizar si iban ganando o perdiendo, eso ya poco importaba, se agachó desesperado al lado de ella con un temblor en su cuerpo que jamás había sentido y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Continuará...

¡¡¡Que Emocionante!!!

Saludos. JillValentine.X.


	16. UN OCÉANO PARA AMARTE 16

**CAPÍTULO FINAL.**

**Nueva York, año 2020.**

William Davis se subió con dedo tembloroso las gafas de ver mientras intentaba calmar su pulso, su respiración. Observó a su entrevistadora sentarse a su lado, con aquella sonrisa encantadora, juvenil. Una de las maquilladoras se acercó a él y volvió a pasarle una toallita húmeda por su rostro, intentando disimular los brillos que le producía el sudor, provocado por aquellos focos con los que le iluminaban. Observó sus manos arrugadas por el transcurso de los años. Contempló las manchas que iban surgiendo en su piel y miró a su entrevistadora con un atisbo de preocupación en su rostro.

—William, tranquilo —susurró percatándose de su mirada, cogiéndole de forma delicada la mano—. Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes. —Luego miró a uno de sus ayudantes—. Por favor, trae un poco de agua. No sabía si lo que iba a hacer era correcto, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo ocultándolo, demasiado tiempo callándoselo. Era hora de que todos lo supiesen. Ahora ya no le importaba lo que pensasen de él, lo que dijesen después de escuchar su testimonio, de explicar todo lo que había guardado en secreto durante largos tiempo. Era hora de que el mundo supiese la verdad. A sus ochenta años se podía permitir el privilegio de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

—Sophia, entramos en directo en dos minutos —pronunció el cámara. Ella se sentó correctamente, aún con aquella tierna sonrisa cogiendo la mano de William, el cual no se atrevía a mirar directamente hacia las cámaras, hacia aquellas personas que habían acudido a aquel plató de televisión para escuchar lo que iba a decir, sentados en una pequeña grada justo delante de ellos.

—Tranquilo, William —volvió a insistirle—. Si en algún momento te quedas sin saber qué decir yo intervendré. Él volvió a aceptar mientras intentaba elevar la mirada hacia esos focos que lo iluminaban, casi cegándolo. Se llevó la mano a la corbata y en un gesto involuntario se deshizo un poco el nudo.

—¿Tienes calor?.

—Un poco —susurró.

—Por favor —comentó Sophia—, dadle más potencia al aire acondicionado. William la miró con una sonrisa tímida. Cogió la carpeta que había traído a plató y la abrió observando los documentos que llevaba en su interior. La mujer lo miró intrigada, como si quisiese ver qué había en su interior, pero William volvió a cerrarla y señaló con un movimiento de su rostro hacia la pequeña mesa de cristal que tenían ante el sofá de cuero blanco en el cual estaban sentados.

—¿Puedo dejarlo aquí?

—Sí, claro.

—Gracias. Otro de los ayudantes se acercó para la revisión de última hora de los pequeños micrófonos que habían colgado en su pecho y salió corriendo una vez comprobados.

—Entramos en directo en tres, dos, uno… —pronunció el cámara mientras la música comenzaba a inundar el plató. William miró de un lado a otro nervioso, tragando saliva y sujetándose las dos manos, notando cómo temblaban.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Bienvenidos a Las tardes de Sophia —comentó dirigiéndose hacia la cámara con una agradable sonrisa—. Como venimos anunciando toda la semana, hoy contamos con la compañía del distinguido profesor William Davis, Doctor en Historia y profesor de la Universidad de Nassau, en las Bahamas. William elevó su mano levemente interrumpiéndola.

—Bueno, yo… no ejerzo desde hace cinco años, cuando me jubilé —apuntó con una sonrisa haciendo que Sophia le correspondiese con otra.

—Es cierto —respondió divertida mientras volvía la mirada hacia él, centrando ya toda la atención en su invitado—. Bienvenido. Es un placer contar hoy con usted—. Luego marcó más su sonrisa—. Lleva cinco años disfrutando de su jubilación, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es.

—Y durante más de veinte años ha sido profesor de Historia en la Universidad de Columbia y posteriormente decidió trasladarse a las Bahamas, concretamente a Nassau, donde fue nombrado Decano de la Facultad de Historia durante diez años.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué decidió instalarse allí?

—Mi mujer es de Nassau —pronunció tiernamente—. Decidimos que ya habíamos vivido bastante en una ciudad y queríamos calma para los dos. Por eso nos trasladamos allí. Sophia afirmó dándole a entender que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, como si intentase calmarlo.

—Bien —dijo poniéndose algo más seria—. Todos recordamos aquel fatídico acontecimiento que sucedió hace ya veinte años. —William se puso en tensión y de nuevo notó cómo las manos comenzaban a temblarle—. ¿Cómo era Candy White? Él sonrió directamente, notando que sus ojos se empañaban.

—Era una chica encantadora —dijo afligido—. En su momento se vieron muchas fotografías de ella, supongo que todos la recordáis: una chica delgada, de cabello rubio y unos enormes ojos color esmeralda, con una sonrisa extremadamente tierna. Era muy agradable, divertida… como buena chica siempre estaba de buen humor. Sophia volvió a afirmar más seria.

—Todos recordamos su desaparición. Su fotografía recorrió el mundo entero. Hoy, justamente hoy, hace veinte años que falleció. ¿Esa es la causa por la que hoy tenemos el placer de poder hablar con usted? Supongo que aún le será muy difícil hablar de ello.

William se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, observando la carpeta que había traído a plató y que contenía aquellos documentos desgastados por el transcurso del tiempo. Tragó saliva e intentó modular su voz.

—Sí, aún me es difícil hablar de ello. Le confieso que he tardado años en poder volver a conciliar el sueño —pronunció sin mirar a cámara, fijando su mirada en la carpeta—. Y sí, hoy hace justamente veinte años que ella se marchó.

—Usted fue la última persona que la vio con vida, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué, después de veinte años, usted, un reputado profesor de Historia, decide conceder una entrevista a los medios de comunicación? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes? William volvió a tomar aire, meditando cada una de las preguntas.

—Porque ahora, a mis ochenta años, ya no me importa lo que piensen de mí. Sé que la mayoría de personas que están viendo el programa en este momento pensarán, ¿qué hace él en televisión? Candy desapareció hace veinte años. Murió. ¿Por qué veinte años después vuelve a sacar este tema a relucir? Es un oportunista. —Luego sonrió de una forma delicada hacia la entrevistadora—. Verá, durante muchos años caí en una profunda depresión. Aunque el juez había decretado la muerte de Candy yo no dejaba de buscarla, era algo que… que me consumía por dentro. —Notó como sus ojos se humedecían y finalmente miró hacia cámara—. Pocos años después todo cobró sentido y, ahora, necesito que todos sepan la verdad.

—¿La verdad sobre qué? —preguntó la entrevistadora, realmente interesada.

—La verdad sobre lo que le ocurrió a Candy White...

* * *

El grito de Terry fue desgarrador mientras se abalanzaba hacia él intentando detener el disparo.

Candy observó cómo Terry caía sobre Bastian clavándole la espada en el estómago, pero la bala ya había sido disparada. Percibió incluso el pequeño halo de humo de la pólvora al salir de la pistola, mientras una bala silbaba hacia ella a gran velocidad. Todo transcurrió en menos de un segundo pero, sin duda, fue el segundo más largo de su vida. Contempló incluso la parábola que formaba la bala atravesando la cubierta en dirección a ella. Se quedó totalmente petrificada hasta que notó cómo aquella bala se incrustaba en su carne, cerca de su pecho. Jamás había sentido un dolor igual. Echó su cabello hacia atrás intentando llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, pues un intenso dolor le cortaba la respiración. Cayó hacia atrás al no soportar más tanto sufrimiento, sin aliento para gritar. Ella no pudo apenas gritar pero Terry se desgarró la garganta mientras hundía con más fuerza la espada en el estómago de Bastian, el cual aún mantenía el arma en su mano. Extrajo la espada dejando a Bastian desangrándose en el suelo y corrió hacia Candy, sorteando a los franceses que aún seguían luchando en cubierta contra sus hombres. No se detuvo a analizar si iban ganando o perdiendo, eso ya poco importaba, se agachó desesperado al lado de ella con un temblor en su cuerpo que jamás había sentido y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—¡Candy!— Terry gritó cogiendo su rostro con su mano y obligándole a que le mirase—. Eh, mírame… —gimió mientras observaba la herida cerca de su pecho, de donde brotaba abundante sangre—. No, no, no… —gimió tapando la herida, intentando detener la hemorragia. Ella tenía los ojos entreabiertos, gimiendo de dolor—. Mírame, mírame… —gritó impotente mientras notaba cómo los ojos se le empañaban de lágrimas—. No me dejes, por favor… no me dejes… —susurró mientras colocaba su frente contra la suya y acariciaba su cabello—. Por favor —suplicó hacia ella notando cómo la rabia le invadía por completo. La contempló entre sus brazos. Ella era la mujer que más había amado en la vida y si se la quitaban dudaba que pudiese seguir viviendo—. Te quiero —gimió contra sus labios. —Te quiero muchísimo. Candy permanecía entre sus brazos, casi sin poder respirar. Gimió de forma entrecortada mientras intentaba fijar su mirada en los ojos azules de Terry.

—Y yo —susurró con un hilo de voz. Terry apretó los labios y pasó de nuevo la mano por su cabello, acariciándolo. Miró hacia los lados, donde la batalla seguía, donde sus hombres luchaban sin descanso contra los franceses. Bajó su mirada de nuevo hacia ella.

—No me dejes, sé fuerte —susurró. Automáticamente la sujetó con más fuerza. Nadie se la iba a arrebatar. Nadie. La cogió en brazos mientras escuchaba los gemidos de dolor de ella y miró hacia Jimmy gritándole—. ¡Ábreme paso!

Jimmi pareció conmocionado durante unos segundos, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la bala que habían disparado hacia ella y, durante unos segundos, se quedó estupefacto, aunque reaccionó rápidamente.

Candy intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, notando cómo Terry la estrechaba contra él mientras Jimmy les iba abriendo paso por la cubierta. Lo último que pudo ver antes de perder la consciencia fue el cuerpo inerte de Bastian.

Terry miró de un lado a otro, necesitaba alejarla y darle los cuidados necesarios, pero no podía llevarla a su camarote, el barco se hundiría en breve. Miró hacia el bote y luego hacia la isla, si podía llegar a la isla con Candy podría pedir ayuda. La depositó con cuidado en el bote y miró hacia su amigo.

—Entre los franceses debe haber algún médico —pronunció entrando al bote y señalando las poleas para que lo dejase caer.—Tráemelo.

—Por supuesto —dijo observando hacia atrás, donde una intensa batalla aún se estaba librando—. Y aprovechad que el barco todavía flota para disparar los cañones hacia el otro barco. Jimmy aceptó y miró hacia Candy, la cual permanecía ya inconsciente en el bote.

—Enseguida me reúno contigo. Terry lo miró con una clara súplica en los ojos.

—No tardes mucho, por favor.

Primero escuchó el murmullo de los cañones, cada vez perdiendo más intensidad, las olas del mar chocando contra aquel bote, luego hubo silencio. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, era como si su cerebro hubiese desconectado durante un largo tiempo, sumiéndola en una oscuridad placentera, pero cuando logró finalmente abrir los ojos seguía en un bote, aunque esta vez era noche cerrada y podía ver las estrellas en el firmamento. Gimió levemente y notó la barca mecerse, al momento el rostro de Terry apareció ante ella.

—Candy —susurró acariciando su mejilla.

—Terry… ¿qué…? —Tranquila, vamos a un barco, allí te atenderán. El dolor en ese momento se hizo patente y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar. Terry cogió su mano, siendo consciente del dolor que sufría.

—Te pondrás bien, te prometo que te pondrás bien —pronunció intentando calmarla. Finalmente logró recuperar el aliento, aunque el dolor la mantenía mareada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Logró susurrar—. ¿Hemos conseguido…?

—Estamos a salvo. Ya te dije que tengo muchos amigos en las Azores —Le sonrió intentando calmarla—. Uno de ellos nos llevará hasta las Bahamas.

—¿Y… Bastian? Terry la miró fijamente.

—No volverá a molestarnos. Supo a lo que se refería, recordaba que unos segundos antes de que la bala la alcanzase Terry se había echado sobre él clavándole la espada. Ella afirmó mientras un dolor agudo y punzante se apoderaba de ella pero, por otro lado, existía calma, como si estuviese totalmente relajada. Había intentado matarla, pero Terry había acabado con él. Terry acarició su cabello con delicadeza, se agachó hasta ella y la besó en los labios con cuidado.

Tenía muchas preguntas, demasiadas, pero ahora mismo no tenía ni fuerzas para poder hablar. Otra oleada de dolor la atravesó, era como si algo le estuviese quemando en su costado. Intentó mover su mano hasta la zona dolorida pero Terry la detuvo.

—No te toques —dijo con ternura—. Hay que extraerte la bala. —Terry miró hacia el otro extremo de la barca.

Candy no pudo girarse para observar—. ¿Está el médico aquí?

—Sí —Reconoció la voz de Jimmy. Terry volvió toda su atención hacia ella cuando volvió a quejarse.

—Shhh… tranquila, te pondrás bien. Te prometo que te pondrás bien. Pudo ver su mirada asustada y supo que no todo iba tan bien como intentaba aparentar. Notó de nuevo cómo la inconsciencia y la oscuridad se apoderaban de ella mientras se acercaban al barco. Sintió una gota fría resbalar por su frente y su mejilla mientras el dolor más intenso que había sentido nunca le hacía recuperarse incluso de la inconsciencia. Terry apareció de nuevo sobre ella cogiéndola de la mano y pasando su mano por el cabello.

—Ya está. Tranquila… Candy gritó mientras apretaba su mano. Terry giró su rostro y observó cómo dejaban el hierro ardiendo en una pila con agua.

—Ya está. Hemos cauterizado la herida, por suerte la bala no se ha roto. Ella no podía ni hablar. Por Dios, si pensaba que el disparo había sido el dolor más brutal que había conocido hasta el momento aquello lo superaba con creces. Notaba un dolor tan intenso que le cortaba la respiración.

—No, no lo so… soporto… —dijo en castellano. Terry la miró sin comprender muy bien, pero aceptó intuyendo el significado.

—Todo saldrá bien, hemos cauterizado la herida y la hemorragia se ha detenido. Ella tragó saliva mientras una lágrima comenzaba a resbalarle por la mejilla. En ese momento los rostros de su madre, su hermano, sus amigos volvieron a aparecer en su mente. Cuánto los necesitaba y que lejos estaban… Se sintió totalmente sola y desprotegida hasta que Terry se colocó sobre ella, con sus enormes ojos azules como el fondo del océano estaban observándola con un amor infinito.

—Descansa —dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella lo observó con temor mientras intentaba controlar los gemidos de dolor—. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes —susurró besándola de nuevo con delicadeza.

Cuando abrió los ojos el sol se estaba poniendo de nuevo. Seguramente habría estado durmiendo todo el día. Aunque el dolor volvió a dejarla sin respiración pudo sobrellevarlo mucho mejor. Ahora era soportable y el hecho de haber descansado durante muchas horas le había sentado bien.

—Eh —susurró Terry a su lado. Giró su rostro y lo observó sentado a su lado, sobre aquel colchón blando.

—Hola —continuó con una sonrisa.

—Hola —Logró balbucear.

Terry pasó la mano por su frente, tomándole la temperatura.

—Sí, ya estás mucho mejor —sonrió finalmente. Ella intentó moverse pero le costó demasiado, así que desistió y se quedó tumbada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Varios días. Te ha ido bien. Has tenido mucha fiebre. Ahora parece que te ha bajado. Ella gimió.

—Me, me duele el… Terry volvió a parar su mano que iba directa a su pecho.

—Sí, lo sé. En una semana estarás mejor. Te lo prometo. —Ella tragó saliva e intentó incorporarse de nuevo— ¿Quieres sentarte?

—Me duele la espalda.

Terry la ayudó a colocarse con delicadeza, poniendo la almohada tras su espalda.

Candy se quedó unos segundos callada, observándolo. Su rostro transmitía cansancio, tenía una barba de varios días y unas marcadas ojeras. Aquello le enterneció, había permanecido a su lado durante todo ese tiempo.

—Tienes que comer algo. Le diré a…

—No —dijo cogiendo su mano.

—Tienes que comer —volvió a insistir—. Debes recuperar fuerzas.

—Espera, dentro de un rato. Tengo el estómago revuelto —admitió.

Terry suspiró y aceptó.

—De acuerdo, pero luego comerás —ordenó. Ella afirmó levemente y cogió su mano.

—¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo? Terry la observó fijamente, con cierta timidez en su rostro.

—Cada minuto —acabó reconociendo. Candy sonrió débilmente y apartó la mirada de él, algo cohibida.

—Lo último que recuerdo es cuando Bastian me disparó, ¿cómo conseguiste escapar?

—Ya te lo dije, conozco a mucha gente en las Azores, tengo amigos. Se dieron cuenta de que un barco francés nos estaba atacando y vinieron en nuestra ayuda. —Sonrió más abiertamente—. Igualmente cuando vi que Bastian te disparaba te saqué del barco, Jimmy se encargó de todo mientras yo me dirigía a tierra. —Ella aceptó—. Antes de llegar a tierra vi que se aproximaban dos barcos, los reconocí al momento. Tuvimos suerte de llevar la bandera inglesa izada, pudieron identificarnos. Acabaron de hundir los tres barcos franceses.

—¿Y este barco? —Es de un amigo mío, de uno que nos ayudó a escapar. Ella afirmó.

—¿Un pirata? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Él hizo un gesto divertido.

—Mi hermano. —Ella se quedó sorprendida. Recordaba que le había hablado de él alguna vez.

—Nos llevará a Nassau. Ella afirmó mientras notaba cómo él seguía acariciando su mejilla. En ese momento le invadió un sentimiento de ternura como jamás antes había experimentado. Jamás había amado a un hombre tanto como lo amaba a él y no creía que pudiese sentir algo así por nadie más. En ese momento, un sonido sordo llamó su atención, rebotando contra las paredes de madera del barco. Lo reconoció al momento. ¿Un trueno? Los recuerdos volvieron a inundar su mente. Cuando había ido con el profesor William en la barca, la tormenta, los truenos, los rayos inundándolo todo…

—¿Hay tormenta? —preguntó alterada.

—Sí, está un poco lejos pero…

—¿Cuánto queda para llegar a las Bahamas? Terry se quedó perplejo, era como si ella hubiese recuperado las fuerzas. Se encogió de hombros y la siguió mirando asombrado.

—Supongo que un par de días. Allí podrás acabar de recuperarte de… En ese momento Candy dejó de escucharle. Sintió que el miedo la embargaba. Una tormenta, en el mar, cerca de las Bahamas. Miró directamente a Terry, el cual no dejaba de decirle palabras tranquilizadoras y, en ese momento, fue consciente de que no podría alejarse de él, de que había tomado una decisión.

—Rodea la tormenta —le cortó. Terry se quedó callado.

—¿Qué?

—Rodea la tormenta —gimió nerviosa. Terry volvió a cogerle la mano, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Candy, no te preocupes, mi hermano y yo hemos atravesado muchas tormentas, no ocurre…

—No, no, por favor, por favor. —Cogió su mano con más fuerza—. Debes confiar en mí. Rodea la tormenta.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupado.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Él la miró con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso es lo que me gustaría que ocurriera…

—Pues rodéala o es posible que me pierdas para siempre —le cortó de nuevo. En ese momento se quedó callado y la observó de arriba a abajo.

—¿Pero qué te pasa con las tormentas? —Esta vez su voz sonó más desquiciada. Ella se mordió el labio y suspiró.

—Me tomarías por una loca —susurró sin mirarle. Terry permaneció erguido mientras esperaba a que ella siguiese hablando, pero de nuevo le volvió a sorprender—. ¿Vas a rodearla o no? Terry enarcó una ceja, sin moverse. Ella se removió nerviosa, lo poco que podía sin empezar a gritar por el dolor. Suspiró y lo miró fijamente. Si iba a quedarse con él, Terry tenía derecho a saber la verdad. No podía guardar un secreto como ese el resto de su vida. Notó cómo los ojos se le empañaban y el labio comenzaba a temblarle. Al momento notó la mano de él reconfortándola. Inspiró intentando coger fuerzas, ante la mirada preocupada de él y, finalmente, aceptó. —Seguramente cuando te explique esto me tirarás por la borda —gimió haciendo que Terry la mirase con ternura. Pasó su mano por su cabello y besó su frente.

—Creo que no eres consciente de lo importante que eres para mí —acabó diciendo—. Nada de lo que dijeses o hicieses podría hacer que te arrojase por la borda —bromeó—. Te quiero demasiado. Ella apretó los labios mientras se sujetaba algo más fuerte a su mano, llorando como una magdalena.

—Yo… —sollozó—. Tengo a mi familia, pero… están lejos. —Aquella información le pilló algo desprevenido, pero no dijo nada al respecto, dejando que ella siguiese hablando—. El día que me encontraste en aquella isla, yo… acababa de llegar, mi barca naufragó. —Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente—. Pero no porque los ingleses me atacasen, sino… por… por una tormenta. —Terry suavizó la mirada.

—No tiene porqué volver a ocurrir —pronunció intentando calmarla, como si esa fuese la razón por la que quería que hiciese un rodeo.

—Las tormentas no me asustan —dijo rápidamente. Luego agachó su rostro cogiendo con más fuerza su mano—. Pero sí lo que me ocurrió en una de ellas. —Terry enarcó una ceja—. Las olas se hicieron inmensas, el viento nos movía de un lado a otro y finalmente la barca volcó, arrojándonos al mar. —Se pasó la mano por la frente agobiada—. Tras ser hundida varias veces y de que los relámpagos cayesen sobre mí logré salir a flote, pero… pero algo había cambiado. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos, mientras notaba cómo la boca se le secaba. Permaneció varios segundos callada, perdiéndose en esos ojos azules que la observaban con curiosidad—. Estamos en el año mil setecientos catorce —gimió—. Pero cuando caí de la barca… yo… yo estaba… —Aquello era más difícil de lo que había imaginado—. ¡Yo estaba en el año dos mil!

Terry la miró fijamente y luego puso rígido, sin apartar la mano de ella. Candy comenzó a llorar ante la mirada contrariada de él.

—Viajé en el tiempo, Terry. Una tormenta me trajo hasta aquí —acabó pronunciando entre sollozos, mientras observaba cómo él apartaba la mirada de ella y observaba el mar embravecido por la tormenta cercana a través de la ventana—. Yo no pertenezco a este siglo. —gimió—. Ni siquiera comprendo lo que ocurrió, ni cómo llegué hasta aquí. Lo único que sé es que cuando caí de esa barca me encontraba en el año dos mil y ahora… estoy trescientos años antes. —Terry no decía nada, parecía haberse quedado en estado de shock. Seguramente, de todas las opciones que había pensado, jamás habría imaginado algo así—. Terry —lloró apretando más fuerte su mano—. Dime algo —susurró.

Terry finalmente la contempló. Estuvo varios segundos pensativo, como si no supiese qué hacer o decir al respecto, hasta que se levantó de la cama soltando su mano. Ella gimió al ver aquel comportamiento.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Lloró con todas sus fuerzas. Terry inspiró intentando relajarse.

—Le diré a mi hermano que rodee la tormenta. Aquello le hizo quedarse callada y lo miró fijamente, totalmente absorta.

—¿Me crees? Él se removió incómodo poniendo los brazos en su cintura.

—Supongo que algo te ocurrió —dijo no muy convencido—. Igualmente no voy a arriesgarme a que lo que digas sea cierto… si eso puede hacer que te pierda. Candy se quedó callada mientras lo observaba a él algo nervioso, como si le costase comprender lo que le había dicho. ¿Y a quién iba a engañar? Ni ella misma lo comprendía.

Se quedaron observando unos segundos, hasta que sin decir nada más Terry fue hacia la puerta.

—Enseguida vuelvo —pronunció sin mirarla. Salió y tal y como cerró la puerta se apoyó contra ella intentando calmar su respiración. Sabía que algo escondía, pero aquello… Se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

Aquello escapaba a su comprensión, ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué había viajado en el tiempo? ¿Qué venía del futuro? Recordaba el día que la había encontrado, se había sorprendido al ver los barcos, no había pedido ayuda a los franceses, más bien había gritado asustada. Le había preguntado varias veces por las tormentas y, además, estaba el día en que ella había huido de él en la playa, internándose hacia el mar, dirigiéndose hacia la tempestad y gritando que ella no debía estar allí. Se pasó la mano por su rostro angustiado pero, ¿por qué no iba a creerla?

Realmente era una chica inteligente y… su carácter le había sorprendido algunas veces. A decir verdad, demasiadas veces. Resopló y dio unos pasos por cubierta. No fue consciente de las órdenes que daba, de la pequeña charla que mantenía con su hermano sobre que debían rodear la tormenta, simplemente lo hizo, con sus pensamientos en otro lado. Volvió al pasillo y se apoyó de nuevo contra la pared, observando la puerta del camarote donde ella se encontraba. Hacía días que no salía de allí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Decía la verdad? ¿Estaba loca? ¿Era una simple invención? Pese a todas las dudas que lo asaltaban algo tenía claro, la quería. La quería más que a nada, como nunca había querido a nadie, eso era lo único que importaba. ¿Qué más daba si ella decía que venía del futuro? ¿Si decía que había viajado en el tiempo? Ella, ahora, estaba allí, con él, y le quería, eso lo sabía.

Inspiró intentando calmarse y entró de nuevo en el camarote. Ella se encontraba en la misma posición que cuando la había dejado. Se la veía tan débil… Unas ganas tremendas de protegerla atravesaron su alma.

Lo único que necesitaba saber era que ella estaría a su lado, que él la protegería de todo mal.

—Hemos cambiado la dirección —pronunció sentándose a su lado, ante la atenta mirada de ella—. Quizá tardemos un día más en llegar a Nassau, pero rodearemos la tormenta. Ella hizo un puchero y afirmó mientras cogía su mano. Se quedó en silencio hasta que notó que él finalmente pasaba una mano por su mejilla, acariciándola.

—Entonces, ¿me crees? Él la miró y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Es complicado —reconoció con una sonrisa tímida.

—Lo sé —afirmó mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Se acercó un poco más a ella, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos.

—Lo único que necesito saber es que te quedarás a mi lado. Es lo que realmente me importa. Ella afirmó y finalmente se acercó y lo abrazó. No lo culpó por sus palabras, ni ella misma podía comprender lo que había ocurrido, pero ahora estaba allí, con él, había tomado su decisión. Con la amenaza de Bastian extinguida y sin verse perseguida por los franceses solo vislumbraba un largo futuro con él, con Terry. Quizá no era el futuro que habría imaginado, pero él sí era el hombre indicado y, aunque le doliese saber que no volvería a ver a su familia, ahora él se había convertido en todo lo que ella quería y necesitaba. Aquella era su decisión. Terry era su futuro, aunque para ello tuviese que haber viajado al pasado. Besó sus labios y permaneció abrazada a él durante un rato, saboreando aquella sensación y, por primera vez en aquella época, se sintió en paz.

—Iré a buscarte un poco de sopa. Ella afirmó con una media sonrisa, pero antes de que él saliese por la puerta lo detuvo.

—Terry, ¿podrías traerme un papel y algo para escribir? Él se quedó sorprendido, pero afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Claro, enseguida vuelvo.

**Cuatro meses después**.

Candy volvió a coger su pluma, la mojó en tinta y realizó su firma en el papel. Se quedó contemplándolo durante unos segundos y luego lentamente ascendió su mirada hacia la estantería que tenía justo al lado, donde había depositado una botella vacía. Escuchó los pasos de Terry por el pasillo y se giró para observarle. Su Terry. Aunque sus recuerdos del futuro la apenaban, ahora se encontraba completa, como si durante toda su vida anterior siempre le hubiese faltado una parte, que ahora tenía. Terry se apoyó contra la puerta y la observó con una sonrisa.

—¿Otra vez escribiendo? —preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa de lado.

—Ya lo he acabado —dijo cogiendo las siete hojas, enrollándolas. Había tardado meses en escribir aquellas palabras, las había escogido minuciosamente. Se levantó y cogió la botella. Se habían instalado en Nassau desde su llegada. Las primeras semanas habían sido duras.

Había permanecido en cama casi dos semanas y, posteriormente, había tenido la dura tarea de ponerse en pie de nuevo, algo realmente difícil cuando su cuerpo se encontraba débil tras haber estado postrada casi tres semanas.

Como mínimo, Terry y Enam, la habían estado ayudando en todo lo que podían. Enam se había convertido en un fiel amigo, pasando largas horas con ella. Terry parecía conforme con ello. Allí era feliz. La tranquilidad y la calma que se respiraban le hacían ser consciente de lo anterior, de su ajetreada vida. Sabía que en breve iniciarían una nueva vida en las colonias, pero ya no le importaba dónde estuviese, siempre que fuese con él. El sonido del trueno llegó hasta ellos de nuevo. No dudó en asomarse a la ventana y correr la pequeña cortina para observar cómo a lo lejos, en el horizonte, los rayos bajaban hasta el mar. Durante unos segundos sintió temor, miedo por la decisión que había tomado, pero la mano de él sobre su hombro la calmó.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó algo preocupado. Candy se mordió el labio y aceptó contemplándolo fijamente.

—Vamos. —Le ofreció su mano. Atravesaron el pequeño pasillo de la vivienda de Nassau y bajaron por la calle cogidos de la mano, notando cómo la corriente de aire frío mecía sus cabellos hacia atrás, con la mirada totalmente fija en aquellas nubes que resplandecían con intensidad. Caminaron sobre la arena de la playa notando su humedad y, antes de llegar a la orilla y que sus pies se mojasen, se quedó petrificada mirando el horizonte. Terry no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a contemplarla en silencio, sabiendo lo importante que era para ella lo que iba a hacer, hasta que el sonido de un trueno hizo girar su rostro de nuevo hacia la tormenta, cada vez más cercana. Candy se soltó de su mano y enrolló los documentos que había escrito. Los metió en la botella y apretó con fuerza el corcho. Notó cómo una lágrima comenzaba a resbalar por su mejilla. Ahora debía decir adiós a todo lo que había conocido en su siglo, pero una nueva vida se abría ante ella y, sin duda, sería una vida llena de aventuras y de amor. Sumergió sus pies en el agua, avanzando mientras se llevaba la botella a su pecho, apretándola contra ella. Terry se quedó mirándola desde la orilla, sin moverse, dándole aquellos minutos que tanto parecía necesitar. Ascendió la botella hasta sus labios y la besó.

—Jamás os olvidaré. Siempre os llevaré en mi corazón —susurró intentando mantenerse serena. Bajó la botella hasta el mar y la impulsó hacia delante. Una ola la arrastró hacia dentro, entre aquellas aguas claras y cristalinas. Allí iba su legado, allí iba toda su vida y allí iba el mensaje que quería dar a todos sus seres queridos. Notó cómo las lágrimas bañaban su rostro mientras la botella de cristal se dirigía hacia aquella tormenta, sumergiéndose durante unos segundos en el mar pero volviendo a salir a flote.

La mano de Terry acarició la suya. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado hasta ella. La cogió con más fuerza mientras él observaba también la botella alejarse y dirigirse hacia aquellos rayos, pero el puchero de ella le distrajo y le hizo contemplarla.

—Siempre estaré contigo —susurró acercándose más a ella. Ella lo contempló, afirmó y se abrazó a él. Terry la acogió rápidamente entre sus brazos mientras el aire mecía sus cabellos, el agua salada mojaba sus ropas y miraban al horizonte, hacia donde aquel mensaje se dirigía internándose entre las olas que precedían a la tormenta. Aunque le hubiese costado aceptarlo finalmente lo veía claro: Terry siempre había sido su destino, ya nunca más se volvería a sentir sola, aunque los recuerdos de su familia y amigos permanecerían siempre con ella, en su corazón. Ahora cobraba sentido para ella la frase que tantas veces había escuchado: el hogar siempre se encuentra junto a la persona amada, sin importar el lugar o las circunstancias. Y en su situación fueron trescientos años y un oceano. A partir de ese momento, Terry sería su hogar para siempre**...** Y viviría feliz con él.

**Año 2020, New York. **

La entrevistadora volvió la mirada al profesor William, nerviosa con lo que acababa de decir. Pudo detectar cómo incluso en el plató de televisión se escuchaba un suave murmullo. Se colocó correctamente en la silla y lo miró intrigada.

—¿A qué se refiere con que el mundo necesita saber la verdad sobre lo que le ocurrió a Candy White? El profesor William volvió a subirse las gafas de ver con el dedo, las cuales iban resbalando de vez en cuando, y sonrió de forma amarga hacia la joven entrevistadora.

—Verá —dijo cogiendo la carpeta que había depositado sobre la mesa de cristal al inicio de la entrevista—, durante cinco largos años no pude conciliar el sueño —susurró pensativo, como si estuviese confesando—. Paseaba todas las noches por la playa, a solas. Aunque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que ella no volvería, yo no perdía la esperanza de verla de nuevo, de ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz alegre. De hecho, jamás encontraron su cuerpo, así que yo jamás perdí la esperanza de volver a encontrarla. —Luego gimió y un ligero temblor se apoderó de su labio inferior—. Los recuerdos de aquella noche a la vuelta de los Cayos cuando nos sorprendió la tormenta los llevaré siempre marcados a fuego en mi mente. El ver su rostro asustado, el momento en que la barca volcó. —Notó como los ojos se le empañaban—. Recuerdo que la vi salir a flote, luchando contra el mar, contra aquellas olas… hasta que finalmente volvieron a hundirla. —Se quedó pensativo unos segundos—. Eso me perseguirá durante toda mi vida. —Luego volvió a alzar la mirada hacia ella y la paseó por el plato, reflexionando—. Durante cinco largos años las pesadillas me persiguieron. Caminaba sin rumbo por la playa día y noche, buscándola, deseando volver a encontrarla —sonrió amargamente, intentando controlar sus lágrimas—. Hasta que encontré algo. —Abrió la carpeta y sacó un sobre de plástico transparente que contenía unos documentos viejos—. Cuando lo encontré no daba crédito. Pasé diez años estudiándolos, su caligrafía, la tinta, las pruebas de carbono… —Abrió el sobre de plástico y sacó uno de los documentos—. Creerán que estoy loco, pero ustedes mismos podrán comprobarlo, aquí traigo todas las pruebas científicas que he realizado en estos últimos años y, si algún científico desea hacer alguna prueba, le cederé el documento gustoso. —La entrevistadora lo observaba sin comprender—. Ya no me importa lo que piensen de mí —acabó diciendo con una sonrisa mientras acercaba el documento a sus ojos, recordando cuando la luz de un nuevo día se había reflejado en el cristal de la botella que permanecía varada en la arena de la playa.

Se había sorprendido al verla, pero más aún cuando había visto que contenía unos documentos. No había dudado en abrirlos y leerlos, quedándose totalmente asombrado. En un principio había pensado que podía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto, una broma pesada, pero hubiese reconocido aquella caligrafía en cualquier parte del mundo. Recordó el mismo momento en que leyó aquellos documentos por primera vez, con la luz del amanecer en el horizonte y una ráfaga de viento haciendo volar sus cabellos grises hacia atrás—. Me gustaría leer los documentos —pronunció con un hilo de voz.

La entrevistadora le indicó con la mano que procediese, aún sin comprender de qué iba todo aquello. El profesor William aguantó la respiración unos segundos, mientras paseaba la mirada por todo aquel amplio plató de televisión repleto de un público expectante. Controló un puchero y finalmente bajó la mirada hacia el documento.

—Mi nombre es Candy White —pronunció con solemnidad mientras se le quebraba la voz—. Nací en Chicago, pero me crie en España, Salamanca, en mil novecientos ochenta y cinco, pero ahora, vivo y viviré el resto de mi vida en el siglo dieciocho. —Tuvo que detenerse durante unos segundos, pues notaba cómo la voz se le quebraba por la emoción y la alegría que le embargaba al leer aquello—. Y soy feliz —gimió quitándose un peso de encima al leer aquellas palabras—. No sé realmente lo que ocurrió aquella noche, no lo comprendo ni creo que jamás pueda hacerlo. —Suspiró y se armó de valor para continuar—. Si alguien encuentra esta botella, por favor, decidle a mi familia que siempre los querré y los llevaré en mi corazón y, al profesor William, que no se preocupe por lo que ocurrió. Esto ha sido toda una aventura. —Sonrió al leer aquello y volvió a tomar aliento—. Ahora, si me lo permitís… me gustaría explicaros mi historia —siguió leyendo mientras la entrevistadora lo miraba totalmente sorprendida y todo el plató permanecía en silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que estaba narrando. Bajó de nuevo la mirada al documento y esta vez sonrió—. Una tormenta nos sorprendió cuando veníamos de los Cayos. Luché por mantenerme a flote. Logré sobrevivir a la tormenta llegando a una isla. Allí fue donde lo vi por primera vez. Terry GrandChester. Él es realmente la causa por la que he decidido quedarme aquí. —

La sonrisa del profesor se ensanchó mientras la imaginaba abrazada a ese hombre, vestida con aquellos largos vestidos, surcando los mares. Sabía que ella sería feliz allí con él, eso no lo dudaba, al igual que sabía que ella confiaba en que alguien encontraría algún día aquel mensaje y los tranquilizaría a todos, que les haría ser conscientes de lo que realmente había ocurrido. No le importaba lo que pensasen de él, aquel mensaje había sido una liberación y le había devuelto la esperanza. Sonrió y siguió leyendo ante la mirada atónita de todos los que se encontraban en aquel plató. Aunque supiese que jamás volvería a verla, aunque una distancia tan grande como un océano entre los dos los separase, sabía que ella tendría una vida larga, plena y feliz junto a él.

FIN...

DE LA AUTORA:

AGRADECIMIENTOS .

En primer lugar quiero dar las gracias a Ediciones Kiwi y, en concreto, a mi editora Teresa. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a cumplir una vez más mi sueño y darme una nueva oportunidad de publicar con vosotros. Siempre es un placer trabajar a vuestro lado, me hacéis sentir como en casa. Y, por último, de todo corazón, muchísimas gracias a todas las lectoras. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia, que os haya hecho reír, emocionaros y enamoraros tanto como cuando la escribí, dando vida a mis personajes y, ante todo, gracias también por dejarme entrar en vuestras vidas.

Mariah Evans.

Mis agradecimientos a Mariah Evans por permitirme enseñar su fanático trabajo. Les recomiendo leer sus obras y sus maravillosos momentos en cada uno de ellos.

Lectores queridos terminamos otra ficción. Gracias por llegar con migo a este punto. El EPÍLOGO está incluido en este capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.

Miles de gracias.

JillValentine. X.


End file.
